Juego de Caretas
by Pam3.C.S
Summary: Era solamente una mejor oportunidad de trabajo. Una forma de mejorar su vida y procurar la de su paciente. Pero Bella Swan se entrampó en un juego de mentiras, rostros escondidos. En donde ella, no fue la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

**"Juego de Caretas"**

**...**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es totalmente de mi autoría**

**...**

**Capítulo I**

**...**

**Summary: "Era solamente una mejor oportunidad de trabajo. Una forma de mejorar su vida y procurar la de su paciente. Pero Bella Swan se entrampó en un juego de mentiras, rostros escondidos. En donde ella, no fue la excepción"**

**...**

**Aclaración: Los 3 primeros capítulos los tengo escritos desde hace tiempo, algunas chicas pueden dar veracidad a mis palabritas, cuando les envié algunos extractos para que me dieran su opinión. Pero hace unas semanitas me recomendaron una historia, la leí y quedé en shock ¿La Razón? El primer capítulo tiene párrafos con pequeñas similitudes. Pensé en cambiarlo, pero conociéndome, empezaría por una palabra y terminaría alterando todo, y con eso fin de la historia, mi inspiración e idea central. Pero en sí, las historias en su trama no tienen relación alguna la una con la otra. Creo que quienes me leen, saben que la locura temporal de mi cabecita, aun da pié para crear algo propio. Así que no me tachen de plagiadora, no lo soy xD...**

**...**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

Descolgué mi móvil al primer timbrazo para no despertar a la reina de la casa

- Hola.- sonreí al ver el llamante

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños linda mamá!.- saludó James con euforia

- Muchas gracias lindo papá.- respondí en un susurro

- ¿Está dormida por ahí?.- preguntó

- Como una buena niña.- contesté observando a mi pequeña

- Te he enviado tu regalo.- y conociéndome como lo hacía, se adelantó a mi protesta.- Y no hay reclamos que puedan hacer algo. De hecho ya debe estar allí

- Está bien. Te lo agradezco de todas maneras

- También van otras cositas.- rodé los ojos.

- ¿Deberé ampliar mi cuarto? Digo, por si sigues enviando todas las semanas algo.- bromee

- Lo siento nena, pero en regalos para mi ratona no acepto protestas

- Pero así como vamos la harás la niña más consentida de Forks

- Pues que así sea. Y será peor cuando gane un sueldo decente una vez que termine mi carrera.- puntualizó orgulloso.- ¿Cómo estás para hoy?.- cambió de tema

- Ansiosa, nerviosa y con sentimientos encontrados.- contesté viendo a mi hija dormir sin saber que pasaríamos varias horas separadas

- Tienes que estar tranquila.- reconfortó.- Además las horas pasaran volando. No te darás ni cuenta cuando ya estés de regreso en casa

- Si, espero que tengas razón.- intenté sonar optimista

- La tengo, ya verás. Ahora te dejo. Dale un beso enorme a mi ratona y un abrazo para ti, que sea un muy bien día y un excelente cumpleaños. Tienes el mejor regalo allí. Te quiero

- Gracias. Yo igual. Adiós

Terminé de arreglarme y me quedé un rato más contemplando al precioso botoncito todo vestido de rosa que descansaba en mi cama. Miré la hora y me acerqué con cuidado hasta quedar recostada a su lado.

- Preciosa.- susurré y comencé a mecerla despacio.- Despierta bebé, es hora de tu comidita

Como si hubiese podido entender mis palabras comenzó a abrir sus preciosos ojitos idénticos a los míos. Su boquita se abrió en forma de "O", soltando un largo bostezo. La tomé con el mismo cuidado de siempre, a pesar que me habían reñido muchas veces por tomarla como si se fuera a quebrar, seguía haciéndolo así.

- ¿Cómo amaneció el sol de mi vida?.- le hablé mientras la tentaba a que comenzara a succionar de mi pecho.- ¿Hambrecita?.- pregunté cuando se aferró con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a mamar

Acaricié su pelito mientras la veía tomar cada vez con más ganas su desayuno natural. Sus manitos se movían incesantemente. Cada día que pasaba lograba maravillarme más de la preciosidad que había creado junto a James y había llevado en mi vientre. Era mi pedacito de cielo… Mi Elissa

- ¿Ya están despiertas?.- entró mi mamá a nuestra habitación.- ¡Oh por Dios! Esta niñita parece adherida con pegote a ti.- señaló a mi bebé

- Es una chica que sabe lo bueno ¿Cierto?.- le hablé provocando que su boquita esbozara una sonrisa, pero sin soltar mi pezón.- ¡¿La viste?.- casi le grité a mi madre

- Por supuesto que la vi Bella. Lo hace siempre.- hice un mohín hacia ella.- Actúas igual a mí cuando te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos

- Es que esto es tan maravilloso mamá.- susurré embobada con mi hija

- Lo es y hay otro maravilloso por aquí… ¡Felices 21 primaveras hija!.- mi madre me abrazó como pudo

- Gracias mamá. Pero no debiste molestarte.- gemí cuando vi la caja que entraba

- ¡Oh! No. Esto ha llegado para ti desde otra ciudad.

- ¡James!.- dijimos las dos a tiempo

- Exacto. Éste es el mío y de Phil.- un paquete más pequeño extrajo de su otro brazo

- Muchas gracias mamá. Te quiero mucho, igual a Phil

- De nada hija. Y dame a esta preciosura para que bote sus gases. Tú abre tus regalos antes de irte.- me quitó a mi bebé

- ¡Ey! ¡Falta el mío!.- gritó mi hermana entrando como loca a mi habitación.- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bella! ¡Ew! Ya quiero ser tan vieja como tú.- agregó una vez que me soltó

- No sé si sentirme halagada con tu comentario o echarte a patadas de mi cuarto.- exclamé divertida

- Tu no lo permitirías ¿Verdad cosita hermosa?.- se dirigió a mi hija que soltó exquisitos gorjeos.- ¡Ves! Mi sobrina me adora

- Si, claro.- dije irónica

Abrí el regalo de mi madre y Phil, un hermoso pijama con la foto de mi hija estampada en el centro "_Mamá de éste precioso angelito_", llevaba añadido sobre la misma. Y como imaginé, el regalo de Rosalie era lo contrario, un pequeño pijama del mismo tono, pero con una foto mía en el centro "_Hija de ésta mañosa_" traía escrito. Rodé los ojos y reí

- ¿Puedo adivinar de quién fue la genial idea?.- crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho divertida

- Emmett.- comentó Rose encogiéndose de hombros

- No sé ni para qué pregunté.- le respondí

Fue el turno del regalo de James. Una enorme caja en tono rosado. Al abrirla no pude más que reírme. Estaba dividida en dos. A un lado encontré un perfume, un libro y unas zapatillas blancas para mi trabajo. Y en el otro extremo vestiditos, gorritas y de todo lo que pudiera encontrar en tonos rosas.

- ¡Wow! Liz tiene más ropa que yo.- señaló Rose, tomando las prendas

- ¡Elissa!.- le corrigió mi madre.- El gusto de ponerle apodos a esta preciosura. Bien, bajemos a tomar desayuno.- y salió con mi hija en sus brazos

- Como si no la oyera decirle apodos más ridículos que Liz.- bufó Rose y la siguió.

**…**

Me costó media hora poder despedirme de mi bebé y dejarla con mi madre. Pasé a dejar a Rose al Instituto y luego me dirigí al Hospital. Fui saludada por todas mis compañeras. Si bien, había trabajado sólo unos meses antes de tener a mi hija, todas eran amables conmigo.

Cuando había salido de la secundaria, nos habíamos ido a Chicago junto a James. Había tomado un curso de Enfermería rápido que duraba casi dos años, mientras James entraba a estudiar Ingeniería. Luego de terminar el curso, me había dispuesto a seguir la carrera profesional, pero mis planes habían cambiado al enterarme que un porotito crecía en mi interior.

Había vuelto a Forks, y con mi curso de Enfermería básico había pedido una oportunidad para trabajar en el Hospital. La directora, que era amiga de mi madre, no había dudado en contratarme, incluso sabiendo que sólo podría ejercer algunos meses, antes que tuviera que tomar mi descanso obligado antes del nacimiento de mi bebé.

- Hola ex – cuñada.- saludó Tanya, la hermana de James, en cuanto entró a la sala

- Hola Tanya.- me alegré de que no recordara mi cumpleaños

- Tienes que acompañarme.- pidió seria

- ¿Para qué?.- inquirí un tanto asustada

- No lo sé. Sólo me pidieron que viniera a buscarte.- asentí

Terminé de arreglar mi uniforme y salí con ella recorriendo los pasillos. Nuestra única conversación se basó en mi hija, su sobrina, mi preciosa Liz. Tanya era una tía demasiado consentidora. Entre ella y su hermano eran los que tenían nuestro cuarto rebosado de ropas, juguetes y cualquier cosa que vieran.

- Es aquí.- indicó la sala que comúnmente usaban de reuniones.

Entré con sigilo. Estaba totalmente obscura y no pude evitar tropezar con algo en el suelo. De pronto la luz se encendió dejándome algo cegada, pero reaccioné al escuchar el grito ensordecedor de mis compañeros

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bella!

Todos estaban allí y me vi envuelta en múltiples abrazos de felicitación. No pude evitar que la emoción me embargara, sobre todo cuando reconocí a aquellos que ayudaron a traer al mundo a mi pequeño pedacito de cielo. Tenían todo dispuesto para un sencillo, pero caluroso desayuno. Y luego me vi con las manos llenas de tantos regalos recibidos.

Una vez que el corto festejo duró, agradecí a todos y cada uno de los presentes, en especial a la directora del Hospital, la doctora Anne.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Isabella. Estamos todos muy contentos de tenerte de regreso ¿Costó mucho dejar a la regalona en casa?

- Demasiado. Pero está en buenas manos.- aludí a mi madre

- Por supuesto. Renée tiene experiencia de sobra al cuidado de bebés. Lo hizo muy bien contigo y tu hermana Rosalie

- Así es.- corroboré sus palabras con orgullo

- Isabella. Pasando a otro tema, me gustaría que fueras a mi oficina luego que termines aquí

- Si. Voy enseguida.- contesté con algo de temor

**…**

- ¿Y para qué querrá verte?.- preguntó Tanya cuando le conté

- No lo sé.- respondí mordiendo mi labio con fuerza.- ¿Será que va a despedirme?.- inquirí temerosa

- Estás loca Bella.- se rió de mis conjeturas Jane, mi otra amiga y compañera.- De seguro quizás te cambiará algunos turnos pesados, ahora que debes estar más en casa por Liz

- Estoy de acuerdo. Y bueno, si fuera a despedirte. Mi hermano deberá prostituirse para ganar más dinero.- se carcajeó Tanya de su broma

- Ridícula.- me reí de ella y golpee su hombro.- Tu hermano se esfuerza demasiado por nuestra hija

- Eso sí. Es un baboso agobiante. Llama todos los días y de la media hora que pasa colgado al teléfono, veinte minutos no hace otra cosa de hablar de esa pequeña diablilla

- Tienes que llevarla al cumpleaños de mi hermanito Bella.- me recordó Jane

- Allí estaremos.- aseguré.- Bien, iré a ver que se le ofrece a la doctora

- ¡Suerte!.- gritaron a coro

En el transcurso de los pasillos para llegar a la oficina de la doctora Anne, aproveché para llamar a casa. Fui recibida por una molesta Renée, pues acababa de recibir dos llamadas de James para saber como estaba Liz, y me reclamaba que aun no transcurrían dos horas y ya estaba dudando de su capacidad como abuela. Me hizo prometer que no volvería a marcar su número hasta dentro de tres horas más como mínimo.

- Permiso.- avisé asomando mi cabeza en la puerta

- Pasa Isabella.- me invitó la doctora

- Usted dirá.- me senté y no pude evitar frotar mis manos con nerviosismo

- ¿Es mi idea o estás algo nerviosa?.- inquirió al sentarse frente a mí

- Algo.- musité con una risita histérica.- Teniendo en cuenta que no sé de que quiere hablarme

- Si crees que voy a despedirte, descártalo desde ya.- me apremió.- Lo que quiero hablar contigo tiene relación con otra cosa ¿Café?.- indicó su cafetera

- No gracias. No estoy bebiendo café

- ¡Oh! Que tonta soy. Perdona Isabella. Olvido a veces que ahora eres mamá

- No se preocupe. Estoy bien así

- Bien. Te he pedido un minuto de tu tiempo porque quiero expresarte algo.- asentí.- ¿Recuerdas mi casa?

- Si. Una casa muy bonita.- halagué

- Así es. La vendí.- soltó de pronto

- ¡Oh! ¿Piensa mudarse?

- De hecho ya me mudé querida. Mientras tú estabas reponiéndote y acostumbrándote a ser mamá.- sonrió

- Pero ¿No se irá de Forks, verdad?.- cuestioné alarmada

- No, claro que no.- palmeó mi mano.- Es sólo por una cosa de comodidad. Ahora vivo a tres cuadras del Hospital, y en caso de emergencia estaré más pronto aquí

- Ah, entiendo.

- Y bueno la casa ya ha sido comprada. De ahí parte el hecho que haya querido hablar contigo.- permanecí en silencio para que continuara.- Un amigo está pasando por momentos algo complejos

- Ya

- Un integrante de su familia padece cáncer terminal.- un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar años pasados.- Ellos actualmente viven en Washington, pero debido al terrible suceso al que se han visto enfrentados, han decidido que parte de la familia se instale acá con la persona que sufre la enfermedad

- Comprendo

- Forks es un pueblo tranquilo. Y teniendo en cuenta que la necesidad de esa persona en este momento, es pasar sus últimos días en entera serenidad, han escogido éste pueblo como su opción

- Por mi experiencia, creo que es lo mejor.- me sonrió con ternura

- Lo sé Isabella. Estuve con tu madre en esos momentos difíciles para ustedes.- recordó

- Y siempre estaremos agradecidas por eso.- dije sinceramente

- Ustedes contaran conmigo hasta que ya esté vieja y arruinada.- trató de distender el ambiente.- Bien, ahora lo siguiente… Sé que en estos momentos es complicada toda la situación para ti. Aquí los turnos son extenuantes algunas veces.

Continuó hablándome sobre las dificultades que podrían presentárseme al tener una pequeña de 4 meses en casa y aun amamantando. Lo cierto era que estaba autorizada a cada tantas horas para ir a casa y alimentarla. Sin embargo, al tener dispensa para no hacer turnos de noche, la jornada diaria debía ser completa. Y eso me dificultaba pasar todo el tiempo que quería con mi hija.

- Es por eso que he decidido plantearte a ti la oferta de trabajo que se ha presentado.

- ¿Cuál oferta?.- no oculté mi interés, sabiendo que eso favorecería mi día a día

- Mi amigo me ha pedido que le recomiende alguna enfermera para que cuide de su pariente desahuciado.- explicó.- Tu jornada solo será de medio día, y quizás algunas excepciones en casos puntuales. El suelo será el doble de lo que recibes acá

- ¿De verdad?.- curiosee pasmada

- Estamos hablando de personas dedicadas a los negocios Isabella. Y les ha ido bastante bien, así que eso no es problema para ellos. Ahora bien ¿Te interesa?

- Por supuesto.- respondí de inmediato.- Si eso va a significar poder pasar más tiempo con mi hija, acepto enseguida

- Excelente.- sonrió complacida.- Quiero recordarte que una vez tu trabajo termine allí, puedes volver a recuperar tu puesto aquí sin problema. Mañana mismo deberás reunirte con mi amigo. Te ubicaré y podrás hablar directamente con él para mayor claridad sobre todas las dudas que tengas

- Muchas gracias por pensar en mi Anne. Te lo agradezco de verdad.- le hablé efusiva

- Prometí nunca dejarlas, y apoyarlas en todo lo que pueda. Ahora puedes ir con tu hija. Estás libre hasta que comience tu nuevo trabajo. Y recuerda, lo más importante es tratar de brindarle la mejor calidad de vida en sus últimos momentos a un paciente. Cueste lo que cueste.

- Lo haré Anne. Cueste lo que cueste.- aseguré.

**…**

**

* * *

****Ed.-**

**…**

Su largo y liso cabello se desparramaba contra mi pecho. Sus dedos trazaban figuras sin forma por el mismo lugar. Y mi brazo la sostenía posesivamente contra mi cuerpo… Sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío me llamaba a enredarnos nuevamente en las sábanas como hasta hace menos de una hora, pero la realidad estaba cayendo sobre mí y los buenos momentos se acortaban.

- Tengo que irme.- murmuré cuando vi la hora que marcaba el reloj

- Quédate un momento más.- pidió dando suaves besos en mi cuello

- Sabes que no puedo.- tomé su rostro y lo acerqué al mío.- Los negocios que requerían mi presencia, ya están en manos de Jasper. No tengo excusa

- Odio esto.- gruñó. Y mi paciencia volvió a agotarse

- Sólo serán dos días más.- hablé secamente mientras comenzaba a recoger mi ropa esparcida y me vestía

- ¿Y luego? ¿Cambiaran por arte de magia?.- la miré con rabia. La misma con la que ella me observaba

- Basta.- fui cortante. El silencio se instaló en la habitación y terminé de arreglarme.- Nos vemos

- ¡Edward!.- gritó, pero ya me encontraba fuera y no regresé

Los faroles de la noche Neoyorkina parecían malditos ojos acechándome y enrostrando todas y cada una de mis faltas, pero el hombre es animal de costumbre… Y yo lo era, me había adecuado a esto, y la vergüenza o el arrepentimiento ya no existían en mi vocabulario… No sólo en los negocios era un témpano de hielo; sino que en mi fuero interno, igualmente estaba congelado.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y ni siquiera lo miré, era ella. Cada vez era lo mismo, pero en dos días esto cambiaría… Todo el mundo sospechaba, pero nadie tenía pruebas que lo aseguraran y nunca pensarían que el ser humano puede caer tan bajo, puede llegar a ser tan ruin. Pero yo lo era, y lo seguiría siendo quizás eternamente.

Encendí mi quinto cigarrillo en lo que llevaba de trayecto a casa. Mi ropa quedaría impregnada a nicotina y no se harían esperar las reprimendas por los demás… Así que debería seguir mi rutina, y así lo hice… Estacioné frente a uno de esos servicios 24 horas y bajé mi pequeño maletín con la muda que había acostumbrado a cargar.

Una vez cambiado, rocié mi cuello y ropa con la loción que igualmente aseguraba como joya preciosa en mi bolso y salí a comenzar mi trayecto nuevamente… Media hora más tarde las grandes rejas de fierro forjado me daban la bienvenida a casa, les bufé como si fueran seres con vida y aceleré por el camino hasta la entrada.

- Buenas _noches_ Edward.- saludó secamente Alice, haciendo hincapié en noches

- Trabajo Alice. No me la paso todo el día curioseando revistas de moda.- respondí cansinamente. Siempre era lo mismo

- Jasper ha estado trabajando duro todos estos días. Pensé que eso te daría un descanso.- su voz era suspicaz

- Ya ves que no.- pasé por su lado y subí las escaleras. La sentí seguirme a corta distancia.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Carlisle llamó. Ya tiene a la chica que se encargará de los cuidados de Heidi

- Bien.- murmuré y seguí avanzando

- ¿Bien? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?.- resoplé exasperado. Y me detuve de golpe para encararla

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?.- le gruñí

- Siquiera que preguntes los antecedentes de quien se hará cargo de…

- Para eso, el médico en la familia es Carlisle.- la corté.- ¿Qué puedo decirte yo? Puedo calcular su sueldo. Soy empresario Alice, no uso bata blanca para trabajar.- sus ojos chispearon con furia, pero me voltee y seguí mi camino

- ¿Tampoco te darás el tiempo de ir a verla?.- siseo cuando pasé de largo por su habitación

- Es tarde, debe estar dormida.- me excusé y entré a mi habitación, cerrando con un golpe sonoro la puerta.

Me senté en la cama apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y refregué mi rostro con fuerza. Dirigí mi vista hacia la mesa de noche y mi rabia se incrementó cuando vi ese retrato que yo mismo había puesto boca abajo, en posición vertical nuevamente. Lo tiré al piso con un solo golpe y me pasee por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana… Carraspee sintiendo mi garganta apretarse. Aflojé el nudo de mi corbata y cerré los ojos un instante…

El mundo se caía a pedazos, y yo estaba quedando bajo los escombros. La vida que había planificado se había alejado completamente de los trazos que había diseñado, convirtiéndose en un infierno. En el cual yo, ocupaba el lugar del demonio… Y todo aquel que me rodeaba se consumía en la basura que me rodeaba. Sobre todo _ella_.

¿En qué me había convertido todos estos años? Ni yo mismo podía clasificarme. De lo único que tenía certeza, era que un humano no era. No sentía, indolente, frío y sin escrúpulos… Eso no podía ser una descripción para un hombre, sino para un monstruo, alguien como yo.

La puerta se abrió y contuve mis ansias de lanza el primer objeto que encontrara a quien había osado traspasar mi intimidad inquebrantable.

- Al parecer los buenos modales se han extinguido de esta casa.- _con todo lo demás_, pensé para mí

- Y tu a tus 30 años eres el primero en hacerlo.- exclamó la voz de mi madre

- No estoy para escuchar sermones mamá.- me adelanté a los hechos

- Voltéate y mírame. Soy tu madre.- lo hice lentamente

Ahí estaba ella, con su postura desafiante. La misma que habían aprendido a adoptar todos cuando tocaba enfrentarse a mí. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no lo necesitaba. Era la única persona en este mundo, junto a mi padre, que lograban derrumbar los muros autoimpuestos que había construido para el mundo.

- Tu padre ha conseguido a una chica para que se haga cargo de Heidi.- asentí

- Alice me lo ha dicho.- le comenté

- He venido a recalcarlo al escuchar sus quejas sobre tu actitud despreocupada

- Sólo he llegado cansado mamá. Pero Alice no escucha razones.- excusé mi comportamiento

- ¿Haz ido a visitarla? Te estuvo esperando hasta altas horas.- apreté el puente de mi nariz

- Es tarde mamá. Ella estará dormida y no quiero perturbarla.- mentí

- Tarde será cuando te des cuenta de los errores que estás cometiendo hijo y ella ya no esté.- repitió las mismas palabras que venía escuchando desde hace meses

- Cuando estemos en Forks tendré todo el tiempo para ella.- volví a mentir

- ¿Te haz comunicado con Ángela? Ella debe estar al tanto de los cuidados de su prima, y de su partida hacia Forks.- miré a mi madre sin ninguna expresión

- Está en conocimiento.- contesté simplemente

- Edward.- se acercó a mi y pasó sus manos por mi rostro.- Te ves cansado hijo. Pareciera como si fueras a enfermarte

- Los muertos no nos enfermamos madre.- me reí y ella me observó molesta por mi comentario.- Morí hace 5 años.- seguí burlándome

- No digas esas cosas Edward.- regañó.- Ella te necesita. No puedes dejarte vencer

- Estoy cansado Esme, voy a dormir.- blasfemé, sin responder a su anterior opinión

- Buenas noches hijo. Descansa.- besó mi frente y salió

Tomé una ducha y me tumbé en la cama. Observé mi móvil, donde parpadeaban mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Lo dejé en silencio y lo lancé a mi mesa de noche… Me giré y observé la enormidad del lado vacío en mi cama, la que un día fue nuestra cama. La que nunca sería ocupada por alguien más. Ni esa mujer que se había convertido en el premio de consuelo, en la otra, en mi escondite…

Ni mi amante ocuparía el lugar de mi mujer, porque aunque por su cuerpo corriera la misma sangre, sólo _una_ había logrado cautivarme alguna vez… El buen vino no podía ser igualado, solo paupérrimamente reemplazado. Y yo lo había hecho.

¡Un monstruo! Eso era yo, pero las máscaras ocultaban mi verdadera identidad. El juego de caretas que era mi vida. Y en la que todos eran partícipes, sin tener conciencia de ello…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Dudas? Muchas, lo sé... Pero ese es mi propósito ¡Sembrar la duda! jaja**

**Espero en esta historia, poder alejarme un poco de los otros Ed. Y no pude evitar una niña por aquí, lo siento pero... ¡Los adoro!**

**Además tendrá su propósito ¡Lo verán! ¿Opiniones y Comentarios? ¡Yeah! ¡Los quiero!**

**Para las primerizas que leen algo mío, intento actualizar todas las semanas... Hasta ahora, lo he conseguido**

**Pero el II Cap de esta historia, dependerá del recibimiento ¿Ok? Si, estoy siendo mala =) Nah, todo bien**

**...Cariños por montón...  
**

**...**

**Pam3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo II**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

- ¿Estás segura de querer aceptar este trabajo?.- mi madre me miró con preocupación.

Era una prueba autoimpuesta para dejar mis recuerdos dolorosos en el pasado. Mi padre ya no estaba con nosotros hacía exactamente 10 años. El mismo diagnóstico que la que sería mi paciente, un maldito cáncer detectado en último momento…

Era una mezcla de situaciones que me llevaban a tomar éste nuevo desafío. Estaba mi hija, este pequeño pedacito de cielo en mis brazos. Era una necesidad verla crecer día a día sin perderme detalle. Y al mismo tiempo, poder darle un futuro mejor… Y por último, era la responsabilidad interna que sentía de poder brindarle todo a aquella persona, que no había podido ofrecerle a mi padre, a Charlie

- Estoy segura mamá.- contesté al fin

- En el momento que te sientas superada por esto. Quiero que tengas la confianza para decírnoslo.- opinó Phil, que hasta el momento había estado en silencio.

- Voy a estar bien. Lo sé, pero gracias.- le sonreí

- ¿Y quienes son?.- fue el turno de mi hermana

- Mañana conoceré al amigo de Anne. Por lo que sé, ella es la única conexión que tienen con Forks, así que nadie tiene referencia de ellos

- Entonces creo que es momento de dormir, para que mañana estés descansada.- mi madre no estaba totalmente de acuerdo

- Mamá.- me levanté con Elissa en mis brazos y me acerqué hasta ella.- Esto no me va a afectar en forma negativa… Será todo lo contrario, algo me lo dice.- intenté calmarla

- Voy a confiar en tu juicio. Adiós mis amores.- besó mi frente y luego la de mi hija

- Bella.- Phil me inclinó en su asiento.- Sé que aun existe ese sentimiento de culpa en ustedes por lo que pasó con tu padre.- nos miró a Rose y a mí.- Pero no es así. Lo que pasó no estaba en sus manos. Sólo fue una mala jugada de la vida, pero tienen que entender que no había nada que pudiesen hacer para evitarlo.

- Mi padre murió feliz.- acotó Rose

- Es eso lo que deben recordar siempre.- finalizó.- Descansen.- se despidió y siguió a mi madre.

- Yo igual me iré a dormir.- Rose besó a mi hija y a mí.- Yo era más pequeña, pero sé que tu, mamá y Phil hicieron todo por ayudarlo

Sonreí a sus palabras. La vida era tan extraña y tenía tantas aristas… Mis padres ya no estaban juntos cuando su enfermedad se había declarado. Sin embargo, Phil no dudó un solo momento en permitirle a mi madre volver junto a nosotros a casa con mi padre y hacernos cargo de él hasta que el último momento llegara.

Lo admiraba. Si bien, la separación mis padres había sido tranquila y Phil jamás había tenido un desacuerdo con mi padre, me imaginaba que esa situación tampoco había sido muy fácil para él… Mi padre duró 2 meses con su cáncer. No había nada que hacer, solamente esperar… Y a pesar de todo, la espera había sido en paz para él. Más no para nosotros, yo me sentía en deuda con él, y eso era lo que quería saldar… Necesitaba saldar.

**…**

- Buenas tardes.- saludé al hombre que esperaba por mí en la única cafetería que aquí existía

- ¿Isabella Swan?.- asentí.- Mucho gusto. Soy Carlisle Cullen

- El gusto es mío.- me ubiqué frente a él y pedí un té

- Bien. Anne me comentó que haz aceptado la propuesta de trabajo. Y yo, en poder de eso, he avisado a mi familia que ya contamos con la persona que cuidará de Heidi

- Así es.- corroboré sus palabras.- ¿Es una señora la que será mi paciente?.- comencé con mis preguntas

- Señora en el cierto sentido de la palabra.- sonrió débilmente.- Ella es la esposa de mi hijo, Edward.

- ¡Oh! ¿Cuántos años tiene?.- había pensado sinceramente que sería alguien mucho mayor

- Heidi tiene 30 años.- mi cara fue un shock.- Lo cierto Isabella, es que esta ha sido una batalla dura para todos

- Me imagino.- asentí reflejándome en el dolor de sus palabras

- Mi hijo se casó muy joven con Heidi. Cumplían los 21 años ¿Tu edad, cierto?.- afirmé.- Luego de 3 años de matrimonio, ella comenzó con malestares. Un examen reveló que padecía un cáncer, en esa oportunidad fue detectado a tiempo

- ¿Desde ese tiempo ella ha combatido en esa enfermedad?.- pregunté alarmada

- No. Los médicos lograron detener el avance de la enfermedad.- contestó.- Pero hace aproximadamente cerca de 6 meses, volvió a presentar complicaciones… Se le hicieron nuevos estudios, y la conclusión fue lapidaria. El cáncer se había ramificado notablemente y… Ya no hay nada que hacer

- Pero… Hay adelantos y ustedes… Bueno, son personas de dinero.- susurré lo último

- El dinero no lo es todo.- volvió a sonreír con pena.- Heidi no continuó con un tratamiento constante. El médico había hecho hincapié en que debía realizarse 2 veces al año un chequeo minucioso… Todos creíamos que era así, pero la realidad era que ella creyó haber acabado con ese período nefasto de su enfermedad… Y no fue así. Hoy, sólo queda esperar

- Lo lamento.- dije de verdad.- Esto debe ser doloroso, sobre todo para su hijo

- Lo es.- apoyó.- Han pasado por momentos difíciles, se casaron a temprana edad… Pero él la ama y esto lo está matando. Descarga su frustración en su trabajo

- ¿Tienen hijos?.- no pude evitar pensar en mi Elissa ¿Qué sería de ella si a mi me ocurriera algo? ¿Y qué sería de mí al saber que me perdería su crecer?

- No.- dijo con amargura.- Ellos se casaron al saber que Heidi había quedado embarazada, pero perdió al niño pocos meses después. Otro duro golpe de la vida para ellos… Y bueno, luego de todo esto, el embarazo deseado nunca llegó

Seguimos conversando, parecía como si él necesitara desahogarse con alguien. Y yo lo escuché atentamente. Sintiéndome reflejada en su desconsuelo. Mis padres se habían separado a muy temprana edad para mí y mi hermana. Luego de 3 años, mi madre había iniciado una nueva relación sentimental con Phil. Y aunque eso me había dolido, él supo ganarse a pulso un cariño enorme… Él al tener sólo un hijo, suponía que ella había pasado más que ser su nuera, a una segunda hija. Y el dolor, era el doble.

- Anne me ha comentado que tienes una hija ¿Cómo se llama?.- inquirió pasados unos minutos

- Elissa.- hasta yo sentí el orgullo en mi voz

- Para ser una mamá tan joven, se ve que esa pequeña es tu vida ¿Cuánto tiene?

- Pronto cumplirá los 4 meses.- me miró extrañado

- Es pequeña.- musitó.- Isabella… ¿Eres… mamá soltera?

- En teoría sí, en práctica no.- sonreí ante su cara de desconcierto.- El padre de mi hija, estuvo presente en mi embarazo y cada día desde que esa pequeña llegó. Tenemos una muy buena relación

- Vaya.- susurró asombrado.- Creo que me he quedado en el pasado, creyendo que los jóvenes no eran capaces de llevar una relación pacífica luego de la ruptura

- Quizás los dos tenemos alma de viejos.- sonreí.- ¿Cuándo llegará mi paciente?

- Mañana. Ella, mi hijo y la prima de Heidi estarán aquí desde mañana. Su prima se ha hecho cargo de ella desde el inicio de su enfermedad. Es enfermera al igual que tú.- me informó.- Así que pasado mañana deberás presentarte

- Ok. ¿La señora Heidi sabe…?.- no supe cómo preguntar

- Heidi está al tanto de todo lo que le está ocurriendo.- contestó como leyendo mi mente.- Sin embargo, no sé si ha asumido que… va a morir.- sus ojos se nublaron con su última expresión

- Sea como sea, yo estaré ahí para ella.- traté de tranquilizarlo.- Sé lo que es vivir con alguien que si bien conoce todo lo que está viviendo, no tenemos certeza si asume su total desenlace. Mi padre también falleció de cáncer.

- Es la peor enfermedad que pueda existir.- comentó perdido en sus pensamientos

**…**

- Entonces sólo tendrás que cuidarla durante el día.- repitió James todo lo que le había dicho

- Así, es. Tendré permiso para venir a alimentar a Liz y luego volver cuando me desocupe. En realidad, mi trabajo será básicamente suministrarle sus medicamentos. Además su prima es enfermera y ella estará al pendiente de la señora cuando no esté o el resto de las horas

- ¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña?.- cambió de tema

- Aquí está, despierta totalmente.- sonreí al verla mover sus ojitos a todos lados y sus manitos como tratando de tener total atención

- La extraño.- murmuró James con su voz apagada

- Lo sé, ella también te extraña. Pero pronto estarás por acá

- Quizás deberíamos haberlo intentado nuevamente Bella. De esa forma las tendría conmigo todo el tiempo

- James.- suspiré.- No podíamos intentar algo que sabíamos no resultaría. Yo viví a los pocos años con el peso de unos padres separados. Prefiero que mi hija crezca teniendo certeza de eso, y que no sea un golpe duro para ella cuando ya tenga conocimiento de lo que pasa a su alrededor

- ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?.- preguntó lo mismo que hacía desde que supimos que Elissa llegaba a nuestras vidas

- A veces el amor no es eterno.- respondí igualmente como siempre.- Pero el cariño lo es. Yo no me arrepiento de nada

- Yo tampoco.- concordó

Seguimos conversando sobre sus estudios, nuestra hija y mi nuevo trabajo. Si bien, a veces me ponía a pensar en que quizás deberíamos haberlo vuelto a intentar, prontamente mi cabeza me daba la respuesta. Ya no había amor entre nosotros, quedaba un cariño de amigos, de hermanos… Y eso no era razón suficiente para seguir adelante.

**…**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**...**

- Heidi ha quedado en su habitación.- informó Alice

- Estaré pendiente.- contesté lo que quería oír

- Yo también.- se plantó frente a mí con sus brazos cruzados.- Por mi trabajo debo marcharme inmediatamente. Pero que eso no te ponga muy contento Edward.- añadió cuando sonreí.- Estaré al tanto de todo lo que pase con mi hermana

- Traduzco _"Estaré vigilando tus pasos, Edward".-_ agité comillas en el aire

- Me importa muy poco lo que hagas Edward. Por lo único que yo velo es por mi hermana, y lo único que te pido es que a tus amantes no las traigas bajo el mismo techo que ella. Ten un poco de respeto en eso al menos

- Mis amantes.- repetí en tono burlón.- No te preocupes querida cuñada. Eso no pasará

- Estoy segura que no, pero no por ti; sino por la seguridad que me da tener a Ángela aquí.- quise reírme de su aseveración, si tan sólo supiera

- Claro.- murmuré

- Es hora Alice.- informó Jasper entrando a la sala.- Te informaré todo lo que pase con los negocios Edward

- Eso espero.- contesté. Le había cedido todos mis negocios a Jasper mientras me encontrara en este pueblo

- Puedes contar con ello. Nos vemos Edward.- se despidió y salió

- Mi hermana es lo único que me queda.- Alice se acercó hasta mí.- A esta altura lo único que puedo pretender es que sus últimos días sean tranquilos

- Eso es, para tu asombro y el mío, la exclusividad que tenemos en común

- Entonces, haz que se note.

- Me vas a odiar hasta cuando estés en el lecho de tu muerte.- afirmé, no pregunté

- Te odié desde el día en que comenzaste a matar a mi hermana.- me envaré en mi lugar.- Las verdades duelen Edward, pero sabes perfectamente que tú eres el causante del constante dolor de ella… Su enfermedad, solo ha sido un añadido más a la mísera vida que le haz sometido desde que te casaste con ella

Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Sus palabras ya no dolían, pero carcomían en cierto modo. Ella tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, yo era el culpable de muchos dolores de mi mujer… Nos habíamos casado enamorados, sin duda alguna, ella era en esos momentos la mujer que quería para toda mi vida. Pero había venido la pérdida de nuestra hija y todo se había vuelto un oscuro sueño.

Yo estaba pronto a recibirme, y trabajaba en las empresas de mi padre para irme ambientando a lo que sería mi futuro. Me enfrasqué en el trabajo para apaciguar la tristeza de nuestra pérdida, y sin darme cuenta, nuestro amor comenzó a perderse en el tiempo. Ella siempre esperó, siempre soñó en que yo volviera un día a la pequeña casa que compartíamos en ese entones y fuera el mismo de antes…

- ¿En qué piensas?.- Ángela pasó sus brazos por mi cintura e intenté alejarme.- Tranquilo. Alice y Jasper ya se han ido

- Igualmente hay que tener cuidado.- dijo sin emoción

- Lo que tú digas.- repartió besos por mi espalda.- Alice me ha organizado un cuarto cerca del cuarto de Heidi

- Para que estés pendiente si necesita algo

- Creí que compartiríamos cuarto.- su tono fue serio y quitó sus manos

- Ángela.- froté mis ojos y la enfrenté.- Heidi no estará todo el tiempo en esa cama. Ella ha estado débil por las últimas complicaciones, pero sabes perfectamente que hace su vida casi normal

- Pero Edward…

- No voy a arriesgarme a que nos descubran. La traje acá para que esté tranquila

- Entonces no encuentro el punto de haber venido hasta este mugroso pueblo.- se enderezó haciendo frente

- Estás aquí para hacerte cargo de Heidi, tu prima.- le recordé con un poco menos de paciencia

- Sabes perfectamente que eso es una fachada para el resto.- escupió molesta

- No del todo. Tú eres su enfermera de cabecera, y si haz venido es también por ella

- Genial.- masculló y no impedí que se fuera dando grandes zancadas

Comencé a subir las escaleras sin ánimo alguno. Y sin pensar en qué hacía, mis pies me llevaron a la habitación de mi mujer, mi esposa… Entré sin hacer un solo ruido y me senté frente a su cama… De a poco fui subiendo mi mirada, hasta encontrarme con una mujer diferente a la que me había casado… Su piel blanca, había adoptado una tonalidad amarilla. Sus ojeras eran pronunciadas, y sus labios resecos. Su cuerpo ya no poseía esas curvas que me habían hecho el ser más envidiado en nuestros años de universidad…

Mis dedos ya no podían perderse en su maraña caoba, que había sido mi desesperación cuando tantas noches nos fundíamos en uno sólo… Ella ya no era la mujer que me había hecho perder la cabeza tantas veces. Mucho menos, era quien me había gritado tantas veces por un minuto de mi tiempo, cuando las cosas ya no marchaban; sino que se arrastraban…

Y era ahí donde entraba mi dicotomía interna. Porque no era ella, pero al mismo tiempo lo era. Era la única que me había hecho feliz, y la única con el poder de hundirme en el dolor. Ya no era quien ocuparía nuestra cama, pero la única que lo hubiese hecho hasta mis últimos días. Era la única mujer a la que había amado con mí ser, y la única hasta el final. Aun cuando, ya no existía nada en mí

- ¿Edward?.- miré a Ángela en el umbral de la puerta.- Tu padre está al teléfono

- Voy.- acoté y esperé a que saliera

Me acerqué vacilante a mi mujer. Toqué con mis nudillos su piel fría, un recordatorio constante que ese sería su camino pronto… Bajé mi cabeza hasta la altura de sus labios y deposité un casto beso allí. Cerré mis ojos e intenté sentir, percibir algo de lo que alguna vez fue, pero allí no quedaba nada. Sólo dos cuerpos, sin nada.

**…**

Salí de la ducha y me encaminé a buscar mi ropa de dormir. La cabeza se me partía y lo único que necesitaba era descansar. Mi padre había confirmado que el día de mañana estaría la nueva enfermera en casa… Estaba recogiendo las cobijas para tumbarme, cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió. No tuve que voltear para saber quien era.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- dije seco

- No puedo dormir.- susurró con un tono sugerente

- Lee algo, pon una película. Supongo que puedes arreglártelas, así como lo haz hecho todo este tiempo.- me recosté y tapé mi cuerpo hasta la cintura

- Pero todo este tiempo no tenía la tortura de tenerte tan cerca.- se sentó en el borde de mi cama y su camisón reveló sus largas piernas

- Sobrevivirás.- tajé y me voltee con el propósito de dejarle claro que no estaba de ánimos para compartir mi cama.- Buenas noches

Sentí la cama hundirse más y las cobijas ser desplazadas. Mi paciencia estaba rozando la delgada línea de lo aceptable, y en la oscuridad llevé mis dedos hacia el puente de mi nariz para intentar calmar mi mal humor… Ángela entendió mal mi mutismo y su mano se coló por mi cadera hasta mi miembro. Sus ágiles dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi dormida longitud con maestría.

- ¿Ves? Tú también me extrañas.- susurró en mi oído. Su mano intentó apartar lo muralla que era mi boxer y me agoté

- Estoy cansado.- sisee.- Y no tengo ánimo

- Tu cuerpo me dice que sí.- en efecto mi cuerpo había reaccionado, pero la mente estaba sobre el cuerpo

- Pero mi cabeza está gritando que salgas de acá.- quité su mano con rudeza de mí

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- elevó su voz y se sentó a mi lado

- Ángela…- intenté dialogar con ella

- ¿Es que acaso tu conciencia ha despertado luego de todos estos años?.- dijo irónica.- ¿Te haz vuelto a enamorar de ella? ¿De tu esposa?

- Basta.- hablé entre dientes

- ¡No! Estoy harta de todo esto.- tomó mi hombro con fuerza y me volteó hacia ella.- Esto no es solamente cuando tu quieres. Es cuando yo también lo decido

Sin esperar más, bajó mi ropa interior y su boca se adueñó de mi ya muy despierto miembro. Con sus estímulos, olvidé todo y me dejé llevar. Con rabia e impotencia por mi debilidad, tomé su cabeza y guié a mi ritmo su boca en mí para mi placer… Ya no tenía conciencia, ya no amaba y tan sólo sentía. Era un hombre, pero eso no era excusa. Era un monstruo sucumbiendo al placer carnal…

- Tómame.- gimió Ángela y se separó de mí.

A tientas en la penumbra abrí el cajón de mi mesa de noche y saqué el papel plateado que brillada con la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Me lo puse y la voltee con fuerza hasta quedar con su espalda fija sobre el colchón.

No hubo caricias, ni besos, ni contemplaciones. La penetré con furia y sin detenerme a pensar si ella estaba sintiendo placer. Sus gemidos me bastaban para saber que tan mal no estaba haciendo las cosas. Tapé su boca y enterré por sobre su hombro mi cara en la almohada. Un gruñido casi bestial salió de mí cuando alcancé mi máximo punto… Ángela tomó mi cadera y me meció unas cuantas veces más hasta alcanzar su orgasmo…

- Exquisito.- susurró cuando salí de ella y me tumbé a su lado

- Vuelve a tu cuarto.- fue mi única respuesta

- Hasta mañana mi amor… Algún día no saldré más de aquí.- susurró y se fue

Me obligué a no pensar. Tomé mis pastillas y en poco tiempo estuve lejos de aquí… Lastima que mi subconsciente aun no perdía todos los vestigios de la vergüenza, el pudor y la conciencia…

**…**

El dolor de cabeza era un compañero constate en mis días, acentuándose por las mañanas. Bajé corriendo los peldaños para llegar hasta la cocina. Ni siquiera miré la sala, hasta que una voz desconocida me detuvo.

- Buenos días.- me voltee hacia la dueña de la voz

Una chica estaba allí, que jamás había visto. Me observaba curiosa y notoriamente nerviosa. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una perfecta coleta, y vestía las ropas típicas de una enfermera ¿Era ella?

- ¿Cómo ha entrado?.- cuestioné sin ver rastros de Ángela

- Supongo que usted será el Señor Edward Cullen.- asentí.- Su padre me ha dado una llave. La ocupé luego de haber golpeado por media hora. Hace frío afuera

- Ok.- contesté.- ¿Usted es…?

- Isabella Swan.- se acercó y extendió su mano hacia mí. Como autómata la tomé y sentí una sensación extraña, que debió ser percibida por ella, ya que la retiró inmediatamente

- Buenos días.- ambos miramos hacia Ángela que bajaba las escaleras

- Buenos días.- saludó ella y se acercó hasta Ángela, quien tomó su mano como si fuera un insulto

- ¿Quién eres?.- la increpó sin ocultar su tono de voz agrio

- Ella es Isabella Swan. La nueva enfermera de Heidi

- ¡Oh!.- la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo.- Bueno, entonces será mejor que me acompañes. Tu trabajo es con mi prima

- Claro. Permiso.- añadió hacia mí. Me observó un momento y siguió a Ángela

Seguí mi camino hacia la cocina. Tomé una copa y me serví un jugo de un solo trago. Mi padre no me había hablado de la nueva enfermera, pero siempre tuve la sensación que sería una mujer mayor, no ella… No alguien joven, demasiado joven… Alguien con esos ojos suspicaces, con ese cabello que parecía ser largo y sedoso…

- ¿Impresionado?.- la voz filosa de Ángela me sacó de mis estúpidas cavilaciones

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar impresionado?.- contesté huyendo de responder

- Las últimas enfermeras podían haber sido tu madre. Ésta podría ser tu amante.- se apoyó a mi lado y esperó que la observara

- Deja de decir incoherencias ¿Quieres? Ella, ha diferencia de lo que tu piensas que estás aquí, viene a hacerse cargo de Heidi

- ¿A diferencia de qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que me haz traído solamente para cumplir mi rol de enfermera?

- Ángela, sabes perfectamente por qué estás aquí

- Dímelo.- tomó mi brazo y me impidió moverme

- Porque estás conmigo.- respondí con las ansias de poner mis ojos en blanco

- Entonces es tiempo que comiences a demostrarlo Edward.- ronroneó acariciando mi brazo.- Soy tuya, desde siempre. Necesito que no me apartes, porque me puedo aburrir

- Sólo te pido discreción.- opté por no responder a lo que ella decía

- Y yo sólo pido más consideración.- besó la comisura de mis labios.- No por nada, he estado contigo por 7 años. Me he arriesgado por ti Edward, por lo nuestro. Y creo que merezco algo mejor

Asentí sin pronunciar palabra y la besé

**...**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

En cuanto la mujer salió del cuarto, fruncí el ceño. No había que ser adivina para saber que me había azotado con la mirada, y me había analizado durante todo el camino hasta la habitación de su prima… Ni siquiera me había dado alguna indicación, tan sólo me había abierto la puerta y había desaparecido ¿Así trabajaban las enfermeras de la ciudad? No lo creía, y era obvio que no ¿Entonces?

Me voltee y mi corazón dio un vuelco. La imagen de mi padre fue lo primero que vino a mi mente al verla a ella allí. Las mismas características de él, estaban grabadas a fuego en esa chica. Pero esa era la mayor diferencia, ella era una chica… No había recorrido ni la mitad del camino que había llevado mi padre…

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. El Señor Cullen me había dicho que hacía pocos días había salido de una fuerte recaída. Y había tenido que ser sometida a múltiples tratamientos, así que se encontraría un poco desorientada.

- Hola.- me acerqué hasta ella

- Hola.- respondió con su voz rasposa

Me acerqué a la mesa de noche y tomé una copa para acercarla a sus labios. Como pude me las arreglé para elevarla un poco e impedir que pudiese ahogarse con ella. Cuando bebió un tanto, musitó un _gracias_ y la volví a recostar.

- ¿Eres la nueva… enfermera?.- su voz era suave

- Así es. Me llamó Isabella Swan, pero usted puede llamarme Bella.- sonreí

- Me gusta Bella.- me sonrió de vuelta.- Yo soy sólo Heidi… nada de usted y… señora.- hacia pequeñas pausas al hablar

- ¿Prima?.- miré a la mujer anterior abrir la puerta y correr a su lado.- Que bueno que ya despiertas. Haz pasado dormida casi todo el tiempo

- ¿Ya estamos… en Forks?.- consultó al mirar a su alrededor

- Ajá. Llegamos ayer, pero tú aun seguías bajo los efectos de las medicinas

- ¿Y Alice?

- Se he marchado ayer mismo con Jasper. Sus obligaciones no le permitieron quedarse más tiempo

- ¿Y Edward?.- consultó esta vez

- Está terminando su desayuno. Vendrá enseguida Heidi.- la mujer se giró hacia mí.- Todo lo que tienes que saber está señalado en esa libreta.- señaló un cuaderno sobre una mesa

- Lo tendré en cuenta.- se volteó para marcharse.- Si necesito algo ¿Puedo acudir a usted?.- pregunté antes que cruzara la puerta

- Si Carlisle te contrató creo que sabrás hacer tu trabajo de la mejor manera posible.- escupió y se marchó

Me quedé de piedra. No esperaba tal recibimiento, de hecho pensaba que seríamos una especie de equipo al cuidado de la paciente que debíamos cuidar. Era su prima, pero de igual manera, ella estaba cumpliendo una labor allí. Heidi parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño diálogo incómodo, o eso creí.

- Ángela no es mala.- sonrió débil.- Ella sólo intenta mantener… a toda posible amenaza alejada

- ¿Amenaza?.- pregunté aturdida

- Por mi marido.- sonrió con sus ojos adormilados.- Es mi única prima… y cuida de mis pertenencias… en forma sagrada

- Entiendo. Bueno, no tiene de qué preocuparse conmigo.- aclaré.- Estoy aquí por us... por ti Heidi. No soy una cazafortunas o algo parecido.- bromee

- ¿Eres soltera?.- dispuse una silla junto a su cama

- Si, soy soltera.- respondí

- Eres… muy bonita. Tienes que tener… muchos admiradores.- sonreí ante ella

- La verdad no lo sé, y si los tuviera, creo que se espantarían.- me miró algo extrañada.- Soy mamá.- añadí para esclarecer mi punto.- Tengo una hija de 4 meses

- ¿De verdad?.- sus ojos brillaron ante la mención de mi hija y quise golpearme por ser tan despistada.- Yo también… estuve a punto de tener una hija… pero la perdí

- Yo…- mi mente intentaba procesar mil formas de salir de ese embrollo. Su rostro había pasado de la ilusión a la tristeza

- Buenos días.- saludó alguien. Era su esposo, Edward

- Hola.- le sonrió ella. Su rostro era sólo amor para él.

Me levanté de mi lugar y se lo cedí a él. Tomé la libreta y comencé a leer los apuntes que allí había sobre sus medicamentos, y demás cosas que debía tener en cuenta para su cuidado. Estando de espalda a ellos, mi mente voló a mi llegada. Cuando habíamos compartido ese pequeño saludo de mano, mi piel hormigueaba… Me asusté, ante esa sensación desconocida y extraña.

- Creo que los medicamentos aun tienen efecto en ti.- la voz del esposo se endureció

- No, es solo…- ella intentó hablar algo, pero él duramente la cortó

- ¡Ya basta, Heidi!.- me voltee nerviosa por la situación.

- Lo siento.- susurró su mujer acongojada. No contuve mis pasos y me acerqué a ella

- Tranquila.- le susurré cuando la vi alterada y con sus ojos llorosos

Toqué su mano y la acaricié repetidas veces, hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, y cayó en un profundo sueño… Verifiqué todos los medicamentos que estaban siendo traspasados a ella y volví a mi lugar anterior para seguir leyendo la libreta.

Lamentablemente no lograba concentrarme en los datos que allí se encontraban. Me sorprendía que él le hablara así a su mujer, viéndola en el estado que se encontraba. No podía evitar cierta impotencia al no poder decir ni hacer nada. Él era su marido, la persona que más debía comprenderla, y actuaba de esa forma…

- ¿Qué le ha dicho mi mujer?.- me giré hacia él. Me observaba serio y su voz era tosca

- Sólo mantuvimos una corta conversación

- ¿Sobre qué?.- insistió endureciendo más su tono

- Hablamos de mí.- estaba poniéndome nerviosa su tono autoritario. Sin embargo, me obligué a no demostrarlo

- Cuando yo pregunte algo, quiero respuestas concretas.- asentí cohibida.- Cualquier tema sobre niños está prohibido en esta casa ¿Queda claro?

- Yo…- caí en cuenta que su molestia era debido a mi comentario. Seguramente ella había hecho alusión a aquello y eso lo había irritado

- ¿Queda claro?.- repitió interrumpiendo mi disculpa

- Si.- murmuré temerosa

- Eso espero.- se acercó a mí.- Yo pago tu sueldo, y yo puedo dejar de hacerlo. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo y se dice hasta donde yo lo ordeno. Al que no le gusta, la puerta es ancha

No tuve palabras para responder a su ataque. Entendía su molestia al haber cometido el error de hablar sobre mi hija, pero su molestia estaba sobreexagerada, según yo… ¿O acaso su amenaza se extendía más allá de lo que yo podía percibir?

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Algunas dudas se han aclarado?**

**Espero que sí. Como dije, no dejé Prew porque tenía el capítulo listo hace tiempo**

**Desde el otro les regalaré un adelantillo por ahí**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Lynn- moniita- Andy- Cristina y Jessica**

**Son unos amores, y gracias por dejarme sus opiniones. A mis demás chicas, ya les contesté**

**Besitos**

**Pam3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo III**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

- Quisiera poder hablar con usted.- le pedí a Edward, intentando que mi sutil petición alertara a Ángela, que sólo era con él

- Cuéntame.- dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se giró a mí

- El Hospital está celebrando su aniversario…

- ¿Quieres días libres cuando llevas una semana trabajando?.- chilló ella. Quise responderle con mi peor palabrería, pero me abstuve

- No, no es eso.- le encaré y me giré a Edward, dándole la espalda a ella.- En esta semana, la señora Heidi ha estado mucho mejor

- Lo sé.- dijo él y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho

- Bueno, como le decía está de aniversario y harán múltiples actividades. Y como la señora ha estado mejor, me gustaría llevarla

- ¡Excelente!.- gritó jubilosa Ángela. Ni siquiera la miré. Edward observaba con su ceño fruncido

- No creo que sea buena idea.- acotó. Ángela se movió rápidamente a su lado

- Edward, es una excelente idea. A Heidi le hará muy bien salir de aquí.- su entusiasmo me gustó. Por primera vez estábamos de acuerdo en algo

- Ángela.- comenzó él y tomó el puente de su nariz.- Hace sólo una semana, ella no tenía fuerzas para nada, no creo…

- Tú lo haz dicho, fue hace una semana. Te apoyo Isabella, es una muy buena idea

- Usted podría acompañarnos si quisiera.- ofrecí, viéndola tan positiva

- Lo siento, pero ese es tú horario. Yo tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer.- me cortó y ahí se esfumó el poco aprecio que se había ganado en estos momentos

- No lo sé.- musitó él, analizando todo

- Heidi irá.- decretó Ángela y fruncí mi entrecejo por su actitud demandante.- Nos vemos después.- se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Edward

Miré al piso y en esa posición, dejé a mi rostro expresar perplejidad por su comportamiento subiendo mis cejas significativamente. De no ser por el vínculo que compartía con la señora Heidi, hubiese pensado cualquier estupidez. En esta semana, había notado la excesiva cercanía que había entre Edward y Ángela, el poco interés o responsabilidad que Ángela le daba a su trabajo al cuidado de la señora, y por último, la autoridad que ejercía en todo ámbito. Lo que era realmente desconcertante.

- ¿Cómo piensas llevarla?.- levanté mi mirada ante la voz de él

- He solicitado una silla de ruedas para poder desplazarla con mayor libertad; y así mismo he pedido una ambulancia para trasladarla más cómodamente

- Veamos.- tomó su barbilla pensando.- ¿Entiendo por eso que habías tomado decisiones sin consultarme?.- espetó con tono gélido

- No.- su postura me intimidaba, pero traté de no reflejarlo.- Simplemente me adelanté a los hechos

- ¿Y cuales serían los hechos, según tú?.- ironizó

- Que usted permitiría a su mujer salir del encierro por el bien de su salud física y mental. Lo he hablado con un psicólogo amigo, y me ha planteado que es bueno para ella cambiar de ambiente.- su rostro se contrajo, pero quedó con sus acusaciones sepultadas

- Si algo le llega a ocurrir, ten por seguro que serás la única responsable. Y me encargaré personalmente de hacértelo saber.- su dedo indicaba ferozmente hacia mí

- Me aseguraré que no le pase nada. Y le garantizo desde ya, que a su regreso estará mucho mejor de lo que hasta ahora, encerrada aquí. Con permiso

Me escabullí antes de que pudiera responder a mi tenue atisbo de acusación que le había brindado. Sabía que eso era jugar con fuego, pero era mi deber resguardar el cuidado de Heidi, y si para eso, debía hacerle saber sus errores… entonces que así fuera. Él era demasiado frío con su mujer, lo entendía en cierto modo, pero esperaba que mis acciones le hicieran recapacitar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Isabella.- detuve mis pasos al llamado de Ángela

- Dime.- sus ojos relampaguearon al escucharme hablarle de tú

- Wow.- expresó, pero agitó su mano en el aire y una radiante sonrisa reemplazó su anterior mueca.- ¿Desde qué hora te llevarás a Heidi?

- Las actividades comienzan temprano…

- Necesito saber con exactitud cuantas horas estará… estarán fuera.- se corrigió

- No lo sé, depende de cómo se sienta ella.- contesté intentando ver el trasfondo de su interés

- Ok. Quiero que llames antes de que regresen.- exigió

- ¿Cómo?.- inquirí no entendiendo su petición

- Llamar, teléfono, informar ¿Tengo que explicarte con manzanas?.- quise poder golpearla. Era una mujer tan desagradable y bipolar

- No se preocupe. Llamaré.- corté la conversación y pasé por su lado

Terminé de hacer mi trabajo con Heidi, hasta darle sus últimas medicinas. Estos días me encargaba de darle hasta la última medicación que debía recibir por obligación médica durante el día. No desconfiaba de Ángela, pero prefería asegurarme que Heidi recibiera todas sus medicaciones, antes que por algún descuido faltara alguno primordial… Y aunque intentaba no pensar mal, me asombraba que Ángela ni siquiera hubiese hecho comentario alguno.

- ¿Ya te vas Bella?.- me voltee hacia Heidi y le sonreí

- Si, ya he terminado.- ella me devolvió la sonrisa, pero noté un deje triste en ella.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es sólo que cada vez que te vas, me quedo dormida rápidamente.- suspiró.- Y me gustaría poder disfrutar más de cada día que pasa.- mi garganta se apretó

- Mañana estaré de vuelta temprano.- le aseguré para dejarla tranquila.- Y le tengo una sorpresa, así que la quiero con el ánimo por las nubes.- exclamé con entusiasmo

- ¿Qué cosa?.- consultó ella, con un brillo especial en sus ojos

- ¡Oh-oh! Me temo que es una sorpresa. Así que intente dormir luego para que esté relajada para nuestro largo día de mañana

- Lo haré.- sonrió y se acomodó en su cama.- Cariños a tu hija, Bella

- Se los daré.- besé su frente.- Dulces sueños

Me despedí, tomé mis cosas y salí de allí.

**…**

- Viajaré el fin de semana.- me declaró James a través del móvil

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Por supuesto, quiero ver a Liz. No aguanto más.- suspiró con nostalgia

- Te entiendo, pero no quiero que dejes tus responsabilidades de lado.- apremié

- Cualquier sacrificio vale la pena. La extraño demasiado Bella.- confesó y sonreí con pena al escucharlo

- Ella también te extraña.- le respondí, tocando la barriguita de mi bebé, quien se deshizo en gorjeos.- ¿La escuchas?.- puse el móvil a su altura, y como si hubiese sabido, siguió emitiendo ruiditos

- ¡Dios! Desearía que pasaran rápido las horas y los días.- gimoteó una vez cogí el móvil nuevamente

- Te iremos a recoger al aeropuerto.- expuse.- Cuando veas a una señorita toda rosa, sabrás que es ella.- me reí

- ¿Está grande?.- cuestionó

- Mucho, y demasiado despierta para su edad.- miré a mi bebé que intentaba tomar mi blusa.- Y demasiado hambrienta también.- lo escuché sonreír

- Entonces no la hagamos esperar por su comida. Las veré en unos días Bella. Las extraño.

- Nosotros igual, y estaremos contando los días. Un beso James, cuídate.- corté la llamada

- Papá vendrá a verte.- le hablé a mi bebé, que movió sus manitos ansiosamente.- Sí, vendrá a ver a la princesa ¿Quién es la princesa?.- me moví de tal forma que quedé con mi barbilla a la altura de su vientre

- Gracias Bella, yo también te quiero hermana. Y sé que soy tu princesa.- se mofó Rose que venía entrando a mi habitación

- Lo siento, pero tu trono ha sido ocupado por otra señorita ¿Verdad?.- le hice cosquillas a mi bebé y soltó exquisitas risitas

- ¡Ow! Amo cuando hace eso.- gimió Rose.- Bien, Emmett viene a ver a Liz y mi madre dice que la comida está lista

- Le daré de amamantar y bajaré enseguida.

- Ok.- mi hermana salió y tomé a mi bebé en mis brazos. Desenfundé mi blusa y mi sujetador, y ella se volvió loquita

- Ya voy, ya voy bebé.- me reí de su impaciencia.- Ahí sí.

Su boquita se prendió a mi pecho y succionó con fuerza, provocando un pequeño dolor, pero reemplazado por la maravilla de verla disfrutar de la unión que nos rodeaba. Mi mente voló a Heidi, cada día al despedirme me pedía darle saludos o besos a mi bebé, y no podía dejar de sentirme agradecida de poder vivir esto, la maternidad. Podía ver que ella lo anhelaba, y una congoja me azoraba al sentir su dolor por no poder llevarlo a cabo.

Los ojitos de mi hija nunca se cerraron, parecía que tenía la plena certeza que alguien la esperaba en el piso inferior. La puse sobre mi hombro y acaricié dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda para botar sus gases, sabía que Emmett era poco delicado, y acabaría por hacer vaciar el estómago de mi bebé con sus movimientos y abrazos excesivos.

- Hola.- saludé cuando bajé. Emmett se paró como resorte y la cogió.- Acaba de comer, así que no la sacudas tanto.- le advertí

- No hay problema, estoy igual. Así que si tu me vomitas, yo haré lo mismo.- amenizado a mi pequeña que tomó su enorme dedo y comenzó a jugar con él

- Nos seas tonto Emmett.- mi hermana rodó sus ojos.- ¡Ay! Te ves tan mono ¿Por qué no podemos hacer una igual?.- me reí de la cara de mi madre al entrar en la sala

- ¡Por sobre mi cadáver!.- anunció

- ¡Ew! No diga eso suegra.- la molestó Emmett con cara de asco.- No podría estar en términos íntimos junto a mi Rosi con usted en medio

- Gracioso.- masculló Renée.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy hija?.- se volteó a mí

- Bien. Mañana llevaré a la señora Heidi a las actividades del hospital

- ¿El cara de limón te dio autorización?.- preguntó anonadada mi hermana. La miré molesta, ella tenía la costumbre de atribuirle apodos a la gente, y Edward no había sido la excepción, a raíz de mis comentarios sobre su frialdad y su carácter

- No lo llames así. No debe ser fácil para él.- la sermonee. Ella sólo agitó su pelo y su mano y se sentó al lado de mi hija en brazos de Emmett

- ¿Estuvo de acuerdo?.- cuestionó mamá

- Si, no sin antes dejarme claro que si algo le pasaba, metería mi cabeza en agua hasta ahogarme.- mi madre abrió sus ojos enormes.- Es broma.- le aclaré.- Pero me dejó claro que todo corría bajo mi responsabilidad

- ¿Y estás segura de esto?.- Phil se acercó y besó mi mejilla

- Le hará bien. Mike me ha dicho que es recomendable que cambie de ambiente

- ¿Te acompañará la otra enfermera?.- hice una mueca ante la pregunta de mi madre

- No. Ella dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.- los dos me miraron sin creer mis palabras

- Esa mujer quiere quedarse con el cara de limón.- comentó mi hermana desde el otro lado

- Es prima de Heidi, Rose. No tiene ningún interés en Edward

- La carne es débil Bella.- fue el turno de Emmett.- Además, es hombre. Y si no se le ha visto alguna compañía femenina y su mujer no puede… ¿O le quedan sus manos u otra persona lo ayuda?.- movió sus cejas sugestivamente. Rodé mis ojos

- No dejaré que me envenenen con su conjeturas erradas.- zanjé el tema

**…**

- Nos vemos, y trata de poner atención en tus lecciones ¿Quieres?.- le pedí a mi hermana, antes que se bajara del auto

- Si, claro.- respondió, pero estaba totalmente concentrada en su maquillaje, recoger su falda y arreglar su cabello

- Te recuerdo que vienes a estudiar, no ha pasearte en una pasarela de modelaje.- dije divertida

- El glamour se lleva en el alma querida.- besó mi mejilla y bajó.- ¡Hey! Cuida a tu paciente, sino Don limón te cortará todo lo que cuelgue en tu cuerpo y dejará a mi sobrina sin comida.- indicó mi pecho. Bufé y arranqué el auto

Mientras manejaba llamé a Sam-_el chofer de la ambulancia_- para acordar que en una hora más estuviera en la dirección que le había señalado. Sam había sido muy amigo de mi padre y siempre estaba ahí para nosotras… Mi mente viajó a tiempo pasado mientras conducía con una suave música. Mucha gente había odiado a mi madre por haber abandonado a papá, y habernos llevado con ella.

Recordaba cuando pasábamos tiempo junto a Rose con mi padre aquí en Forks, y la gente nos señalaba con su mirada, por supuestamente, haber coludido con mi madre para dejar sólo a Charlie Swan, quien era adorado y venerado por todos en el pueblo… Sin embargo, muchas de esos enjuiciamientos habían sucumbido cuando mi padre había enfermado, y habíamos vuelto con él para pasar sus últimos días a su lado.

Nunca me importó lo que la gente pensara, pero me dolía ver a mi madre salir de casa y volver con su semblante contrariado, y tener que esforzarse por componer una sonrisa sincera a mi padre… Cuando él había dejado este mundo, Rose y yo decidimos que queríamos seguir viviendo aquí, donde ya teníamos amistades y vidas formadas. Phil y mi madre, luego de haber conversado largamente y decidir afrontar las recriminaciones que llegarían, habían cedido a nuestra petición.

No había sido fácil, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que el amante, como le llamaban a Phil, se instalaría a vivir en la misma casa que fuese de mi padre. Pero Sam y su familia, junto a Anne, nunca nos habían dado la espalda. Y poco a poco la gente dejó de murmurar a nuestras espaldas y aceptó, que la vida seguía, aunque el dolor de la pérdida de papá se llevara por dentro.

Sentí mi móvil vibrar y los recuerdos quedaron relegados para otro momento. Miré la pantalla y fruncí el ceño al no reconocer el número. Estaba cerca de la casa Cullen, así que contesté creyendo que sería uno de ellos.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Isabella?.- preguntó la voz de una mujer que no me resultó familiar

- Si, ella habla ¿Quién llama?

- Isabella. No nos conocemos en persona, pero soy la hermana de Heidi, Alice.- me puse nerviosa ante su llamado ¿Habría hecho algo mal?

- ¡Oh! Si, ella me ha hablado de usted.- traté de sonar tranquila.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, no. Sólo llamo para saber de la salud de mi hermana.- extrañé que su llamado fuera hacia mí.- Carlisle me dio tu número, así que espero no te importe

- No, no hay ningún problema. La señora Heidi ha mejorado considerablemente.- expliqué.- El día de hoy la llevaré al hospital para que pueda salir de casa, al menos un momento, y además pueda participar de algunas actividades ¿Está usted de acuerdo?.- pregunté con temor, quizás a ella no le parecería como a Edward

- ¡Es estupendo! Mi hermana necesita otros aires. Me alegra saber que está en buenas manos después de todo.- noté una suave insinuación en su comentario

- Ella aun no lo sabe, será una sorpresa. El señor Cullen me ha autorizado, así que en poco rato más estaremos allí

- Edward tiene que autorizar todo lo que conlleve a que mi hermana pueda sentirse mejor. Al menos que en eso tenga la dignidad de respetarlo.- escupió prácticamente con rabia

- Claro.- emití, sin querer involucrarme en recriminaciones a nadie

- ¿Ángela irá contigo? ¿O él?.- me mordí el labio ante su pregunta ¿Qué podía decir?

- Lo conversaremos cuando llegue a su casa. Ayer no tuvimos tiempo, pues le avisé en último momento.- mentí, sintiéndome podrida

- Bueno, estoy segura que él no irá. Siempre tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer. En cambio Ángela, ella siempre antepone a Heidi en sus prioridades.- me quedé en silencio ante su afirmación. No era muy de ese modo las cosas

- Por supuesto.- soné optimistamente falsa

Llegué al camino principal y disminuí la velocidad. No era muy buena combinación ir pendiente del volante y del móvil al mismo tiempo, así que lentamente ingresé hasta quedar situada un poco más alejada de la entrada.

- Isabella….- comenzó

- Llámeme Bella.- pedí, sentía muy formal nuestra plática

- Muy bien Bella. Y yo soy solamente Alice.- reímos juntas, pero luego se produjo un silencio.- Bella ¿Haz visto algo extraño en esa casa estos últimos días?.- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa

- N-no…- respondí dubitativa. Había visto cosas poco normales en torno al poderío de Ángela y su trabajo mal realizado, pero algo me decía que ella no se refería a eso, y menos me sentía con el derecho de hacerlo saber

- Estoy segura que Edward no es la oveja que aparenta.- soltó y me quedé estática fuera de mi auto.- Bella, si haz visto algo. Te ruego que me lo digas… Nadie sabrá que fuiste tú quien me advirtió, pero necesito saber… Quiero que mi hermana muera tranquila, y que al menos ese… ese imbécil, la respete hasta que ella no esté. Sé que Ángela está al pendiente, pero él puede arreglárselas para despistarla.

Mi mente trabajó a mil por hora en ese momento. Ella me estaba pidiendo de cierta forma que vigilara los pasos de Edward… ¡Jesús! Ni siquiera lo lograba pensar con claridad. Entendía su punto, de querer ver a su hermana ajena a todo problema que pudiese alterarla, pero otra cosa muy distinta, era que me propusiera ser la espía de la casa y en especial del Señor Cullen

- Alice, entiendo su temor y sus anhelos.- comencé tranquila.- Pero no creo que eso corresponda a parte de lo que debo hacer en esta casa

- Lo sé, lo sé…- sonó abatida.- Lo siento Bella, es sólo que quiero lo mejor para Heidi, y él nunca ha estado en mis expectativas para ella… Es decir, nunca lo estuvo… Bueno, sí… pero todo cambió

- Le puedo garantizar que la señora Heidi estará en completa ignorancia, si se llegara a suscitar algún incidente que pudiera perturbarla.- fue lo más que pude ofrecerle.- Pero más allá….- dejé la frase inconclusa mientras entré a la casa, que estaba en total silencio

- Por favor Isabella, lo necesito. Y sobre todo necesito que esta conversación quede entre tú y yo.- suplicó. Suspiré y mordí mi labio con fuerza

- Entiendo su preocupación, pero yo estoy aquí para atender a la Señora Heidi…

- Esto también es parte de tu trabajo.- me cortó sin ser molesta.- Cuidar en todo sentido de su tranquilidad

- Eso es lo que hago, por ello no debe preocuparse.- intenté tranquilizarla y evitar responder a su petición

- Está bien. Tendremos oportunidad de hablar luego de ello.- soltó un suspiro resignado

- Hasta luego.- me despedí y escuché su respuesta, para luego cortar la llamada

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil unos segundos ¿A qué se refería con todo eso? Me constaba la relación distante que había entre Heidi y el Señor Cullen, pero lo justificaba con el dolor que debía sentir al tener la certeza que ella pronto lo dejaría para siempre… Como mi padre a nosotros… Suspiré y guardé mi móvil justo cuando llegaba al segundo nivel y quedé de piedra en el mismo sitio cuando lo vi…

- Buenos días.- saludé, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo

**…**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**...**

- ¿Puedes retirarte, por favor?.- mi paciencia estaba agotada totalmente

- ¿Hasta cuando dormiré en otra habitación como una huésped?.- se paró a los pies de mi cama enfadada

- Te lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir.- suspiré cansinamente y me senté en mi cama.- No voy a arriesgarme a que Heidi pueda darse cuenta de algo y le afecte

- A veces pienso que haz vuelto a ser el idiota enamorado de ella.- fue sarcástica y quise sacarla a patadas

- No es eso.- corté tajante.- Pero creo que al menos, eso le debo

- ¿Así como ella te lo debía a ti en su momento?.- mi límite fue sobrepasado y me paré de un salto de la cama hasta llegar a ella. Que ni siquiera se intimidó

- Es muy fácil sacarte de aquí Ángela, no me tientes.- la amenacé

- No.- movió su dedo frente a mis ojos y luego recorrió con él mi pecho desnudo.- Compartimos mucho Eddie. La pasión, la lujuria, el sentimiento y el cuerpo… No soy fácil de sacar de ninguna parte.- sonrió

- Todo lo que empieza tiene un final.- no bajé mi guardia. Ella bufó

- Creí que estando acá aliviarías un poco tu carga mental.- rodó sus ojos.- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que lo que hacemos es...?

- ¡Cállate!.- grité cortando sus palabras,y sintiendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba y mis aletas se distendían

- Cálmate. Te amo, y es por eso que trato de hacerte entender que lo nuestro no es tan pecado.- me abrazó tranquilamente, pero me alejé

- Sal de aquí. No quiero decir algo de lo que después me vaya a arrepentir.- le di la espalda y esperé a que se fuera

- He aceptado todo por ti.- habló bajo.- Me he humillado por ti, al ser siempre la otra. No sé si pido mucho, pero creo que me he ganado el lugar junto a ti… Y me duele que siempre siga siendo igual.- sus palabras me llegaron. Ella tenía razón. Me voltee y la abracé, como siempre, con mis sentimientos en contraste

- Necesito que esto termine Ángela. Es como si la vida me cobrara a mí todo… No me siento con fuerzas…

- Tendremos el día para nosotros solos.- puso sus manos en mi cara y me besó.- Intenta relajarte un poco ¿Está bien?.- asentí.- Voy a vestirme, siento haber entrado así a tu habitación

- Está bien, pero trata de entender mi postura.- pedí. Ella movió su cabeza afirmativamente y se encaminó a la salida.

Me sonrió y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, los dos oímos claramente el saludo de alguien a sus espaldas. Isabella, ella estaba allí de pié mirando la escena que plantábamos los dos en ropas de dormir y Ángela saliendo a hurtadillas de mi cuarto. Los ojos de ambos culpables, ella y yo, no perdían el contacto. Un contacto que fluía en el pánico y el terror de haber sido descubiertos…

- Buenos días Isabella.- Ángela pudo recomponer su semblante y se giró hacia ella con su más cínico relajo.- Estaba conversando con Edward que necesitaremos una persona al cuidado de la casa y otra para los jardines

- Queríamos saber si tú conocías a alguien que tuviera la disposición de tomar los puestos.- añadí yo. Y mi rostro imperturbable salió a flote

- Tendría que consultar.- expuso ella, aun observándonos detenidamente

- Entonces te pediría que fueras rápida. Es urgente tener a sirvientes aquí.- sentenció Ángela con su tono arrogante. La mirada de ella pasó de la incertidumbre a la ira

- Por supuesto. Ahora si me disculpan, debo arreglar a la señora Heidi. Permiso.

Solté el aire de golpe cuando desapareció por el pasillo. No estaba totalmente seguro de haberla engañado, pero al menos esperaba que fuera así. No quería tener que despedirla y dar miles de explicaciones por el hecho… Ángela ingresó nuevamente a mi cuarto y me acarició el brazo, instintivamente retrocedí

- Se tragó el cuento. No te apures.- habló calmadamente.- Y de no ser así, estoy segura que con la paga que das, podríamos perfectamente contratar a otra

- No contrataré a nadie más. Lo que haremos de ahora en adelante, será tener el mayor de los cuidados. Si alguien llega a saber esto, tú y yo estaremos en problemas. Más tú.- la apunté

- Nadie lo sabrá, y si hay que hablar con ella, lo haré

- ¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Mantengo una relación con el esposo de mi prima por más de 7 años? ¿Soy la amante?.- ironicé con furia

- No, le diré que he sido tu mujer durante estos 7 años, no tu amante.- siseó.- Y podría darle todos los detalles de cómo llegamos hasta aquí. No creo que sea capaz de juzgarnos, por cosas que otros comenzaron

- No seas ridícula Ángela.- me reí de ella.

- Amo tu persona, pero odio tu conciencia.- bufó.- En fin, hoy no tendremos que estar pendientes de nadie más. solos tú y yo.- sonrió, pero no duraría mucho. Menos con la decisión que iba a comunicarle

- Iré con Heidi.- su mandíbula se desencajó y cerró la puerta de un golpe sordo

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?.- gritó, olvidándose de lo acordado, _las apariencias_

- Dije que iré con Heidi. No me quedaré para que Isabella pueda seguir sacando conclusiones de lo que vio. Ya con esto, es suficiente por hoy

- ¡Edward!.- gritó y golpeó con su pié el piso.- He preparado todo para que pasemos una tarde solos después de mucho tiempo ¡No puedes hacerme esto!.- chilló

- Baja tu tono y sal de mi cuarto.- fui cortante, mientras buscaba mi ropa para el día

- ¡No!.- volvió a gritar y se plantó allí

- Bien, quédate todo lo que quieras. Iré a ducharme, y cuando salga te quiero fuera de aquí.- advertí.- Se acabó el juego Ángela. No te quiero más en mi cuarto mientras alguien pueda descubrir esto. Tú decides, lo aceptas o lo rechazas.- dictaminé

- Te odio.- gruñó entre dientes y salió volviendo a azotar mi puerta

**…**

- No pensé que vendrías.- exclamó Heidi, mientras la ambulancia nos trasladaba al hospital.- Bella no me dijo nada, ni siquiera de qué se trataba la sorpresa.- sonrió

- También era una sorpresa.- respondí con una mentira

- Estoy feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.- sonrió, como hacia tiempo no la veía hacerlo. La comisura de mis labios tiró hacia arriba, y sin pensarlo estaba devolviendo una sonrisa sincera

La ambulancia se detuvo y traté de sentarla mejor en la silla que también habían dispuesto para ella. Al tocarla la sentí temblar, acaricié la pañoleta que ahora reemplazaba la cabellera marrón que siempre había estado allí y ahora también nos abandonaba… El hombre abrió las puertas y entre ambos la bajamos. Isabella estaba allí, con una sonrisa amplia observando a Heidi

- ¿Lista?.- le preguntó y acomodó mejor la ropa de mi mujer

- Estoy ansiosa.- soltó una risita

- Te presentaré a mis amigas y a muchas personas que aquí conozco.- animó Bella y tomó su mano mientras el hombre empujaba la silla. Yo las seguí a una distancia prudente. Me sentía extraño

- ¿Edward?.- Heidi llamó y detuvieron su marcha. Me adelanté y quedé a su lado.- Ven.- tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya, sosteniendo la de Isabella en la otra.- Ahora sí. Vamos.

El lugar designado para realizar las actividades, estaba repleto de personas. Muchas de ellas, con la misma apariencia de Heidi, y de muy poca edad. Me quedé apostado en un extremo, observando como Isabella iba presentándole enfermeras, médicos y pacientes. Y Heidi parecía haber vuelto a la edad de una niña, sonriendo y hablando como si todo fuera normal, como si nada hubiese cambiado…

Me senté junto a otras personas que observaban lo que pasaba. Eran padres o acompañantes de las personas que allí debían estar por diversas enfermedades que presentaban. Heidi se allegó a una gran mesa y una persona fue entregándoles papel y lápiz. Un concurso de pintura fue lo que llamó su atención, y la mía igualmente… Eso era su vida, pintar… Me removí en mi asiento con una incomodidad creciente en mi pecho. Así la había conocido yo, retratando el mundo a través de sus dedos y cimentando en el papel, el futuro que quería alcanzar.

- ¿Con quién viene usted?.- preguntó una mujer a mi lado, sacándome de mis cavilaciones

- Con mi esposa.- respondí seco

- Yo vengo con mi hijo.- siguió ella como si yo le hubiese preguntado.- Es el chico que está allí.- seguí su indicación y vi a un chico de no más de 15 años, aparentemente sano

- ¿Su hijo trabaja aquí?.- cuestioné sin pensármelo

- No, él es un paciente.- me miró por primera vez.- Es mi único hijo

- Ah.- expresé solamente.

- Tiene 14 años y su enfermedad no tiene cura.- una punzada me llegó al pecho. Y quise golpearme por eso. Yo era un hombre fuerte, y ese no era mi problema

- Lo lamento.- dije por cortesía

- Mi hijo no era bueno ¿Sabe?.- prosiguió.- Las malas juntas lo llevaron a drogarse y hasta delinquir.- su historia no me dejó mejor. Estaba con delincuentes

- Dicen que cada quien tiene lo que se merece.- solté ácido

- ¿Y usted?.- me escrutó ella.- ¿Sus malas acciones que le han traído?

- ¿Y por qué tendría yo que haber cometido malas acciones?.- cuestioné molesto por su atrevimiento

- Todos cometemos errores.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cuál ha sido su castigo por ellos?

Me quedé en silencio. La miré con rabia por su comentario, pero su pregunta me descolocó… Y mi mente rugió ¡Nada! Yo no estaba haciendo nada mal, solamente era víctima de los sucesos. Yo jamás había querido que mi historia con Heidi terminara como lo estaba haciendo… Con mentiras, engaños y falsas apariencias. Pero esto se remontaba a mucho antes. A nuestra hija perdida, a las mentiras cubiertas por mí hacia ella, a nuestra primera ruptura…

Tenía un mundo preparado para ella, para nosotros y lo que nos depararía el destino. Pero todo se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes de un momento a otro. Esa misma noche en que había sido testigo presencial de el orificio en que nos estábamos precipitando si siquiera suponerlo… Porque éramos felices, pero del cuerpo hacia fuera, porque dentro… nuestro cuerpo estaba podrido y yo ni siquiera tenía idea… Y allí había aparecido Ángela, como mi apoyo y mi fortaleza, y las cosas se habían dado…

- Bien, creo que tiene mucho que analizar.- soltó la mujer poniéndose de pié.- Pero no pierda la fé, siempre hay un Dios mirando

- Claro.- mascullé sin encontrarle sentido a sus palabras

- Nadie se merece lo que le pasa. Pero son pruebas, y Dios nos envía a alguien para intentar superarlas de la mejor manera.- mi mente inmediatamente situó a Ángela en perspectiva.- Pero tenemos que fijarnos bien en ese ángel protector. Muchos tienen rostros de ángel, pero son demonios enmascarados. Usted encontrará el suyo en su camino, mi hijo encontró a la de él.- sonrió mirando a una chica junto al que era su hijo

- No creo en eso.- murmuré mirando fijamente a la mujer, que igualmente sonrió

- Nadie cree, hasta que le toca presenciarlo. Nos vemos.- se despidió agitando su mano. Gesto que no correspondí

Ubiqué a Heidi y la vi hablándole animada a Isabella, quien gesticulaba con sus manos y le decía algo que la hacía reír. Ese sonido que tantas veces había aliviado un mal día en mi vida, y que ya no lo hacía, así mismo ya no escuchaba… Mis ojos quedaron fijos en alguien que poco me había detenido a ver. Isabella hablaba, se reía y se movía entre las personas que ocupaban la mesa donde dibujaban.

Nunca antes había notado la paz interior que su presencia irradiaba. Veía como todos le prestaban la total atención, a lo que fuera que platicaba y lograba extraer más de una sonrisa en quienes se integraban a su burbuja personal… De pronto sus ojos tomaron contacto con los míos y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Por qué justo ahora me parecía alguien distinto?... La miré sin perder el fino hilo que nos unía, hasta que su mirada pasó mas allá de mí y su sonrisa abarcó todo su pequeño rostro.

Se disculpó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la que me encontraba, sin perder su rostro impregnado de felicidad. Sólo hasta que estuvo casi a mi altura, noté la presencia de una mujer de pié a mi lado con una pequeña niña vestida de rosa que agitaba sus manos hacia donde estaba Isabella… ¡Su hija! Pensé, aquella de la que Heidi me había mencionado quería conocer

- ¿Señor Cullen?.- me puse de pié a su llamado

- Dime.- solté sin importarme sonar molesto. A ella le había quedado claro que no quería a Heidi ilusionada con niños

- Mi madre ha traído a mi hija, sabiendo que yo estaba aquí para alimentarla.- su voz era suave.- Me preguntaba si me daría permiso para ausentarme unos minutos

- ¿Y a cargo de quién quedará mi mujer?.- inquirí

- Mi madre y otras enfermeras la verán. Será solo unos momentos

Sentí un pequeño toque en mi brazo. Fijé mi vista y la niña intentaba estirar su pequeño cuerpo para acercarse a mí. Quise retroceder en ese instante, pero no pude… La miré y vi a Isabella reflejada en su rostro. Ella me miraba atenta y sus ruidos extraños se incrementaban mientras intentaba llegar a mí… _Mi hija,_ pensé y no supe en qué momento mi mano cobró vida y acarició la suave piel de su mejilla… La pequeña niña respondió a mi toque y puso sus pequeñas manos sobre la mía, al mismo tiempo que sonreía y se afirmaba en mi palma extendida para ella…

Y como si de un sueño se hubiese tratado. Desperté de él para ver a Isabella mirándome como si un fantasma fuera el hombre de pié frente a ella. Quité mi mano de la niña, como si fuese una hoguera para mi piel. La niña intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero retrocedí al instante e Isabella cambió de posición para que ella fijara su atención tras su espalda.

- Haga lo que tenga que hacer rápido.- gruñí

- Lo siento Señor Cullen, ella no así con desconocidos… Yo…- intentaba disculparse

- Aproveche su tiempo y vuelva enseguida. Me iré en cuanto llegue, estoy totalmente hastiado de este lugar.- pasé por su lado y salí al exterior.

Necesitaba aire, ansiaba poder respirar con tranquilidad. Pero en cuanto volví a cerrar mis ojos, esa niña se coló en mi retina… Una y otra vez… Su rostro de ángel, un ángel puro y sin demonios…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Uf! Quedé media estresada cuando lo escribí hace tiempo, creo que son muchas emociones a la vez**

**Déjenme saber sus opiniones ¿Ok? Si les gustó, si no es así, si soy una maldita jajaja**

**Son 15 hojas ¡Dios! No sabía donde cortarlo, así que tienen para rato jiji**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Cristina- Jessica- Alejandra- Lynn y Damaris. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo... ¿Aun odian a Ed y Ángela? jiji**

**...**

**Mañana subiré "T.I.M.P" O si me alcanza el tiempo, hoy en la noche. Pero no prometo nada.**

**Angie- Lau... Un capítulo dedicado a tí... ¡Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está! xD  
**

**Tá, tá**

**Besitos a todas. Edward, Emmett, Jacob y Jasper para todas =)**

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo IV**

**...  
**

**(Recomendación música para este capítulo: "Last to know" de Three Days Grace)**

**...**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

Desperté y observé el reloj. Aun faltaban dos horas para levantarme… Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de rememorar los acontecimientos pasados. Un presentimiento extraño me asaltaba al visualizar el rostro de Edward y la postura rígida de Ángela, al sorprenderlos con mi aparición en el momento exacto que ella abandonaba la habitación de él ¿Creía en la explicación que habían dado? Una parte de mi mente no, pero la otra se burlaba de mis tontas presunciones ¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar mal del marido y la prima? Tenía que estar loca para idear tan macabra hipótesis en mi cabeza.

Dejé esos irracionales pensamientos y sonreí al recordar el júbilo de Heidi durante todo el día. Parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones por primera vez… Me sentía a gusto conmigo misma, al haber podido hacerla olvidar aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, que la vida se le iba consumiendo, como si de una pequeña luz se tratara. Al llegar a casa se había dormido casi al instante por el agotamiento, sin repetir antes, que era el mejor regalo que podía haberle obsequiado… Eran tan poco, pero con tanto significado para ella.

Me voltee y quedé sobre mi costado observando a mi pequeño pedacito de cielo en su cuna. Su manita estaba fuertemente apretada contra su boquita y cada tanto ésta se movía succionando su piel… Mi pequeño ángel ¿Qué pasaba por su cabecita en el momento que se acercó a él? Mi madre igualmente se había sorprendido. Liz era sólo sonrisas, pero con quienes ya reconocía… Con los demás se mostraba cauta, hasta cuando varios mimos ganaban su confianza. Pero él no, él ni siquiera la había mirado cuando ella intentaba llegar a él.

¿Qué había encontrado en él que llamara su atención? Era sólo frialdad la que reflejaban sus acciones y desconfianza su mirar… Pero él también había sucumbido ante mi hija. Por un breve momento, pero cargado de algo especial y extraño, que no lograba descifrar… ¿Sería que Elissa le recordaba su paternidad fallida? ¿A su hija? Una pena se instaló en mi al pensar aquello. Quizás las cosas serían muy distintas si su hija viviese, o quizás el dolor adquiriría mayores dimensiones…

Decidí levantarme de una vez, y justo en ese momento mi bebé abrió sus ojitos adormilados. Un gran bostezo se extendió por su boquita y enseguida, cuando enfocó sus ojitos en mí, me regaló su primera sonrisa del día.

- Buenos días bebé ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?.- cuestioné tomándola en brazos

Ella acercó su boquita a mi mejilla y la abrió intentando succionar lo que tenía a su alcance ¡Hambre! Sonreí y la dejé sobre mi cama, mientras me acomodaba para poder alimentarla. Sus manitos se movían insistentes para que la volviera a coger, y antes que soltara su llanto, volví a sostenerla y su carita buscó ansiosa mi pecho

- Eres una hambrienta.- toqué con mi dedo su naricita.- Vas a dejar a mami sin reservas

- ¿Bella?.- mi madre llamó a mi puerta

- Entra mamá.- mi madre asomó su cabeza y sonrió negando cuando vio a mi preciosura comiendo nuevamente

- Esta niña parece tener un reloj personal para detectar el tiempo justo.- bromeó y mi hija frunció su ceño ligeramente. Las dos reímos al verla.- ¿Y por qué te enojas tú?.- la regañó divertida

- Ella es una bebé inteligente y sabe que la están criticando por sus horarios alimenticios ¿Verdad?.- le hablé a ella y sin soltar mi pecho esbozó una sonrisa

- Hija.- miré a mi madre que se había puesto seria de un momento a otro.- Anoche tuvimos una conversación con Phil.- me miró complicada.- Debe hacer un viaje hoy mismo a ver unos proyectos y me preguntó si podría acompañarlo

- Mamá, no quiero que dejes de hacer tu vida por nosotras

- Lo sé Bella ¿Pero quién cuidará de ella si yo no estoy? ¿Rosalie? No lo creo y tú tienes que trabajar

- Bueno…- sopesé mis opciones.- ¿A qué hora se irán?

- Cerca de las 4 de la tarde por lo que me comentó… Pero hija, no quisiera dejarte con toda la responsabilidad

- Mamá.- la corté.- ¿Desde hace cuanto tú y Phil no pasan unos días solos?.- me sonrió con nostalgia

- Pero ahora es distinto.- rebatió

- Esta pequeña cosita.- señalé a mi hija.- Es mi responsabilidad. Y yo veré la mejor forma de arreglar esto. Tú tienes derecho a salir también.

- ¿Estás segura?.- en ese momento entró Phil, por su rostro pude ver que también estaba acongojado por la situación

- Ok, ésta es la decisión. Van a ir a su habitación y arreglarán sus maletas para partir esta misma tarde. Yo hablaré con el Señor Cullen y le pediré autorización para retirarme antes

- Pero…- interrumpieron los dos a tiempo. Levanté mi mano y los detuve

- Nada. Estoy segura que Rose podrá hacerse cargo un par de horas de Liz. Y mañana veremos como lo resuelvo. Ahora ¡Fuera!.- grité riendo

- A su orden.- exclamó Phil con un saludo militar. Tocó la cabecita de mi bebé y salió

- A veces me pregunto ¿Quién es la madre y quién es la hija?.- inquirió mi madre, besando mi cabeza y la de Liz

**…**

- Buenos días.- saludé cuando Ángela me abrió la puerta

- Creo que te haz retrasado.- señaló su reloj de pulsera.- He tenido que darle los medicamentos yo

- Lo siento, he tenido algunos problemas.- expliqué tajante

- Existen los teléfonos Isabella.- me voltee hacia ella con intención de responder a sus acusaciones, pero Edward hizo ingreso

- Buenos días.- saludó como siempre. Iba a responder, cuando ella se me adelantó

- Estaba teniendo una conversación con Isabella.- me miró y luego se giró a Edward.- Esta mañana ha llegado media hora tarde y he tenido que preocuparme yo de Heidi. Creo que sería bueno que pusieras las cosas en orden Edward

- Y yo estaba tratando de hacerle entender a Ángela que tuve problemas familiares. No llegué tarde por gusto propio.- rebatí ante la furiosa mirada de ella

- Que no se vuelva a repetir.- fue lo único que dijo él sin mirarnos

- Edward…- comenzó a protestar ella

- Me he levantado hace menos de media hora. No estoy para lidiar con dramas innecesarios. Si ella vuelve a llegar tarde, puede darse por despedida. Es todo.- zanjó el tema y se dispuso a preparar su desayuno

Trabajé en silencio y cuando estuve lista, subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Heidi. Entré y ella estaba con un semblante mucho mejor que otros días. Me alegré de verla así y conversamos en forma animada de la tarde que había pasado en compañía de los demás pacientes.

- Espero que pueda volver a repetirse.- comentó con esperanza

- En cuanto haya otra actividad, intentaré poder llevarla.- fui sincera

- Ojala que sea pronto.- murmuró con su vista en la ventana

- Será así.- aseguré sin tener la certeza de poder cumplir mi palabra

- ¿Cómo está tu hija?.- preguntó de pronto

- Muy bien. Ha quedado dormida cuando me vine.- mi aclaración fue breve, no sintiéndome cómoda con el tema de mi hija en su presencia

- Me gustaría conocerla.- me miró con tantas ansias que me vi obligada a desviar la mirada

- No sé si será posible.- dije al fin. Me sentía mal por hacer esto, pero no quería causarle nostalgia

- ¿Por Edward?.- cuestionó

- Heidi…- intenté excusarme y dar por terminado el tema

- Edward es un buen hombre.- afirmó.- Es sólo… que ese tema lo afecta demasiado

- Estoy segura de eso.- murmuré, respecto a lo segundo que pronunció

- Tu no podrías imaginarte cuanto…- su tono de voz fue melancólico.- El ha cambiado mucho, pero todo ha sido mi culpa

- Por supuesto que no. Usted no es culpable de nada.- rebatí con firmeza

- Bella…

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que detuviera su conversación. Edward entró y se acercó a ella para saludarla. Me quedé observando la escena con detenimiento. El se mostraba tan frío con ella ¿Cómo podía decir que era un hombre bueno? Su mujer no era responsable de estar padeciendo tan horrible enfermedad. Ni siquiera mi madre lo era, cuando todo el mundo en base a su ignorancia, la había juzgado de ser la culpable del padecimiento de mi padre.

- Isabella.- llamó él y lo miré esperando a que siguiera.- Mañana vendrá el médico que ha tratado a Heidi todo este tiempo

- Claro.

- El necesita un informe completo sobre el estado de salud de mi mujer. Las medicaciones, sus horarios y la evolución que ha tenido esta semana que ha pasado

- No hay problema. Debería hablarlo con Ángela para realizarlo juntas.- propuse

- Me parece bien.- aceptó.

- Señor Cullen.- lo llamé antes que abandonara la habitación.- Necesito conversar un momento con usted.

- Sígame a mi despacho.- indicó.- Vendré más tarde.- le informó a su esposa

- Vuelvo enseguida.- le susurré a Heidi que sólo asintió con una sonrisa

Lo seguí por el pasillo hasta la habitación que había acomodado como su lugar de trabajo en la casa. Nunca había estado allí y me pareció un lugar tan desolado y lúgubre. No había adornos en las murallas, ni tampoco sobre el único escritorio que allí estaba. Me produjo un enorme vacío no ver ningún retrato, como era costumbre, de su mujer o el día de su matrimonio… No había nada allí, era como si fuera un mundo aparte.

- No tengo todo el día Isabella.- cortó mi muy detallada inspección del lugar

- Si.- quité mi mirada de sus ojos. Era tan potentes que hacían sentir pequeña.- Como le comenté, tuve problemas familiares. Y debido a esto, me gustaría que me permitiera poder retirarme antes

- No es posible.- cortó y mis ojos se abrieron con desmesura

- ¿Perdón? Pero…

- Usted está contratada para cumplir un horario exacto. Su paga, supera la cantidad que podría ganar una verdadera profesional en un año de ardua labor, así que remítase a justificar su sueldo

- Solo estoy pidiendo excusarme un par de horas.- dije entre desespero y asombro

- Y yo se lo estoy negando. Soy su jefe y mis órdenes se cumplen. Ahora necesito trabajar.- extendió la mano indicándome la puerta de salida

- Señor Cullen.- respiré hondo para dejar la rabia anidada en mi interior.- Si no fuera un asunto de extrema urgencia, jamás estaría pidiendo esto

- Mire Isabella…- comenzó, pero olvidé los protocolos y proseguí

- Estoy conciente del dinero excesivo que se me paga. No soy una mal agradecida en ese aspecto, y tampoco estoy tratando de evadir mis responsabilidades. Solo estoy pidiendo dos horas.- dije suplicante. Rosalie no duraría mucho con Liz a su cuidado

Me observó detenidamente por largo rato. Se reclinó en su asiento y balanceó el mismo en cortos tramos de un lado a otro. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa su escrutinio, algo me llevó a pensar que él no tenía en mente la petición que acababa de hacerle; sino que su mirada analizaba algo más que mis palabras… No sé cómo, ni en qué momento… Pero fue como si mi mirada quedara atrapada en un hilo invisible que se oponía a dejarnos ir al uno o al otro. Sus ojos tenían un poder hipnotizante, que llamaba a intentar darle significado a todas las emociones que ellos contenían

- ¿Edw…?.- ambos desviamos la mirada como si hubiésemos sido capturados en algo ilícito.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- cuestionó Ángela demasiado ofuscada

- Isabella me estaba pidiendo autorización para poder retirarse antes.- Edward comenzó a ordenar papeles sobre su escritorio

- ¿Retirarse antes? Olvidaste que tienes una hora de retraso esta mañana.- espetó

- Sólo fue media hora. Y solamente será por hoy.- expliqué aun aturdida por la situación pasada

- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- elevó su voz. La miré molesta por su autoridad. No le estaba pidiendo autorización a ella

- Puedes retirarte antes Isabella, pero que sea la última vez.- irrumpió Edward, dejándonos a ambas estupefactas

- ¡¿Qué?.- chilló indignada ella. Yo no salía de mi asombro

- He dicho que tiene el permiso. Y mis decisiones no se cuestionan.- la cortó. El rostro de ambos estaba de un rojo vivo.- Ahora retírate a cumplir tus obligaciones.- me ordenó

- Muchas gracias.- murmuré y salí de allí.

Me alejé lo más pronto que pude del cuarto. Y cuando estaba a una distancia considerable pude escuchar las voces de ambos en una no muy cordial conversación. Mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación de Heidi, volví a rememorar esos ojos verdes intensos y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir el poder de ellos aun en mi retina… ¿Por qué me observaba con detenimiento? ¿Qué buscaba en mi rostro que lo hiciera quedar detenido?

...

La mayor parte del día pasó sin complicaciones. Edward entró un par de veces a visitar a su esposa, pero en ningún momento volvió a dirigir una sola mirada hacia mí. Sentía como si me estuviera evitando a propósito, y lo cierto era que lo prefería así. Yo tampoco quería volver a sentirme tan vulnerable ante su mirar. Porque era así, sin lugar a dudas su sola presencia me parecía intimidante, y al mismo tiempo extraña…

- ¿Qué tanto piensas Bella? Haz estado muy callada el día de hoy.- comentó Heidi

- No es nada.- sonreí.- Sólo estaba pensando en la visita de James

- ¿Quién es James?.- caí en cuenta que nunca le había hablado a ella de él

- James… es el padre de mi hija.- contesté no muy segura de retomar el tema de Liz con ella

- ¿Por qué ya no están juntos?.- cuestionó

- Porque las cosas se dieron así.- me encogí de hombros

- Cuéntame.- pidió. La miré y vi que sólo necesitaba sentirse presente en algo, así que me animé a relatarle parte de mi historia

- Con James nos conocimos hace muchos años. Luego yo me fui de Forks, y perdimos todo contacto.- relaté.- Volví pasados unos años, y al volver al Instituto, nuevamente fuimos compañeros, así que de ese modo nos fuimos acercando cada vez más

- Que bonito.- susurró perdida en mis palabras.

- Cuando acabamos los estudios secundarios, ya éramos novios. Y decidimos irnos juntos a Chicago. Él entró a estudiar Ingeniería y yo opté por tomar un curso rápido de Enfermería, para posteriormente seguir con la carrera profesional, pero hubo cambios

- ¿Tu hija?.- asentí

- Con James, si bien nunca nuestra relación se deterioró al extremo de aborrecernos o pelear todo el tiempo, nos fuimos alejando poco a poco.- recordé con tristeza.- Llegó un momento en que decidimos conversarlo, y tomamos la resolución de dar por terminada nuestra relación en los mejores términos.

- ¿Crees que fue la mejor decisión?.- preguntó

- Lo fue.- asentí.- De haber seguido juntos, quizás hubiésemos llegado al punto de enlodar toda la historia que nos unía desde tiempo atrás… Nunca he estado más convencida que terminar con nuestro noviazgo, nos ha llevado a saber mantener nuestra paternidad en la mejor forma y conservar una gran amistad

- ¿Ya no lo amabas?

- No.- dije con sinceridad.- Y el a mí tampoco… Estuve muy enamorada de él, es sin duda el mejor hombre que alguna mujer puede tener a su lado, pero se nos terminó ese sentimiento y fue reemplazado por cariño de amigos

- ¿Y tu hija?

- Luego que nos separamos, seguimos viviendo un tiempo más juntos. Compartíamos los gastos, por ende, era difícil seguir totalmente por separados… Nunca volvimos a recaer.- gesticulé con mis manos dando a entender a lo que me refería, la parte sexual.- Pero no hubo necesidad. A pesar de que yo me cuidaba, tuve un par de descuidos con mis pastillas y mi hija, a la altura de nuestra ruptura, ya llevaba un mes dentro de mi vientre.- sonreí

- ¿Cómo es tu hija?.- preguntó y me quedé en silencio.

Su mirada mostraba tanto deseo que me partió el alma. Ella siempre intentaba preguntar y conversar sobre mi hija, era como una necesidad latente el saber de ella. Mike me había dicho que quizás se debía a la pérdida que ella había tenido e intentaba buscar formas de reconstruir la imagen que ella no pudo ver…

- Liz…- me callé al oír un llanto de bebé ¡El llanto de mi hija!

- ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó intentando incorporarse

- N-no lo sé.- dije rápidamente.- Heidi, debe permanecer aquí. Yo iré a ver que pasa y volveré, pero por favor no se levante

- Bella, necesito ver qué es eso.- demandaba excitada

- Heidi, le juro que volveré a informarle. Pero por favor no intente levantarse

- Está bien.- aceptó finalmente

Salí como un rayo de la habitación y corrí escaleras abajo, para encontrar a mi hermana con su rostro descompuesto y mi pequeña princesa llorando amargamente en sus brazos. No conseguí avanzar más, cuando un fuerte agarre en mi brazo me detuvo…

**…**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**…**

- ¿Por qué le permitiste retirarse antes? Ella debe cumplir con sus obligaciones y sobre todo con sus horarios.- recriminó Ángela

- Porque no es una esclava.- contesté cansinamente

- Me desautorizaste.- tomó los papeles que sostenía en mi mano y los tiró en la mesa

- ¿No sabía que ahora tenía que preguntar mis decisiones contigo?.- fui irónico

- Tengo derecho a opinar sobre lo que se asuma o no en esta casa

- Y también debes cumplir con tu trabajo que es cuidar a Heidi, y no me hagas comentar sobre eso.- me voltee y comencé a ordenar los libros que reposaban allí

- ¿Qué estaba pasando cuando entré?.- mi cuerpo reaccionó a esa acusación, pero mis dotes de falsedad estaban tan bien adquiridos que no mostré variación ante ella

- Nada.- dije solamente

- ¿Nada? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Estabas como idiota mirándola y ella, la muy mosca muerta no se quedaba atrás ¡Mírame!.- gritó y me volteó hacia ella jalando mi brazo

- No grites.- sisee. Dirigí mi vista a su mano, que aun apretaba fuertemente mi brazo y entendió el mensaje, porque soltó enseguida su agarre

- No te atrevas a engañarme Edward, porque sabes perfectamente que no seré una mujer sumisa que tomas sus cosas y da vuelta la página.- increpó

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?.- me burlé

- Tómalo como mejor te plazca, pero espero que lo recuerdes

- Y yo espero que tú recuerdes, que si se llega a saber de la tórrida relación que hemos mantenido, serás tú la más perjudicada.- devolví con saña

- Imbécil.- escupió y salió dando un gran portazo para aumentar mi dolor de cabeza

Me dejé caer en mi silla y como si la hubiera invocado, la imagen de Isabella se materializó en el mismo lugar que antes había estado y donde muy estúpidamente me había quedado absorto admirándola… Sus ojos me transportaron a alguien más, una persona con ese mismo chocolate profundo, pero con una contextura mucho más pequeña, su hija… No había podido sacarme de la cabeza en toda la noche, su calidez y su fuerte poder transmitido en su mirada…

Sin embargo, al pasar los minutos, otro tipo de pensamiento me asaltó… Por primera vez, su cuerpo me había llamado enormemente la atención y mi entrepierna había vibrado al observar sus curvas acentuadas y sus pechos llenos ¡Mierda! Golpee con fuerza mi escritorio. No estaba en mis planes meter otra mujer en mi cama, y ella no sería otra calmante de mis bajos instintos, así lo hice ver, al tomar mi entrepierna y acomodarme a lo que intentaba cobrar vida ¡No!

Masaje el puente mi nariz con fuerza. Ángela estaba comenzando a cansarme, pero no era algo nuevo. Varias veces en torno a estos años, había terminado nuestra historia, y el deseo de hombre me había hecho volver a caer en ella, en su cama… Era una mujer fogosa en torno al sexo, y de esa forma me había atrapado… Nuestra primera vez juntos, me había llevado a estar toda una semana embutido en una botella de alcohol. Nunca le había sido infiel a Heidi, ni siquiera cuando éramos adolescentes y las oportunidades se presentaban como cardumen de peces delante de mis ojos.

Pero ese día todo había dado un vuelco, desde mi percepción intachable que profesaba a mi mujer, hasta mi siempre incólume actuar… Desde ese día Alice se había convertido en mi más acérrima enemiga, y todo por no querer derrumbar la imagen de su hermana… Había pedido a mi mejor amigo, que todo el informe médico desapareciera de los archivos, y fuera reemplazado por uno falso…

Esa fue la segunda carta que sirvió de base para el castillo enorme de mentiras en que se convirtió nuestras vidas. Heidi había puesto la primera, y yo era el único con Ángela, que conocíamos esa verdad, entre tanta mentira… Pero estaba enamorado, y prefería ser yo el cargara con la cruz de de sus actos, acompañado con las que fui agregando en el tiempo… Y así el remordimiento se convirtió en cenizas. Ya no hubo recriminaciones internas, no hubo noches con insomnio por sentirme culpable…

Porque nos habíamos pagado con la misma moneda, con la diferencia, que ella me destruyó primero. Y yo no lo haría con ella…

**…**

Sentí un golpeteo vigoroso en la planta baja y luego el llanto ensordecedor de un niño. Me levanté rápidamente de mi silla y salí al pasillo. Apuré mi paso cuando Bella salía corriendo de la habitación de mi mujer… Miré por la baranda hacia el primer piso, y un vuelco en mi estómago me indicó que era la misma niña ¡Su hija! De dos zancos estuve a su altura y la tomé sin delicadeza de su brazo, hasta dejarla frente a mí

- ¿Qué significa esto?.- sisee y agité su brazo

- No lo sé, por favor suélteme, necesito ir a verla.- pidió con sus ojos asustados

- Saque inmediatamente a esa niña de esta casa.- advertí

- Lo haría si soltara mi brazo.- tiró fuerte de él y corrió escaleras abajo

Una chica rubia sostenía a la niña en sus brazos, quien ubicó a Isabella de pronto y estiró sus brazos hacia ella con desesperación. Ángela estaba al costado de la puerta y miraba la escena, tratando de entender qué era todo el alboroto… Isabella comenzó a mecer la niña, quien fue poco a poco calmando su llanto. Algo dentro de mí se contrajo al ver ese cuadro, y apoyé mi mano en la baranda para no dejarme expuesto ante nadie. Yo era un témpano de hielo, las circunstancias me habían hecho así y nada cambiaría.

- ¡Isabella!.- alcé mi voz. Las tres mujeres me observaron con diversas expresiones

- ¿Edward?.- hice rechinar mis dientes.- ¿Qué está pasando?.- me giré hacia Heidi, que estaba de pié apoyada en la pared, intentando saber qué ocurría

- Vete a tu cuarto, por favor.- pedí tratando de sonar calmado

- Pero sentí llorar a un bebé Edward ¿Quién es?.- intentó avanzar, pero la detuve. Desde su lugar no lograba observar lo que pasaba en el piso inferior

- No era nadie, ahora regresa a tu cuarto.- tomó mi brazo para apartarme y perdí la paciencia.- ¡Vete a tu cuarto!.- le grité

Todo quedó en silencio por lo que me parecieron horas. Abrí mis ojos y Heidi me observaba con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Quise golpearme por mi estupidez. Me acerqué a ella y la atraje hacia mí por sus hombros. Intenté pedirle perdón sin palabras, tan solo con la cercanía que hacía mucho no teníamos, y que me quemó por fuera y por dentro.

- Lo siento.- susurro con voz rota

- No quería gritarte así, pero cuando te doy una orden necesito que la cumplas.- asintió sobre mi pecho

- Prima, te llevo a tu recamara.- miré por sobre su cabeza y Ángela me observaba como si quisiera matarme en ese instante.

Lo paradójico, era que su molestia no era por haber perdido la compostura. Sino por tener mis brazos alrededor de mi mujer. Tomó a Heidi y sin mucha suavidad la sacó de mi cuerpo, con una sola mirada le advertí su comportamiento, pero ella me ignoró y caminó sujetándola hasta perderse por la puerta de su habitación… Me giré sobre mis talones y caminé escaleras abajo. Sentía mi cabeza querer explotar… Me paré frente a Isabella y la otra mujer que me observaba sin inmutarse con mi presencia

- ¿Necesita algo?.- le pregunté. Sacudió su cabello y me miró desafiante

- Mi sobrina no paraba de llorar y me vi en la obligación de traerla ¿Algún problema con eso?

- Rose.- pidió Isabella

- ¿Qué? No iba a dejar que Liz se enfermera por tanto llorar ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con eso?.- volvió a mirarme retadora

- Muchos.- sisee.- Esta es mi casa e Isabella es una empleada más. No están permitidas las visitas de cortesía.- declaré

- ¡Pero…!.- comenzó. Sin embargo, Isabella cortó su evidente sarta de insultos

- Rosalie, gracias por traerme a Liz. Estaba pronta a irme, así que puedes esperarme en el auto.- indicó la puerta con su barbilla

- Está bien.- aceptó de mala gana. Y tras brindarme su último desprecio, se marchó

- Lamento el incidente Señor Cullen.- se disculpó ella

- ¿Lo lamentas?.- sonreí sarcástico.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocaste?

- No provoqué nada. Fue una situación inesperada.- la niña tenía su rostro escondido en su cuello

- ¿Entendiste mi orden el día que te dije nada de niños en esta casa? ¿O debo explicarte como si fueras una mocosa 5 años?.- mi ira crecía a cada segundo más y más

- Entendí perfectamente, pero mi hija es lo primero y si ella me necesitaba, no me importa cuanto le moleste a usted.- su altanería me colapsó

- ¡Saca a tu maldita mocosa de aquí!.- grité fuera de mis casillas

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el duro impacto de su mano en mi cara a palma abierta. Mi cara quedó totalmente girada hacia el otro costado. Un nuevo llanto inundó la sala y miré en su dirección. La niña sollozaba con fuerza, y mientras ella la balanceaba para que volviera a calmarse, su mirada enviaba dagas hacia mí… La niña me miró con sus ojos hinchados de tanto derramar lágrimas y mi cuerpo se acercó inconciente hacia ella, pero Isabella retrocedió

- ¡No se me acerque y menos a mi hija!.- puso su cuerpo como escudo

- Yo…- intenté decir algo, pero todo carecía de sentido. Había aprendido a no pedir perdón por mis actos, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo

- ¡Usted puede tratarme como se le antoje su regalado gusto, pero con mi hija no se meta! ¡Porque le juro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa!

- No se…

- Ahórrese sus palabras. Ni siquiera unas disculpas que nunca saldrán de su boca me harían aplacar las ganas de asesinarlo con mis propias manos por su actuar

- Puedes retirarte.- opté por decir. Sin la fuerza de redimirme por mis palabras

- Por supuesto que me retiro.- acomodó a su hija en su pecho.- No estaré un solo minuto más en esta casa y con un ser como usted

- No te permito…

- Usted no es quien para permitirme o no. Porque desde hoy dejo de ser su empleada.- soltó de un viaje

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- inquirí al oír sus palabras

- Renuncio.- se dio media vuelta y no esperó contestación mía.

Me encaminé a mi habitación y tras cerrarla con seguro, dejé mi rabia salir a flote, tirando todo lo que había a mi paso. La puerta comenzó a ser golpeada, pero ignoré el llamado que seguramente sería de Ángela… Quería estar solo, gritar solo y morirme solo… Mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas frente a aquella maleta que estaba cerrada desde hace mucho tiempo, y que había prometido nunca más siquiera observar…

Pero toda la mezcla de sentimientos pudo conmigo y busqué las llaves que me llevarían al pasado, a ese tiempo encapsulado que juré nunca más volver a rememorar. Mi corazón que había creído muerto, comenzó a latir con frenesí en mi pecho… Tomé lo primero que encontré en ella una vez abierta, y me dejé caer con la espalda apoyada en la pared… El único recuerdo de mi hija estaba en mis manos, la única evidencia de que ella había sido real estaba frente a mis ojos… E hice lo que creí alguna vez haber exiliado de mi cuerpo, volví a llorar por ella, por el futuro que construí cuando supe que ella llegaría a nuestras vidas…

…

_- ¿Cómo está mi mujer y mi hija?.- abordé a Jake inmediatamente que salió de la habitación donde se encontraban las dos razones de mi existencia_

_- Edward, debes calmarte.- puso su mano en mi hombro_

_- No me pidas que me calme, dime de una vez el estado de ellas.- se quedó en silencio y supe la respuesta, antes que la esbozara_

_- Lo siento amigo, pero no pudimos hacer nada.- mis lágrimas se deslizaron sin control por mi rostro.- Heidi estará en observación unos días más_

_- ¿Q-que era?.- pregunté_

_- Edward…- trató de terminar con el dolor auto infringido que estaba dándome_

_- Tan solo dime… que hubiese sido.- mi voz casi no la reconocía_

_- Una niña.- susurró y sonreí a pesar de mi llanto. No estaba equivocado_

_Desde que había sabido que en el vientre de mi esposa, crecía una pequeña muestra del amor que nos unía, había estado seguro que sería una niña. Una hermosa niña como su madre, y que llegaría a robarme el corazón y poner mi mundo de cabeza. Todo por hacer de ella, la princesa más dichosa del planeta, porque era mi hija, la mitad de mi corazón._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- cuestioné. Necesitaba saber qué habíamos hecho mal para perder a nuestra hija._

_Miré a mi amigo y su rostro delató que no todo estaba dicho. Había algo más y estaba en ese mismo instante teniendo un debate interno sobre si era lo correcto ponerme al tanto o no. Pero era imperioso conocer los detalles, sobre todo si queríamos volver a intentar crear una nueva prueba de nuestro amor. Porque amaba a mi mujer más que a mi propia vida… Y saldríamos adelante, lo sabía… hasta ese momento._

_- Suéltalo Jake.- intenté sonreír, pero el no copió mi acción_

_- Edward, creo que hay muchas cosas… No sé si yo seré el indicado de decirte esto, pero… Heidi necesitará ayuda y tu, mucha fuerza_

_- Estoy conciente de eso. Buscaré una buena psicóloga para que la ayude con la depresión y…_

_- Ella necesitará someterse a una terapia Edward… Y no por depresión.- lo miré frunciendo mi entrecejo.- No quisiera tener que darte esta noticia Edward, pero… El aborto que sufrió Heidi, fue producido por una sobredosis de drogas_

_Mi mente intentó procesar sus palabras, pero no pude. Lo quedé viendo como si quien necesitara con urgencia ser tratado era él, pero por estar demente ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante blasfemia? Lo tomé por las solapas de su delantal y estampé su cuerpo contra la pared. No me importó ocasionarle dolor, no sería más del que sus mentiras me causaban a mí…_

_- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!.- grité con todas mis fuerzas_

_- Edward, los exámenes que se le realizaron son concluyentes.- se defendió con rapidez_

_- ¡Mentira!.- lo solté y tomé mi cabeza intentando borrar sus palabras.- ¡Tu estás equivocado! Dime que estás equivocado.- exigí_

_- Nada más me gustaría que estarlo Edward, pero los análisis que le practicaron, fueron revisados y expuestos por otro médico… Yo sólo corroboré su diagnóstico_

_- ¿C-cuál…?.- quise volver a escucharlo, para hacer el gran esfuerzo de internalizar_

_- Fue un aborto inducido por reiterado y excesivo consumo de estupefacientes, es decir, por intoxicación de drogas. Ese es el diagnóstico clínico_

_- ¿En otras palabras?.- susurre con mi vista nublada por el llanto_

_- Heidi… mató a su propia hija.- concluyó y fue lapidario_

…

El diagnóstico que se hizo extensivo a la familia, fue un problema común de desprendimiento prematuro de placenta, un aborto espontáneo… Ángela se acercó a ella y ganó su confianza para conducirla a un centro de rehabilitación. La dependencia de Heidi, no era un tema superfluo, ella era una adicta totalmente y pasaron meses antes de que pudiera comenzar a salir de esa situación… Ella nunca se abrió a mí para confiarme directamente su problema y yo tampoco tuve el coraje de afrontarlo, porque muy internamente, la culpaba de lo sucedido…

Su ausencia de todos esos meses, fue cubierta por un viaje prolongado para realizar un perfeccionamiento en sus labores como artista… Y fue en ese momento que más me acerqué a Ángela, la única que conocía todo el trasfondo y que me ayudaba a mantener el espectáculo… Me culpé por no detectar los síntomas, por no estar más pendiente de ella antes y durante su embarazo… Pero no sé cuanta culpa cargaba cada uno realmente…

La protegí de las acusaciones, de no mancillar su imagen frente al resto… Y me esforcé por perdonar, por recuperar mi matrimonio y a la mujer que a pesar de todo seguía amando con dolor mezclado... Pero no contaba con que el último y mortal puñal estaba reservado para el acto cúlmine. Lo que terminó por enterrarme vivo y dejar en el olvido las promesas de amor eterno y fidelidad por sobre todo… Sin embargo, hasta hoy, sigo respirando gracias a la esperanza… La única que queda en mi muerte en vida, mi hija…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Todo bien? jaja... ¿Se lo esperaban? Leí varias hipótesis, pero ninguna como esta =) ¡Mi lado malvado rie! xD**

**Pero... Obviamente todas las cosas no están al descubierto =) Así que poco a poco... Sé que algunas me pidieron**

**que escribiera algún Outtake sobre Edward, pero sinceramente creo que perdería la magia si se revela todo de una sola vez. Y la idea no es esa ¿Ven?**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**Infinitos besos y abrazos a todas quienes me leen y comentan. También a mis lectoras fantasmas jiji.. Y a mis chicas Face xD**

**Intentaré subir "E.Y." esta noche o mañana, porque estaré ocupadisima el fin de semana.. Entre despedidas, matricidios y otros xD**

**¡Que se me pegue el espíritu santo con el matrimonio! ¡Por favor! jaja**

**Las quiero niñas y se me cuidan**

**-.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo V  
**

**...**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**...  
**

El pequeño resplandor de la ventana me hizo ponerme de pié con lentitud. Sentía mis músculos totalmente tensionados al haberme dormido en el piso. Miré allí y la ecografía resaltaba en la claridad del suelo de mi habitación. La recogí y la volví a meter en esa maleta… De pronto pensé en deshacerme de todos esos malditos recuerdos que me acompañaban a diario, pero opté por volver a crear esa barrera entre el pasado y el presente, y tan solo dejarla allí olvidada como muchas cosas.

Cuando estuve duchado salí de mi habitación, encontrando a Ángela con su bata y unas marcadas ojeras, señal de que al parecer ambos habíamos tenido una mala noche. Su postura cambió de inmediato en cuanto me vio y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Bufé y pasé por su lado, pero ella tomó mi brazo bruscamente y me detuvo

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? Y no quiero evasivas. Te escuché llorar ¿Tú llorando? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.- increpó.

- ¿Te convertiste en vampiro y ahora no duermes por las noches?- contraataqué sin responder a sus recriminaciones

- Al menos ser vampiro me convierte en alguien fuerte.- dijo con voz filosa. Con mayores ansias quise regresar y quemar todo el contenido guardado

- Voy a dejarte una cosa en clara Ángela.- avancé un par de pasos y me situé frente a su rostro crispado.- El que calientes mi cama algunas veces, no te otorga el derecho a pedir explicaciones de todos mis actos

- No intentes hundirme con las insinuaciones de hacerme querer ver como una mujer fácil.- gruñó.- Por lo que oí anoche, el hundido aquí eras tú ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Dónde quedó el hombre fuerte del cual me enamoré?

- Sigue aquí, y te ordena en este mismo momento que atiendas a mi mujer.- sus ojos se entrecerraron al oírme nombrar a Heidi de esa forma.- Isabella ha renunciado, así que serás tú quien se encargue de todo

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó contrariada.- ¿Cómo que renunció?

- Lo que escuchaste.- dije simplemente, dándome la vuelta para seguir mi camino. Sus pasos persiguiéndome resonaron en el silencioso pasillo

- Necesitamos encontrar a alguien. Hay que buscar una nueva enfermera.- paré mi andar en forma abrupta

- Lo que necesito y tú necesitas, es entender que se te paga un sueldo por cuidar de mi mujer. Y recibes mucho más de lo que cualquiera soñaría. Incluso se te pagan muy bien las horas extras.- añadí con referencia exclusiva a nuestros encuentros

Los ojos de Ángela inmediatamente me hicieron ver el error que acababa de cometer. Intenté decir algo, pero como siempre, las disculpas no estaban arraigadas en mi vocabulario y no bastó con un solo toque en su rostro… Golpeó mi mano con toda la fuerza que pudo y salió enfurecida a su habitación, cerrando de paso, con un estruendo que terminó con el silencio que reinaba hasta ese entonces.

Entré al cuarto de Heidi, aun teñido con la oscuridad que proporcionaban las oscuras cortinas que había escogido para ella… Cuando nos habíamos casado, había tenido que acostumbrarme a dormir en las penumbras, debido a la sensibilidad de mi esposa con la luz solar o artificial. La primero sonrisa de mi día, fue recordando la primera noche con esa oscuridad total que daban mis enemigas mortales en que se convirtieron esas cortinas. Me había querido levantar por un poco de agua y había terminado en el piso con un pequeño corte en mi rodilla… Ella había optado por sacrificar su comodidad y cambiarlas por unas más claras. Pero sus constantes desvelos me hicieron doblegarme a sus extrañas costumbres una vez más.

- Me alegra verte sonreír.- quité mi mirada de la ventana para posarla en ella

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?.- pregunté, quitando cualquier rastro de alegría

- Con un día menos de vida.- bromeó, sin embargo, el nudo en mi estómago apretó fuerte

- Debo agradecer que no te dedicaras al humor, de seguro te hubieras muerto de hambre.- respondí a su broma, sin un solo atisbo de humor

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto mantener la sonrisa con la que te encontré al despertar por más de cinco minutos?

- ¿Necesitas que te lo conteste?.- fui tajante

- No…- susurró unos minutos mas tarde. Cuando también había logrado enterrar su ánimo

Al parecer mi día no comenzaba de los mejores... Me moví por la habitación buscando sus medicamentos y todo lo que necesitara. Ella seguía en silencio cada uno de mis movimientos, podía sentir la fuerza de su mirada a cada paso que daba… Ángela entró minutos más tarde con el desayuno de Heidi, no me miró ni una sola vez y mi mujer captó de inmediato que algo no iba bien, sus ojos pasaban desde su prima hacia mí a cada momento.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?.- consultó Heidi. Ángela hizo como si no hubiese escuchado

- Ella no vendrá.- respondí de pié al lado de su cama

- ¿Y mañana?.- siguió

- No vendrá ni hoy ni mañana. Isabella ha renunciado.- dije con voz monocorde

- ¿Cómo?.- Heidi dejó su té de lado e intentó incorporarse

- Buscaremos otra enfermera. Estoy seguro que hay mucho mejores que ella.- Heidi me miró pidiendo explicaciones, más no se las di

- Por supuesto que no hay mejores.- rebatió mi punto

- Heidi.- intenté serenarme.- Es una simple enfermera, incluso ni siquiera alcanza para eso. Con el dinero que pago, hasta una sirvienta puede convertirse en la mejor enfermera

- La quiero a ella.- Ángela volteó a verla incrédula al igual que yo. Ella nunca contradecía mis palabras

- Ella renunció y buscaremos a otra ¡Punto!.- di por cerrada esta absurda palabrería

- Llamaré a Carlisle.- anunció Heidi e intentó incorporarse

- ¿Se puede saber para qué?.- llegué a su lado y la obligué a permanecer en la cama, tomándola por su brazo

- Ella fue contratada por él, por lo que Carlisle puede hacer que vuelve.- volvió a intentar ponerse de pié

- Carlisle la contrató, pero soy yo el que paga su sueldo. Y no voy a aceptar que un empleaducho desobedezca mis órdenes

- ¿Ordenes? ¿Qué ordenes?.- inquirió con ansiedad

- No necesitas estar enterada de nada.- sentencié

- ¿Por qué no?.- su insistencia me estaba afectando.- Ella está a cargo de mi cuidado y es más que una empleada, para mí es una nueva amiga

- Prima, creo que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Y tengo que decirte, que cometes un error dándole tanta confianza a un empleado.- irrumpió Ángela

- ¡Ella no es una empleada!.- gritó, dejándonos estupefactos ante su reacción.- ¡Ella no renunció. Tú la despediste!. ¡¿Por qué?

- Heidi…- comenzó Ángela

- ¡No!.- la corto mi mujer.- ¡Ella es la única que se preocupa realmente por mí!

Me quedé con las palabras pendiendo en un hilo de mi boca. Mis manos se cerraron en puños dentro de mis bolsillos y no por rabia; sino por frustración… Por primera vez en todos estos años, Heidi se oponía a mis palabras y expresaba con firmeza un sentimiento que muy bien sabíamos no era cierto, pero muy claramente que yo mismo había ayudado a percibir…

- Eso no es cierto…- comenzó Ángela, y quise golpearla

- Sal de la habitación.- pedí sin un poco de amabilidad

- Edward…- terció

- ¡Sal de aquí!.- grité fuera de mis cabales.

- No necesito que me grites.- gruño antes de salir y como si se le hubiese hecho costumbre, volvió a azotar la maldita puerta

Mi mujer se hundió un poco más en la cama, luego de escuchar mi mandato hacia Ángela. Pasee mi vista por cualquier objeto antes de terminar en su persona… De sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas, que recorrían un largo camino hasta caer por su barbilla. Me senté a la orilla de su cama y con sentimientos en contraste, arrastré mi mano hacia la suya. Pero mi sorpresa fue tal, cuando ella la retiró antes que llegaran a contactarse y la escondió bajo las mantas.

- Buscaremos otra enfermera.

- No quiero otra.- farfulló con su voz en llanto

- No te estoy pidiendo autorización.- corté.- Estoy informándote la nueva disposición que he determinado y se aceptará como tal

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó nuevamente

- Es una decisión…- comencé, pero ella me interrumpió

- ¿Por qué temes a todo lo que te recuerda a nuestra hija?.- me cuerpo se tensó al instante.- Ella y su hija te recuerdan a lo que pudimos tener, y que por mi culpa perdimos…

- No…

- ¿Me vas a castigar hasta que me muera?.- cuestionó llorando con fuerzas

- Le explicaré la situación a Carlisle y buscaremos a la mejor profesional que haya para que se encargue de tus cuidados lo antes posible.- cambié el rumbo de la conversación y me levanté de su cama

- Nunca quise… nunca fue mi intención… Porque aunque tu creas que el único afectado con esto eres tú, déjame decirte que ésta enfermedad es solo una piedra más en mi camino… Por si no te diste cuenta, yo comencé a morir el mismo día que nuestra hija y lo seguí haciendo hasta cuando murió lo nuestro…

- Al menos tenemos algo en común.- solté.- Somos dos muertos en vida por las acciones del otro

No esperé reacción por su parte y salí sin más de su cuarto. Recargué mi cabeza en su puerta, escuchando como sollozaba en silencio por nuestra conversación extrañamente pocas veces tenida. Porque existía una especie de código entre ambos, uno que se había instaurado sin proclamación, que no dejaba cabida para el pasado…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?.- abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Ángela frente a mí

- Por ahora esto.- la tomé y estampé mis labios en los suyos, siendo un perro por hacerlo fuera de la alcoba de mi mujer.- Te necesito.- susurré acariciando sus turgentes y muy dispuesto senos

- ¿Solo para esto te sirvo?.- cuestionó con su manos tirando de mi cabello y retrocediendo conmigo hasta mi habitación

- Sabes que no.- fue mi única respuesta antes de envolverme en el olvido de su cuerpo

Ella no dijo más y era lo que podría decir amaba de esa mujer. Lo único y real que amaba de ella, la disposición de darme todo sin pedir nada, al menos por ahora…

**…**

- Necesito a alguien ahora.- rugí a través del teléfono

- No sé que fue lo que hiciste Edward, pero estoy bastante ocupado para viajar allí y buscar una reemplazante

- No hice nada.- sisee

- ¿No? Bien, voy a creerte. Pero lamento decirte que mi trabajo me impide viajar al menos en unas dos semanas más

- Bien. Adiós.- colgué el teléfono con fuerza

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Isabella ya no estaba en esta casa, y aunque sonara estúpido, hacía un par de mañanas que mi cabeza me había jugado una mala pasada y esperaba verla entrar por la misma puerta en que se había marchado con la furia hecha fuego en plena expansión… Heidi no hablaba más que lo justo, y evitaba responder en extenso cualquier inquietud que le expresaba. Sobre todo en relación con sus hábitos alimenticios, que con cada día menguaban más y más.

También estaba grabado a hierro candente en mi cabeza el llanto de su hija. No podía mentir y decir que era una situación carente de importancia, porque cada vez que rememoraba ese suceso, mi piel se ponía de gallina y un escozor recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza ¡Pero eso no tenía porqué pasar! ¡Ella no era nada mío! Y sin embargo, haberle tratado así, incluso si ella no lograra comprender mis palabras, me hacía sentir el ser más despreciable… Era algo extraño, pero esa niña había hecho algo que nadie había logrado en estos años; hacerme sentir culpable por mis faltas.

- Heidi no quiso probar bocado nuevamente.- miré la bandeja casi intacta nuevamente

- Eres enfermera y aun no me explico como no murió algún paciente tuyo el tiempo que trabajabas ¿No se supone que tienes métodos para persuadirla?.

- ¡Estoy empezando a odiar tu humor de perros!.- me señaló con rabia.- Porque en vez de estar aquí intentando buscar soluciones, no vas y la obligas tu mismo a comer… Eres su esposo y ella te debe respeto

- ¿Qué insinúas?.- entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella. Bufó y me miró como si fuera un retrasado

- Que ajustes tus pantalones y tomes el lugar que te corresponde. Date cuenta que es una mujer de 30 años, no de 5. Y que si es necesario ser duro con ella, entonces será. Si no lo haces tú, estoy por hacerlo yo. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.- y la mía igual pensé en cuanto llegué a ella de dos zancadas

- Nunca te atrevas a levantarle la voz ¿Me escuchaste?.- dije entre dientes.- El día que yo me entere de eso, te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido

- Entonces espera sentado la muerte de tu mujer, puede que ocurra antes de lo que creemos. Aunque la causa no será su enfermedad

- ¡Fuera!.- grité y tiré de su brazo hasta que la saqué de mis despacho.

Apreté con fuerza el tabique de mi nariz. Ella tenía razón, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. El doctor había sido enfático en el tema de su alimentación días atrás, cuando la había visitado. Si ella no cumplía a cabalidad con las indicaciones de sus comidas, podría influir claramente en sus defensas y ello acarrearía múltiples complicaciones que podrían acelerar el proceso final…

_Proceso final_, había llamado delicadamente a su partida el médico… Y aunque buscara mis sinónimos, tenía el mismo efecto en mí, vacío. Uno más y peor de todos los que había tenido en mi vida… Uno definitivo.

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

- ¿Irás a buscar a James?.- Rose intentaba ponerle un lazo a mi hija en su cabecita

- Si ¿Verdad, amor?.- mi hija soltó una risita

- Toma.- extendió el lazo hacia mí.- Esta niña es una resistente opositora al fashion emergency.- se rindió cuando mi bebé se lo había quitado por tercera vez

- Ella es natural, porque así es totalmente bella ¿Cierto?.- mi preciosidad estiró sus bracitos hacia mí

- ¿No has sabido nada de Mister limón?.- cuestionó Rose desparramándose en mi cama

- He dedicado tiempo a ordenar mi pieza ¿Sería mucho trabajo para ti estirarte en el piso para no desordenar mi cama?.- mi hermana me brindó una amplia sonrisa y siguió moviendo su cuerpo sobre las colchas.- Okey. Contigo no se puede y no, no he sabido nada de ellos y no tendría por qué

- ¿Extrañas el trabajo allí?

- La verdad es que no fue mucho tiempo, pero Heidi es una persona que se gana el amor de todos con solo verla una vez.- sonreí con nostalgia

- Lástima que esté casada con un tipo como ese. Porque lo que tiene de guapo, lo tiene de dolor en el culo ¿Por qué no dejaste que le dijera un par de cosas antes de irnos ese día?

- ¿Cuáles serían tus par de cosas?.- cuestioné sabiendo a qué se refería

- Una patada en sus testículos y apretón de miembro ¿Cuentan como un par de cosas?.- no pude mas que reírme de ella.- Nadie se mete con mi tesoro

- Es mejor así, además no se llevó gratis sus palabrotas. Creo que con mi derechazo le quedó claro.- Rose empezó a imitar un boxeador.- No fue para tanto.- puse mis ojos en blanco

- Bien, no es por echarlas, pero creo que si no se dan prisa James es muy capaz de llegar a pié aquí con maletas y todo.- tuve que concederle eso

- Tienes razón ¿Qué harás tú en este rato? ¿Quieres acompañarnos?.- pregunté por si acaso

- Ehm, tengo tarea.- se excusó demasiado rápido. Algo me decía que ese tipo de tarea pondría verde a Renée y tenía nombre y apellido

- Está bien.- tomé el bolso con las pertenencias de mi bebé y bajé las escaleras.

Tuve la intención de abrir la puerta y salir, cuando choqué con un gran muro a mi paso. Un muro con una enorme sonrisa y varios accesorios en su mano que parecían ser películas. Alcancé a ver la carátula de una y pude imaginarme de qué trataban todas. Me voltee con mi ceja alzada hacia mi hermana, que solamente se encogió de hombros, pero su rubor dejaba claro que era un panorama muy bien detallado.

- ¿Tarea? ¿Eh?.- pregunté con ironía

- Una muy complicada Bella.- dijo mi hermana seriamente

- Mi Rose necesita flexibilidad.- acotó Emmett

- ¡Emmett!.- regañó Rose

- Ok, no quiero saber más detalles. Y mi hija menos.- hice el ademán de tapar sus orejitas y salí de allí

- ¡Es tarea de gimnasia Bella! ¡Por eso la flexibilidad!.- gritó Emmett, mientras sentaba a mi Liz en su sillita

- Claro.- gesticulé

Manejé haciendo coreografías durante todo el camino para que Liz no se me aburriera. Recordaba mi infancia y no nos parecíamos en nada, yo apenas me subía a un auto, Morfeo me visitaba hasta llegar a destino… Mi hija no, sus ojitos estaban de un lado a otro y cada vez que dejaba de mover mi cuerpo al compás de la música que sonaba, ella comenzaba a protestar… Me reí sola cuando unas personas quedaron pendientes de mis piruetas delante del volante, seguramente creerían que estaba loca, pero con tal de tener a mi hija feliz, incluso me volvería loca de verdad.

Aparqué el auto y bajé con mi cosa hermosa. Miraba en todas direcciones buscando a James, hasta que divisé una cabellera rubia resplandeciente igual a la de nuestro corazón. Buscaba con frenetismo entre todas las personas que allí habían, hasta que logró ubicarnos y corrió a nuestro lado

- ¡Bella!.- me abrazó con fuerza

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?.- sonreí

- Demasiado largo para mi ansiedad.- dejó sus maletas en el piso y miró a nuestra bebé, que lo observaba con desconfianza.- Estás preciosa.- susurró embobado.- Ven con papá, amor.

Mi hija comenzó a sollozar en el momento exacto que el situó sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Sus bracitos se movieron con desespero hacia atrás, la voltee para tenerla de frente y ver lo que pasaba, y ella aferró sus brazos a mi cuello… Miré a James y su rostro estaba desfigurado de la pena… Mecí a Liz hasta que calmó su llanto e intenté transmitirle a James tranquilidad ante la reacción de nuestra hija. Era demasiado pequeñita aun, y era lógico que desconociera

- Él es el papá bebé ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a papá?.- pregunté como si ella entendiera, haciéndole mimos. Ella volvió a enterrar su carita en mi cuello

- No me reconoce.- murmuró él con tristeza

- Ella es así. No es sólo contigo James, lo mismo pasó con Phil cuando tuvo que viajar unos pocos días y luego regresó. Lloró casi toda una tarde.- reí tratando de reconfortarlo

- ¿No se lleva con los desconocidos?.- mi menté de inmediato visualizó un rostro y una imagen

- No, a menos que se la ganen con muecas que puedan sacarle una sonrisa.- mentí a medias. ¿Cómo podía dejarlo tranquilo al decirle la reacción que ella había tenido con un hombre que jamás había visto?

- Nunca más dejaré tanto tiempo sin venir.- murmuró mientras caminábamos al auto

- Ella irá creciendo y eso ya no será un problema. Solo tienes que estar tranquilo y ser paciente.- pedí

- ¿No quieres venir con papa, corazón?.- volvió a extender sus manos hacia ella y tuvo el mismo efecto. Suspiró derrotado.- Yo manejo.- concluyó

Durante el trayecto de regreso situé a mi hija sobre mis piernas. Cada tanto jugábamos con James y ella comenzó a soltar risitas para él… James extendía su mano hacia ella, y tras unos minutos de parecer pensarlo, poco a poco su pequeña manito tocaba con cautela primero un dedo y ya luego con confianza toda su extensión. Su papá en intentos varios y con resultados exitosos se convirtió en un bufón todo el resto del camino, ya cuando ella estaba mas relajada con su presencia.

- ¿Irás a saludar a tus padres?.- consulté cuando estacionó fuera de mi casa

- Mis papás pueden esperar. Yo no pienso moverme un solo minuto de su lado para arriesgarme a que vuelva a desconocerme.- rodé mis ojos por su exageración

- ¿Te estás volviendo paranoico?

- No, precavido.- rebatió.- Mira lo que tengo aquí ¿Lo quieres?.- comenzó a chantajear a mi pequeña escondiendo algo en su mano. Ella solo movía sus bracitos y sus piernas

- Es más inteligente que tú y yo juntos, creo que no caerá en ese sucio juego.- me reí de él, quien infantilmente me mostró su lengua

- Aguafiestas.- recriminó con un falso enojo

- Realista.- sonreí más cuando mi hija desistió del interés en su mano y lo ubicó en las suyas

- Pronto caerás.- la amenazó juguetonamente, mientras besaba su cuello y resoplaba en él, causando una gran carcajada en ella

Entramos a casa e inmediatamente mi pequeña protestó tomando mi blusa. James fascinado comenzó a tomar fotos de todo lo que hacía, hasta que tuve que detenerlo. No me creía muy apropiado salir amamantando a mi bebé y sabiendo que estaría en la red a merced de todos los amigos de James cuando subiera todos los álbumes que haría desde su llegada a su partida. Sin embargo, mi pequeña tramposa estaba comenzando a confabular en mi contra y luego de todos los ruegos de James, tuve que ceder, pero con la condición que mis rostro no se vería para nada y obvio menos parte de mi anatomía.

Nuestra pequeña Liz tenía una cierta fijación con las fotos. Nos dimos cuenta cierta vez en que lloraba desesperada, y de un momento a otro su llanto cesó. La causa y el descubridor habían sido Emmett y su intento por aprender a usar su nuevo juguete. La cual accidentalmente había auto programado y disparaba flashes a diestra y siniestra. Desde ese día, cada vez que ella veía una cámara, su sonrisa era infaltable, y ahora no era la excusa. Dejaba de succionar mi pecho para esbozar una sonrisa y seguir con su comida

- ¿Y Rose?.- cuestionó cuando mi bebé comenzó a cerrar su ojitos

- Supongo que habrá salido con Emmett. Cuando salí, supuestamente la dejé realizando _tareas_.- dije entonando la última palabra

- ¿Una sobrinita a mi princesa?.- se rió de buena gana

- Que no te oiga Renée, le dará un ataque.- en ese momento el timbre sonó y me levanté a atender.- ¿Quieres sostenerla?.- los ojos de James brillaron y mi hija medio dormida no protestó

- Está tan hermosa Bella.- susurró con ese brillo especial que se instauraba en sus ojos cada tanto que la miraba

- Creo que ella es lo mejor de cada uno.- acaricié su cabello y me levanté a abrir.

Si alguien hubiese apostado contra mí, sobre quien golpearía mi puerta algún día. De seguro hubiese perdido todo mi dinero allí, porque ni en mis mejores o peores sueños, hubiese pensado que Edward Cullen estaría de pié en el portal de mi casa con su expresión contrariada… Inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo, el cual ni siquiera me molesté en contestar.

- No creo haber pecado tanto en mi vida, como para tener que aceptar semejante castigo.- mascullé

- Ni yo. Te aseguro que si por mi fuera, jamás hubiese pisado aquí.- soltó con desdén

- Me alegro de escucharlo, pensamos igual.- miré por sobre mi hombro, pero seguramente James estaba en otro planeta viendo a nuestra hija

- Vengo a decirte algo y quiero que me escuches.- ordenó. La rabia nuevamente apremió y decidí terminar con esto

- Salga inmediatamente de mi casa.- intenté cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero el lo impidió

- Mira…- las aletas de su nariz se ensanchaban.- No es fácil esto…

- ¿Qué cosa?.- apremié

- Heidi te necesita.- su sola mención me dejó a punto de desarmarme.- Yo…

- ¿Usted, qué?.- mi tono de voz no era amable. Lo quería fuera de aquí

- ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo hacer esto! No puedo rebajarme así.- masculló más para él, con su vista clavada en el suelo

- Entonces regrese por donde vino y déjeme en paz.- volví a empujar la puerta, pero volvió a sujetarla.- ¡Váyase!.- grité enfurecida

- No… Yo… ¡Perdón! No quise hacerlo.- pasó su mano por el cabello y su rostro.

- Me alegro, pero es tarde.- por primera vez me miró, habían tantos sentimientos en sus ojos

- Nunca… Es la primera vez que me humillo ante alguien.- siseó no molesto, sino con dificultad para reconocer lo que estaba diciendo

- Si usted lo que quiere es que vuelva a trabajar a su casa, lamento informarle que no lo haré. Así que siento enormemente que su humillación sea en vano

- Por favor.- pidió cambiando su voz a un susurro.- No te pido que te pongas en mi lugar porque jamás podrías hacerlo, pero te pido que pienses en mi mujer. Es ella la que te necesita

Escuché el llanto de mi hija y no fui la única. Edward levantó su rostro y quitó sus gafas oscuras de sus ojos, como buscando mejor por sobre mi hombro. James llegó rápido a mi lado con mi bebé moviéndose fuerte en sus brazos y estirando los suyos hacia mí… Sin embargo algo cambió, los achocolatados y húmedos ojos de mi Liz se posaron en el visitante no grato y para desconcierto de todos, fue a quien dirigió sus manitos abriéndolas y cerrándolas para que el las cogiera.

- Váyase por favor.- pedí, dándole la espalda para que mi hija no pudiera verlo.- ¿Qué pasó amor?

- Ella… ella se despertó y creo que… no me reconoció.- habló James como tratando de entender lo que sucedía

- Ya bebé, aquí está mamá.- intenté calmar su llanto, pero su cuerpo se estiraba buscando al hombre que seguía allí y no parecía querer marcharse.- Señor Cullen, por favor le pido que se retire

- No.- pronunció para mi total shock y me voltee hacia él. Mi hija inmediatamente volvió a tirar sus brazos

No sé en qué momento pasó, pero Edward pasó de haber estado parado a varios pasos míos, casi a mi altura y con sus ojos clavados en mi pequeña que ahora alcanzaba a tocar su camisa con sus deditos… Mi cabeza me ordenó moverme y sacar a Liz de allí, no dejar que hubiese cercanía con ese hombre que la había tratado mal… Pero la mirada esperanzada que le brindaba a mi hija me hizo quedarme estancada en mi mismo lugar y ver como él poco a poco acercaba su mano, como esa vez, a la mejilla sonrosada y bañada en lágrimas de mi hija.

- Ven.- fue lo único que le dijo a Elissa para que ella se retorciera en mi brazos

Miré a James como buscando una salida, pero el solo miraba como nuestra hija se iba con otra persona… Porque con delicadeza vi como la arrancó de mis brazos y con dificultad la tomó en los suyos, como si fuese la primera vez que cargaba un niño en sus brazos... Me estremecí cuando me percaté que venía siendo el calmante para los sollozos que brotaban del cuerpecito de Liz, quien como si hubiese encontrado su lugar preferido, se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró sus ojos con total serenidad.

- Devuélvamela.- ordené cuando caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba

- Permíteme… tan solo unos minutos.- pidió casi como un ruego

- Yo…- quise hablar, pero no sabía qué decir

No, cuando una faceta totalmente opuesta a la máscara de hierro que había aprendido a conocer de Edward Cullen empezaba a consumirse como papel en el fuego… Su mano acarició en forma circular la espalda de mi bebé y su boca se unió el tope de su cabecita, depositando repetidos besos allí con sus ojos cerrados… Como si eso, fuese también su calmante… Su mundo feliz…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Nuevo Cap... Tín, tín, tín... Donde odiarán y ¿amarán? bueno, no creo tanto... Pero estoy segura que algo les removerá xD**

**Increíblemente ¡Plop! He quedado al ver todas las alertas, favoritos... Así que, ha cooperar si queremos ver que pasará ¡Ja! Si, mi lado malo puede salir =)**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Cariñines especiales a Jessica, Lynn y dracullen ¡Gracias preciosas! Y Lynn, otra vez continuará... =)**

**...**

**Veremos que tanto les guuuusta la historia ¿Comments? xD ¡Cara de niña mala! ¡Ja! Besines...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo VI  
**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

- Devuélvamela.- pidió James de manera tajante y con autoridad.

Edward le envió su mirada más cargada de odio, pero poco a poco fue soltando a Elissa, que a los pocos minutos se había dormido plácidamente, como si los brazos de él fueran el lugar más cómodo… Mi bebé protesto cuando unos brazos fueron reemplazados por otros, pero James la meció hasta conseguir que su sueño siguiera intacto. Me señaló la casa y se adentró con nuestra hija bajo la atenta supervisión de Edward, como si temiera que James no supiese cuidarle de la mejor manera… Su rostro se veía tenso y sus ojos cautelosos y escrutadores, hasta que se perdieron de su vista y la mía

- Creo que es tiempo de que se vaya.- pedí nuevamente

- No hasta que obtenga lo que he venido a buscar.- su postura se recompuso, volviendo a la frialdad de siempre.- Te ofrezco el doble de lo que te pago hasta ahora

- No es cosa de dinero…

- Pon tú el precio y lo pago.- ordenó. Suspiré exasperada ¿Acaso no entendía?

- Esto no se trata de dinero ¡Por Dios! Cuando va a entender que no todo se arregla así

- La mayoría de las cosas sí.- intervino

- La salud de su mujer no.- contraataqué. Su rostro se descompuso una milésima de segundo

- Estamos hablando de tu trabajo, no de mi mujer y mi vida privada

- Lo siento Señor Cullen, pero no voy a volver. No cuando usted siga siendo el hombre frío que veo cada vez reflejado en sus actos y en su mirada. Heidi necesita más que una persona que la cuide. Ella necesita por sobre todo, un marido que atienda sus peticiones, no que pague para que lo hagan por él.

- No soy médico. En ese caso, jamás contrataría a alguien

- ¿No se ha puesto a pensar que la salud de ella, depende mucho más que de unas pastillas o revisiones médicas? ¿No ha pensado quizás, que su mujer lo que necesita es su cariño?.- sus ojos me miraron con odio

- Mi vida privada no es asunto suyo.- recalcó cada palabra.- Estoy aquí, para llevarla de vuelta a mi casa, al cuidado de mi mujer. No pidiendo su opinión o consejos

- Mi respuesta es no. Hasta… Adiós.- me di media vuelta y entré a casa, dejándolo allí.

Caminé presurosa, y observé por la ventana como él estaba en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado… Su rostro era inexpresivo hasta que su entrecejo se frunció por algún pensamiento. Miró en dirección donde yo estaba, por lo que me moví rápido para ocultarme, aunque igualmente no podría verme a través de las cortinas. Se dio media vuelta y encendió un cigarrillo antes de subir a su auto y arrancar a toda velocidad…

- Creo que tenemos que hablar.- la voz de James me asustó y me giré veloz.- Sobre lo que ha ocurrido allí afuera

- James…- respiré profundo.- Ni yo tengo una explicación.- admití la realidad

- Bella. Mi hija se comportó con él como si fuera la persona más cercana que tuviera.- señaló impresionado.- ¿Esto ha pasado antes? ¿Ella lo ve con regularidad para que se origine esto?.- negué inmediatamente

- Solo lo ha visto tres veces con esta.- aclaré.- Y las tres veces ha sido igual

- ¡Wow! Parece ser que mi hija quiere más a un desconocido que a su propio padre.- caminé y me senté a su lado

- No digas eso James.- acaricié su hombro.- Liz no sabe lo que hace

- Es tan extraño Bella.- comentó pensativo.- Me produce diversas cosas todo esto

- A mi tampoco me gusta. El es una persona demasiado fría

- No con Liz.- rebatió.

- Con ella igual. El otro día ocurrió un evento no muy grato.- esclarecí.- Rose llevó a Liz a la casa de él, y el reaccionó muy mal

- Sin embargo, hoy la miraba como si…- dejó la frase a medias.- Bella, hay una conexión entre ellos. Algo que no se como describir, pero que es tan fuerte de parte de ella, como de él

- El no siente nada ni por su mujer que cada día se consume más y más.- expresé

- No Bella, Liz causa algo diferente en él. Lo pude percibir en su forma de mirarla y de actuar con ella ¿Sabes o tienes alguna idea del por qué?.- negué.

Sin embargo, algo me decía que tenía directa relación con su hija y no creía estar equivocada. James siguió intentando darse una respuesta a lo acontecido, incluso más cuando nuestra pequeña volvió a despertar y le tomó varios minutos poder darse a sus brazos…

La noche llegó y mientras la amamantaba me pregunté ¿Cuan especial era mi hija? Para mí en su totalidad, pero era acaso de igual forma para él ¿Lo era? Sentí temor y no pude evitar el escalofrío que añadió ese sentimiento a mi cuerpo. Rose que estaba sentada a mi lado con su vista fija en sus libros lo notó y me cuestionó. Terminé por relatarle todos los hechos, a lo que ella igualmente se sorprendió, pero al final tuvo que salir con su usual sentido del humor negro

- Bueno hermanita, creo que mi sobrina solamente tiene mejor gusto que la madre.- soltó con una carcajada

- No seas ridícula.- la regañé

- Bella. James no es feo, pero no puedes negarme que don limón está mil veces mejor que tu ex ¿O no?.- puse mis ojos en blanco

- Todo lo que puede tener de guapo, lo contrarresta con su antipatía.- repetí sus palabras de algunos días

- ¿Estará igualmente bueno en otras partes de su cuerpo ocultas bajo la ropa?.- siguió riendo de sus bromas

- Contigo no se puede hablar.- solté molesta

- Es solo una broma Bella.- me empujó juguetonamente.- Y hablando en serio, dicen que los bebés pueden percibir cosas que nosotros no

- ¿Cómo qué?.- inquirí con una ceja alzada

- Quizás Liz puede ver la parte blanca que aun le queda a su alma, aunque sea diminuta.- enfatizó con sus dedos.- Liz aun es un ángel puro, no sería extraño

**…**

- ¡Bella, te buscan!.- gritó Rose para aparecer 2 segundos después frente a mi puerta

- No sé para qué tanto grito si estabas aquí mismo. La despertaste.- acusé cuando vi a mi hija removerse

- Yo la cuidaré ¡Hey! Te busca una mujer.- señaló la puerta de mi habitación mientras tomaba a Elissa en sus brazos

- ¿Quién?.- inquirí extrañada

- Una mujer chiquitita con los pelos disparados como si hubiese metido sus pequeños dedos a la corriente eléctrica y que viste como una modelo de pasarla. Claro, si tuviera como 50 centímetros más.- se carcajeó

- Iré a ver ¡Y no la muevas tanto! Su estómago está aun repleto, comió hace menos de dos horas

- No hay problema.- respondió haciendo poco menos cabalgar a mi hija sobre su estómago.

Se la quité de las manos y la dejé recostada a su lado. Mi hermana bufó y mi pequeña sonrió cuando besé su cabecita antes de salir. Apenas toqué con mi pié el primer escalón para decender las escaleras, volví a escuchar las risas de Rose y mi hija, y el típico sonido que emitía cuando la hacía saltar sobre ella como si fuera un caballo ¿Cuál de las dos era la niña y la adulta? Bajé sin siquiera sentarme a responder.

En mi sala estaba una chica exactamente como la había descrito Rose, con sólo la excepción que no había detallado lo hermosa que era… Algo en sus facciones me recordó a alguien que no pude precisar en ese momento, sino hasta que se presentó.

- Hola Bella, soy Alice. La hermana de Heidi

- ¡Oh! Hola Alice.- saludé y le indiqué que tomara asiento. Supe de inmediato el motivo de su visita

- Tienes una casa muy linda.- halagó observando. Linda no creía que fuera la palabra, en comparación con la que debía tener ella

- Gracias.- sonreí.- No quiero sonar grosera, pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

- Verás Bella, llegué esta mañana a casa de Edward. Me encontré con la noticia que ya no estás a cargo de mi hermana, así que he salido en tu búsqueda y he dado con tu casa después de consultarle a algunos transeúntes.- señaló sin respirar un solo instante

- Ok.- fue mi única respuesta

- Bella, Heidi te extraña. Ella no ha estado muy bien desde que te fuiste.- mi pecho se oprimió al saber aquello

- Yo lo siento Alice, pero es una decisión tomada.- quise sonar firme, pero el pensar en Heidi no me ayudó

- ¿Qué ha pasado para que tomes esa resolución? Puedes decirme lo que sea ¿Fue acaso por el ogro de Edward?.- pensé mi respuesta. Era claro que ellos no se llevaban bien, pero yo no quería contribuir a mayor hostilidad

- N-no.- carraspee mi garganta.- Tiene que ver conmigo y con mi hija. No quiero perderme tanto tiempo de su acelerado crecimiento.- sonreí para hacerlo más creíble

- Pero puedes llevarla contigo.- señaló como alternativa. Me envaré en mi puesto.

- No creo que sea lo mejor.- moví mis manos

- ¿Por qué? Sería magnífico Bella. Heidi…siempre quiso ser mamá…- explicó con tristeza

- Por lo mismo Alice… Podría traerle no muy gratos recuerdos

- ¿Lo dices por la pérdida de su bebé?.- asentí. Suspiró pesadamente.- Bella, eso fue un golpe duro para toda la familia… Claro, con excepciones.- terminó con un tono ácido

Las dos quedamos atrapadas en nuestros pensamientos. Podía imaginarme a quién se refería con la última aseveración, pero a pesar de todo, no podía estar de acuerdo con ella en ese sentido. Estaba segura que todos y cada uno habían vivido su dolor de alguna forma. No me cabía en la cabeza, que la frialdad de Edward pudiese llegar incluso a extremos tan inmensos como no sentir la pérdida de su hija…

- Odio a Edward porque él fue el único culpable de todo esto.- dijo de pronto

- ¿Cómo?.- pregunté sin estremecerme

- Su aborto fue espontáneo, pero estoy segura que no fue así… Bella, sé que Edward engañaba a mi hermana

- Yo… No creo…

- Él es el único culpable de la muerte de su hija. Por eso lo odio con toda mi alma Bella. Porque destruyó a mi hermana y sus sueños con la muerte de ese bebé… Sé que el la engañaba en ese tiempo y eso fue lo que gatilló todo…

- No sé que decir.- terminé al fin

- No tienes que decir nada Bella… Siento haberte dicho esto.- se disculpó.- Bella, mi hermana te necesita. Se que Ángela está a su pendiente y que se esfuerza por hacer lo mejor. Pero también sé que debe ser agotador, y por eso necesita alguien para apoyarse

- Me imagino.- solté sin pensarlo. Alice me miró extrañada por mi comentario muy sutilmente irónico

- ¿Por qué dices eso Bella?.- sus ojos captaban todos mis movimientos. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí

- Por nada. Solo he dicho que me imagino lo agotada que debe terminar. Pero lo lamento, yo no voy a volver a trabajar allí. Ya he dado mis razones y no voy a transarlas. Mi hija es lo primero

Alice asintió, aun cuando su semblante mostraba su abatimiento por no lograr su cometido… Me preocupaba Heidi y su estado, pero sentía la necesidad imperiosa de alejarme de esa familia cuanto antes. Mi mayor preocupación era mi hija, pero no con relación a la excusa que había dado; sino más bien referente a Edward y esa extraña cercanía que demostraban…

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**…**

- Ella tiene que volver.- apreté mis dientes con fuerzas

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que no será posible. Alice ha tratado de convencerla, pero su respuesta ha sido rotunda

- No me importa hacer lo que sea, la quiero aquí.- giré mi rostro hacia él que me miraba tratando de comprender mi insistencia

- ¿Qué está pasando Edward? ¿Por qué esa fijación con ella? Hermano… ¿Acaso tu…?

- No, no es lo que estás imaginándote.- esclarecí. Aunque recordarla con ese hombre, no era mi momento favorito y no entendía por qué- No es por ella

- ¿Entonces…? No entiendo.- movió su cabeza en forma negativa

- Heidi la quiere aquí.- di media vuelta y me serví una copa de whisky

- Lo sé, pero somos amigos Edward. Y a mi no me engañas ¿Qué más hay detrás de todo esto?

Moví mi copa en forma circular, viendo como los hielos en el chocaban… Se alejaban, pero volvían a unirse en el centro. Era como una fuerza de atracción que quizás para unos no tendría sentido averiguar, y para otros sería solamente parte de algo… Era eso lo que yo necesitaba dilucidar ¿Qué era esa fuerza de atracción que existía con esa niña? Porque había algo que nos llamaba a ambos, había algo que me llevaba a quererla conmigo y para mí… Pero jamás lo diría, era algo que sólo yo podía saber y descubrir, y para eso la necesitaba cerca.

- Tu mujer no hizo todo lo que debía hacer para obligarla a volver

- Eso no es lo que te pregunté, pero ya que lo menciones, te aseguro que Alice ha hecho todo lo posible porque vuelva. Ella es la más interesada en la estabilidad de Heidi

- Se me parte la cabeza.- murmuré tirando el vaso sobre la superficie plana, en donde salpicó por todos lados

- ¿No haz pensado en que un cambio de actitud por tu parte sería el principal aliado para dar vuelta las cosas a tu favor?.- preguntó Jasper, mientras yo rebuscaba mis pastillas

- ¿Volverme un sumiso?.- devolví con sorna. Jasper movió su cabeza negativamente y caminó hasta posarse en la ventana.

- Un poco de amabilidad, comprensión, menos hostilidad creo que serían suficientes

Iba a responder cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió en forma abrupta. Me voltee y Ángela entraba como un vendaval por allí mismo con su rostro crispado por algo. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni menos a alertarla de la presencia de Jasper…

- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Heidi lo único que repite como estúpida, es que extraña a Bella! ¡Tendrás que hacer algo Edward, porque mi paciencia está agotada!

- Ángela…- advertí, pero ella continuó

- ¡No, no me pidas que me calme. Estoy saturada con las quejas constante de tu mujercita! ¡¿Y ahora Alice? ¡¿Qué…?

- Hola Ángela.- saludó un muy cuidadoso Jasper. Parándose detrás de ella, quien se volteó como estando en cámara lenta.

- Jasper…- susurró ella con terror en su voz

- El mismo.- sonrió mi amigo y comenzó a caminar como un león acechando a su presa.

- Yo… Alice dijo que habías tenido que ausentarte de casa…- quise cerrarle la boca a esta mujer de cualquier forma. Entre más hablaba, más se delataba

- Aproveché para charlar con mi amigo un momento. Y claro, ya veo que creíste estar sola con Edward.- sonrió de una forma que debería dar temor

- Lo siento… Lo que trataba de decirle a Edward era…

- Que estabas totalmente consumida por Heidi, que era una constante molestia y que ya no lo soportabas más ¿Faltó algo? Así como quizás… ¿Alguna solución para deshacerte del problema?.- las palabras de Jasper surtieron el efecto deseado ¡Mi cuerpo tembló!

- ¡No! Jasper…no…esto no es…todo se entendió mal.- balbuceó nerviosa y mirándome con súplica

- Todo y absolutamente todo se entendió perfectamente querida Ángela.- el tono de voz que utilizaba Jasper no se elevaba un solo gramo

- ¡Edward!.- me gritó para que intercediera. Supe que estaba en problemas cuando Jasper enarcó una ceja hacia mí

- Retírate Ángela.- solté entre dientes.- Ahora.- añadí cuando vi que pensaba seguir hablando

Nerviosa y totalmente consumida por un llanto-_falso o no_-salió de mi despacho. Jasper tomó la silla y la ubicó con tranquilidad frente a mí y se sentó en ella con su postura más relajada posible, esperando que yo comenzara mi relato… Me serví otro whisky y lo tomé de un solo trago. Fruncí mi rostro por el ardor que me embargó, más lo que me esperaba, estaba seguro sería mil veces peor.

- No busques excusas o trates de realizar una coartada. Te conozco Edward, somos amigos hace mucho tiempo y se como trabaja tu cabeza

- No tengo por qué buscar coartadas.- solté sin dejar de lado mi autoridad

- No lo sé…- dijo simplemente.- A menos que quieras a Alice aquí, y siendo partícipe de todo lo que he oído

Resoplé exasperado. Si Jasper abría la boca con su mujer, estaba seguro que sería lo último que haría en esta vida. Masaje el puente de mi nariz con frenesí… Definitivamente era un idiota con mayúscula al mantener aun mí torcida relación con Ángela, cuando perfectamente podría levantar mi mano y miles de otras mujeres mucho mejores que ella estarían fascinadas en mi cama.

- Heidi ha estado irritable el último tiempo…

- No me salgas con eso Edward.- bufó.- Las palabras de Ángela me suenan a mucho más que una situación momentánea

- Entonces no sé que quieres que te explique, si tú ya tienes o crees tener todas tus respuestas.- gruñí

- ¿La cercanía y demasiada familiaridad que hay entre ustedes?.- inquirió suspicaz

- Hemos estado mucho tiempo trabajando juntos al cuidado de Heidi, es lógico que nos comportemos con mayor confianza.- contesté sin titubear

- ¿Cómo para que te hable en ese tono de tu esposa y tu no hagas nada?.- siguió con su interrogatorio

- No me dio tiempo y tú tampoco.- argumenté

- ¿Me crees idiota?.- se levantó de golpe y afirmó con fuerza sus manos en puño sobre mi escritorio

- Sabes mi respuesta a eso.- sonreí burlesco

- No me tomes el pelo Edward. Siempre había sospechado algo, y creo que mis sospechas están aclaradas

- ¿Cuál o cuales?.- consulté sin dejar mi rostro imperturbable, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso como pocas veces

- Ángela es la mujer con la que haz mantenido una relación extramarital todo este tiempo. Por eso es que nadie podía descubrir tu amante, porque la tenías y haz tenido bajo tu mismo techo todo este tiempo.- soltó sin reparos

Mi semblante era similar al de una estatua. Miré fijamente a Jasper, buscando algún indicio de jocosidad, el cual me indicara que estaba haciendo solo una mala broma, pero no había nada. Su rostro estaba absolutamente serio y esperaba impaciente mi respuesta. Sin duda alguna, eran los segundos de mi salvación o mi muerte segura… Una sonora carcajada resonó de mi garganta, y la siguieron muchas más.

- ¿Algo que te haya parecido gracioso?.- cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos, al tanto que yo seguía con mi juego

- Tú y tus ideas.- solté en un jadeo. Refregué mis ojos para eliminar mis lágrimas de esfuerzo al reír, más no por sincera diversión

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy equivocado?

- Por Dios Jasper, creí que me conocías. No soy tan imbécil y tan conformista como para quedarme con la primera presa que se me cruza.- mentí deliberadamente

- Edward, Ángela te habló con mucha intimidad. Cualquiera hubiese creído lo mismo.- se dejó caer en la silla y mi yo interno quiso bailar al sentime victorioso

- Ella se cree con mucha autoridad, al estar al cuidado de Heidi. No lo había tomado en cuenta, pero dados los malos entendidos que eso ha dado, lo hablaré seriamente con ella. Aquí, la única dueña y señora de casa es y seguirá siendo siempre mi mujer.- zanjé

- No seas muy duro. Lamento mi error y haber desconfiado. Pero igualmente sabes que Ángela nunca ha sido de mi entera confianza, así como lo es para Alice o Heidi- sonreí victorioso y me acerqué a él para palmear su hombro

- Disculpas aceptadas.- sellé el tema.- Y por Ángela no te preocupes

**…**

- Buenos días.- saludé mientras entraba al comedor, donde estaban Jasper, Alice y una muy cohibida Ángela

- ¿Haz pensado alguna solución para la situación de mi hermana?.- apuntó Alice, sin siquiera devolverme el saludo como los demás

- Tengo todo bajo control.- dije mientras bebía mi café amargo

- ¿Se puede saber a qué te refieres con ello?.- volvió a arremeter.

Jasper dejó de comer y puso sus codos sobre la mesa suspirando. Como previendo lo que se venía. Ángela no hablaba y tampoco levantaba su cabeza. Tal cual le había exigido que actuara, pues no estaba dispuesto a que ésta vez fuera Alice quien sospechara algo. Y ciertamente, con ella no sería tan fácil como con Jasper… Terminé de beber un gran sorbo y dejé mi taza sobre el plato, el sonido retumbó en el silencio de la sala.

- ¿Podrías darte prisa? No tengo todo el tiempo para esperar que hables. Quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda aquí para estar con mi hermana.- apuró Alice

- Puedes ir con Heidi.- indiqué con mi mano la puerta

- Lo haré una vez que tenga claridad de lo que harás. Me importa mi hermana y todas las decisiones que se tomen en torno a ella

- Isabella volverá.- fue lo único que pronuncié, despertando el interés de todos

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.- enarcó una ceja

- Me pediste una solución, ya te la he dado. No me pediste explicaciones, y tampoco te las daré. Con permiso.- me excusé

- Edward.- me voltee a la voz de Jasper.- Te enviaré los detalles en estos días.- asentí con mala cara. No debía decirlo frente a todos

- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó en menos de un pestañeo su mujer

- Los detalles de los negocios que tengo a mi cargo.- quise aplaudir a Jasper. Era un buen discípulo al parecer

Subí las escaleras y me adentré en el cuarto de Heidi. Comenzó a despertarse cuando abrí las cortinas de su ventana para que la claridad del día iluminara la oscuridad en la que le gustaba estar… Me giré y ella me sonrió débilmente, lo que me llevó a reafirmar mis decisiones tomadas. Ella necesitaba estar el último tiempo en paz y tranquilidad, y yo era el único que tenía en mis manos el poder de dárselos…

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?.- pregunté y mi vista se fijó en el vaso de leche intacto que descansaba en su mesa de noche

- Bien. Y no me la bebí porque no cabía nada más en mi estómago.- se excusó deprisa

- Tengo que salir, pero espero que cuando regrese tu bandeja del desayuno no contenga ni una sola miga de pan.- advertí

- ¿Dónde irás?.- cambió de tema

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- contesté escuetamente

- Nunca compartes tus cosas conmigo.- susurró mirando sus manos sobre las cobijas

- Porque la mayoría son negocios Heidi, no es algo entretenido de qué hablar.

- Todo…todo lo que tenga que ver contigo…me importa.- pronunció con voz queda. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos solo unos segundos

- Volveré pronto.

Decidí cortar nuestra más larga y pacífica conversación de mucho tiempo. Me acerqué a besar su frente, pero ella elevó su rostro y sus labios quedaron a la altura de los míos. Miré sus ojos y estaban anhelantes… Olvidé por unos momentos todo lo pasado y me acerqué para posar mi boca sobre la suya. Ya no tenía la suavidad que alguna vez había percibido, sin embargo al deslizar mi lengua por la suya, el sabor seguía allí. Ese sabor que me había enloquecido tantas veces y que en este mismo instante estaba haciendo estragos en mí… Hasta que un carraspeo explotó nuestra burbuja…

- Tu desayuno prima.- Ángela estaba de pié con su mirada rabiosa y su boca fruncida

- G-gracias.- señaló Heidi con la voz entrecortada.- Edward…- murmuró

- Debo irme.- señalé y besé sus labios en forma rápida por última vez

Pasé por el lado de Ángela, quien me miró como si quisiera asesinarme y mi única reacción fue elevar mis cejas. Ella nada tenía que decir o reprochar, sabía a la perfección que lugar ocupaba cada quién en esta casa. Y aunque con mi mujer no llevara una vida marital concreta, era mi esposa ante todo… Saboree mis labios mientras bajaba la escalera con prisa, hacía mucho que no degustaba el sabor de mi esposa, y claramente, seguía teniendo algo de efecto en mí, a pesar de todo...

- Edward.- me llamó antes que tomara el pomo de la puerta principal. Me giré y allí estaba, con su rostro furioso.- ¿Puedo saber qué diablos fue lo que vi allí arriba?.- su tono era bajo

- ¿Una despedida entre una pareja que ha estado casada varios años?.- resopló ante mi sarcasmo

- No me trates como una estúpida, porque no lo soy.- amenazó tomando mi brazo entre sus uñas

- Entonces no me des motivos.- corté, intentando soltarme de su agarre

- Ten cuidado Edward…- no le dejé continuar

- La que no ha entendido que debe tener cuidado aquí, eres tú.- escupí.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos puedes quedarte sin un solo peso Ángela. Recuerda que la parte de la herencia que Heidi te tiene asignada, una vez que ella fallezca, es solo por caridad

- No…- comenzó, pero volví a arremeter

- No, tú no vuelvas a hablarme en esa forma y a pedir explicaciones por mis actos. Porque de todo esto, la que sale más dañada eres tú. Y yo no me dejo llevar por la piedad como lo han hecho Alice y Heidi todos estos años.

- No es piedad. Me corresponde.- siseó con su rostro en llamas de ira.

- No Ángie.- susurré con voz dulce en su oído.- Tú bien sabes que las hijas bastardas nunca reciben nada

Me separé de ella y sin mirarla, salí de casa. Tomé el auto que había podido conseguir para trasladarme en estos lugares y me adentré en el camino… Ángela sabía que la menos favorecida en caso de que se supiera lo nuestro o ella intentara chantajearme de alguna forma, era ella… Su padre, y hermano del padre de Heidi y Alice, había tenido una aventura con otra mujer hacía muchos años. De esa unión, había nacido Ángela, pero el nunca la había reconocido como su hija, y nunca se había hecho cargo de ella.

Pasados los años y poco antes que nos casáramos. El viejo murió, y mis suegros buscaron a la otra mujer para hacerse cargo de su hija económicamente. Pero las cosas igualmente eran distintas en casa de Ángela. Su madre se encontraba bastante enferma, por lo que ellos habían decidido internar a la mujer y llevarse con ellos a la hija, que a esa altura, ya era toda una mujer.

Alice y Heidi la habían recibido de la mejor manera. Sin embargo, había algo en ella, algo que en los primeros meses y quizás par de años, me hizo verla con desconfianza. Y más de una vez compartimos el mismo pensamiento con Jasper y mis padres. Pero todo dio un vuelco cuando mi matrimonio comenzó a irse a pique, siendo ella la única que conocía todo y me apoyaba hasta decir basta.

¿Y ahora? Ahora ya no sabía si esa mujer era un demonio vestido de ángel o simplemente yo solo lo había querido ver así.

Detuve el auto y corroboré la dirección con el papel que llevaba en mi mano, era ésta. Me bajé y activé la alarma, para caminar por el sendero de pequeñas piedras que me llevaba hacia la puerta blanca… Golpee un par de veces y esperé.

- ¿Si?.- una mujer bastante hermosa estaba de pié en la puerta, mirándome evaluativamente.

- Edward Cullen.- extendí mi mano hacia ella, quien por acto reflejo la cogió. Su rostro era un poema de expresiones

- Yo…Tanya…- sonrió nerviosa

- Busco a James.- fui directo al asunto de mi visita

- Es…mi hermano…- siguió balbuceando

- Necesito hablar con él. Ahora.- acentué la última palabra. No tenía tiempo qué perder

- Ehm, si… Si, claro…- tartamudeó y con dificultad se metió a la casa gritando el nombre de James

Esta era la última carta que me estaba jugando para hacer regresar a Isabella a casa. Estaba conciente que no era una jugada limpia, pero tenía que hacer lo que fuera, para que ella y esa niña estuvieran de vuelta. Esa niña que tanto me intrigaba y que tanto-_extrañamente_-anhelaba volver a ver… Durante la noche había tomado decisiones, y era el momento de comenzar a llevarlas a cabo. Un movimiento detectado se soslayo me hizo voltear y quedar frente al hombre que buscaba

- Buenos días.- saludó sin un ápice de alegría al verme

- Lo mismo digo.- incliné mi cabeza solo unos centímetros a modo de saludo.- Tengo que hablar algo contigo

- No sé de qué tendríamos que conversar nosotros dos

- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente.- zanjé.- Ahora sígueme, que este no es lugar para tener una conversación

Me dirigí a mi auto sin esperar respuesta, y la comisura de mis labios se elevo casi imperceptiblemente cuando sentí sus pasos tras de mí. Apenas se subió, encendí el motor y manejé a toda velocidad hasta mi destino. No podíamos hablar en ese pueblo, donde en menos de dos minutos, hasta la mujer que vivía más alejada estaría enterada de todo.

Un par de horas después, estacioné en un restaurante que había visto a través de Internet, como uno de los mejores que existía por la zona. No era la elegancia a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero igualmente con la persona que me acompaña, era lo suficiente… Sin decir una palabra me bajé e indiqué con un movimiento de cabeza que me siguiera. Pedí una mesa y nos sentamos.

- ¿Ahora si me dirá lo que quiere?.- exclamó cabreado una vez allí

- Por supuesto, a eso hemos venido.- llamé a la camarera.- Un whisky ¿Tu?.- pregunté a él

- Nada. Necesito que esto sea rápido.- despaché a la chica con mi mano

- Tu mujer tiene que volver a trabajar para mí.- expuse mi punto sin vacilaciones

- Primero que todo Bella no es mi mujer.- comenzó y me sorprendió esa información.- Y segundo, es su decisión y creo que ella la tomó

- Ella puede ganar lo que nunca llegará a recibir, así trabaje toda una vida.- solté, viendo su expresión

- Ella no se deja llevar por el dinero.- encogió sus hombros. Esta era mi jugada

- Sin embargo, no piensa con la cabeza. La hija de ustedes necesitará algún día dinero para estudiar y convertirse en alguien.- su mirada cambió

- Yo estoy estudiando y me encargaré de darle todo y que no le haga falta nada.- su orgullo era admirable, pero estaba seguro que todo se compraba

- Soy el dueño de una de las empresas más grandes que tengas conocimiento. Mi apellido es Cullen ¿Te dice algo?.- ¡Bingo! Sus ojos se ensancharon.- Al parecer no atabas cabos aun.- sonreí y tomé el trago que la camarera había puesto recién frente a mí

- No sé que tiene que ver esto conmigo y menos qué trata de decirme.- se removió inquieto en su silla

- Tus estudios necesitarán algún día ser ejercidos. Y yo puedo levantar mi dedo y darte todo o bajarlo y cerrar todas las puertas.- con eso había puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa

- ¿Me está tratando de chantajear?.- expresó indignado

- No. Solo estoy tratando de buscar una solución en que los dos terminemos beneficiados.- alcé mis hombros despreocupado

- Lo siento, pero creo que se equivocó de persona.- comenzó a levantarse

- Tendrías un trabajo más rentable desde la próxima semana. No necesitarías trabajar en todas esas partes donde lo haces comúnmente y te pagan una miseria.- acoté tomando otro sorbo.- Te dedicarías a tus estudios por la mañana y tendrías un trabajo seguro por las tardes, con un sueldo que muy pocos rechazarían

- Usted…

- Un sueldo equivalente a lo que tu pidieras.- terminé regocijándome de las dudas que comenzaban a aflorar en su rostro

- ¿Q-que gana usted con todo esto?.- cuestionó luego de pensar unos minutos

- Que mi mujer pueda morir en paz. Isabella ha contribuido a que su estado anímico y su salud mejoren considerablemente los pocos días que trabajó para mí. La necesito de vuelta y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ello.

- ¿Y quién me dice que esto no es una trampa o que hay algo turbio en todo esto?

- Acostumbro a jugar sucio, pero los resultados son limpios.- aclaré.- Tú decides. Te puedo dar el cielo o el infierno ¿Qué dices?

"_Necesito a tu ex mujer y a tu hija"_ pensé para mí

…

_Continuará…_

**_

* * *

_**

**¿Hay alguien ahí? Ups, siento mucho la demora. Pero he estado tan atareada, que llego y me quedo dormida en cuanto toca mi cabeza la almohada =/**

**Espero que me disculpen, pues trataré de tener un nuevo capitulo luego. **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Que les parece mi Eddie? jaja**

*** A las chicas que me han preguntado. Aun no sé cuantos capi tendrá, porque va leeeeeento, muy lento. Y no quiero estropearlo, apurándome tanto ***

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD: A mis chicas: beakis, Lynn, gaby, Marchu Argentina, dracullen, moniita, Kahah y Lucimell.. Muchas gracias por su saludo. Besitos enormes**

**...**

**Aviso de utilidad pública =D **

**Hay unas nuevas chicas y antiguas xD, con sus historias por este mundillo de FF. Pasen a verlas y no se arrepentirán**

**saraes o mi Noe:- http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2166632 / saraes**

**Mi frutillín con cremis xD o Aspasie29:- http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2287314 / Aspasie29**

**teishi:- http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2231404 / teishi**

**Y la muy conocida L0kiicita:- http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2017192 / L0kiicita_Cullen**

**...**

**Eso es lo que estoy leyendo cuando tengo mi tiempo niñas, para las que me han preguntado. Doy fé que todas son buenísimas ¡Lo sé! =D**

**Así que tomense su tiempo, pasen a visitarlas y opinen de su trabajo ¡Siempre con respeto! **

**Y creo que me sonó a Eddie mandón jajajaj. Pero es solo sugerencia =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo VII  
**

**...**

**Be.-**

**...  
**

- Bella, acompañaré a Emmett a conseguir un trabajo.- comentó Rose mientras mecía a Liz en sus brazos y yo terminaba mi desayuno

- ¿Está buscando trabajo?.- pregunté, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la petición u orden de Ángela para encontrarle un chofer

- Si, tu sabes que las cosas en su casa no andan muy bien. Así que ha decidido ocupar la mitad de su tiempo en algún trabajo y el otro al instituto.- quise decirle a mi hermana sobre esa oferta, pero decliné en último momento. Y decidí dirigir mi atención a la mueca que realizaban sus labios

- ¿Te molesta eso?.

- Es solo que tendremos menos tiempo para estar juntos.- encogió sus hombros a modo de restarle importancia

- Quizás sería bueno que consiguieras algo tú también. De esa forma estarías ocupada y no lo extrañarías tanto.- sugerí

- Por eso mismo iré con él. Leí una oferta de medio tiempo en una tienda.- asentí

- Mientras no descuides tus estudios, te apoyo.- en ese instante tocaron la puerta

- ¡Hey! Ha llegado la alegría de este hogar.- entró Emmett sin ser invitado como siempre

- No sé para qué tocas, si entrarás de igual forma.- me burlé

- Cualquiera diría que no me quieres cuñadita con lo que haz dicho. Pero sé que tu vida no sería la misma sin mí.- le quitó mi hija de los brazos a Rose y comenzó a zarandearla con su delicadeza habitual.- Hola pequeña ¿Dale un beso a tío Emy?.

- Mi hija tiene mejores gustos.- seguí bromeando.

Tomo a Liz y puso su mejilla contra la boca de mi hija. Y ella como solía hacerlo, creyendo que todo lo que acercaban a su boquita era comida, comenzó a intentar succionar de forma aguerrida… Las poco suaves carcajadas de Emmett se escucharon hasta en el último rincón de la casa. Previendo lo que venía a continuación, me apresuré a quitarla de sus brazos, pero fue más rápido e hizo lo que malditamente había tomado como manía… Pasar su gran boca y lengua por toda la mejilla de mi hija, dejándola ensalivada desde su frente a la barbillita

- ¡Emmett!.- lo regañé, arrancando a mi bebé de sus tentáculos.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan asqueroso?.- tomé el pañito de mi Liz y procuré limpiarla prolijamente

- A ella le gusta.- se defendió como un niño pequeño. Era cierto, Liz se moría de la risa cuando él repetía su gracia aprendida

- Bien babosito, vamos a buscar un trabajo.- Rose lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la casa, mientras le hacía morisquetas a Elissa y ella lo seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdía

- ¿Y tú le sigues el juego?.- regañé juguetonamente a mi pequeña que intentaba acercarse a mi mejilla con su boquita abierta. Tuve que reírme de sus travesuras

**…**

- ¿Cómo esta mi Elissa? ¿Ha comido bien? ¿Sus horas de sueño? ¿No se ha resfriado?.- parloteaba mi madre a través del teléfono

- Todo bien mamá.- dije riendo

- No me contestes con evasivas Isabella Swan.- regañó

- Solo resumo en tres palabras mi respuesta. Ha estado todo bien mamá, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.- extendí mi respuesta para dejarla conforme

- La extraño tanto.- comentó con nostalgia.- Phil debe permanecer unos días más acá ¿Seguro no quieres que regrese antes? ¿Y tu trabajo? Hija, no quiero que descuides tus quehaceres, yo puedo…

- Todo está bajo control mamá. Solo aprovecha tu viaje.- no había querido preocupar a mamá con mi renuncia al trabajo. Se lo contaría una vez regresara

- Está bien.- comentó rendida.- Phil quiere saludarte. Dale mil besos a mi nieta y dile que le llevo vestiditos precioso.- señaló emocionada

- Intentaré ampliar la casa para que quepa todo lo que le traes.- bromee, escuché un resoplido desde el otro lado y luego la voz de Phil

- ¿Bella? ¿Todo en orden?.- amaba a mi padrastro por su preocupación y sobre todo por su sencillez. Directo al meollo sin tanto rodeo

- Efectivamente, así que intenta que mi madre se relaje y disfrute estos días.

- Lo haré, aunque muera en el intento.- señaló riendo, y pude escuchar a mi madre refunfuñar de fondo.- Un beso a mis tres chicas

- Igual Phil. Liz les envía besos a los dos.- sonreí al ver a mi pequeña dirigir su mirada a mi en cuanto la nombré.

La puerta fue llamada y cogí a Liz para dirigirme a abrirla. Era James, y agradecí internamente cuando estiró sus brazos en dirección a nuestra hija y ella tras observarlo unos minutos se fue con él sin rechistar. Era su último día aquí en Forks, pues mañana debería estar de regreso en sus labores, así que pasamos casi todo el día juntos… En varias ocasiones lo observé quedarse mirándome fijo, sin embargo, cuando se percataba que lo había descubierto, sonreía y seguía atendiendo a Liz.

- ¿Qué harás ahora Bella?.- fijé mi atención en él

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- cuestioné sin entender hacia donde quería llegar

- El trabajo…- murmuró

- Hablaré con Anne y le explicaré lo sucedido. Espero que pueda devolverme mi puesto en el Hospital, ella me lo ofreció para cuando mi tiempo con los Cullen finalizara. Supongo que haber dado término a todo esto antes no revestirá problema

- Siento decirte esto, pero Tanya me ha comentado que ya han puesto a alguien en tu lugar. Además, creo que Anne te lo dio no solo como una mejor remuneración, sino también con un sentido personal ¿No me dijiste que era un amigo de ella quien le pidió poner a la mejor en ese puesto?

- Si…- contesté con cierto temor al oír sus palabras. No había pensado en el hecho que Anne obviamente ocuparía mí puesto de inmediato.- Pero…quizás puede darme algo, aunque sea más pequeño

- Bella…- habló y se quedó en silencio como intentando buscar las palabras para proseguir con lo que quería decir

- ¿Qué pasa?.- acucié

- Creo que deberías pensarlo mejor…- comenzó sin mirarme y con todo su interés puesto en Liz que agitaba sus manitos y pies sobre la cama.- Digo, lo que te ingresa por tu puesto en el Hospital no es ni la mitad de lo que mencionaste recibías allí, y si ahora regresas por menos, tu sueldo disminuirá considerablemente…

- ¿Te refieres a pensar mejor mi renuncia?.- interrogué desconcertada. Asintió.- James, creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que dejara ese trabajo

- Lo sé, es sólo…- pasó una de sus manos por su rostro.- Con lo que logro ganar con todos los trabajos en los que estoy, no es suficiente.

- Te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que no debes preocuparte por nosotras. Tu responsabilidad es Liz, y con todo lo que envías le alcanza perfectamente. De hecho, sabes que te excedes en tus aprehensiones.- sermonee con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios

- Soy el padre Bella, es mí deber velar porque nada le falte.- respondió sin un solo gramo de humor

- Lo sé, también es mi deber…

- Entonces creo que te precipitaste con tu renuncia.- me quedé sin habla

Se levantó y me dio la espalda. Lo conocía a la perfección y su cuerpo denotaba tensión. Miré a mi hija que estaba con sus ojos clavados en su padre, como esperando que volviera a su lado. Sin embargo él se mantenía allí, y pude darme cuenta que solo estaba intentando reordenar sus palabras, por lo que esperé en silencio.

- Bella, nosotros no venimos de familias con dinero. No podemos llegar y darnos el lujo de desechar trabajos como si fuesen un pañuelo.

- Estoy bastante clara en eso. Por si no lo recuerdas, mi familia no podía pagarme cualquier carrera que hubiese querido.- rememoré con rabia

- ¿Y quieres lo mismo para Elissa?.- su golpe fue bajo y dolió.- ¿Quieres que ella el día de mañana nos haga una petición y nosotros tengamos que darle la misma respuesta que nuestros padres nos dieron a nosotros? Yo no quiero eso Bella, deseo que cuando mi hija me pida algo, yo no tenga que inventar excusas para no decirle abiertamente que el dinero es el que nos falta

- James…- hablé con un nudo en la garganta.- Entiendo lo que me dices, pero no iba a permitir que ese hombre le gritara a Liz o algo peor.

- Ese hombre está…solamente atormentado Bella. No puedes ser tan egoísta.

- ¿Egoísta? ¿Qué estás diciendo James? ¿Cómo esta conversación tomó estos rumbos?.- pregunté acalorada y confundida

- Él está perdiendo a quien escogió para pasar una vida entera. Está perdiendo a su única familia. No te das cuenta que él solamente actuó por dolor ¿No lo entiendes?

- Su dolor, que no sé si siente de verdad, no tiene por qué descargarlo con mi hija. A mi puede decirme lo que quiera, pero a mi hija no voy a dejar que la toquen ni con solo una mala palabra.- exclamé ya sin una gota de paciencia

- Exageras las cosas.- mi rabia incrementó

- ¡Yo no exagero nada, solamente defiendo lo que es mío y lo que quiero!

- ¡Entonces defiende también el futuro de tu hija!.- gritó de vuelta. Liz comenzó a protestar, como si entendiera las cosas.- Bella…- habló más pausado mientras yo tomaba a la niña en brazos.- Entiende que no toda la vida tendremos a tu madre o mis padres o alguien que nos ayude. Es tiempo que comencemos a cimentar un camino seguro para Liz. Ni siquiera podemos saber si nosotros mismos estaremos para ella en un futuro…

- James, habla claro.- le pedí meciendo a Elissa y caminando alrededor de la habitación para intentar evaporar mi rabia

- Debes volver allí. A veces es bueno tragarse el orgullo y volver. El lo hizo, vino hasta aquí y te rogó porque volvieras donde hay alguien que te necesita. Piensa en esa mujer, en tu hija y en todo lo que sacarás bien si piensas bien las cosas…

No respondí absolutamente nada a sus palabras. Sentía que si abría mi boca para replicar, seguramente perdería la compostura y terminaría por armar una batalla descomunal… James estuvo un poco más de tiempo en casa y se despidió de nosotras prometiendo que esta vez no tardaría en regresar para no tener que batallar con el rechazo de nuestra hija nuevamente. Así mismo me pidió que pensara en lo que habíamos hablado. Algo me decía que no era todo, que detrás de todas esas palabras se escondía algo más que no podía descifrar… Pero me guardé…

**…**

Mi madre y Phil llegaron a los días siguientes. Tuve que recurrir a un invento para no develar mi estadía en la casa para el primer día, no sabía por qué me costaba tanto decirle a mi familia la verdadera razón, que ya no trabajaba allí. Sin embargo, después de mucho darle vueltas, me di cuenta que el asunto radicaba en que las palabras de James aun resonaban en mi cabeza con demasiada fuerza. El llevaba razón en decir que mi prioridad debía ser nuestra hija y su futuro; pero el solo pensar en la frialdad de ese hombre para con todo lo que rodeaba su persona, me hacía reafirmar mi decisión… Suspiré nuevamente y refregué mi cara y mis ojos con fuerza ¿Por qué estaba cuestionándome esto? Yo ya había tomado una determinación, entonces ¿Por qué comenzaba a flaquear?

- ¿Qué te tiene perturbada?.- di un salto al escuchar la voz de mi madre a mi lado. Ni siquiera había oído la puerta abrirse

- No es nada.- intenté darle mi mejor sonrisa. Sus ojos se hicieron casi una línea recta

- No soy tonta ¿Sabes?.- bromeó y luego su rostro se volvió serio.- ¿Qué está pasando? Y no quiero una nueva mentira, quiero la verdad

- Mamá…- protesté como una niña

- Isabella.- advirtió en el mismo tono que usaba conmigo y mi hermana cuando su paciencia se agotaba

- Renuncié a mi trabajo.- solté y me puse de pié al instante

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- su voz estaba tintada de preocupación

Procedí a relatarle todo con el más mínimo detalle, hasta terminar con la conversación que habíamos tenido hacía pocos días con James. Mi madre me escuchó paciente, de seguro, con su cabeza trabajando a mil por hora para finalmente aconsejarme lo que creyera mejor, luego de escuchar todo. Cuando terminé de parlotear, ella asintió pensativa y comenzó a deambular por la habitación. Se detuvo en un momento dado y se giró hacia mí

- Estoy de acuerdo con James en su planteamiento. Es el de todo padre responsable, sin embargo, creo que el actuar de ese hombre con mi nieta, no tiene derecho a ninguna disculpa.- fue enfática

- Lo mismo pensaba yo mamá.- repuse caminando hasta el borde de la cuna y observando dormir a mi hija.- Es solo que…

- ¿Qué?.- apremió mi madre con urgencia

- Hay algo en todo esto… No son solo las palabras de James como quise convencerme en primera instancia. Es también Heidi…

- ¿Qué hay con ella? Hija, entiendo tu preocupación por tus pacientes. Pero son solo eso, y creo que tu hija debe estar primero

- Lo sé mamá. Amo a mi hija y es mi principal preocupación, pero ella está sola… Ella no tiene a nadie y me inspira un cariño mezclado con lastima.- susurré con pesar

- Ella tiene a su esposo y su familia Bella.- me contradijo

- Aunque esté rodeada de un millón de personas, ella está sola mamá.- gemí y tiré de mi coleta con fuerza.- Tengo una encrucijada del porte del mundo en mi cabeza

- Cuéntame, haber si puedo comprender y aconsejarte mejor. Aunque mi opinión personal, luego de haber oído todo lo que me haz dicho, es tajantemente negativa en que vuelvas allí

- Es todo Renée. Es mi hija y mi preocupación por ella en volver o no volver. Es Heidi y la compasión que me provoca- la frustración se palpaba en cada palabra que emitía

- Entonces toma la decisión que creas más acertada.- miré a mi madre incitándola a proseguir. Necesitaba las palabras de alguien más para por fin determinar qué hacer.- Sabes mi opinión, sin embargo, esto tiene que ser opción personal. Si crees que debes volver, entonces hazlo. Sino es así, no vuelvas

- Es solo un maldito trabajo ¿Por qué entonces me tiene tan perturbada?.- no sabía si estaba preguntándome yo misma o a ella

- Tienes un sentido de la responsabilidad muy arraigado en ti, y ha sido así desde que eras pequeña. Quizás eso también influye.- encogió sus hombros

- Quizás…- estuve de acuerdo con ella

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**...  
**

- Jasper.- hablé en cuanto respondió mi llamado

- ¿Qué hay Edward?

- Necesito que revises los datos que te he enviado y contactes a esa persona en cuanto yo de la orden.- cerré mi portátil

- ¿A quién? ¿De qué se trata?.- sentí la típica musiquita cuando encendió su ordenador

- Un nuevo trabajador.- respondí escuetamente

- ¿Un nuevo, qué? ¿Y como yo no sabía que necesitábamos uno?

- Es…un favor.- respondí. En cierto modo era cierto

- Estoy revisando…- murmuró.- Edward, sé que tú tienes el poderío en la empresa… ¿Estamos contratando a un estudiante que aun no acaba ni con el tercer año de su carrera?

- Ya te dije, es un favor.- repetí mal humorado. El no tenía que cuestionar mis decisiones, solamente acatarlas

- ¿Para quién?.- bufé. Al parecer mi amigo Jasper había adquirido las malas costumbres de su mujercita

- Te recuerdo que tu sueldo igualmente es cancelado bajo mi mandato.- sugerí para que entendiera quien mandaba y quien obedecía

- Y yo te recuerdo que a pesar de aquello soy casi tu único amigo, y el esposo de la hermana de tu mujer. Así que te recomiendo que hables o juro que envío a Alice con unas largas vacaciones a tu casa.- se burló, sabiendo que con esa advertencia tendría que hablar

- Es la forma en que Heidi estará más tranquila y mejor cuidada.- gruñí

- Aha ¿Cómo es eso?.- pinché el puente de mi nariz. Jasper estaba acabando con mi buen humor

- James, es quien traerá a Isabella de regreso. El es el padre de la hija que ambos tienen.

- Déjame ver si entiendo.- murmuró.- ¿Estás coaccionando al tal James para que Isabella vuelva a tu casa?

- Algo así.- musité

- Bien, quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con tu métodos, pero como se que no me escucharás, entonces solo me queda preguntar algo ¿Por cuánto se está comprando el hombre?

- Por la misma cantidad de ceros que lleva tu cheque cada mes.- se hizo un silencio en la línea

- ¡Joder, hombre! ¿Qué carajo estás comiendo? ¿Acaso te estás volviendo loco?.- podía visualizarlo tirando su pelo y caminando como un animal enjaulado

- Heidi quiere a Isabella de regreso. Haré todo lo que tenga en manos para hacer que eso pase.- expliqué cortante.- Tan solo espera mi aprobación. Luego ubícalo y llévalo a la empresa.

- ¿También le doy la vicepresidencia?.- ironizó

- Esa es tuya, pero si sigues cuestionando mi actuar me veré en la obligación de remover tu puesto.- sonreí y el gruñó.- Tan solo haz lo que te digo. Después de todo es lo que quería tu mujer y no logró

Mi puerta fue llamada y me despedí en forma rápida de Jasper. Corté la llamada y me dirigí a abrirla. Ángela estaba allí con su mirada llena de furia. Definitivamente a esta mujer le estaban sentando mal los años y yo me hartaba cada día más de ella… Las cosas habían pasado en su tiempo, pero hoy aunque le estaba agradecido por su apoyo en mis momentos más duros, ya no sentía deseos de estar con ella. Sin embargo, no sabía como dar término a todo.

- Creo que tus súplicas han sido escuchadas.- la miré con una ceja enarcada. No me gustaban las adivinanzas

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- masaje mi frente. La cabeza parecía partírseme

- Isabella Swan está esperándote en la sala. No lo estropees por favor, la paciencia se me agota con las constantes quejas de tu…de Heidi.- mi estómago dio un vuelvo al escuchar aquello

- ¿Está aquí?.- pregunté como idiota, era eso lo que había escuchado. Ángela me miró suspicaz

- ¿El cambio en tu rostro es por esa o por que podrás despreocuparte un poco de mi prima?

- Dame permiso.- tomé su brazo y la corrí de mi camino sin responder a su cuestionamiento

Caminé lo más aprisa que mis pies podían por el pasillo. Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, aquella que hacía tiempo no emitía. Si ella venía a reconsiderar su puesto de trabajo estaba dispuesto a triplicar su salario y levantarle un altar a padre de su hija. Llegué a las escaleras y sentí un extraño palpitar en mi cuerpo al verla allí. Me paré en seco donde estaba ¿Qué era esa rara sensación de júbilo? No era ella quien me interesaba; sino su hija. Que claramente no estaba aquí… Refregué mis ojos y me obligué a alejar todo estúpido sentir de mi cabeza y mi cuerpo.

- Buenas.- saludé en cuanto llegué al primer peldaño. Se giró hacia mí y sus ojos estaban dudosos

- Buenos días.- masculló.- He venido a hablar con usted

- Pasemos a mi despacho.- indiqué con mi mano

Caminó delante de mí y su esencia se escurrió con la brisa que dejaba su cuerpo al avanzar. Inspiré con fuerza y una pequeña debilidad me embargó cuando una mezcla de dos fragancias se arremolinó en mis fosas nasales. Una correspondía a ella en efecto, pero la otra tenía una dueña que no era la mujer que se desplazaba delante de mí, y que yo había logrado identificar muy claro aquella vez que había sucumbido a los encantos de esa pequeña criatura que lejos de todo y de todos, lograba ablandar algo en mí.

- Toma asiento.- tomé su silla y la corrí para que se ubicara en ella. Me miró extrañada y yo imité su gesto. Solo con Heidi me había comportado de esta manera

_¡Es parte del plan! _Me repetí en mi cabeza una y otra vez como un mantra

- Usted dirá, Isabella.- insté una vez sentado frente a ella

- ¿Cómo ha estado Heidi?.- fue su primera consulta.

- Puedes verla tu misma.- sugerí con amabilidad

- Necesito hablar con usted primero que todo.- miró sus manos sobre su regazo

- ¿Pensaste mi ofrecimiento?.- asintió y clavó sus ojos en mí.- Volverás.- afirmé con poderío

- No por el aumento de mi salario, quiero que se mantenga hasta como ahora.- fruncí el ceño. Toda persona podía ser manipulada con dinero ¿Ella no?

- ¿Entonces?

- Es mi trabajo.- encogió sus hombros. Se que había más allí, pero no quise presionarla.- Sin embargo, si usted quiere que yo vuelva al cuidado de su mujer, tengo mis condiciones

- ¿Cuáles?.- solté con voz cruda y me envaré en mi asiento ¿Cuándo se habían dado vuelta los papeles de mandato?

- Yo no voy a volver a una casa que se respira frialdad.- empuñé mis manos y la recogí sobre mis piernas.- Usted debe preocuparse más de su esposa.- sentenció

- Creo que eso no te incumbe.- traté de controlar mi tono, pero no lo logré. Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a mi calmante, whisky

- Se me ha contratado para velar por la salud de mi paciente. Si veo que algo la perturba, es mi obligación intentar aplacar aquello.

- ¿Perturbo a mi mujer?.- me giré hacia ella. Me daba la espalda y su cuello se erguía desafiante. Tragué en seco al ver esa piel tersa ¿Qué carajo estaba mal conmigo?

- Su actitud sí.- soltó si reparo.- Es probable que Heidi jamás se lo haya dicho, a mí tampoco. Pero no se necesita tener poderes para saber que a ella le afecta su frialdad y poco compañerismo.

- Estoy con ella lo que tengo que estar.- arrugué mi frente con fuerza.

- No es mucho. Ella necesita su total interés…- se silenció unos momentos y luego se levantó con sigilo hasta quedar frente a mí.- Ella va a morir Señor Cullen… No sé que pasó en su relación para que usted se comporte así con ella. Pero creo que toda persona tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, y más si a esa persona se le tiene el tiempo contado

La miré fijamente unos segundos. Ella tenía una expresión decidida y frontal. Estaba negociando su regreso y me estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Tomé el líquido de mi copa de una sola vez, sintiendo como el ardor se extendía por mi garganta… ¿Estaba dispuesto a dar para recibir? Jamás nadie me había condicionado a mí para hacer algo o conseguir algo ¿Entonces? Volvió a surgir en el espacio de nuestros cuerpos la fragancia de su hija, y volvió a bajar todas mis barreras…

- Haré lo que digas.- expresé incluso sorprendiéndome de mi humildad. Algo que yo había perdido hacia tiempo

- E-está bien.- titubeó. El momento comenzó a tensar el aire, esto era nuevo para mí

- ¿Cuándo volverás?.- volví a llenar mi copa. Necesitaba deshacer el enlace de su mirada y la mía, por lo que me voltee

- Desde mañana.- la sentí removerse.- ¿Puedo ver a Heidi?

- Por supuesto.- ingerí el licor de un impulso nuevamente y me dirigí a la puerta

La abrí para ella y de soslayo la observé. Al parecer ella también había sido conciente del extraño cambio que de un momento a otro se había producido en mí ¿Lo conectaría ella con su hija? ¿O con ella?... Salió de mi despacho sin volver a mirarme y se encaminó a la habitación de mi mujer…

- Permiso.- enunció cuando poco a poco se internó en el cuarto de Heidi

- ¿Bella?.- estaba recostada sobre su costado, dándose vuelta en el acto al oír la voz de ella.- ¡Bella!

- Hola.- Isabella caminó rápidamente hasta ella y se fundieron en un abrazo.- ¿Cómo estás?

¿Hacía cuanto no veía esa radiante y sincera sonrisa en Heidi? No supe calcular el tiempo, pero si pude calcular mi sentir ¡Envidia, añoranza y rabia! Quería ser yo quien pudiese arrancar ese efecto en ella, como antes, pero no podía. Por ella y por mí, porque todo lo mágico que nos había unido un día, se había esfumado con el tiempo, con acciones y con rencores… Sentí como si alguien me observara, enfoqué mi mirada y allí estaba ella. Isabella me escrutaba con esos ojos potentes, como si quisiera traspasar mi mente y leer en ella mi actual estado… Hice un breve asentimiento y salí de allí…

**…**

- Me siento tan feliz. Creí que no volvería…- Heidi aun mantenía ese rostro centelleante

- Me alegro.- una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa fue la que le dí

- Gracias Edward.- tomó mi mano que sostenía las cobijas de su cama para arroparla

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Fue ella la que recapacitó.- me sentí incómodo

- Ella me ha dicho que fuiste tú quien fue a hablar con ella

- Solo lo hice…

- Lo hiciste por mí. Y aunque te cueste aceptarlo y a mí reconocerlo, eres mi Edward de siempre…- sus ojos se humedecieron y yo tragué el nudo de mi garganta ¿Qué diablos me pasaba hoy?

- D-debes dormir.- carraspee y besé su frente

- Hoy quiero dormir. Necesito que llegue luego mañana.- mi rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del suyo

Parecía una niña pequeña. Se parecía tanto a la niña de la cual me enamoré… No veía a la mujer que ahora estaba tendida en esa cama bajo mi cuerpo; sino a esa mujer que vi por primera vez en esa fiesta… Una mujer maquillada en forma sencilla, con ese vestido ajustado de color rosa, que sonreía a todo el mundo que pasaba por su lado… A ella, que de un momento a otro cruzó su mirada con la mía y me regaló un gesto que hipnotizó mi ser desde ese instante. Sus ojos expresivos, su cabellera larga y ondulada…

Sin pensarlo la besé. Junté mis labios con los suyos en forma suave… Un suspiro exhaló sus labios y me llevó al pasado, cuando su aliento me corroía por dentro y me transformaba. Abrió sus labios para mí, y no me negué. No hice como muchas veces en que salía despavorido de su lado. Esta vez, me quedé y saboree su sabor, su textura… ¿Por qué la vida nos había golpeado tanto? Con esa pregunta en mi cabeza afiancé mi beso en ella, juntando y haciendo luchar nuestras lenguas por el dominio…

- Quédate…- susurró sobre mis labios

No hubo respuestas de mi parte. Levanté las cobijas, me quité los zapatos y me recosté a su lado… Ella se acurrucó junto a mi pecho y siguió dando pequeños besos en mi boca, mi mandíbula y todo cuanto estaba a su altura… Besé su frente y tomé su cabeza para apoyarla en mi pecho. Cuando no sentí su pelo suave contra mis manos fue cuando la realidad volvió a mí. Ya no era ella, y yo no era el de ayer… Pero igualmente me quedé, después de muchos años, me quedé allí…

- Duerme Princesa…- musité sobre su cabeza, como muchas veces la había llamado en el pasado…

…

_- ¿Sabes cual es el significado de tu nombre?_

_- No.- rió en forma coqueta_

_- Es princesa.- comenté, viendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban_

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que soy una princesa?.- consultó alzando su barbilla_

_- No.- negué y ella frunció su ceño.- Eso quiere decir, que eres mí princesa_

_- Solo tuya…- susurró antes de besarme_

…

Unos ruidos comenzaron a despertarme. Me ovillé más al lado de ese cuerpo tibio que sostenía posesivamente a mi costado e intenté conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero el maldito ruido persistió hasta que me obligó a abrir mis ojos con rabia… Heidi estaba aun dormida sobre mi pecho con su rostro tranquilo. Volví a sentir como caía algo pesado sobre un metal y me giré para ver a Ángela tirar cosas sobre una bandeja con fuerza. Estaba claro que todo lo estaba haciendo premeditadamente

- Heidi está dormida, haz menos ruido.- gruñí. Pero hubo algo que me alertó. No estaba siendo víctima de la jaqueca matutina que siempre me acompañaba y había dormido toda la noche sin despertar por pesadillas

- Así veo. Y tú también estabas muy bien dormido.- siseó tirando otra cosa sobre esa maldita bandeja

- Deje de emitir ruido.- hablé entre dientes y con cuidado me levanté

- ¿Dormiste bien?.- me increpó a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo

- Excelente.- respondí con sinceridad. Una que a ella casi la hizo escupir en mi rostro

- Me alegro.- sonrió sin una pizca de humor.- La enfermera acaba de llegar

- ¿Qué hora es?.- pregunté desorientado, tratando de ver la luz a través de las oscuras cortinas

- Bastante tarde.- murmuró saliendo del cuarto con su rostro prendido en rabia

Tomé mis zapatos y sentándome en la orilla de la cama, procedí a ponérmelos. La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró Isabella. Solo nos dimos un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero de soslayo pude observar una tenue sonrisa. Seguramente estaba complacida de verme por primera vez en esta cama, y denotando un claro recién despertar. Me puse de pié y miré por última vez a Heidi, ella seguía con su rostro relajado y concentrado en su sueño… Después de mucho tiempo, me sentí bien conmigo mismo y mi actuar. Quizás, después de todo, podía olvidar…

Me encaminé a la salida de la habitación, cruzando mi paso con el de Isabella. Nuevamente percibí esa dulce y placentera fragancia a un bebé. Quise preguntarle sobre su hija, saber como estaba y con quien estaba… Me golpee mentalmente por esa sarta de estupideces que se desencadenaron en mi cabeza ¿Qué debía importarme aquello?... Pero lo hacía, y de una manera que se estaba volviendo caótica en mi vida…

- Necesito que hablemos.- Ángela me interceptó en el momento que entraba a mi habitación por una ducha

- Yo también.- pasé directo a mi armario para escoger alguna prenda

- ¿Qué fue todo eso que vi?.- soltó sin espera

- Nada que deba explicarte.- la miré solo un par de segundos, antes de seguir hurgando entre mi ropa

- Edward…- suspiró intentando calmarse.- La paciencia no es mi mejor amiga, y tus actitudes me están empezando a hartar

- Que coincidencia.- expresé con alegría en un gesto irónico

- No me tomes el pelo.- amenazó apuntando con su dedo

- Nunca más.- sonreí y pasé por su lado

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- se interpuso en mi camino con sus manos sobre sus caderas. Era el momento, y sabía lo que se avecinaba

- Van a cambiar algunas cosas.- la miré fijamente

- ¿Qué cosas?.- entrecerró sus ojos acechante

- Lo que sea que tenemos…- agité mi mano restándole importancia.- Se terminó

- ¡¿Q-qué?.- gritó jadeando

- No grites, estoy a menos de 10 centímetros tuyo, no lo veo necesario.- pedí masajeando mi frente

- ¡¿Estás terminando conmigo y me pides que lo tome de forma tranquila? ¡¿Qué mierda se te metió en la cabeza?.- me acerqué a ella en menos de dos segundos y la tomé fuertemente por su antebrazo

- No. Grites.- recalqué cada palabra.- Heidi está unas pocas habitaciones de distancia y te juro que si llega a escuchar una sola palabra de lo que tu boquita ha gritado todo este tiempo, no saldrás de mi vida de forma pacífica.- le advertí

- Edward…- comenzó a llorar.- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo te amo, siempre he estado para ti… Estuve contigo cuando Heidi se embarazó de otro hombre, cuando te engañó…- sus palabras me hicieron acrecentar mi agarre en su brazo hasta sentir mis uñas enterrarse en su piel

- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más.- zarandee su brazo sin importarme dañarla.

- Es la verdad…- hizo un gesto de dolor e intentó retirar su brazo, pero no lo permití.

- ¡Te dije que no volvieras a repetirlo!.- grité sin un mínimo de consideración.

- ¡Suéltame!.- chilló cuando mis fuerzas ya no se midieron en cuanto a su agarre.- ¡Te duele la verdad, te duele que la que intentas dejar como santa se haya revolcado con tu mejor amigo en tus narices!

- ¡Cállate!.- sentí mi bilis subir por mi garganta

No sé en qué momento ella había entrado al cuarto, solamente fui conciente de sus manos sobre las mías intentando hacer ceder mi férreo sujetar del brazo de Ángela… Me voltee y estampé mi puño contra la pared con un gruñido bestial. Sentí lagrimas caer por mi rostro en cuanto esas imágenes comenzaron a azotarme…

…

_- Estás trabajando mucho Edward. Heidi pasa demasiado tiempo sola y ustedes están recién casados_

_- Es por nosotros. A mi tampoco me gusta pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, pero es necesario. No quiero que nada le falte_

_- ¿No crees que le falta lo más importante? Eres su marido ¿Para qué te casaste entonces? ¿Para dejarla sola?_

_- Intentaré darme más tiempo para ella… Estoy enamorado…- sonreí como un tonto y mi amigo palmeó mi hombro_

…

_- ¿Edward?.- su piel adquirió una tonalidad pálida en cuanto notó que estaba más temprano en casa_

_- ¡Sorpresa!.- grité y me acerqué a ella. Un perfume que nunca había sentido se coló por mi nariz.- ¿Con quien estuviste?.- pregunté al tiempo que la besaba_

_- ¿P-por qué?.- titubeó_

_- Llevas impregnado un perfume que no logro distinguir.- sonrió nerviosa_

_- ¿Acaso ahora eres un ser mitológico que capta hasta el más mínimo olor?.- se burló y se alejó de mi. Sonreí con ella, en realidad era absurdo_

…

_- ¿Me permites bailar con tu bella mujer?.- rodé mis ojos_

_- Búscate la tuya.- tomé a Heidi por la cintura y la apreté contra mí_

_- Las que existen o están casadas o son lesbianas.- bufó, sacándonos una carcajada a todos, pero mirando con intensidad a ella_

_- Teniendo en cuenta lo desdichada que es tu vida. Solo te obsequiaré un baile con mi hermosa mujer.- sonreí engreído_

_La música cambió justo en el momento que ellos se situaron en el centro de la pista. Un pequeño, pero incómodo cosquilleo se formó en mi vientre al verlo tomar con tanta libertad la cintura de mi esposa… Sacudí mi cabeza, era una estupidez pensar mal de mi mejor amigo y ella, la mujer de mi vida_

…

_- ¡Pasas todo el tiempo en esa maldita oficina! ¡Te quiero aquí, conmigo y en nuestra casa!.- gritó llorando amargamente. Me dolió el alma verla así_

_- Mi amor, esto es…_

_- ¡¿Por nosotros? ¡Me casé para compartir mi vida contigo, no para hablarle a mi reflejo en el espejo! ¡Me cansé de escuchar siempre lo mismo! ¡Preferiría vivir bajo un puente, si con eso puedo tenerte para mí!_

_- Heidi, amor… ¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Quieres saber que pasa? ¡Estoy agotada de llevar un matrimonio sola! ¡Puedo estar con otro hombre y tú ni te enteras, porque pasas 20 horas al día en esa empresa!_

_- Heidi, creí que lo entendías…- murmuré abatido_

…

_- ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?.- golpee la puerta del baño donde llevaba más de una hora encerrada_

_- Si, ya voy…- Seguro estaba sintiendo los efectos del embarazo_

_- ¿No te sientes bien?.- tomé su rostro en cuanto salió. Sus ojos estaban rojos_

_- Me siento perfectamente Edward.- besó mis labios y se fue a la cama_

…

_- ¿Dónde está Heidi?.- miré a mi amigo sin inmutarme. Me quedé sentado en el mismo lugar.- ¡¿Dónde está Heidi?.- gritó esta vez_

_- Lejos.- fue lo único que dije_

_- ¡¿Lejos? ¡¿Dónde?.- no respondí. Cruzó la habitación y me levantó tomando con fuerza el cuello de mi camisa.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde está?_

_- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?.- tomé sus manos y las quité de mí con un movimiento brusco_

_- ¡Ella está embarazada!.- me reí en forma amarga_

_- Ya no.- fruncí mis labios e hice una mueca al decir aquello.- Perdió a nuestra hija…_

_- ¿Q-qué?.- cuestionó con un hilo de voz.- Mi hija…- susurró en un hilo de voz_

_- ¿Qué mierda dijiste?.- sacudí mi cabeza pensando haber oído mal ¿Qué había dicho?_

_- Yo…- levantó su rostro y el mismo dolor que había visto en el mío frente al espejo, lo vi en el.- Me acosté con Heidi, Edward… Esa hija pudo ser mía…_

…

Me dejé caer en el piso con la espalda pegada a la pared. Recogí mis rodillas y plante mis codos sobre ellas tapando mi rostro y tirándome el pelo con fuerza… Mi respiración era agitada y sentía mis ojos arder… Tenía sepultados todos esos recuerdos agrios, no quería volver a revivirlos, pero ahora sentía como si estuviera en el mismo lugar y el mismo tiempo que aquella vez…

- Señor Cullen… ¡Edward!...- levanté mi mirada hacia esa voz.

Isabella estaba arrodillada frente a mí con su rostro acongojado. Miré fugazmente alrededor, pero Ángela no estaba y agradecía aquello. No sabía de qué sería capaz si la volvía a ver en este momento

- ¿Está bien?.- volví a enterrar mi rostro en mis rodillas.

No quería que nadie me viera así. No quería la lástima de nadie… Pero eran muchos años viviendo con este dolor en silencio. Era demasiado tiempo, aferrándome a una realidad que quería creer con todas mis fuerzas… Nadie sabía nada, solo Ángela me había visto derrumbado alguna vez…

- No…- respondí la verdad. Mi voz estaba ronca

Sentía vergüenza de verme un ser vulnerable… Pero era mi hija, lloraba y sufría siempre en silencio por mi hija… Porque algo me decía que era mía, mi corazón frío solo seguía latiendo por la esperanza de saber que ella había sido y era mía…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**La demora a mi actualización es esta vez aceptable. Mi papá estuvo enfermo y no me separé de él ni a sol y sombra **

**Gracias a Dios está bien y en casa. Así que subí de inmediato el cap que tenia pendiente =)**

**Un besitos a todas. Las que me extrañaron y las que no. Incluso a aquellas que querían ahorcarme xD**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- mgcb, Marchu, moniita, Lynn, Alex y Angie... Besitos enormes para ustedes y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**...**

**AliceJoziCollen: Si pasas por aquí, tu mail no salió en el mensaje; así que no tengo como comunicarme contigo.**

**Mi Face y Msn están en mi perfil. Besines**

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo VIII  
**

**...**

**Be.-**

**...**

- ¿A-angela?.- preguntó con voz pequeña. Era como si no fuese él

- Ella…está en su cuarto.- respondí lo primero que pensé. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba allí, así como tampoco qué me había impulsado a meterme aquí…

Estaba caminando distraída hacia el piso inferior cuando unos gritos provenientes del cuarto de Edward me alertaron. Me dirigí a paso rápido hasta allí y sin siquiera darle demasiadas vueltas, entré en la habitación y no medié mi actuar al abalanzarme intentando detener la escena frente a mí… Edward tomaba a Ángela con una rudeza increíble, y ella le decía cosas que no supe entender intentando que aflojara su agarre. Creí en algún momento que todo estallaría y Edward perdería el juicio sobre ella…

Pero no fue así. Y su mano se estampó con fuerza desmedida en la pared… Me quedé sin aliento y en estado de shock al presenciar aquello, fui conciente de la carrera emprendida por Ángela para dejar la habitación y luego algo que nunca creí que presenciaría. La vulnerabilidad y el dolor emanado de las entrañas que Edward reflejaba en sus ojos sin vida y su cuerpo inerte deslizándose hacia el piso… No era el Edward Cullen de siempre, no era ni la sombra del hombre que a pulso se había ganado mi enemistad. Solo era un ser humano dolido y derrotado…

- Heidi...- susurró

- Está dormida.- lo calmé, sabiendo que estaba preocupado porque su mujer no supiera del altercado

Asintió. Miré su mano que comenzaba a hincharse, así que me levanté para buscar un paño húmero. Cuando regresé, me quedé de pié en el umbral de la puerta que daba a su baño observando a Edward hurgar en una maleta con afán… No parecía darse cuenta que yo estaba aquí, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco y quise poder desaparecer en ese momento cuando observé que era aquel mismo papel que el doctor me había dado hacía más de un año con la primera imagen de mi Elissa, una ecografía ¡Su hija!

- Sé que eres mía.- susurró colocando la imagen sobre su pecho y recargando su cabeza en la pared

¿A qué se refería con ello? Y entonces mi cabeza comenzó a recordar retazos de lo que Ángela estaba diciendo al momento que había entrado _"Se haya revolcado con tu mejor amigo" _¿Hablaba de Heidi? ¿Acaso su hija…? Llevé mi mano a mi boca y sin hacer el menor ruido retrocedí hasta estar completamente dentro del sanitario. Apoyé mis manos sobre el lavado y escondí mi cabeza entre mis hombros caídos ¿Qué era esto?

Escuché un ruido en la habitación y me apresuré hacia allí. Miré donde Edward estaba hacía pocos minutos y no lo vi. Salí corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Ángela, donde curiosamente ella no estaba, pero Edward sí y ordenando todas las pertenencias de la chica… En realidad, tirando todo sobre la cama y moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz por la recamara

- Necesito que me consigas a alguien para que se lleve todo esto y lo embarque en el primer avión, bus, barco o lo que sea.- habló mientras seguía en su labor

- Señor Cullen…- intenté hablar

- Se que no eres mi empleada y que estás aquí para cuidar a Heidi, y por lo mismo quiero a esa mujer fuera de esta casa ahora.- paró en seco y se giró a observarme.- Necesito tu ayuda.- asentí sin poder desentenderme de sus ojos suplicantes

- Conozco a alguien.- murmuré pensando en Emmett, pero luego recordé qué el podría haber encontrado algún trabajo.- No, no creo que…

- Le pagaré lo que él estime conveniente.- interrumpió.- ¿Puedes llamarle?.- asentí y salí de allí

Pasé a la habitación de Heidi antes de telefonear a Em, y di gracias al cielo que ella estuviera bajo los efectos de sus medicinas… Bajé corriendo las escaleras, no sabía que estaba pasando aquí, pero lo que fuera parecía que era el fin del mundo. Miré a todos lados buscando a Ángela, pero parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, pensé que quizás por el momento era mejor así. No sabía cual podía ser la reacción de Edward al volver a verla, según lo que haya pasado allá arriba, y tampoco me sentía tan fuerte como para volver a interceder.

Emmett estuvo más que dispuesto para ayudar en lo que fuera que el _"Señor Limón"_ le encomendara. No quise explicarle mucho, pues no sabía hasta qué punto podía comentarle lo que aquí había pasado y de otro modo, tampoco estaba muy clara en ello… Llegó en pocos minutos, admirando lo lujoso que se extendía ante sus ojos. Me vi reflejada en él cuando pisé por primera vez esta casa.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué hago aquí?.- curioseó cuando acabó su inspección.- ¡No me digas!.- jadeó y su rostro palideció.- Bella…jamás he transportado un muerto en mi auto.- gimió con terror y luego chilló con el golpe que le di en su enorme brazo con mi puño cerrado

- No seas idiota ¿Quieres?.- lo regañé mientras el sobaba su brazo

- Ok, no te enojes.- pidió con su cara de niño.- ¿Entonces?

- No sé muy bien. Solo…- no sabía qué decir

- ¿De verdad me pagará lo que yo le pida?.- solo Emmett podía saltar de un tema a otro con tanta simpleza

- Si, eso dijo. Pero no quiero que vayas a aprovecharte…

- El dirá el precio y yo pagaré.- me interrumpió Edward, haciéndonos saltar tanto a Em y a mí por su llegada repentina

- Buenas.- saludó Emmett, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Por un momento creí que Edward lo dejaría ahí, pero vacilante estiró su brazo y estrechó su mano

- Gracias por venir.- expresó para mi sorpresa. El era todo órdenes.- Necesito que lleves todo lo que he dejado al pié de las escaleras a Port Ángeles. Lo enviarás con destino a New York y comprarás un boleto para mañana a nombre de Ángela Weber

- ¿Ok?.- contestó él con tono dudoso.- ¿Y ella donde está?

- Estará mañana cuando vengas por ella para llevarla a su viaje. El boleto es sin retorno.- masculló con acides

- Es decir… ¿Mañana también me necesitará?.- algo en su pregunta no me gustó

- Si.- afirmó Edward. Quise frenar a mi querido y odiado cuñado, pero abrí mi boca tarde

- ¿No estará necesitando usted un chofer de medio tiempo?.- sus dientes centellearon en su amplia sonrisa y sus hoyuelos se marcaron con fuerza.- Estoy asistiendo a la secundaria y buscando un trabajo para poder seguir estudiando el próximo año. Por eso solo puedo ofrecerme como chofer de medio tiempo ¿Hacemos negocios?.- admiré la capacidad de ofrecer un discurso entero sin respirar. Pero mi cara se tornó roja de la vergüenza

- Emmett…- comencé, pero Edward me miró indicando que me silenciara ¡Por supuesto! Era justo lo que estaba buscando

- Cuando cumplas el primer trabajo que te he encomendado, hablaremos tú y yo.- la cabeza de Emmett se movió vigorosamente de arriba abajo

- Entendido.- Emmett sonreía como un crío.- Solo que…- rascó su nuca y frunció su rostro.- Aquí tiene mi número.- sacó un papel arrugado y lo extendió.

**…**

La noche estaba llegando más rápido de lo que hubiese querido y Ángela aun no aparecía. Edward se había escusado todo el día con Heidi, argumentando tener que revisar unos papeles de la empresa, sin embargo, había entrado y salido de casa con intervalos de tiempo casi exactos. Estaba buscando a esa mujer, y estaba segura que cuando la encontrara volvería a arder Troya… Sinceramente y aunque sonara frío, una parte de mí se alegraba de que ella ya no estuviese más allí. Había muchas cosas en ella que me resultaban desagradables y más aun, desconfiantes.

- ¿Dónde está Ángela?.- Heidi estaba sentada en la mesita dispuesta en su habitación

- Creo que debía salir.- continué revisando los medicamentos

- ¿Salir? Pero si ella no conoce nada aquí.- mordí mi labio nerviosa ¿Qué podía decirle?

- Quizás…quiso conocer el pueblo. No tiene muchos atractivos, pero es un lugar tranquilo donde puedes pensar sin perturbaciones.- le sonreí. Ciertamente creía que algo así había pasado. Ella había salido intentando despejar su cabeza

- La entiendo…-murmuró con ese aire melancólico.- Yo también quisiera salir de estas cuatro paredes

- Podemos hacerlo.- me miró ilusionada.- Hablaremos con el Señor Cullen y veremos si podemos salir a pasear

- No se si el querrá.- acaricié su mano

- Le gustará la idea.- afirmé. Esa sería la mayor prueba para ver si el realmente había hablado en serio cuando yo se lo había pedido como exigencia, un cambio

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?.- dejó de lado su pintura y me miró

- Porque…tú haz dicho que…él no es malo.- titubee

- No Bella. Él no lo es…- quedó con la mirada perdida como recordando.- Es un hombre que ha cargado con los errores de los demás en su espalda…- musitó con voz casi inaudible

Mi cabeza estaba en total caos con cada detalle que recibía. Recién volvía a trabajar aquí y parecía que llevaba meses a causa del cansancio que me agobiaba. Mientras Heidi volvía a trazar líneas en su papel, comencé a pensar en todo lo pasado… ¿Heidi le había sido infiel a Edward o hablaban de otra persona? ¿Había escuchado bien o Ángela había hablado de amor? ¿Estaba enamorada de Edward? ¡Dios! ¿Dónde había venido a meterme?

¿Y si Ángela no estaba, quién cuidaría de Heidi? La miré en forma detenida, como buscando algo en ella me que diera las respuestas, pero ¿Qué? Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, si eso era así o había algo más…a mi no debía importarte. Pero volví a recordar a Edward y se me estrujó el corazón al recordar su desolación… Llevé mi mano con disimulo a mi vientre, sentía un dolor en el cuerpo al volver a recordar su rostro, su cuerpo cubierto de dolor…

- Bella ¿Te pasa algo?.- miré a Heidi y negué inmediatamente

- No me pasa nada. Creo que es solo cansancio.- mentí. Ella iba a replicar, cuando Edward hizo acto de presencia

- ¿Cómo estás?.- se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su lado

- Bien.- ella sonrió como una niña y tocó la mejilla de el con suavidad.- ¿Ángela llegó?

- Ella debió viajar a New York.- expuso Edward mirándome de reojo

- ¿A casa? Pero…creí que solo estaba paseando por el pueblo ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Por qué no se ha despedido?.- las preguntas de Heidi inquietaron a Edward y de paso a mí

- Ha sido de última hora.- decretó el con voz de no réplica

- Que extraño…- susurró Heidi para sí.- ¿Qué era tan importante? Ángela no comentó nada ¿Y cuando volverá?.- Edward se levantó y ubicó su atención en otra cosa

- No lo sé Heidi. No iba a preguntarle. Son asuntos de ella y nadie va a meterse.- zanjó

- Está bien… Ojala vuelva pronto. La voy a extrañar.- murmuró siguiendo con sus dibujos.

Edward la observó con su ceño fruncido y con culpabilidad marcada. No alcancé a desviar mi mirada de él, cuando la fuerza de la suya se posó en mí. Pestañee rápido y me levanté de mi asiento tratando mantenerme ocupada en todo momento, sin embargo, sentía como si él me siguiera con sus ojos, tenía la sensación tatuada en mi espalda de la fuerza que emitían sus verdes hipnotizantes… ¿Hipnotizantes? ¡Dios, estar en esta casa me estaba volviendo loca!

- Quiero recostarme.- pidió Heidi y me voltee hacia ella justo en el momento que él quitó su mirada de mí ¡No eran mis ideas, el me observaba!

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- me acerqué a ella. Su rostro no era el mismo que hace unos minutos

- Tengo un pequeño dolor, pero no es nada.- sabía que mentía. Y lo corroboré a la hora de intentar levantarse y siseó

- Yo la llevo.- se adelantó Edward cuando fui a sujetarla

Con delicadez la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la cama. Heidi le sonreía, pero estaba segura que el dolor que la aquejaba no estaba siendo para nada suave. Había aprendido a conocer los pacientes, y ellos intentaban aminorar sus dolencias cuando personas importantes estaban a su alrededor… Miré en forma atenta como él arropaba a su mujer hasta dejarla cómoda sobre su cama.

- Tienes que decirme si no te sientes bien ¿Entiendes?.- demandó Edward

- Es solo una pequeña molestia Edward. Lo de siempre…- no terminó su frase y trató de disimular, pero supe bien que había sido un dolor mayor que la golpeó en ese instante

- Yo me encargo.- me adelanté. Heidi no diría nada estando él allí

- Estoy bien Edward.- lo tranquilizó ella. El asintió no muy convencido

- Mmhmm.- murmuró el y se alejó de la cama.- Isabella. Necesito que vayas a mi despacho en cuanto puedas

- No hay problema.- contesté y esperé a que saliera.- Te duele.- dije con pesar cuando la vi contraer su rostro

- Si.- se quejó y se ovilló en la cama

- Subiremos la dosis.- acaricié su brazo. Verla así, me enviaba inmediatamente a la imagen de mi padre.

- No le digas…a Edward.- asentí

Traté de regular mi respiración. Verla de ese modo, me estaba costando demasiado, y sabía que esto era solo el principio… Lo sabía por experiencia, que un momento dado ni siquiera podría disimular su sufrimiento…

**…**

- ¿Ángela…?

- Ella no ha vuelto, pero sé que volverá esta noche. Solo lo he dicho para que Heidi no se angustiara- afirmó con seguridad.- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Se ha dormido.- evité mencionar la dificultad que había tenido para conciliar el sueño debido a sus dolores

- ¿Qué…?.- comenzó, pero se silencio para tomar una amplia respiración.- ¿Qué tanto oíste esta mañana?.- mi cuerpo se tensó

- Yo no…

- No quiero mentiras.- ordenó. Me puse nerviosa ¿Qué pasaba si decía la verdad?

- Tan solo…- pronuncié y el temor se apoderó de mí.- Escúcheme.- pedí con ansiedad.- No me importa haber escuchado algo. Son cosas familiares y yo solo trabajo para usted. No tiene que decirme nada, ni tampoco despedirme. Simplemente haré y hagamos como que no pasó nada.- retorcí mis dedos y me balancee de pie

- Isabella.- apretó el puente de su nariz y se volteó hacia mí.- No voy a despedirte, solo quiero saber lo que haz oído

- Por favor.- pedí, intentando dejar todo ahí. Suspiró nuevamente y asintió

- ¿Qué relación tienes con Emmett? ¿Es tu hermano o…?

- Es el novio de mi hermana.- aclaré. Y di gracias por haber cambiado de tema

- ¿Está en busca de trabajo como el dijo?.- lo pensé unos segundos. No sabía si era buena idea que más personas nos involucráramos en esta casa

- Si, pero…

- Pero no quieres que trabaje para mí y que tenga relación con todo esto.- agitó su mano señalando alrededor

- Emmett tiende a meter la pata muchas veces.- sonreí recordando lo especial que podía llegar a ser.

- Creo que puedo lidiar con eso.- sonrió.

- No sé…- alejé mi mirada de esa sonrisa pocas veces vista.- No sé en que podría ayudar. Usted había dicho necesitar un chofer, pero no creo que sea necesario

- Veremos en qué puede ser útil.- dio como finalizada la conversación.

**…**

- Entre más tiempo pasa, menos me gusta que trabajes ahí.- Phil encogió sus hombros, mientras yo observaba a mamá protestar

- Mamá…

- No Bella. Ese hombre es un témpano de hielo con su mujer moribunda, sus mismos familiares lo ven como un demonio y ahora esto.- puso sus manos en sus caderas

- Renée, en todas las familias hay problemas.- acotó Phil revolviendo su té

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no como esta ¡Por Dios Phil, su mujer está muriendo y él es un perro sin corazón!.- exclamó enfadada

- Si tiene corazón.- objeté, mirando a mi hija en mis brazos jugar con la servilleta

- Bella, que la lástima no te haga ver cosas donde no las hay.- siguió haciendo sus cosas y Phil me hizo un gesto para que no le tomara importancia

Mientras terminaba de cambiar a Liz, un pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza. Él estaría solo esta noche con Heidi y podía ser que ella siguiera con sus dolores. No perturbaría a Edward con ello y se haría la valiente, incluso aunque ellos quisieran arrancarle gritos de desesperación…

- ¿Qué hago bebé?.- pregunté mirando a mi hija verme fijamente y sonreírme…

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**…**

La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa… Entré al cuarto de Heidi y me aseguré de que estuviese durmiendo en forma tranquila. Estaba seguro que Ángela regresaría esta noche, y no pensaba pestañear siquiera antes de sacarla de aquí. No sabía de lo que era capaz, pero necesitaba estar atento a todo movimiento… Me tenía sin cuidado lo que hubiese hecho durante todo el día, lo único que me preocupaba es que no se acercara a Heidi un solo paso y sabía como mover mis fichas para dejarla fuera de todo.

Me serví un Wishky y me senté en el salón de frente a la puerta principal… En la oscuridad y el silencio; lo primero que cruzó mi mente fue la imagen de Bella frente a mí, en el mismo momento que sentía esa muralla de hierro que era el pasado caer sobre mí. Sentí vergüenza de verme tan débil, ese maldito defecto había quedado enterrado hacía mucho tiempo y no quería que nadie volviera a saber que me podía derrumbar. Que nadie supiera que muy dentro siempre sufría… Un ruido y la puerta abrirse me alertó de su llegada y la esperé sin moverme.

- Edward…- la silueta de Ángela se paró frente a mí.- Yo…lo siento. No sé que me pasó…- levanté mi mano y la hice callar

- Nada… Absolutamente nada de lo que digas me importa.- me levanté y serví otro trago. Necesitaba tener mis manos ocupadas para no utilizarla en ella, y esta vez no de manera gratificante

- Yo…voy a darme un baño.- la miré llegar hasta el primer escalón

- No.- se detuvo un momento y luego volvió a impulsarse para subir.- ¡No!.- grité haciéndola saltar.- Tus pertenencias se encuentran en New York. En esta casa no hay nada que te ate

- ¿Q-qué?.- podía vislumbrar su rostro en la obscuridad de total incertidumbre

- Ya no vives en esta casa y bajo este mismo techo.- encogí mis hombros y agité mi copa para oír los hielos colisionar.

- Tú no puedes.- su voz era contenida

- Oh sí que puedo.- me burlé. Y antes que ella se descargara gritando nuevamente, la corté.- No quiero oír tus gritos, tus súplicas o tus lamentos. Uno solo que escuche y sabes perfectamente que tendrás que pararte en una esquina a mendigar por dinero

- Yo te amo.- apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras

- Nunca me haz amado Ángela. Sabes que es así…

…

_- Hola Edward.- dejé mis papeles sobre mi escritorio_

_- Hola.- mi saludo fue cauto_

_- Se que te sorprende verme aquí, pero Heidi me ha pedido que venga por ti.- fruncí el ceño.- Ella quiere…integrarme más a la familia_

_- Bien. Termino esto y nos vamos.- asintió y se quedó allí mismo.- Espérame afuera, por favor.- se tornó ligeramente roja y salió_

…

_- ¿Te desagrado, verdad?.- su pregunta me dejó absorto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no estaba equivocada_

_- No es eso…- traté de disfrazar mi mentira_

_- Se que no soy de tu agrado Edward, pero yo no le he pedido a Heidi todo lo que me ha obsequiado. Es más, yo solamente me conformo con que ella y Alice me vean parte de su familia.- y tenía razón. Sabía de primera mano que era Heidi quien intentaba darle todo lo que su padre le había negado, solo por voluntad propia_

_- Lamento… Perdona, es solo que recién te conozco y…me cuesta abrirme a las personas de buenas y primeras.- dije al fin_

_- No te preocupes. Tan solo dame una oportunidad.- asentí_

…

_- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunté cuando quedamos solos en la sala. Ella me miraba en forma constante, como si quisiera decir algo_

_- Sabes que me preocupo por Heidi. Y sé también que no debería meterme, pero…creo que la estás dejando demasiado de lado con tu trabajo_

_- Ángela no quiero sonar grosero_

_- ¿Tienes a otra?.- sentí como mi mandíbula rebotó en el piso y volvió a su lugar_

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Amo a mi mujer, y todo lo que hago es por ella!.- contesté molesto por su indiscreción_

_- Está bien, no te pongas así… Es solo que ella no ha estado muy bien últimamente_

_- Lo sé, lo sé.- me senté en el sofá y tomé mi cabeza con fuerza.- Pero lo que hago es por ambos. Porque quiero darle lo mejor_

…

_- ¿Edward?.- conocía esa voz.- Soy Ángela_

_- Dime.- firmaba unos papeles mientras hablaba_

_- Heidi está en mi casa.- mi mano quedó sin movimiento. Miré la hora y eran las 10 pm ¡Mierda!_

_- ¿Qué está haciendo allí? ¿Por qué no me avisó?_

_- Te llamó, pero tu móvil está apagado y en la oficina nadie contesta_

_- Voy para allá.- tomé mi chaqueta e iba a colgar cuando ella me frenó_

_- Deja que esta noche se quede aquí.- intenté protestar, pero ella continuó.- Se que tuvieron una fuerte discusión_

_- Fue mi culpa.- susurré y dejé caer mi frente contra la puerta de mi oficina_

_- Seguro que sí. Heidi explotó a causa de tu abandono_

_- Yo no…- me callé cuando quise replicar, más no tenía sentido. Era así_

…

_- ¿Qué se celebra?.- sonreí como tonto. Escuché de fondo el sonido de las cacerolas chocar con lo que supuse sería la cocina_

_- Tendrás un sobrino.- miré nuevamente la ecografía en mis manos_

_- ¿De verdad?.- sin embargo me pareció que había una nota de tristeza en su voz. Recordé presentarle pronto un amigo, de seguro se sentía sola_

_- Así es ¡Estoy feliz!.- grité extasiado_

_- Me alegro por ustedes. Espero que el cambio siga siendo bueno.- asentí, aun cuando no podía verme. Estaba tratando de equiparar mis tiempos entre el trabajo y mi casa_

…

_- ¿Y Heidi?.- preguntó Alice cuando no me vio llegar con ella_

_- Pasaría por Ángela.- sonrió y entró en el restaurante_

_- ¿Ya te ganó Ángela?.- cuestionó Jasper a mi lado mientras caminábamos_

_- Ha estado pendiente de Heidi. Creo que eso amerita que al menos intentemos llevarnos bien.- encogí mis hombros_

_- Hola Angie ¿Y mi hermana?.- me voltee cuando Alice saludó. Y también busqué con mi mirada a mi mujer_

_- No lo sé ¿Por qué? ¿No vino contigo Edward?.- negué y comencé a buscar mi móvil_

_- Ella me dijo que pasaría por ti y aquí nos encontrábamos_

_- No… Eh, mi móvil estuvo apagado todo el día. Permiso.- llamé mil veces y las mismas mil veces la maldita grabadora salió a recibirme_

_La cena que Jasper y Alice habían organizado para celebrar su primer año de matrimonio seguía transcurriendo y Heidi seguía sin aparecer. Mi impaciencia me estaba cobrando factura y estaba por salir a buscarla donde fuera, cuando ella apareció demasiado efusiva y un extraño brillo en la mirada._

_- ¿Te sientes bien?.- Alice se inclinó y la miró detenidamente_

_- Es solo el embarazo.- al parecer todos quedaron conformes con la respuesta.- Ángela, intenta contestar tu móvil. Te llamé todo el día de otro número y todo el rato fue marcar y marcar.- para todos pasó inadvertido ese comentario, excepto para Ángela y para mí._

…

_- ¡Edward!.- apenas fui conciente hasta que estuvo a mi lado.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Heidi?_

_- Bien.- musité. El dolor estaba impregnado en todo mí ser_

_- ¿Y el bebé?.- preguntó cautelosa, como si previera lo ocurrido_

_- Ya no… Lo perdió.- el nudo en mi garganta apenas dejaba pronunciar palabra_

_- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo está ella? Necesito verla, ella…_

_- Ella ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando.- me voltee y observé la noche que caía sobre la ciudad. Una noche oscura, inquietante…_

_- Edward, se que estás mal. Pero debes ser fuerte, ella va necesitar mucha ayuda_

_- Mucha más de la que te imaginas.- confesé. Yo no podía solo con esto, y ella era mi única aliada, o lo sería…_

_- Estoy para lo que necesiten Edward. Heidi me ha dado mucho._

_- Por eso mismo.- respiré varias veces para calmarme.- Quiero que me apoyes en todo. Heidi te ha dado todo a cambio de nada. Yo te cobro todo eso…_

_- Pídeme lo que quieras.- apretó mi brazo en señal de apoyo_

_- Que mientas. Que cuando todo el mundo pregunte por su pérdida, la respuesta sea de forma natural.- ella frunció el ceño y me miró sin entender_

_- ¿Y acaso…? ¡Dios mío Edward! ¿Qué, que…?_

_- Heidi…necesita un tratamiento de desintoxicación.- jadeó ante la sorpresa.- Ella…eso mató a nuestra hija.- aclaré como si quisiera dejar a mi esposa fuera de todo._

…

_- ¿Preguntó por mi?.- estaba ansioso y lo había estado todo este tiempo, desde que ella se había internado en ese lugar_

_- Si Edward, pero no quiere verte por el momento. Ella…siente vergüenza_

_- Veo… Yo tampoco se como afrontar todo esto Ángela.- resoplé frustrado.- Y ya han pasado varios meses._

_- Todo depende de…lo que creas o crean conveniente.- sus palabras eran suaves, como no sabiendo hasta qué punto ahondar_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunté sin comprender su nota_

_- Tu…su matrimonio ¿Qué pasa con él?.- una pregunta que venía rondando mi cabeza todos estos días, pero que después de tanto analizar, tenía certeza plena de cual sería_

_- Nuestro matrimonio sigue intacto.- su rostro fue inexpresivo.- No voy a separarme de Heidi, Ángela. Es la mujer que amo y…todo lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa de ambos._

_- ¿Cómo?.- su voz era incrédula._

_- Ella se sentía sola. Yo…yo nunca entendí hasta qué punto… Solo buscó un modo de olvidar… Y lo demás, es toda mi responsabilidad_

…

_- ¡¿Edward? ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Le paso algo a Heidi?_

_- No la nombres, por favor…- afirmé mi brazo en el umbral de la puerta y escondí mi cara allí_

_- No entiendo. Hasta hace unos días atrás dijiste que lucharías por tu matrimonio ¿Qué…que cambió?_

_- Todo… No puedo pelear por algo que…no existe.- sentí las manos de Ángela tocarme. Quitó el brazo con el que parecía intentar esconderme del mundo y me observó con pesar_

_- Cuéntame.- sus dedos acariciaron mi barbilla. Fue solo un pequeño gesto, pero significó demasiado para mí en ese momento_

_- Heidi…me engañó.- y rompí a llorar como si las lágrimas pudieran llevarse todo al olvido._

…

_- ¿Falta mucho?.- levanté mi cabeza cuando oí la voz de Ángela_

_- Más o menos.- ni siquiera correspondí la sonrisa que ella me brindaba_

_- No puedes pasar las 24 horas del día en esta oficina. También hay mundo afuera ¿Sabes?.- intentó quitar las hojas de mis manos, pero fui más rápido y me aparté_

_- No me interesa.- me voltee a buscar unos archivos, dándole a entender que no estaba de ánimos_

_- Tengo toda la noche para esperar.- bufé exasperado_

_- ¿Qué quieres?.- me enfrenté a ella con mi peor rostro_

_- Hacer que dejes de lado esa amargura.- se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí_

_- ¿Puedes retroceder el tiempo e impedir que…?.- mi mujer se acueste con otro, terminé en mi cabeza_

_- No, no puedo. Pero te juro que si pudiera…lo haría.- bajó su mirada apenada_

_- ¿Por qué?.- algo me decía que no debía hacer esa pregunta, pero ya estaba fuera de mí_

_- Porque…eres…especial para mí…_

_Nada importó en ese momento. No hubo pensamientos o recriminaciones… Me sentía tan herido, que no fui ni conciente de los pasos que di para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Ella pensaba en mí y yo significaba algo en su vida, y necesitaba eso. Quería ser alguien para ella u otra persona. Quería pertenecer, encajar… Y ella estaba ahí… La primera vez que le fui infiel a mi mujer, solo por soledad, necesidad de afecto y despecho…_

…

_- Necesito que hablemos de lo que pasó el otro día._

_- Haz estado bebiendo.- intentó tocarme, pero retrocedí como si su tacto fuera la muerte_

_- Fue un error… Eso, no debió pasar nunca. No quise aprovecharme de ti, fue solo un…mal momento.- balbucee con pesar y vergüenza_

_- Para mi no Edward. Se que esto está mal, pero yo siento cosas por ti_

_- ¡Eso no es así!... Ángela, tu y yo solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, la situación y… Eso no fue por sentimiento_

_- Para ti no, pero para mí lo fue…_

_- Lo siento Ángela, pero debes olvidarte de todo eso.- la miré por última vez y salí de allí. No sin antes responder a su última pregunta_

_- ¿Qué pasará con Heidi?.- seguí dándole la espalda_

_- Nada.- escondí mis manos en mis bolsillos.- No me voy a separar, mientras ella no esté del todo bien_

_Y cumplí con no separarme, pero no cumplí con no volver. Porque lo hice una y otra vez, solamente por la necesidad de búsqueda…_

…

_- Hijo, sé que tú y Heidi no están bien_

_- Papá, llevamos 6 meses viviendo separados y casi 2 años de fallido matrimonio. No creo que sea el momento de venir a interceder por algo que está muerto y que quizás nunca debí haber hecho.- solté molesto.- Me voy a divorciar_

_- No puedes Edward.- lo miré furioso por su mandato.- Heidi va a necesitarte. Tuvo unas molestias y acudió a realizarse unos exámenes_

_- Termina de una vez.- sentí mis pulsaciones pitar en mis oídos. El rostro de mi padre me presagiaba que nada bueno se avecinaba_

_- Tu esposa tiene cáncer, Edward. Ella debe hacerse un tratamiento lo antes posible_

_Mi mundo quedó varado con esa información. Y todas mis decisiones tomadas pasaron al olvido, aun cuando, muy dentro sentía que ella no se merecía ni siquiera mi lástima…_

…

_- ¡Pero tú lo dijiste! ¡Ibas a dejarla y vendrías a mí!.- estaba tan cansado que no repliqué las palabras de Ángela. Nunca había prometido tal cosa_

_- No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, solo estoy informándote de cómo seguirán siendo las cosas_

_- ¡¿Vas a quedarte por compasión con ella? ¡Porque se puede morir!.- tomó mi brazo y me volteó hacia ella.- ¡La odio! ¡La odio porque siempre ha tenido todo lo que quiero! ¡Ella jugó contigo! ¡Te engañó!_

_- Así son las cosas. Algunos siempre nacen para ser perdedores.- dije ácido_

_- Esta vez no seré yo.- quitó el lazo de su bata y descubrió su desnudez.- Yo no voy a dejarte y sé que tú tampoco lo quieres… Dime que no quieres esto.- tomó mi mano y la ubicó en su seno desnudo_

_- Siempre serás la otra.- añadí masajeando donde mi mano tocaba_

_- Ella lo es ahora. Yo soy tu mujer, tu mejor y única amante.- zanjó antes de estampar sus labios en los míos._

…

Ese día comprendí que ella no me amaba, que su obsesión conmigo radicaba solamente en lo que podría haber tenido, de no haber sido una hija no legítima… Y también entendí el odio que ella profesaba a Heidi y Alice, más nunca me importó hasta ahora… Donde mi conciencia volvía a resurgir y me daba cuenta de todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de todos estos años. Engañaba a mi mujer con su misma sangre, por el rencor de haberla sabido la mujer de uno de mis mejores amigos, casi también mi misma sangre

- ¿Bueno? ¿Quién diablos molesta a esta hora?

- Edward Cullen.- respondí no perdiendo de vista a Ángela que seguía de pié en el primer escalón esperando mis palabras

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Santa mierda… Ops, perdón por eso.- me hubiese reído en otra oportunidad. Bella tenía razón, él metía la pata

- Te necesito ahora aquí.- ordené

- Voy volando.- sentí un ruido sordo del otro lado y el corte de la llamada

Dejé el teléfono en su lugar y vacié el líquido de mi vaso en mi boca. Esperé escuchar llantos histéricos y recriminaciones, pero no había un solo ruido en toda la casa. Era como estar solo, y prácticamente así estaría una vez ella saliera por esa puerta. Pero en mucho tiempo, sentía que estaba haciendo bien las cosas… Nunca más podría volver a remediar todo lo que había causado directa o indirectamente, pero era tiempo de descansar y dejar descansar a Heidi…

- Algún día te vas a arrepentir.- rompió el silencio justo cuando las luces de un auto iluminaban la estancia

- Haz lo quieras Ángela. Dí que te seduje o que te obligué, pero hazlo cuando Heidi ya no esté… Aunque bien sabes que eso es lo que te conviene.- la miré en la penumbra.- Destrúyeme una vez que ella no esté. Juro que no desmentiré ninguna de tus palabras

- Te odio.- siseó al pasar por mi lado y se encaminó a la puerta

Siempre pensé que aunque no fuera amor por lo que estaba con ella, sentiría aunque fuese una ligera tristeza cuando fuera el momento de decir adiós, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no expresaba eso; sino más bien una ligera satisfacción. Era como si en ese mismo instante un peso abandonara mi espalda, porque en eso se había convertido toda mi historia con ella, una carga más… Muchas veces había querido terminar toda mi relación con ella, pero lo reconocía, había sido débil y había caído una y otra vez…

Me tensé cuando nuevamente la oscuridad del salón fue invadida por reflectores, lo que quería decir una sola cosa, Ángela estaba de vuelta. Mi rabia comenzó a hacerse presente de una magnitud que yo mismo temería. Era obvio que ella no se iría tan fácilmente ¡Como no lo pensé antes! Empujé la mesa de centro con fuerza y llegué a la puerta con humo saliendo de mi cabeza… Abrí la puerta y me quedé en el mismo lugar, sin saber qué hacer… No era el auto que se había llevado Emmett; sino en el que usualmente Bella hacía su llegada, pero esta vez no era ella al volante.

- Buenas noches.- saludó en forma seca la primera mujer que bajó

- Buenas noches.- respondí extrañado por su hostilidad evidente

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento negativo quedó en el olvido, cuando vi bajar a Isabella desde el asiento trasero, pero no sola; sino con su hija… Mis pies, que parecían haber quedado adheridos al piso se movieron por cuenta propia llegando a su lado y ayudándole. La mujer volvió a mirarme toscamente…

- Hola Señor Cullen.- saludó Isabella intentando decender con su hija en brazos y un bolso

- Hola.- miré a la pequeña en sus brazos que asomaba solo sus ojitos, al estar cubierta por una enorme mantita rosa

- Bella…- comenzó la mujer.

- Mamá.- le advirtió ella. La mujer bufó y luego de besar a cada una se metió al coche y cruzó sus brazos.- Gracias por traerme Phil.- el hombre le sonrió e igualmente se despidió.

- De nada pequeña. Espero que estén bien y no te preocupes por tu madre, yo me las arreglo.

Fruncí mi ceño con notoriedad. Hice un asentimiento hacia el hombre que se despidió de igual forma de mí y subió al auto para ponerlo en marcha y desaparecer… Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando oí a Bella protestar, su pequeño cuerpo no era suficiente para sostener a su hija y las demás cosas que cargaba con ella… Pero actué demasiado precipitado, y mis manos se fueron de forma inmediata a ese pequeño bultito que cobijaba sobre su pecho. Ella me observó entre nerviosa y complicada, y cuando estaba a punto de retroceder y ayudarle con todo lo demás… Con cuidado fue aflojando su agarre y me dejó cargarla…

- Siento no haberle avisado, pero…pensé que no sería fácil si estaba por primera vez solo con Heidi. Ella podía necesitar algo y…bueno, aquí estoy.- explicó su estancia en el lugar

- Gracias.- fue todo lo que pude decir.

La insté a pasar y la seguí de cerca sintiendo ese extraño, pero confortable calor que expelía el cuerpo de la pequeña en mis brazos… Sonreí sin siquiera premeditarlo y la alejé un poco de mi para poder ver su rostro entre tanta envoltura que la traían para que no captara el frío de la noche… Su nariz y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, algo que me recordó de inmediato a su madre. Sus ojitos estaban abiertos de par en par, quizás reconociendo en el lugar que estaba ¡Era preciosa, y estaba aquí!

- Necesito acomodar un cuarto de invitados.- la voz de Bella me trajo de nuevo a la tierra

- No es necesario. Dormirán en mi cuarto.- la vi intentando replicar.- Los demás cuartos están húmedos. Tu hija se puede resfriar.- con eso ella solamente asintió

- Intentaré que Liz no se despierte. Sé que a usted le puede incomodar su llanto, pero no podía dejarla sola. Aun es muy pequeña y…

- No hay nada que pueda incomodarme.- dije sinceramente. Volví mi mirada a la pequeña, que tomaba mi dedo y lo llevaba a su boca.- ¿T-tiene hambre?.- pregunté sintiéndome extraño

- No.- sonrió.- Es Emmett que cada vez que la ve, hace que ella succione toda su cara pensando que es comida. Lo hace también con los dedos y con todo lo que esté a su alcance.- terminé sonriendo con ella

No sé si fue el momento antes vivido o qué, pero en el mismo instante que ellas entraron me sentí lleno, como si la soledad no fuera parte de esta casa…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Hola a todas: Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Esta vez no envié Prew, porque me estaba costando sacar este capitulo y fue de un momento**

**a otro que se me iluminó mi cabecita. Además, que hay una cosa... Hay mucha gente que me lee, y nunca deja comentarios. Es su decisión y la respeto,**

**por lo mismo no quise enviar y los publicaré en otro lado... Porque no obligo a nadie a leer, como dijo alguna personita que solo por eso me enviaba RR.. **

**Prefiero mil veces que aunque los comentarios sean pocos, correspondan a personas que los dejan por que lo creen así y quieren ¡No obligadas!**

**...**

**Bien, ese fue mi lado "B" que también aparece a veces...**

**Besitos y cariños a Aspacie29, Kprxii (mi Denisse, porque me sale largo jaja), Nicosh (Allie Cullen Withlock) y L0kii **

**¡Estas mujeres me llevan por el mal camino xD, pero las adoro igual! =D**

**...**

**Terminaré Eleven esta noche. Tuve un problema de idiotez en donde cerré el documento y perdí la mitad del cap jeje ¡A veces pasa!**

**Muack!**

...

_**Una consulta: He tratado de crear un cambio ente Eddie de antes y de ahora ¿Se nota? **_

_**¿Cuando leen sus recuerdos? Porque si no es así, diganme por favor ¡Ok!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo IX  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana y yo ya estaba despierto. Sentía como una especie de impaciencia desmesurada porque llegara la mañana, y sabía a qué se debía aquello, a Elissa… Le había ofrecido mi habitación a Bella para que durmiera con su hija, más ella se había negado, y a pesar de lo entrada la noche se había dedicado a acomodar el cuarto de invitados para pernoctar allí… Desde mi habitación pude ser figura presencial del cariño con que Isabella le conversaba a su hija, y tuve que reírme cuando la amenazaba en forma maternal para que se durmiera, porque la niña parecía estar inquieta en otra cama y otra casa, como si reconociera todo… No sabía si podía ser así, poco sabía de niños, solo esperaba que no ocurriese ello y que Elissa pronto se adecuara

Pero ¿Volverían a pasar otra noche aquí? Me giré inquieto en mi enorme y solitaria cama. No debía importarme tanto esa pequeña extraña, pero lo hacía y de qué manera…

Un llanto proveniente de su habitación me alertó. Había estado absorto en mis cavilaciones y había olvidado completamente que Heidi era ajena a los nuevos acontecimientos. Me levanté y me vestí con lo primero que encontré para salir corriendo a la habitación de mi mujer y escuchar nuevamente las palabras arrulladoras de Isabella, intentando silenciar las protestas de su hija.

- ¿Edward?.- apenas abrí la puerta, Heidi me hizo entender que había oído lo mismo que yo

- Buenos días.- me acerqué a su cama. Sus ojos estaban expectantes

- ¿Qué es ese llanto?

- Es la hija de Isabella.- le comuniqué viendo como sus ojos brillaban.- Ahora que Ángela se ha ido, ella ha pensado que sería bueno estar aquí para darme una mano

- ¿Su hija?.- repitió lo principal que coló en su mente

- Si, su hija

- ¿Puedo verla?.- pidió suplicante e intentando levantarse

- Tranquila Heidi, ella vendrá aquí.- asintió y se acomodó en la cama, dejando que su espalda reposara sobre el cabecero

Antes de salir de su habitación, tuve la intención de conversar sobre lo que viniera, pero luego de analizarlo entendí que debía dejar que todo fluyera y sobre todo poder brindarle un espacio de regocijo a ella, quien de una forma u otra igualmente había sufrido esa perdida que nos había marcado en un antes y un después… Llegué al pasillo y encaminé mis pasos hacia donde podía sentir ahora los gorjeos de la niña y a Isabella conversarle sobre el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta y no tuve valor para dar un paso más cuando vi la escena frente a mí. Tantas veces me había imaginado ver a Heidi así, miles de veces pensaba en la dicha que sentiría ver como el cuerpo de mi mujer tenía el privilegio de dar el sustento a nuestra hija… Bella estaba sentada de perfil hacia la puerta, con su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, donde su hija se deleitaba mamando de su madre y sus manitos se agitaban cada tanto… Me vi sonriendo en forma inconciente ante la primera y reconfortante experiencia… Una que no vivía en forma personal, pero que sin duda sería una favorita para rememorar.

- Buenos días.- hice notar mi presencia. Isabella saltó y rápidamente cubrió su pecho con una mantita rosa. Quise decirle que no lo hiciera, pero pronto me di cuenta que era una acción muy intima y yo estaba invadiendo.- Lo...lo siento, yo…

- Está bien.- respondió con un rubor subiendo por sus mejillas.- Buenos días

- ¿Cómo amanecieron?.- miré un momento a la niña que se deleitaba con su comida natural y observaba a todos lados

- Bien, muchas gracias.- sonrió.

Me giré dándoles la espalda cuando la niña hizo un pequeño ruidito y soltó el pezón. Retiré la imagen que por casualidad había visto en forma presurosa, no podía ser un psicópata como para cambiar una escena que me resultaba asombrosa, por una totalmente morbosa… Me volví hacia ellas nuevamente cuando sentí a Isabella removerse por la habitación.

- ¿Heidi habrá despertado? Necesito suministrarle sus medicinas.- preguntó sosteniendo a la niña en su pecho y dando pequeño golpes en su espalda

- Si, lo ha hecho.- asentí.- Ella…quiere conocer a tu hija.- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

- ¿Estará bien? Es decir, ni siquiera pensé en que esto podría afectarle, yo solo vine y…

- Está bien.- corté su monólogo un tanto histérico

- Bien, entonces le inyectaré su medicina y luego…- de pronto me quedó mirando con la duda pegada en su rostro.- Yo… ¿Le importaría sostener a mi hija unos minutos mientras voy a la habitación de Heidi?

- Por supuesto que no.- contesté demasiado apresurado

- Solo tenga cuidado con no retirar este pañito.- agitó la manta rosa frente a mí.- Acaba de tomar su leche y algunas veces…pues…- hizo un además desde su pecho hacia su boca, explicando que ella podía vomitar

- No hay problema con eso.- la tranquilicé

Mis brazos recibieron más que listo a Liz. La acomodé de la misma manera en que ella la había tenido minutos atrás y torpemente froté su espalda para eliminar sus gases, teniendo en cuenta que aun no lo hacía. Isabella me observó unos minutos como perdida en sus pensamientos e intentando analizarme, por lo que empecé una huida por la recámara mientras mecía suavemente a la niña… La puerta se cerró y me relajé en mi caminar. La cabecita de Liz quedaba casi a la altura de mi barbilla y froté suavemente sobre ella… La alejé un poco de mi cuerpo y me maravillé sin tapujos en observar tan preciosa niña

- Hola Elissa.- susurré solo para ella.- Eres una bebé preciosa.- la elogié y ella me miraba expectante

Sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos, que de haber sido una persona adulta, estaba seguro que como siempre hubiera rehuido a la observación tan detallada que en este mismo momento me hacía, pero era una preciosa criatura que en su inocencia parecía buscar algo en mí… La ubiqué sobre uno de mis brazos y con el otro libre dirigí mi mano para acariciar y delinear su pequeño rostro. Sonreí cuando instintivamente cerró sus ojitos al ver acercarse mi dedo a su nariz, la que arrugó cuando la yema de mis dedos le hizo cosquillas…

- ¿Eres una cosquillosa?.- le pregunté sabiendo que ella no respondería.- O sea, que serás una novia muy celosa cuando seas grande.- sonreí a los dichos que había escuchado contar a mi madre alguna vez

Tomó uno de mis dedos entre su pequeña manito y jaló mi mano hasta su barbilla. De un momento a otro su boca se adueñó de mi dedo y con una arcada devolvió todo lo que había comido. Me levanté preocupado y nervioso al verla toda manchada y más aun por mi negligencia… ¡Era un idiota! Tan solo la dejaban a mi cargo un par de minutos y mi torpeza antinatural cobraba vida.

- Señor Cu…

- Lo siento, lo siento. Fue un descuido.- imploré patéticamente ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser el hombre fuerte para convertirme en un blandengue?

- No se preocupe. Usted disculpe, debí tener en cuenta que esto pasaría.- se acercó a mí y comenzó a limpiar con el paño a la niña y lo que me había llegado a salpicar

- No, claro que no. Es solo que ella tomó mi…- me callé cuando reaccioné a la estupidez que sonaba diciendo aquello

- ¡Dios! Lamento esto.- indicó la alfombra manchada

- Isabella.- comencé, pero ella me cortó

- Tan solo dígame Bella.- pidió.- Isabella no es mi nombre favorito.- sonrió con una mueca

- Bien. Bella…fue mi descuido cuando ella llevó…a su boca mi dedo.- quise patearme mil veces, me sentía como un niño pequeño pillado en una travesura

- ¡Oh!.- musitó ella y miró a la niña intentando parecer severa.- ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho señorita que no debe hacer eso? Ahora mire el resultado

- ¿Te logra entender?.- pregunté cuando Elissa hizo temblar su labio

- No amor, no llores.- la arrulló ella.- El doctor dice que sí, y de hecho creo que esto lo comprueba.- sonrió.- Cambiaré de ropa a Liz y la llevaré donde Heidi

Asentí y luego de obsequiarle una sonrisa a Elissa que observaba en mi dirección salí de allí… Frente al espejo de mi baño miré las marcas indiscutibles de la pequeña y sonreí al recordar lo que había provocado su singular regalo hacia mí… ¿Qué hacía esa niña conmigo? Sin ligar a dudas me trastornaba, y eso que solo había pasado con ella muy poco tiempo…

**…**

- Isa… Bella vendrá enseguida.- no terminé de informarle a mi mujer, cuando ambos giramos nuestra cabeza hacia la puerta al sentir unos balbuceos

Bella entró algo cohibida con la pequeña totalmente vestida de un amarillo pálido, incluso en el pequeño lazo que le había puesto en forma coqueta en su cabeza. Heidi sonrió al verla y yo la imité, para darle a entender sobre todo a Bella que todo estaba bien… La pequeña balbuceaba cosas y observaba a su alrededor inspeccionando todo, hasta que fijó su vista en nosotros… Miró curiosa varios minutos y sonrió cuando Heidi comenzó a hacerle morisquetas para ganar su confianza.

- Tu hija es hermosa Bella.- alabó mi mujer

- Gracias.- sonrió ella con timidez

- ¿Puedo cargarla?.- pidió con algo de desesperación, lo que atribuí a los nervios

- C-claro.- Bella me miró de soslayo, como esperando mi aprobación, a lo que asentí

- Ven acá bebé.- le habló a la pequeña, que sin rezongar estiró sus brazos.- No es esquiva.- se asombró cuando Liz quedó quieta en sus brazos

- Solo a veces.- respondió y se sentó cerca de ellas

Elissa miraba con intriga a Heidi y a cada tanto intentaba llevar sus manos a la pañoleta que cubría la calvicie que había arrastrado las sesiones de quimioterapia que había recibido hacía poco tiempo… Y Heidi por su parte, jugaba con ella acercando las puntas que caían por sus hombros y luego retirándolas… Estaba absorto mirando aquella situación, que al levantar mi mirada y toparme con la de Bella que estaba incrustada en mí, sentí una sensación pocas veces asimilada en mi vida, y que solo se resumía a ella…a la mujer que estaba recostada delante de mí…

- Debo realizar una llamada.- me excusé y salí con paso rápido de allí.- Esto no puede ser.- murmuré para mí caminando por el pasillo

Me interné en mi despacho y me senté a contemplar desde mi asiento el paisaje despejado que sorpresivamente cubría Forks. Desde que estaba aquí, todos los días parecían estar en concordancia con mi vida, pero desde anoche algo estaba cambiando, lo sentía y me hacía bien… No sabía como explicar la sensación que inundaba mis sentidos, pero era extraño que después de todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas, percibía un nuevo aire, parecía respirar nuevos tiempos…

Me sobresaltó el sonido del teléfono y me incliné para verificar mediante el identificador quien llamada. Resoplé cuando el nombre de Alice parpadeaba como taladrando mis oídos y ojos, sabía a la perfección qué razón tenía su llamado y no me sentía con el ánimo de comenzar una discusión a tan temprana hora, pero conociendo a la mujer de Jasper y mi cuñada como lo hacía, al menos el teléfono sonaría durante todo el día…

- Buenos días Alice.- sonreí al saludarla e imaginarme que su rabia hacia mí se incrementaría con mi jovial saludo

- Guarda tu sarcasmo para quien lo aguante ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenar y dirigir la vida de todo el mundo?.- su voz aun estaba contenida

- El dueño de esta casa y todo lo que hay en ella

- ¡Menos de mi hermana!.- rompió en menos de 1 minuto su tranquilidad ¡Todo un logro!

- Las decisiones que tomo las hago en base a lo que creo mejor para Heidi.- mi semblante de igual forma cambió a la seriedad

- ¿Lo mejor, de verdad? ¡¿No te haz dado cuenta que desde que estás en su vida, lo único que ha presagiado a mi hermana son malos sucesos?

- Alice, creo y de verdad estoy siendo sincero, que es demasiado temprano para mantener nuestra continua forma de comunicarnos

- Al mismísimo cuerno lo que a ti te importe ¡Sacaste a Ángela de la casa!

- No estaba siendo necesario su servicio.- corté

- ¿Su servicio? ¿A cual te refieres idiota?.- escuché a Jasper de fondo pedirle que se calmara

- Heidi estaba siendo mejor atendida por la otra profesional que por tu _primita_.- me mofé de esa última palabra.- Esa es la verdad y ella lo sabe.- suspiré cansinamente, preparándome para lo que venía

- ¿Vas a decirme la verdadera razón de su regreso o inventarás otra de tus mentiras?

- No hay nada qué decir

- ¡Eres el demonio en persona! ¡Te odio y voy a odiarte siempre!.- puse el altavoz y afirmé mis manos en mi escritorio esperando seguir a la escucha de todo su desahogo.- ¡¿Como se te pudo pasar semejante aberración por la cabeza? ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes un solo poco de juicio?.-

La escuché sollozar y a pesar de que nuestras relaciones se habían tornado cada vez peor desde aquella vez en que me culpé de una aun inexistente aventura, ella significaba más que la simple hermana de mi mujer. Había querido a Alice desde el primer momento que la había conocido, quizás al verla como la hermana que nunca había tenido...

- Alice...- dejé mi frase a medias. Me había comprometido a no desmentir las razones que daría Ángela y seguiría la misma línea

- ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡La quisiste hacer tu amante...! ¡Dios!...- me quedé en silencio y de pronto la línea se cortó

Mi cuerpo se desplomó en la silla y dejé caer mi cabeza con mis manos apoyadas en mis rodillas ¿En qué momento había cometido semejante estupidez? Negué incapaz de encontrar la respuesta... Me había cegado por el dolor y como sediento en búsqueda de agua, yo buscaba cariño en algunos brazos... Y ella había estado más que dispuesta, pero no la culpaba ¡Debía ser yo el fuerte! ¡Yo el que tuviera conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo!... La pequeña percepción de una respiración y no estar solo me llevó a alzar mi cabeza como si fuera una cámara lenta...

- Le doy 5 minutos para que empiece a hablar o saco ahora mismo a Bella y mi sobrina de esta mierda que usted tiene a su alrededor.- soltó Emmett con una postura que incluso a mi me producía cierto temor

- No tengo…- comencé con expresión dura para no dar a conocer mi cierto resquemor, pero el me cortó levantando su mano hacia mí

- 4 minutos.- señaló mirando el reloj

- No voy a hablar de mi vida privada con alguien que no conozco y a la que le estoy pagando por su trabajo.- me puse de pié y lo desafié

- Entonces puede quedarse con su jodido dinero. Hasta nunca.- hizo un saludo militar y se dio media vuelta a tomar el pomo de la puerta

- ¡Espera!...- tiré de mi pelo con fuerza.- ¡Mierda!.- enterré mi cara en mis manos con desesperación ¡Estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared!

- En eso estamos de acuerdo, aquí hay pura mierda.- bromeó arrugando su nariz. Y ese mismo gesto suyo me hizo replantear mi coartada

- Lo que escuchaste no fue así… Ángela…- tragué en seco. Estaba rompiendo mi palabra nuevamente. Había prometido culparme de todo, pero no contaba con esto, y ciertamente prefería seguir siendo un imbécil antes que permitir que Bella y sobre todo Elissa salieran de esta casa.- Ella intentó seducirme por todos los medios, por eso la saqué de aquí

- No lo puedo creer.- susurró con sus ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas.- ¿Y…y por qué no le dijo nada a esa señora que lo llamó?.- preguntó alarmado

- Porque viendo como está Heidi no quiero agregar más desilusión a la familia.- lo miré de soslayo mientras bajaba la mirada dando más dramatismo a mi actuación

- ¡Que mujer más perra!.- exclamó molesto caminando hasta sentarse frente a mi escritorio.- ¿Lo seducía a usted mientras su mujer está con un pié adentro del cajón?.- lo miré enarcando una ceja por su comentario.- Lo que quiero decir, es casi muerta.- soltó como si diera el pronóstico del clima

- Eh claro.- respondí algo incómodo por su soltura al tocar el tema

- Menos mal que la sacó de aquí, no me hubiese gustado que una mujer como ella estuviera cerca de mi cerdita, Liz.- aclaró luego de llamarla por su apodo peculiar

- A mi tampoco.- respondí sin mediar mi tono posesivo. Agradecí que él no lo notara

- Bien debo irme, solo venía a decirle que a pesar de todo esto.- levantó su camisa y en su brazo estaba demasiado calcado un enorme cardenal.- Ella se fue y por lo que veo ya llegó allá.- ensanchó su sonrisa

- Así es.- entregué un amago de sonrisa.- ¿Puedo contar con tus servicios cuando necesite ayuda en, ya sea traslado o algún otro pendiente?

- Por supuesto que sí Edward.- alcé mis cejas atónito por la confianza con la que me trataba, sin embargo, él ni se arrugó

- Te llamaré.- asintió efusivamente y se encaminó hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa para tomarme y apretarme contra el en un abrazo que solo compartía con mis padres, Jasper, Jacob y nadie más

- Nos vemos Edward y me alegra tenerte como amigo.- palmeó con demasiada fuerza mi hombro y salió de allí

Mis cejas parecían haber adoptado su lugar habitual elevadas sobre mis ojos ¿Estaba en alguna realidad paralela donde Edward Cullen era tratado como un terrenal cualquiera? Definitivamente Forks era un pueblo perdido, porque nadie en su sano juicio me hablaría o trataría de esa manera en New York o antes asegurarían su cabeza… Una pequeña risa comenzó a salir de mi boca a pesar de querer reprimirla, estallando en una gran carcajada que llegó a dejarme sin aire… ¡Este hombre era todo un caso! Y lamentaba tener que mentirle como al resto, siendo sincero, me dolía no poder crear un lazo de amistad con él… Porque lo que empezaba con mentiras, siempre terminaba igual…

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

- Pero… ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de quedarte allá nuevamente?.- preguntó Renée a través del teléfono con frustración

- Mamá, ya lo hemos hablado.- miré a Liz moverse con mayor agilidad sobre la cama

- Si, lo llevamos conversando dos semanas y sigo sin entender tu necedad de permanecer allí ¿Es que acaso a ese hombre no le sobra el dinero para contratar a alguien más?.- rodé los ojos, causando la risa de mi hija

- No quiere que la casa se convierta en estación de bus mamá, donde pasen y sigan pasando personas. Además, que Heidi ha estado muy bien.- mi voz salió debil

- ¡Por supuesto! Ella está feliz teniendo a mi nieta allá y yo aquí teniendo que conformarme con verla un rato cada día.

- Mamá…- protesté nuevamente, pero dijo un rápido adiós y pasó el fono a otra persona

- ¿Bella?.- era Rose

- Hola hermanita.- sonreí

- Dime toda la verdad.- fruncí el ceño y dejé de sonreír para centrarme en su comentario que no entendí

- ¿Qué cosa debo decir?.- cuestioné

- ¿Te estás liando con don limón o estás intentando quedar como la reemplazante de la mujer que está cerca de ver la luz?.- me enfurecí con sus insinuaciones y su poco tacto

- ¡Ahora se porque dicen que las rubias son taradas!.- le grité y tranqué mi móvil

Elissa logró rodar sobre si misma, y así levantaba su cabecita afirmándose en sus bracitos. Me miraba y sonreía, mostrando su nuevo descubrimiento. Me incliné y comencé a darle miles de besos en su cuello, haciendo que ella riera con sonoras carcajadas y de paso a mí se me olvidara todo mi mal genio…

- Permiso.- la voz inconfundible de Edward me sobresaltó, y temí haber incomodado con las risas que teníamos con mi hija

- ¿Estamos provocando mucho ruido?.- pregunté mientras ordenaba un poco mi cabello

- No, no…- habló rápido y pasó su mano por su pelo.- Solo, quería ver si necesitaban algo.- sus ojos pasaban de mi a Elissa que aun seguía irguiendo su cuerpo

- Estamos bien, muchas gracias.- sonreí. Pensé que él se retiraría, pero miraba embobado a mi hija hacer sus morisquetas.- Es primera vez que hace eso.- expliqué para poner un tema de conversación

- Tendrás que estar pendiente de ella.- balanceó su peso en sus pies, pareciendo un niño pequeño

- Señor Cullen.- alzó una ceja en mi dirección.- ¿Qué?.- pregunté tontamente

- Bella, puedes llamarme Edward.- concedió ante mi asombro

- E-está bien.- alisé mi pantalón al sentirme intimidada por el rumbo del trato que habíamos mantenido hasta este tiempo a uno más personal

- ¿Qué querías decirme?.- habló cuando no dije más

- Oh, si.- golpee mi frente y me acerqué a Liz que cada vez se impulsaba más a la orilla de la cama.- ¿Usted contratará a alguien más?.- cuestioné. Le había mentido a Renée, ese tema jamás lo había tocado con él

- He estado pensando en ello.- se acercó unos pasos y estiró su mano acariciando la cabeza de mi hija.- Voy hacerlo si te sientes agotada para sobrellevar todo

Ofreció de forma amable y considerada. Me quedé observándolo durante un par de minutos, totalmente asombrada de todos los cambios que había visto en él durante los últimos días. Se prestaba como un hombre definitivamente opuesto al ser frío que había conocido, preocupado por Heidi, por mi hija y por mí; lo que ocasionaba un avalancha de escenarios en mí, todos peor que el primero… Porque cada nuevo detalle que iba descubriendo me iba trasladando a una fascinación extrema peligrosa…

Mi vida en estos momentos estaba atravesando uno de los momentos más complejos que me tocara vivir, y todo tenía relación con Edward Cullen, porque sentía en mi interior que cada día estaba más pendiente de encontrar cosas que me agradaran de él, sin tener claro ese propósito o peor aun, sabiendo de antemano por qué y llenándome de terror por cada latido involuntario que se saltaba mi corazón al verlo interactuar con mi hija o viendo una muestra de preocupación hacia mí como ahora.

No sabía como había pasado, tampoco era que estuviese enamorada o algo parecido por él, pero había unas ansias locas por descubrir al hombre que se había escondido en esa máscara de hierro que había conocido en primera instancia… No ayudaba en nada tampoco que James estuviese tan complicado con un nuevo trabajo o que Heidi no quisiera que apartara a Elissa de su lado y por ende a mi…

- ¿Bella?.- parpadee varias veces cuando escuché su llamado

- ¿Decía?.- inquirí acomodando en mis piernas para tener mi atención en otra cosa que no fuera él

- Que si necesitas ayuda extra, estoy dispuesto a cancelar un buen salario a otra profesional que colabore con el cuidado de mi mujer

- Estoy bien, no…no hay necesidad de ello.- respondí aun aturdida por mis pensamientos

- Tan solo hazme saber cuando todo esto te supere.- pidió a lo que asentí.- Creo que es todo. Buenas noches a ambas.- inclinó su mano y palpó la mejilla de mi hija

- Buenas noches.- contesté viendo como se marchaba.- ¡Dios!.- gemí una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí

¡Esto estaba mal! ¡No tenía ni pies, ni cabeza esta tonta locura por querer encontrar más en él! Pero estaba pasando y aunque quería… ¡No! Ni siquiera podía decir que quería, porque lo cierto era que estaba aquí por algo más que mi paciente, estaba aquí por querer saber más de él… ¡Tonta! Me golpee con fuerza mi cabeza, a lo que mi hija sonrió como si estuviese de acuerdo con mis pensamientos…

- Estamos haciendo mal bebé.- le hablé a ella, que también parecía estar fascinada como yo lo estaba comenzando a experimentar...

**…**

- ¿De verdad esta será su primera comida sólida?.

- Lo es.- sonreí mientras me paseaba por la habitación buscando todo para la comodidad de Heidi y mi hija que se encontraban sentadas en la cama

- ¿Estás segura que es sano?.- rodé mis ojos sin que Heidi me viera, parecía tal que mi madre se encontraba materializada en ella

- El médico ha dicho que puede comenzar a comer de a poco.- me senté al borde de la cama y acomodé nuevamente el babero de Liz que había tironeado por tercera vez

- Bien, pero llama a Edward en caso de que algo ocurra.- rogó con voz y ojos suplicantes.

- No pasará nada. Es solo una comida.- le resté importancia, también debido a que no quería que los continuos pensamientos que traía de unos días acá hicieran su aparición

- Igualmente me sentiría más tranquila con él acá. Si algo ocurriese, yo no sirvo de nada, Bella.- su comentario me entristeció y enfadó al mismo tiempo

- No vuelvas a decir eso.- le pedí enfática

- Lo llamas tú o lo hago yo.- apremió. Decidí hacerle caso cuando Liz volvió a quitarse su babero

- Está bien… ¿Crees poder con ella o me la llevo?.- consulté sin saber si sus fuerzas daban para lidiar con el monstruito hiperactivo en que se estaba convirtiendo mi hija

- Ella se portará bien ¿Verdad?.- le habló a Elissa que mostró sus encías en todo se esplendor.- Estamos de acuerdo ambas, no te necesitamos.- sonrió con arrogancia fingida

Bufé y sonreí caminando hacia la puerta… Busqué a Edward por todos los rincones de la casa y no pude dar con él. Estaba por volver donde Heidi y Liz, cuando el teléfono privado de su despacho comenzó a sonar vivazmente. Me escurrí por la habitación y caminé directo a él sin sopesar que mi intromisión podía traer algún problema… Sin embargo respondí.

- ¿Bueno?

- Buenas tardes ¿Hablo con la secretaria del Señor Cullen?.- preguntó una mujer

- Eh, si.- encogí mis hombros al viento sin saber qué más decir

- Señorita, estoy llamando del Banco porque quisiera corroborar una información.- mordí mi labio con fuerza. Opté por excusarme con ella, pero volvió a hablar.- Tengo un cheque por cobrar a nombre del Señor James Gigandet…

Me quedé sin aire en los pulmones y sentía que hasta mi pelo pesaba sobre mi cuerpo ¿James? ¿Qué tenía que ver James con Edward? Había llamado muy poco estas últimas semanas y siempre comentaba estar atareado con un nuevo trabajo que había conseguido, pero que todo esfuerzo valía por Liz y el dinero que le pagaban ¿Acaso trabajaba para Edward? Pero ¿Cómo?

- El asunto es que como usted sabe, desde la empresa se envía una notificación con los nuevos contratados y la suma de dinero a pagar, pero no ha pasado en este caso y la suma de dinero que éste Señor está cobrando excede en forma alarmante el pago que debería recibir por sus servicios.- tapé mi boca para que no oyera mi exclamación

- ¿C-cuanto dinero?.- cuestioné intrigada a saber todo hasta el final

- ¿Isabella?.- solté el auricular cuando la voz de Edward resonó en mi espalda. Me giré asustada y aun sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Quién está al teléfono?.- su voz había vuelto a ser fría y su ceño se fruncía con fuerza

- D-del banco…- tartamudee.- ¿Por…por qué James trabaja para ti?.- pregunté mis dudas y vi como su rostro cambiaba de expresión. Avanzó hasta donde estaba y recogió el mando del teléfono

- ¿Diga?.- rugió sin dejar de acribillarme con la mirada.- ¡¿Cuál es su nombre?.- gritó a la persona que llamaba del otro lado.- ¡Puede considerarse despedida por su incompetencia!.- terminó colgando con brusquedad

- Yo…debo irme.- intenté salir apresurada de allí y sin mis respuestas, pero él tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me hizo chocar contra su pecho

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente la estúpida que llamó?.- siseó a escasos centímetros de mi rostro

- Yo…ella…James.- susurré con temor patente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y murmuró algo bajo su aliento sin soltarme

- En mi despacho no ingresa nadie sin mi autorización.- me zarandeó a la vez que recalcaba cada palabra. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y mi labio comenzar a temblar

- Lo…lo siento.- gemí con la voz entrecortada

No sé que pasó, pero sus ojos me analizaron la expresión por completo y de pronto toda la rabia que antes había visto en ellos se esfumó para ser reemplazada por una mirada de congoja… Sus ojos fijos en los míos bajaron en dirección a mis labios y mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse de manera peligrosa por el rumbo que todo esto estaba tomando… Intenté soltarme con un movimiento sutil, pero sus manos se ciñeron como tenazas a mis brazos y el poco espacio que quedaba entre nuestros cuerpos se volvió inexistente de un momento a otro.

- Edward…- intenté detener lo que fuera que pasaba por él

- No me temas.- pidió con voz débil y sin perder de vista mis labios

- Suéltame.- protesté, más no lo hizo y aproveché ese momento de aparente debilidad para obtener las respuestas a todas mis interrogantes.- ¿C-como es que James trabaja para ti?.- pregunté suavemente

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- espetó y el momento se terminó al soltarme con decisión. Me quedé de pié allí sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que un sentimiento de pesar me azotó al darme cuenta que todo lo bueno que había visto en el días atrás estaba muerto y enterrado nuevamente

- Lo entiendo.- murmuré abatida y me giré para marcharme ¡No podía lidiar con su bipolaridad!

- Bella…- volví mi vista hacia él, que estaba de espalda a mí.- ¿Vas a irte?

- ¿Cómo?.- cuestioné no sabiendo interpretar su cuestionamiento

- ¿Vas a renunciar?.- arrugué mi frente sin comprender nuevamente

- No ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?.- devolví para intentar saber más de todo esto

- No lo sé.- encogió sus hombros, pero a pesar de estar perdida en todo esto, algo me decía que había más en todo aquello que una simple información

- Se que hay algo más en todo esto. No creo que las casualidades hayan llevado a esto, y quiero que sepa que si llego a descubrir que hay algo extraño, ese día si voy a irme para no volver.- su espalda se encorvó como si mis palabras le llegaran profundo.- Heidi quiere que usted esté presente en la habitación.- terminé para salir de una buena vez

Mientras le daba su primera comida a mi Liz y veía como Heidi disfrutaba de aquello, sentía la mirada de Edward posarse en mí a cada instante. Intentaba mantenerme ensimismada en cada cosa que hacía, pero no lograba desconectarme del todo y menos sabiendo que había algo detrás de todo esto… Tenía rabia con James, incertidumbre con Edward y malestar conmigo misma por no ponerme dura en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad de saber más…

- Creo que la princesa quiere dormir.- miré a Heidi cuando dijo aquello y en efecto mi hija tenía sus ojitos casi cerrados

- La llevaré a la habitación.- me encaminé hacia la cama

- No te la lleves.- pidió ella con sus ojitos de ruego.- La cama es amplia y podremos dormir bien las dos. Yo también creo tener un poco de sueño

- Está bien.- accedí y las acomodé a ambas antes de salir de la habitación para llevar el servicio sucio a la cocina.

Fui conciente de la salida de Edward tras de mí, pero seguí mi camino como si no lo hubiese sentido. Me mantuve ocupada deambulando y ordenando de un lado a otro por la enorme habitación, y de soslayo vi su silueta apostada en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba segura que intentaba y luchaba por decirme algo, pero al mismo tiempo no…

- Contraté a James para hacer que volvieras a esta casa.- soltó, dejándome paralizada en el lugar.- Necesitaba que volvieras por Heidi y… Le ofrecí trabajo a cambio de persuadirte a que volvieras.- la llama de la rabia comenzó a plasmarse en mí

- ¿Me está diciendo que se coludieron para hacerme cambiar de opinión?.- me giré y lo enfrenté

- Fue mi idea y no me arrepiento.- se envaró demostrando su firmeza

- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- escupí y tiré lo que tenía en mis manos.- La gente de dinero como usted está acostumbrada a hacer lo que se le antoja y no retractarse ¡Compró a James y de paso a mí!.- le grité sin importarme si esto me costaba el trabajo

- Escucha…

- No tengo nada que escuchar.- lo corté y caminé a paso rápido para salir de allí

- Vas a escucharme.- rugió y nuevamente me tomó por los brazos para plantarme frente a él.- Mi mujer te necesita, y estaba dispuesto a ser lo que hiciese falta para retenerte aquí

- Pues renuncio.- le expresé a pocos centímetros de su cara

- No, no otra vez.- y como antes hubo esa nueva y extraña sensación entre ambos.- No puedes irte, no…no pueden irse…- susurró como atormentado

- ¿Qué lo impide?.- lo reté

- No lo sé. No logro entenderlo…- habló más para sí y fui testigo de cómo su rostro se inclinaba cada vez más sobre mí…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Lo sé, he demorado, pero aquí está mis chicas/ os.. ¿Que me pueden decir? ¿Bien, mal o sin comment? jiji**

**Espero que sepan identificar todo lo que trae este capitulo, porque el nombre lo dice... ¿Si? ¿Notan cosas? xD**

* * *

**PD 1:- Angie- dracullen- lore- Pato Argentina- Marchu- Mgcb- yudi- Adry- moniita- ioo- Bet- RomiiRK- cyndi y Ebrume ¡Mil gracias por su mensaje, lo recibí con mucho cariño! Y Angie.. no salió tu correo mi niña, si me lo dejas nuevamente separa todo porque sino no aparece ps.. ¿ok?**

**PD 2:- Chicas, por asuntos de fuerza mayor, deberé actualizar los sábados o domingos... Porque mi trabajo no me permite por medio de semana ¡Lo siento!  
**

**...**

**Prev en mi Blog, el link está en mi perfil =D**

**Tambien mi Msn y Face jaja ¡Pasando el dato!**

**Pam3**

**..**

**Mis perver ¡Las adoro! Cariños a mis LPADU ¡Muack!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo X  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Me sentía como un animal carnívoro en acecho a su presa. Mi mirada recorría todo lo que podía de ella al tiempo que inclinaba mi rostro como si de un imán se tratara. Ella comenzó a retroceder y dos pasos atrás la hicieron frenar su huída… Fue mi momento y me acerqué aun más a ella, no sin antes deleitarme con su rápido respirar ante mi cercanía… Me olvidé de todo al momento de levantar mi mano y delinear con la yema de mis dedos su rostro, sus labios, su cuello, el canal de sus pechos… Lamí mis labios al recrear la imagen que había visto cuando alimentaba a su hija con esa misma parte de su cuerpo que ahora se encontraba bajo la palma de mi mano…

El errático inspirar y expirar de su pecho hizo que la palma de mi mano rozara el contorno de su ceno. Emitió un suave y bajo "_No_", pero yo estaba embrujado y no respondía a mi mente, sino a mi tacto y en este momento ansiaba tomar con fuerza la protuberancia que resaltaba allí, tan cerca… Cerré mi mano en puño y desvié mi mirada cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y más aun, cuando elevé mi mirada y vi el miedo en sus ojos… El rostro de Bella se fue y en su reemplazo se exhibió el de Ángela. Estaba haciendo otra vez lo mismo, nuevamente estaba a punto de volver a cometer el mismo error ¡No, no, no!

- Sal de aquí.- mi voz estaba ronca. Y mi cuerpo había reaccionado a su presencia

- Yo…- titubeó ella y negué con mi cabeza

- Fuera.- rugí

- ¿Qué…qué cree que está haciendo?.- intentó sonar fuerte, pero su voz estaba cargada de temor

- Fue un error.- me voltee y caminé a paso rápido hasta situarme en la ventana

La sentí hacer respiraciones apresuradas, queriendo recuperar la estabilidad; aquella misma que yo precisaba retomar en este mismo instante cuando sentía mi pantalón apretar mi entrepierna dolorosamente ¡Con solo un leve roce tenía una erección del demonio!... Sentí sus pasos rápidos y luego el azote de la puerta al arrancar y no la culpaba, porque estaba por retomar donde había quedado y saciarme hasta cansarme de ella ¡¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loco?

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo y luego de agitar mi cabeza para sacar cualquier tipo de pensamiento, respondí

- ¿Bueno?.- aclaré mi garganta

- Edward, soy Jacob. Te estoy llamando para coordinar mi viaje

- ¿Cuándo llegas? Enviaré a alguien a recogerte

- Estoy viajando mañana. Quiero revisar la evolución de Heidi lo antes posible

- ¿Por qué?.- cuestioné al escuchar su apremio

- Los últimos exámenes que se le realizaron no arrojaron un alentador resultado Edward

- No soy médico, así que háblame claro.- sisee con poca paciencia

- Sus defensas están en nivel mínimo. En palabras claras, creo que es tiempo que… Edward sabíamos que esto pasaría

- Hay medicinas. Hay mil formas de extender el tiempo. Tengo dinero y…

- ¿Cuándo será el día que entiendas que el dinero no puede hacer todo?

- Te equivocas. Y tú como médico estás obligado a encontrar cualquier método, incluso a crearlo con todo lo que te pago para ayudar a Heidi

- Soy su médico, no su esclavo o Dios.- me respondió enfadado

- Un médico mediocre. Lo que me faltaba.- vociferé

- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo hoy?.- lanzó molesto.- Eres básicamente insoportable la mayoría del tiempo, pero parece que hoy estás haciendo méritos para sobrepasar tu meta

- Haz tu trabajo y solo eso. Te quiero mañana a primera hora aquí.- ordené

- Vete al demonio y agradece que Heidi también es mi amiga; sino te patearía el cráneo

Me colgó una vez se desahogó y tiré el móvil sobre la mesa. Las palabras de Jacob no hacían más que atormentarme más de que estaba hasta ahora… Estaba conciente de que el día final llegaría, pero no me sentía preparado. Estaba el miedo a quedarme solo y con mis demonios al acecho una vez que ella dejara de estar aquí… Era tan dicotómico todo esto sintiendo por un lado que entre ella y yo no quedaba nada y al mismo tiempo viéndome enterrado en vida cuando ya no estuviera a mi lado…o a mi alrededor.

Escuché a lo lejos una fuerte risotada por parte de Heidi y me encaminé hacia la habitación. Mientras avanzaba, podía sentir con más intensidad las risas bastante olvidadas que tenía por parte de mi mujer y me vi sonriendo sin motivo aparente mientras traspasaba la puerta de su cuarto… Liz era la causante de su dicha, y la acompañé cuando pude ver lo que tenía con ese excelente humor a ella. Por lo visto estaban intentando batallar para que ella recibiera la comida colada que le estaban ofreciendo y la pequeña traviesa recibía muy tranquila, pero luego de retenerla unos segundos la escupía haciendo sus gracias.

Dejé escapar una fuerte risotada cuando mostró su lengua y sonrió al ser la primera en verme. Heidi e Isabella notaron mi presencia de inmediato, la última tensando de inmediato sus hombros… Tuve que obligarme a permanecer indiferente para que Heidi no notara nada extraño.

- Mira Edward. No hemos podido hacerla comer.- comentó Heidi mirando a Liz

- Así veo.- murmuré y caminé hasta ubicarme al lado de Bella, que no levantó su mirada

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?.- propuso entusiasmada

- No creo que sea buena idea.- cortó Bella de inmediato

- ¿Por qué no? Puede que Elissa espere a que un galán sea la que la alimente.- bromeó nuevamente

- Veamos si es así.- intercedí antes que Bella volviera a negar

Me acuclillé hasta estar a la altura de Liz casi rozando las rodillas de Isabella. La miré de soslayo, sin embargo, ella corrió su rostro hacia el otro lado como si yo no estuviese allí. Tomé el servicio que estaba en su mano, tocando sin proponérmelo un poco de su piel al tiempo que ella la retiró abruptamente… Me giré hacia la pequeña que me miraba expectante y aun mostrando su pequeña lengua. Reí cuando acerqué la cuchara a sus labios y ella cerró veloz su boca para no recibir más comida…

- Solo una.- intenté sonar convincente y cuando creí que lo había logrado, ella volvió a hacer sus peripecias, solo que esta vez salpicó toda la comida en mi ropa y rostro

- ¡Elissa!.- la regañó Bella, a lo que la pequeña comenzó a hacer un gracioso puchero

- Está bien, no pasa nada.- procuré calmar todo

- Por supuesto que no está bien.- rebatió ella tomando a la niña en brazos

- Creo que tampoco eres del gusto de Elissa, Edward.- se rió Heidi

- Parece que no.- acoté sonriendo. Miré a Bella y al parecer mis palabras parecían tener otro significado para ella al verla sonrojarse

- Iré a cambiar de ropa a mi hija.- se excusó para escabullirse fuera

- ¿Pasa algo?.- me giré ante el cuestionamiento de Heidi

- No ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?.- entrecerré mis ojos a ella

- Parecía…- comenzó, pero luego negó y cambió de tema.- ¿No tomarás un baño tú? Me parece que Liz te ha dado uno gratis.- rió. Miré mi ropa y efectivamente

- Tal parece.- asentí y me acerqué para despedirme momentáneamente

**…**

Bella pasó el resto de la tarde acompañando a Heidi, mientras yo me pasaba las horas pensando en lo que había pasado. No había podido quitarme la sensación de cosquilleo que embargaba mi mano cuando recordaba el lugar que había palpado… Pensaba que ir transcurriendo las horas debería afrontar un enfrentamiento irremediable, pero no había sido así… Mis hipótesis de la supuesta renuncia de Isabella no se habían concretado y me descabezaba buscando las explicaciones para ello ¿Sería solo por su preocupación de Heidi? ¿Ella habría tenido los mismos pensamientos míos? ¿Estaría sintiendo algo por mí…? ¡Absurdo! Eso era lo que estaba pensando, seguramente ella no se había marchado por la seguridad de mi mujer…

Esperé hasta que se dirigiera a su habitación para ir donde Heidi. Estaba recostada con su espalda recargada en la almohada y con su mirada en algún punto totalmente perdida. Me senté a su lado y solo en ese momento se percató de mi presencia. Se acurrucó como pudo en mi hombro y la culpabilidad de todo lo que había estado pensando respecto a Bella me llegó por completo… Ella no se merecía que yo volviera a serle infiel, incluso aunque Isabella fuera el polo opuesto de Ángela y ellas no tuvieran más relación que la profesional… Era un nuevo golpe bajo y tomé en ese momento la decisión de olvidar cualquier propósito conciente o inconciente respecto a ella…

- Edward.- esperó hasta que girara mi cabeza hacia ella.- Quiero…poder hablar con el abogado.- fruncí mi entrecejo ante su petición

- ¿Por qué?.- tragué saliva compulsivamente al rememorar escenarios similares leídos o vistos

- Necesito poder…hablar algunas cosas con él

- ¿Qué cosas?.- seguí hurgando

- Lo siento, pero…quisiera que todo esto sea entre él y yo.- me miró pidiendo que entendiera

- Está bien.- acepté. Era cosa de presionar un poco a ese hombre y como otras veces, soltaría la lengua

- ¿Jacob vendrá mañana?.- quise haber podido evitar ese tema, pero viendo su espera supe que no podría

- Así es. Vendrá a examinarte

- No sé para qué hará tan largo viaje.- suspiró

- Heidi.- amonesté

- Es la verdad Edward… Pero sé que vendrá igual.- encogió sus hombros.- ¿Haz sabido de Ángela?.- volvió a convertir la conversación

- No.- dije simplemente

- Alice me llamó…

- ¿Qué te dijo?.- cuestioné enderezándome nervioso

- Solo que Ángela quería poder visitarme.- me miró esperando mi reacción

- ¡No la quiero aquí!.- rugí y me levanté de un salto.

- Pero…- empezó a protestar ella extrañada por mi alterado rebote

- ¡Ella no va a entrar en mi casa nuevamente!.- espeté no dando lugar a reclamos

- Yo no tengo problema con ello.- susurró

- Es hora de dormir. Que descanses.- me acerqué nuevamente y ella tomó mi mano

- ¿No dormirás aquí?.- sus ojos pedían que asintiera y lo hice

- Está bien.- acepté

Me recosté a su lado y ella se puso frente a mí. En la oscuridad lograba divisar vagamente su silueta, pero pude percibir cuando se cercanía se hizo más evidente. Sus labios rozaron en forma suave los míos y aunque no lograba volver a sentir esa llama que tantas veces había explotado cuando años anteriores realizaba ese movimiento, correspondí su beso subiéndolo más de intensidad cuando ella lo requirió así… Su mano tomó la mía y la puso sobre su pecho… Fui un cerdo al extrañar otra textura, dimensión y calor, pero de igual forma la retuve allí…

**…**

- Buenos días.- escuché entre sueños que Heidi pronunciaba

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud al irlos acomodando a la luz proveniente de la ventana. Iba a responder al saludo de la mujer que aun estaba a mi lado, cuando noté que no estábamos solos en la habitación… Isabella apartó la mirada enseguida que se cruzó con la mía y comenzó a preparar las medicinas de Heidi. Me senté en la cama rápidamente, pero un leve toque en mi brazo y la sonrisa pequeña que Heidi me regalaba, me hizo volverme y darle un casto beso en su boca a modo de saludo, viendo de reojo como Bella miraba por intervalos nuestro intercambio

- Buenos días.- la saludé cuando mi mujer me quedó mirando como reprendiéndome por mi falta de tino

- Buenos días.- musitó ella casi inaudiblemente.- ¿Cómo ha amanecido esta mañana?.- le consultó a mi mujer

- Excelente.- musitó ella. Se veía mucho más cansada que otros días y sus labios estaban cada vez más resecos

- Me alegro mucho.- respondió Bella y se quedó de pié algo incómoda.- Debo prepararla para cuando llegue el médico.- le señaló.- ¿Puedo…?.- formuló hacia mí

- Claro.- asentí

Me levanté de la cama y solo cuando estuve de pié camino a mi ropa es que caí en cuenta de mi estupidez. Estaba solamente en unos boxers ajustados sin nada más y tras mío estaban dos mujeres teniendo un espectáculo poco colaborador para la imaginación. Un rubor subió por mi cuello hasta mi rostro y salí pitando de allí sin vestirme…

Bajo el chorro de la ducha las imágenes de la noche anterior se agolparon una tras otra. No habíamos tenido sexo en sí, pero habíamos estado teniendo una sesión de caricias que sin lugar a dudas habían estado cerca de desembocar en ello… No había podido negarme cuando ella me pidió tocarla y menos cuando mi cuerpo había respondido a los estímulos que ella me había provocado… El asunto hasta ahí estaba todo bien, la aberración venía cuando al tocarla en la oscuridad era otra mujer la que estaba siendo receptora de mis caricias.

Puse mi cara de frente al potente chorro de agua cuando mi miembro volvió a cobrar vida al recrear toda la escena que había creado en mi mente al estar con Heidi ¿Por qué mierda Bella había entrado en mi cabeza en ese momento? ¡Joder! ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en mi peor pesadilla!... Mi mano se fue de forma inmediata a mi entrepierna al recordar su cuerpo, sus senos bajo mis manos…

- ¡Señor Cullen!.- gemí cuando oí su voz. No ayudaba en nada

- Voy.- grité. Mi voz totalmente distorsionada y frustrada

Me envolví en una toalla y abrí la puerta que conectaba mi baño con la habitación, cuando la vi de pié mirando a su alrededor. Aclaré mi garganta y ella abrió sus ojos con desmesura cuando me vio tapado solo de la cintura hacia abajo con la pequeña prenda. Quise reírme de su actitud y más cuando su cara pareció arder, sin embargo, me puse a deambular por la habitación en busca de mis prendas

- Yo…el…- sentí un golpe y supuse que había sido ella misma.- ¿A qué hora llegará el doctor?

- Necesito confirmarlo y que Emmett vaya en su búsqueda.- contesté mientras me vestía

- ¿Podría ir a casa un momento?.- me voltee en forma rápida, creyendo sinceramente que este era el momento en donde ella renunciaría

- ¿Por qué?.- inquirí

- Porque…necesito ir.- me miró algo pasmada

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?.- demandé

- Señor Cullen.- inspiró con fuerza.- En primer lugar no creo haber leído en ningún lugar que yo estaba recluida prácticamente aquí y en segundo…- dejó la frase a medias y su rostro volvió a colorearse

- ¿En segundo?.- insté a que hablara

- No voy a renunciar si eso es lo que cree.- habló apresurada.- Si me quedo, es por la salud y el cuidado de su mujer, cosa y concepto que espero usted tenga internalizado, para que lo que ocurrió ayer no se vuelva a repetir

- Yo…- quise disculparme por mi error, pero ¿Era un error? Canalla y todo, no lo sentía de ese modo

- Estaré de vuelta en cuanto Emmett venga en camino con el Doctor.- expresó y salió

**…**

- Muchas gracias Emmett.- indiqué cuando llegó a casa con Jacob, Bella y Elissa

- De nada Edward. Tu sabes, los amigos están para los amigos.- sonrió ampliamente, mientras veía como Jacob enarcaba una ceja ante la familiaridad con la que me trataba y bien sabido era que yo no lo permitía a la gente que trabajaba para mí

- Hablaremos de tu pago luego.- le informé

- No hay problema viejo. Incluso podemos salir a tomar algo…no, mejor que no. Puede ser que la señora se le ocurra morirse en el momento menos indicado.- murmuró asustado

- ¡Emmett!.- le regañó Bella y con Liz en sus brazos avanzó hacia él para tomarlo y encaminarlo a la salida.- Adiós.- siseó

- Nos vemos Bellis. Dile adiós a tío Emy, pequeña Liz.- no esperó más y pasó su lengua por toda la pequeña cara de la niña, a lo que ella rió con ganas y estiró su boca hacia el como queriendo hacer lo mismo

- ¿Cuántas…?.- comenzó Bella, cerró sus ojos y lo dejó pasar.- Adiós.- cerró con fuerza.- Lo siento.- dijo apenada sin mirarme directamente.- Emmett, suele no saber seguir reglas

- Lo noté.- parlotee. Jacob sonrió enormemente.- Ve a realizar tu trabajo.- dije molesto por su semblante burlón

- Por supuesto. Los amigos siempre están para los amigos.- repitió las palabras de Emmett y subió seguido por Bella y por mí

Mientras examinaba a Heidi, hacía anotaciones, comparaba diversos exámenes…su rostro cada vez estaba más contrariado; lo que solo significaba una cosa y era que todo esto estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados… Me observó intentando decirme solo con su mirada que nada estaba bien, verbalizándole a Heidi algo distinto, mientras intercambiaba información con Bella de la evolución y cambios en el estado de mi esposa… Liz, que se encontraba apoyada en el sofá comenzó a protestar y sin vacilar me acerqué a tomarla en brazos, haciéndole mimos para que el puchero que se formaba menguara…

Bella se mostraba nerviosa, como tratando de ir en busca de su hija. La miré en forma directa unos minutos, como desafiándola a que fuera, pero suponía que su reticencia a estar cerca de mí hizo que se guardara sus pensamientos y siguiera intercambiando palabras con Jacob… Elissa tomó mis manos y comenzó a jugar con ellas, tratando nuevamente de llevarla a su boca, lo que me hizo sonreír y de pronto ser partícipe de un silencio sepulcral por parte de una voz gruesa que había oído constantemente. Levanté mi vista y en efecto, Jacob me observaba pasmado desde su lugar.

- ¿Todo bien?.- cuestionó Heidi cuando vio el insistente intercambio de señas entre Jacob y yo

- Si…claro que sí.- mintió mi amigo, brindándole su mejor sonrisa

- Me he sentido mucho mejor.- explicó Heidi, no sé si conciente o no de lo que pasaba. Y obviamente mintiendo sobre su salud.

Sabía que ella no estaba bien y menos se sentía como decía, pero también tenía claro que nunca lo reconocería en mi presencia… Momentos como este, era cuando me preguntaba ¿Cómo había sido capaz de estar con otro hombre si parecía que su mundo giraba en torno a mí? ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto cuando ella era el aire que respiraba? Eran tantas interrogantes, pero era mayor el temor a saber que yo mismo había sido el culpable de todo, antes de oír una explicación

- ¡Edward!.- Jacob chasqueó los dedos frente a mí.- Estaba dándole las últimas indicaciones a Heidi

- Si, está bien.- me encaminé hacia Bella y le entregué a Liz sin intercambiar mirada con ella

- Heidi, por favor te lo pido; a la menor variación que puedas percibir en tu cuerpo o las reacciones de éste, quiero que se lo comuniques a Isabella cuanto antes

- Me ha quedado claro Jake.- respondió ella rodando sus ojos

- Bien, me retiro y nos veremos la próxima semana.- se acercó y se despidió

Caminamos en silencio a mi despacho. Era ahora donde la realidad se haría presente en forma tangible y también los cuestionamientos de mi amigo sobre mi comportamiento… Jacob dejó su maletín sobre mi escritorio y me miró esperando a que fuera yo quien comenzara a hablar. Exhalé con fuerza y pinché el puente de mi nariz.

- ¿Cómo va todo? Y quiero respuestas concretas, así como también no mediocres.- lancé, alejando el tema de la niña y centrándome en Heidi

- Esperaba a que comenzaras para que tiraras toda tu artillería encima como es costumbre en ti. Así mismo que evadieras temas.- resopló.- El cáncer está avanzando…

- Eso lo sé.- le corté.- Quiero soluciones

- No las hay.- respondió con pesar

- ¡No me des esa respuesta! ¡Te contraté por ser un excelente profesional! ¡¿Acaso te quedó grande tu título?

- ¡No soy oncólogo de especialización!

- ¡¿Y qué mierda haces aquí entonces?.- bramé. Movió su cabeza en forma negativa y se apoyó en el escritorio

- Edward, estoy apoyándote en lo que más puedo. Sabes que me he esforzado por ser un profesional idóneo para cuidar de la salud de tu mujer. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy aquí porque Heidi no quiso que ningún otro médico estuviera al pendiente de su enfermedad. Me he perfeccionado en todo lo que es conocido en la medicina, esto ya no depende de mí

Hice rechinar mis dientes con rabia. Estaba en lo cierto, pero igualmente esperaba más de él… Yo era un empresario y podía incluso hacer aparecer dinero donde estaba yermo ¿Acaso no se podía esperar lo mismo de otra persona en su área?

- ¿Qué tan mal?.- caminé hasta servirme una copa de Wishky

- Sus defensas están bajas y el cáncer está totalmente expandido… Lo único que podemos hacer, es intentar evitar el que sufra por los dolores que serán cada vez más fuertes

- ¿Cómo hago eso?

- Tú no haces nada. Es Bella, tu padre y yo quien nos encargamos de eso… Hay que suministrarle cada vez dosis más fuertes de drogas

- Lo que se resume en que ella estará cada vez más inconciente.- asintió

- Sabías que este momento pasaría ¿Estás preparado? ¿Estás resuelto?.- balancee mis peso e ignoré hacia donde se dirigía su comentario

- Seguro. Todo en orden.-

- Heidi no está bien Edward…- Jacob suspiró y me observó antes de continuar.- Creo que es tiempo de aclarar tu vida

- No sé a qué te refieres.- mentí y le espeté una mirada que claramente lo demandaba a callar, pero sabiendo como era mi casi único amigo, no se amedrentaba con nada

- ¡Heidi se puede morir y tu seguirás podrido toda tu vida no sabiendo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que sucedió en el pasado!.- expresó con rabia por mi actitud

- El pasado está enterrado y no quiero oírte decir una sola palabra más.- amenacé

- ¿Vas a dejar que la duda te siga consumiendo?.- mi respiración se aceleró.- Heidi y tu necesitan aclarar las cosas y que ella se vaya en paz ¡Por Dios!

- Basta.- sisee

- Bien, es tu decisión… Pero no quiero que el día de mañana te recrimines por no haber hecho lo que debías

- No pasará tal cosa.- apreté el puente de mi nariz y permanecimos unos minutos en silencio

- ¿Qué tienes con la enfermera de Heidi?.- levanté mi mirada hacia él con sorpresa por el cambio que había llevado la conversación

- Una relación laboral. Ella trabaja y yo cancelo su sueldo.- sonreí al verlo bufar por mi escueta e irónica contestación

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. He visto como la miras y como interactúas con su hija ¿Qué es lo que…?.- su pregunta quedó en nada cuando la puerta de mis despacho se abrió de improviso mostrando un rostro casi desencajado de terror…

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

- ¿Te sientes bien Bella?.- mi vista seguía clavada por donde Edward y Jacob habían salido

- Si, por supuesto que sí.- le sonreí de forma falsa. No podía decirle a ella lo que había pasado

- Te encuentro demasiado pensativa… Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Verdad?.- la miré y estuve a punto de echarme a llorar

- Lo sé.- musité tan bajo que ni yo misma pude escucharme con facilidad

- ¿Ha pasado algo con…Edward?.- mi corazón latió furiosamente cuando lanzó esa pregunta

- ¿C-como?.- titubee sin sabe qué mas decir ¿Acaso ella sabía algo? ¿Lo sospechaba?

- Se que Edward tiene un carácter un poco complicado.- sonrió con pena y yo expulsé todo el aire retenido.- Y vi que los dos intercambiaban miradas como nerviosas ¿Acaso han tenido alguna discusión?

- N-no.- cabecee rápidamente.- Y-yo no estaba pendiente de él tampoco.- agregué y desvié mi mirada a mi hija en mis piernas

- Está bien.- aceptó ella como derrota.

- Debo hacer una llamada y regreso.- anuncié poniéndome en pié y saliendo de la habitación

Caminé a paso rápido por el pasillo que daba a nuestro cuarto. Dejé a mi hija sobre la cama y me acomodé a su lado… Mientras Liz se entretenía con sus juguetes que había dispuesto para ella, dejé correr mi mente a los acontecimientos que aun conseguían sacarme estremecimientos como si los estuviera viviendo ahora mismo. Debía haberme ido en ese mismo instante, haber tomado mis cosas y salir de esta casa para no volver nunca más, pero no podía… Algo más allá del cuidado y atención de Heidi, me reclamaban aquí y ni siquiera quería verbalizarlo, como si todo aquello solo estuviera en mi imaginación y al decirlo en voz alta se fuera a hacer realidad…

Estaba comenzando a esclarecer mis sentimientos, pero tampoco quería saber la magnitud de ellos y mucho menos seguir inculcándolos en mi cabeza ¡Esto debía parar!

El ruido de un auto llegando hizo dejar mis pensamientos de lado. Me levanté con cuidado de observar los movimientos de mi hija, cuando un hombre descendió del auto que aparcaba frente a la entrada principal… Tomé a Liz y bajé con ella en brazos

- Buenas tardes.- saludé, más el hombre miró en todas direcciones como buscando algo

- ¿Dónde está Heidi?.- cuestionó al tiempo que pasaba por mi lado y se internaba en la casa

- Lo siento, pero no puede pasar así.- tomé su brazo y traté de detenerlo

- No te estoy pidiendo autorización. Estoy aquí para ver a Heidi y tú no lo vas a impedir.- rugió zafándose de mi agarre y caminando apresurado a la escaleras

- ¡Espere! ¡No puede pasar así y menos sin identificarse!.- grité corriendo tras de él

- ¿No sabes quien soy?.- increpó de pronto parándose en mitad de la escalera y haciéndome frente. Sus ojos eran acechadores y aferré a mi hija con más fuerza

- No y le…le agradecería que esperara en la sala a que yo llame al Señor Cullen.- me esforcé por sonar decidida

- ¿Señor Cullen?.- inquirió irónico y soltó una risa desdeñosa.- Edward no tiene moral ni para llevar ese apellido.- siseó

- Por favor, le suplico que…- comencé, pero me ignoró

- ¿Eres acaso otra de sus aventuritas?.- me miró de pies a cabeza. Me quedé en shock por su ataque y sin saber que decir.- Por lo visto si, por eso mismo vengo a sacar a Heidi de esta casa ahora mismo.- espetó y siguió caminando

- ¡Deténgase!.- solté cuando salí de mi estupor y seguí caminando a paso rápido tras el

El hombre llegó el segundo nivel y comenzó a abrir y cerrar puertas como un loco buscando aquella en que se encontraba Heidi. Más pronto que tarde dio con ella y aunque traté de impedir su ingreso, su mayor dimensión corporal pudo contra mi hija y yo… En cuanto puso un pié dentro de la habitación, se detuvo abruptamente con sus ojos clavados hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Heidi, y que desde mi posición no alcanzaba a ver…

- ¿Félix? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- avancé cuando oí la voz de asombro de Heidi

¿Félix? No recordaba haber oído ese nombre durante mi estadía en esta casa. Heidi lo observaba con sus ojos comenzando a inundarse en lágrimas y cuando voltee mi vista hacia él, no vi algo muy distinto, con la única diferencia que por el rostro de aquel hombre que me había parecido un arrogante corrían hilos de agua desde sus ojos

- ¿Félix qué haces aquí? ¿C-como supiste donde estaba?.- volvió a cuestionar Heidi

- Á-ángela…- susurró él solamente, demasiado afectado

- N-no puedes, no puedes estar aquí.- Heidi comenzó a removerse intentando levantarse y fui mi momento para intervenir

- Heidi, no puedes ponerte en pié.- me acerqué a ella y la retuve por su hombro, sin embargo ella seguía forcejeando.- ¡Usted salga de aquí!.- le pedí al hombre

- No me pienso ir sin ella.- decretó y avanzó hasta situarse al lado de Heidi quien se quedó inmóvil y lo miró asustada.

- Félix, por favor…- pidió ella con un hilo de voz

- Una vez lo hice, pero dos no mi amor.- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo decir aquello.- Edward no se merece ni siquiera tu presencia

- Sal de aquí… Yo lo quise así…- susurraba ella como temiendo levantar su voz

- Heidi vine a buscarte, quiero que estemos juntos.- seguía él y yo continuaba estupefacta.- No sabes lo que ha hecho Edward, él no se merece nada de ti, él…

- Basta.- lo cortó ella.- No quiero saber nada. Y quiero que te vayas de aquí

- Mi amor, no tienes que permanecer aquí… Edward te ha estado mintiendo muchos años…

- ¡Basta!.- gritó esta vez ella y me hizo reaccionar

Tomé e Liz y salí corriendo de la habitación al darme cuenta que ni ella o yo podríamos sacarlo de aquí y más aún, teniendo el presentimiento que ese hombre sabía demasiadas cosas que nadie quería oír… Abrí la puerta del despacho de Edward, encontrándolo con Jacob en una conversación que se detuvo en el mismo momento que me vieron entrar, quizás y muy seguramente con la cara pintada en el terror que todo esto me producía y más cuando él estaba con ella solos en ese cuarto

- ¡Un hombre llamado Félix está aquí!.- solté cuando recuperé el aire

- ¡¿Qué?.- rugió Edward tensando todo su cuerpo a la par con Jacob

- Edward, creo que es necesario que te calmes.- pidió Jacob acercándose a él, quien lo rechazó de un manotazo y caminó en mi dirección a grandes zancadas

- ¡Me calmo una mierda!.- bramó y me hice un lado para que pasara, al verlo tan enfurecido.

Intenté sonreírle a mi hija que me miraba con sus ojos asustados. Jacob salió a la siga de Edward y yo tras él nuevamente. Mi corazón latía furioso y lo hizo más cuando Edward abrió la puerta de una sola patada y gritos resonaron por el lugar… No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando el mismo hombre que antes estaba con Heidi, salía disparado de la habitación por un Edward que daba miedo mirarlo fijamente… El tipo de puso de pié y se enfrentó a él, quien no vaciló en volver a golpearlo y esta vez estamparlo contra la otra muralla… Jacob se interpuso y dio una tregua a la pelea delante de mis narices, que jamás creí presenciar… Liz comenzó a llorar, llamando la atención de Edward; la mecí para que se calmara pero parecía llorar con más fuerza ¡Era todo caótico! Y la mirada de Edward hacia nuestro lugar no ayudaba en nada

- ¡¿Es otra de tus amantes?.- preguntó con sorna el hombre indicándome despectivamente

- ¡Sal de mi casa!.- volvió a rugir Edward

- ¡¿Te atreviste a meter a otra mujerzuela bajo el mismo techo de tu mujer? ¡¿Eh, Cullen?.- lo desafiaba y yo no sabía que pensar

- Félix, vete ahora.- pidió Jacob

- ¡¿Acaso es mentira lo que digo? ¡¿Sabes la clase de amigo que tuvimos en el pasado? ¡Uno que es capaz de meter a su amante bajo el mismo techo que su mujer! ¡Ese es el amigo que todos creíamos tener!.- bramaba el hombre

- No sabes lo que dices.- terció Jacob intentando empujarlo y sacarlo de allí

- ¡Mira esto! ¡¿No es prueba suficiente? ¡Este imbécil me quito lo que más quería, mientras él se revolcaba con ella! ¡Ese es tu amigo! ¡Niégalo Edward!

Edward lo miró con todo el odio que sus ojos podían profesar, y Jacob observaba las fotos que el hombre le extendía con dolor reflejado en su rostro… De pronto me trajo de vuelta al lugar la silueta de Heidi aparecer por la puerta de su habitación caminando con dificultad y en cuanto me acerqué a ella el hombre reaccionó intentando calmar lo que el mismo había provocado, pero era tarde…incluso para mí…

- Heidi vuelve a la cama.- demandó Edward cuando notó su presencia. Jacob se esforzó por ocultar aquello tan grave que contenía su mano

- No lo haré.- declaró ella y caminó hasta situarse al lado de Jacob.- Dame eso.- él negó y ella continuó con su mano estirada hacia él.- Dame las fotos que tienes ahí y que muestran a Edward con Ángela.- concluyó

Y sentí como si el aire me abandonara por completo… Ella lo había dicho como si fuese el mismo clima de quien hablaba y como si… ¿Ella lo supiera? ¿Ángela? ¿Esa…Ángela…? Miré a Edward, quien debía estár teniendo la mitad de las mismas preguntas que me estaba realizando en su cabeza y en ese momento tuve las mías… Me estaba convirtiendo en un verdugo al posar mis ojos en el esposo de la que era mi paciente, pero peor aun…me estaba comenzando a enamorar del mismísimo demonio…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿El por qué de mi demora? Simple, tengo miles más de cosas que hacer y el tiempo no me ha jugado a favor ¡Lo siento!**

**Estoy muy clara que mis lectoras merecen respeto, pero de verdad niñas/os que por ser fines de año todo avanza rápido, se multiplica y se complica =/**

**Espero y sepan comprender, no es mi intención dejarlas así tanto tiempo y menos con las cosas a medias =)**

**...**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**Cariños y saludos a todas/os los que me leyeron, me comentaron y han tenido la paciencia de esperar por un nuevo capítulo**

**El Prev estará esperando en mi Blog para ser leído por uds =) Los quiero y las quiero mil**

**...**

**PADU 2.0 "Recargado" jijiji.. Las extraño mis monas bellas =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XI  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Estaba seguro que mi mente había procesado mal las palabras que Heidi había dicho. Esto no era así, ella no podía saber nada de lo que había estado ocurriendo a sus espaldas… Pasee mi mirada por todos los rostros que se presentaban frente a mí y aunque hubiese querido mantenerla sobre mi esposa, siendo que en estos momentos era vital una conversación entre ambos, me quedé prendado de la decepción que se mostraba en otro, en Bella… Podía notar a través de sus facciones que intentaba asimilar todo lo que había oído y estaba seguro que buscaba sus respuestas…las que estaba encontrando en el silencio.

- Heidi…- comencé aun con mi vista fija en Bella

- Necesitamos conversar.- apuntó ella

- No ahora.- sentencié y me fijé por primera vez en ella. Estaba serena y eso me descontroló más.- ¡Y tú fuera!.- señalé a Félix que ahora solo era un espectador

- Yo…- trató de formular palabra

- Félix, creo que no es el mejor momento.- terció Jacob, que me envió una mirada envenenada y se acercó a él.- Será mejor que me acompañes a la salida

- Vine por Heidi.- recompuso su postura

- Ella no se va a ningún lado.- rugí en su dirección

- Félix.- pronunció ella con su voz aun tranquila.- Agradezco tu preocupación hacia mí, pero esto es lo que yo escogí y lo único que necesito en este momento es tener una conversación con Edward

Llegué a sentir un poco de lastima por el que alguna vez había sido mi mejor y más cercano amigo, pero tan solo un poco… Asintió con su semblante caído y tras observar con detenimiento a mi mujer, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Estuve tentado a seguirlo y de una buena vez, quitarme todo este rencor que profesaba hacia él con mis manos, pero sabía que el momento que tanto había querido evitar estaba encima de mí, aplastándome como nunca y que era el ahora, el tiempo destinado a las verdades.

Jacob siguió a Félix, pero antes de que me diera la espalda tuve la certeza que mi diálogo con Heidi era solo la punta del iceberg que se me venía encima. Deberían ser muchas las explicaciones, y aunque no me complacía, quedaba algo en mí de afecto hacia quienes siempre habían estado para mí, por lo que no seguiría ocultando.

- Heidi, debe recostarse.- su voz fue solo un murmullo y estoy seguro de haber percibido dolor en ella

- Edward.- llamó Heidi y me giré lento hacia ella.- Ven conmigo, por favor.- pidió

- Primero debo…- comencé a excusarme. Sentía la necesidad de hablar primeramente con Bella, era algo más allá de la razón

- Acompañe a su mujer.- ordenó ella sin mirarme.- No debe permanecer tanto tiempo de pié

- Lo haré, pero…

- ¡Ah!.- exclamó Heidi y cortó cualquier apelación mía al verla sostenerse de la pared. Me acerqué a ella al tiempo que Isabella hacía lo mismo

- Llévela a su cuarto.- volvió a usar un tono frío

- Vamos.- acepté al fin, tomando a Heidi en mis brazos y sintiendo su peso de pluma

Y aquí estaba, el hombre que creía ser fuerte y poder pasar sobre todos, como una vil hoja al viento esperando ser enjuiciado por la única persona que nunca jamás debía enterarse de todas las sucias jugadas que había llevado a cabo bajo su mismo techo. Las noches de sexo con Ángela desde la primera hasta la última pasaron por mi cabeza mientras veía a Heidi intentar hilvanar sus pensamientos para someterme a un escrutinio que seguramente me dejaría ante sus ojos como lo que era, un hombre sin valores y sin escrúpulos.

Y mientras toda esta mierda se me venía encima, era imposible no pensar en ese par de ojos chocolate que me miraban, aunque solo unos segundos, con total repugnancia ¿Y como no? Si aparte de ser un témpano de hielo, era capaz de revolcarme en las narices de mi mujer con otra, incluso con ella que tan solo recordar su cuerpo mi miembro palpitaba ansioso, inclusivamente ahora…

- Ángela te traicionó.- comenzó cortando el silencio.- Ella se contactó con Félix y por eso él llegó hasta aquí

- Perra.- musité bajo mi aliento

- Sin embargo, lo tuyo y ella lo sé hace mucho tiempo Edward.- evité mirarla por sentir quizás primera vez vergüenza de todo lo que había hecho

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?.- dije estúpidamente

- Porque los dos cometimos el mismo error.- la miré y ella observaba sus manos sobre la colcha.- No tenía moral para encararte algo que yo misma había comenzado

- Tú no tienes culpa de nada.- odiaba escucharla así

- La tengo incluso más que tú.- negué, pero ella prosiguió.- Cuando tu comenzaste a ocuparte del trabajo, yo no comprendí que lo hacías por nosotros. Y en vez de eso, te culpé de dejarme sola

- Lo hice.- arremetí

- Sí, porque me amabas…- su voz se cortó cuando habló en pasado.- Y porque querías que lo nuestro fuera perfecto.- suspiró.- ¿Y qué hice yo? Solamente me dediqué a cometer error tras error

- No fue así Heidi. Tú no puedes ¡No debes culparte!.- rugí, cada palabra de ella era un latigazo más de culpa para mí

- Frecuenté personas que no dejaron nada bueno en mi vida… Y me fui metiendo más y más en…tú sabes.- asentí

- Lo hiciste por soledad.- justifiqué

- Mi acercamiento con Félix se dio tan solo por casualidad.- levanté mi mirada hacia ella.- Cuando me fui metiendo en…el consumo, tuve la suerte…o mala suerte de que él me viera una vez en ese estado

- Yo debí ser quien lo notara

- ¡Deja de buscarme excusas!.- subió el tono de su voz molesta.- Félix trató de ayudarme, pero…eso te va atrapando, y a esa altura ni siquiera tú o Alice podían hacer algo por mí.- me observó unos minutos.- Cuando…pasó lo de Félix, yo…no sabía lo que hacía

Mis piernas cedieron y dejé mi cuerpo caer casi como sin vida en el sillón frente a su cama. Puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y enterré mi rostro en mis manos. Siempre había querido eliminar este hecho de mi mente, reemplazarlo por otro, hacer como si nunca hubiese sido ella quien estuviera en esa cama con mi…con Félix… Pero ahora no podía, ahora era una verdad absoluta que ella había estado con él de esa forma tan íntima que había compartido como su primera vez conmigo…

- Desperté sin entender que había ocurrido.- paró un momento.- Y luego supe que no solo había dormido en esa cama…

- No quiero los detalles.- pedí con voz débil

- Fue solo esa vez. Nunca más volví a tener nada con él, ni siquiera comunicación… Hasta que él reapareció cuando estaba internada

- ¿Qué?.- estaba al tanto que solo Ángela había ido a visitarla

- Félix supo por Ángela donde estaba y me buscó cuando supo que…había perdido un bebé.- un nudo se posó en mi garganta.- El creía que esa niña podía ser de nuestro encuentro… Pero no fue así y él lo entendió

- No puedes estar segura de eso. Pero no importa, esa niña era mía, lo sé.- zanjé

- Lo estoy porque fue solo una vez la que estuve con Félix, y hay cuentas ¿Sabes?.- sentí como sonreía.- Esa niña, la sientes tuya porque era parte tuya y mía. Fue nuestra perfección unida

- Ella era mi todo

- Y la maté.- terminó con su voz rompiéndose

- No digas eso Heidi. Por favor no hables de ello

- ¿Tú me culpas?.- preguntó.

Me quedé en silencio sopesando sus palabras ¿La creía culpable? ¿Alguna vez la había culpado? Entendí que no, pero también entendí que muchas veces me había dejado llevar por comentarios que hasta ahora encontraba inofensivos, pero que en este momento empezaba a entender que detrás traían marcados el veneno…

"_Ella debió entenderte"_

"_Yo nunca te hubiese hecho algo así"_

"_Heidi no habla de ello, quizás porque…no siente remordimiento"_

Y cada una de esas palabras era acompañada de un "No puedo decirlo con seguridad", entendiendo ahora que era aquella semilla que sembraba la duda… Pero ¿Y yo? ¿Culpaba? Nunca. La miré y lo hice por varios segundos, tratando de decirle con mis ojos lo que no podía con mis labios

- No me culpas.- expresó entre llanto asombrada

- No.- hablé de igual forma al darme cuenta recién de todo

- ¿Qué…nos hicimos Edward?.- escuchar su voz estrangulada por el llanto, me hizo ponerme de pie y caminar sin pensarlo hasta estrecharla

- No…no lo sé.- no pude ni siquiera aclarar mi garganta del dolor que sentía

- Yo siempre supe todo.- mi agarre se hizo más fuerte.- Pero nunca… No podía decir nada, porque no tenía moral

- Heidi.- puse mi mano en su cuello y masajee allí con frenesí.- Perdóname.- pedí por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- Perdón, perdón, perdón…- repetí con dolor

- Te perdoné desde la primera vez que supe.- enterró su rostro en mi cuello y lloró todo cuanto pudo

Perdí la noción del tiempo estando abrazado a ella. Mi camisa se sentía mojada, y así mismo las lágrimas que muchas veces había reprimido, ahora habían caído todas sobre la pañoleta que envolvía donde había estado su cabello… Lentamente fui separándome de ella y recostándola sobre las almohadas. Su rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostraba solo tranquilidad y no pude evitar sentirme culpable, pues si todo se hubiese hablado antes ¿Cuántas cosas nos habríamos ahorrado?

Besé su frente y cuando me incorporé, me di cuenta que los medicamentos estaba intactos sobre su mesa de noche, lo que llevó a mi mente en forma directa a una persona… Me volví a despedir de Heidi y salí en busca de Bella, pero el momento de enfrentarme a ella parecía no haber llegado aun, pues Jacob esperaba apostado un poco más lejano sentado en el piso con su cabeza recostada sobre la pared

- ¿Qué mierda es todo esto?.- suspiró con los ojos cerrados

- No soy perfecto.- Jacob se levantó y su rostro quedó en directo al mío

- No, no lo eres. Me queda ahora más claro que nunca ¿Cómo mierda pudiste meterte con…con la prima de tu mujer? ¡Tu mujer que se está muriendo!.- elevó sus manos

- Jacob.- intenté frenar o explicar, ya ni siquiera sabía

- No por favor, guárdate los detalles sórdidos de tu aventura con esa… ¡Joder! Ni siquiera sé como carajo llamarle a una persona así

- ¿Zorra?.- intenté sonar bromista, a pesar de todo

- ¿Y tú? ¿Con qué nombre llamo a mi amigo?.- nos quedamos viendo fijo, hasta que aparté la mirada

- ¿Y…Félix?.- cambié de tema

- Se fue.- lo miré con una ceja alzada.- Pero no creo que se rinda así de fácil. Está convencido que Heidi lo ama locamente ¿Es eso así?

- No.- dije rotundamente.- El está volviéndose loco.- me callé

- ¡Wow! Podría escribir un libro con todo esto ¿En qué momento tuviste tan genial idea?.- recriminó

- Jacob…- protesté

- No me vengas con que es parte de tu vida privada, porque hace unos minutos atrás pasó a ser de dominio público tu repugnante romance.- señaló

- Fue en un momento de debilidad

- Así se le llama ahora.- bufó.- ¿Qué te ha dicho Heidi?

- Nada.- miré hacia otro lado.- Ella…me perdonó

- ¿Tan fácil? ¿Cómo si le hubiese robado un chocolate a un niño?.- dijo incrédulo.- ¿O es que hay algo más?.- preguntó suspicaz

- Absolutamente nada. Supongo que… Jacob sabes en qué estado está Heidi, presumo que su perdón tiene que ver con todo esto.- dije cabreado. Sin mencionar ni una sola vez que era un perdón mutuo

- Sí, bueno, en estos momentos ella es lo que importa. Quiero saber qué harás ahora.- lo quedé viendo sin comprender

- Mantenerla bien.- alcé mis hombros sin saber qué más decir

- Esto parece telenovela barata.- susurró cansado.- Y hasta personas que no tendrían por qué saber, ahora tienen claro el papelón de tu vida

Bella vino de forma inmediata a mi cabeza…

- ¿Dónde está Bella? Necesito hablar con ella.- dije en voz alta, cuando mi cabeza pasaba mil imágenes

- Ella está en su habitación, pero…

- Debo verla.- informé y caminé hacia allí

- ¿Debes? ¿Por qué? ¿Por Heidi o por ti?.- fue suspicaz

- Deje de decir estupideces.- sisee

- Edward.- llamó, paré mi caminar sin voltearme.- No sé que está pasando contigo, pero lo que sea ten cuidado, creo que no estás actuando racionalmente. Ya cometiste un gran error, no le acumules otro

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- me giré lentamente

- Acabas de tener una conversación demasiado intensa con tu mujer ¿Y estás preocupado de otra?

- Ella es mi empleada

- Nunca les has dado importancia a tus empleados. Antes era exijo hablar con alguien, no debo hablar con alguien. Tu tono es de necesidad, no de orden.- bufé, pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto

- Estás leyendo demasiadas estupideces.- agité mi mano y retomé mi camino. Necesitaba saber que Bella y Liz seguían aquí

- ¿Tu desesperación es por ella…o por esa niña?.- preguntó a mis espaldas. Me quedé estático en mi lugar.- Edward, si es por esa niña. Ella no reemplazará a la que perdiste. Nunca.- declaró, abriéndome los ojos.

**...**

* * *

**Be.-**

**…**

Acomodé a mi hija sobre la cama y me recosté junto a ella… Ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar ¿Por qué? ¿Por un engaño que no era mío? ¿Por creer aberrantemente que su cercanía tenía significado? ¿Por sentir algo más por alguien que valía tan poco? Me levanté y rodee la cama hasta sentarme y observar a mi hija… No sabía por qué sentía dolor, pero lo sentía. Quizás por saberme engañada de distintas maneras… Tomé mi móvil y llevé a cabo la llamada que tanto necesitaba hacer.

- ¡Bells! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y mi pequeña?.- James sonaba demasiado feliz

- ¿Cómo es eso que trabajas para mi mismo jefe?.- no esperé más

- ¿Q-qué?.- tartamudeó

- James, me vendiste.- sisee manteniendo a raya mi enfado

- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- se defendió.- Solo… Bella, necesitaba este trabajo y tú también necesitabas volver allí.- mi corazón saltó cuando dijo eso

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- pregunté poniéndome de pie

- Bueno tu misma dijiste que te sentías responsable con la mujer que cuidas, y sé que tu orgullo te lo impedía

- ¿Mi orgullo? ¿Recuerdas por qué renuncié?.- estuve a punto de gritarle

- Si, no, o sea sí, pero creo que ya pasó.- se quedó en silencio un momento.- ¿Estás pensando en dejar esa casa nuevamente?.- me dolió la forma apresurada de su pregunta, pues sabía que no estaba preocupado por mí, sino por el suculento cheque que estaba recibiendo

- ¿Y si fuese así, qué?.- opté por jugar con él

- Bella, ese hombre se encariñó con Liz y…

- ¡¿Perdón? ¡¿Acaso estoy hablando con otro James? ¡Mi hija no es cebo de nadie!

- No quiero decir eso.- gruñó bajo.- Solo que…él, pues… Bella ese tipo está perdiendo todo, creo que…no es delito que tenga una esperanza

- ¿Esperanza de qué? ¿Sería bueno también para ti que lo empezara a llamar papá?.- dije molesta

- ¡No estoy diciendo eso, no seas ridícula!

- Cuando, cuando…esto terminé, voy a dejar este trabajo James y tú harás lo mismo.- ordené.- Podemos arreglarnos muy bien sin tanto dinero. Hay muchas cosas extrañas aquí

- Bella…- suplicó y fue mi turno de imitarlo

- Por favor James. Si supieras todo lo que he vivido aquí, tendrías para escribir un libro y te harías millonario con el mejor drama de la historia

- Está bien.- aceptó arregañadientes

Cuando terminé de conversar con James, debiendo sentir alivio de que cuando todo esto terminara no sabría nunca más de él y de esta retorcida familia, muy por el contrario sentía un vacío en mí que me dejaba sin fuerzas… Volví a tenderme al costado de mi hija que dormía ajena a todo lo que pasaba. Acaricié con mi mano su mejilla. Sabía que Edward se estaba encariñando con ella, lo mismo que Heidi… Pero prefería que quedara hasta ahí… El no debía pertenecer a mi vida, ni la de mi hija… Ni tampoco a nuestros corazones… No era un hombre de fiar, no era un hombre con moral y menos un hombre para amar…

El sueño me fue venciendo y comencé a cerrar mis ojos, escuchando muy a lo lejos que alguien susurraba mi nombre… Más mis ojos pesaban mucho…

…

_Me sentía disgustada y cabreada con James, que estaba de pié frente a mí en la casa que reconocía como de Heidi y Edward. Ellos no se veían por ningún lado, pero estaba consciente de que estaban aquí, al menos él…_

_- ¡No!.- grité en respuesta soltándome y corriendo hacia la puerta_

_- ¡Vas a escucharme quieras o no!.- zanjó y cerró con rudeza la puerta cuando logré abrirla solo un poco_

_- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?.- me voltee y lo increpé_

_- Porque todo lo que tienes y quieres puede desaparecer de un momento a otro.- su voz fue suave, pero al mismo tiempo cargaba con una nota de temor que me llegó_

_- ¡No me interesan las cosas materiales!.- le espeté con rabia por creerme de esa forma_

_- No hablo de eso.- bajo la mirada y cerró sus ojos.- No…no es eso lo que interesa_

_- ¿Entonces?.- dije con ansiedad al verlo así_

_- Esto es mucho más Bella…- suspiró y clavo sus ojos en mi.- No sabía lo que estaba haciendo y ahora me arrepiento, porque ahora me doy cuenta de todo… Todo lo que no vi antes…_

_- Háblame claro.- pedí con mi pulso subiendo su ritmo_

_- Escuché una conversación…- susurró y la angustia de su rostro y su voz me traspasó. Haciéndome entender que yo tampoco sabía donde estaba metida_

_- ¿Qué conversación?.- pedí con nerviosismo pintando mis palabras_

_- Edward quiere a nuestra Elissa.- aseguró aun cuando su voz era un susurro_

_- ¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿De qué me hablas?_

_- El nunca ha podido superar la pérdida de su hija. Y siente que Liz es ella… Edward quiere apartarnos de nuestra hija Bella…_

_- Dios.- susurré creyendo sus advertencias_

_- Yo he decidido que sí.- terminó para dejarme paralizada ¿Estaba vendiendo a mi hija?_

_Fue en ese momento que el llanto característico de mi hija se escuchó fuerte y claro. Voltee mi rostro y ella estaba allí, la llamé pero no respondió a mi y su carita bañada en lágrimas buscó más allá de la puerta que conectaba con otra habitación… La puerta fue abriéndose poco a poco, dejando ver a un Edward sonriente…hacia mi hija, quien no dudó un segundo en alzar sus brazos a él_

…

Desperté agitada por ese sueño tan peculiar ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Enfoqué mi mirada en la ventana y los rayos de la luna a través de las nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer un aguacero iluminaban la habitación… Suspiré largamente tratando de volver mi respiración a la normalidad. Se veía tan real ese sueño… Me senté en la cama y pequé un grito al ver una silueta apostada en la silla frente a la cama ¡Edward!

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?.- hablé nerviosa y me paré de allí

- Las veía dormir.- susurró. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

- ¿Y Heidi? ¿Y el doctor Black?.- calcé mis zapatos y busqué algo con que abrigarme

- Heidi está durmiendo. Y Jacob se ha ido a descansar

- Usted debería estar haciendo lo mismo.- dije rápido. Su presencia tan íntima me ponía nerviosa

- Necesitaba hablar contigo.- lo sentí levantarse y me tensé

- P-puede ser mañana.- tartamudee al sentir sus pasos acercarse

- Mañana puede ser tarde.- el aliento embriagador de su boca se coló por el lateral de mi cuello, lo que quería decir que estaba muy cerca

- No hay nada que hablar.- expresé y cuando quise pasar por su lado, tomó mi brazo haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara con el suyo

- Lo hay.- habló bajo. Podía ver en la oscuridad como sus ojos escudriñaban mi rostro

- Señor Cullen…- comencé, pero puso su mano sobre mi boca

- Fui ruin y todo lo que quieras decirme, pero hay cosas que no sabes y no puedes culparme de todo…- sus ojos atraparon los míos y mis labios.- ¡Mierda!.- gruñó.- No puedo, yo dije no más… No, no…- repetía, pero sus ojos no me perdían detalle.- Necesito decirte que no sabía lo que hacía, no así como cuando…

- Mmm-mmm.- negué con mi cabeza sin poder hablar aun

- Soy hombre y tengo necesidades.- puntualizó acercando su cuerpo más a mí.- Bella…

Su voz baja me dejó paralizada ¡Esto estaba mal! ¡Todo estaba mal! Su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío y temblé cuando lo vi inclinarse… Su boca se posó en mi cuello ¡¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡¿Acaso no tenía conciencia? ¡¿Remordimiento? ¡Su mujer estaba aquí…! Y lo peor era que mi cuerpo igualmente reaccionaba a su cercanía ¡Me sentía sucia!... Quitó su mano de mi boca para posarla en mi cadera y acercarme mas a el…

- S-su necesidad es asquerosa.- señalé cuando encontré mi voz. Su cuerpo quedó tenso en el mismo lugar.- Me das asco Edward… Y si quieres seguir dañando a tu mujer, busca a otra, porque tu en mi no despiertas nada mas que asco.- mentí con la barbilla alzada, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba

- Bella…- parecía haber reaccionado. Dejó caer sus manos.- Yo… Yo no quería, yo…

- No soy Ángela, y jamás me revolcaría en la misma casa de una mujer enferma, que coincidentemente es tu esposa… Tengo dignidad y…tengo estómago. No me suelo involucrar con lo que lo único que me produce es asco y repugnancia…

Edward me miró con demasiadas emociones, unas que nunca había visto en un hombre tan duro y frío como el… Se alejó unos pasos de mí y de pronto volteó rápidamente y salió de mi habitación… Me dejé caer con mi espalda apoyada en la pared… ¡¿En que lugar me había venido a meter?... Lo único que sabía, era que el no se quedaría con mi hija y tampoco con nada mío… Yo no sería otra Ángela más y Liz no sería un reemplazo de nadie…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Primero que todo ¡Feliz 2011!**

**De todo corazón espero que este nuevo año venga cargado de cosas buenas para todos, creo que se necesita...**

**...**

**He demorado más que nunca, pero en mi blog y face puse las explicaciones, y con esta historia además me pasó que estaba bloqueada.**

**No podía encontrarle el sentido con el que quise plasmarla, y no se por qué, pero pasó..**

**Espero que comprendan. Se muy bien que es lo más asqueroso cuando te dejan con la intriga y la autora no sube cap pronto, pero el tiempo**

**y mi cabeza no me estaban acompañando mucho =/**

**...**

**El proximo cap vendrá más larguito, este lo dejé tal cual me salió, porque si empezaba a cambiar, tendrían que esperar hasta Febrero **

**¡Soy un poco inconformista! jeje**

**...**

**PADU, las adoro y de la misma forma las extraño ahora que estoy con tanto trabajo..**

**Muchas gracias a todas quienes me escriben, leen y se preocupan..**

**En mi blog el Prew. Link en mi perfil...**

**Pam3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XII**

**(*) Tuve un problem y volví a subir los cap.. Borrar y subir =( Así que por eso las alertas..  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...**

- Edward.- giré mi silla al llamado de Jacob.- Ha quedado todo listo.- asentí

- Gracias

- No te despegues de su lado. Sabes cómo están las cosas

- Lo tengo más que claro.- dije seco

Sin más, se dio la media vuelta y se fue… Estábamos nuevamente en New York, por expreso mandato de Jacob, al ver el deterioro absolutamente visible en el que había entrado Heidi estas últimas tres semanas. Era como si después de dejar todo esclarecido estuviera lista para partir, y yo, por primera vez parecía igualmente preparado para que se separara físicamente de mi lado. El abogado había estado en Forks a los pocos días que nos habíamos confesado ambos, y aunque me costó toneladas, esta vez no husmee en los nuevos acuerdos que había estipulado. No más secretos, pero sentía que le debía esto, su privacidad.

Ya no hablaba, tan solo estaba allí recostada y la mayor parte del tiempo dormía. Me había tomado tiempo ceder ante la petición de Jacob sobre traerla nuevamente a este lugar, pero mis padres habían intercedido apelando a que quizás, y lo más probable era que sus días estuvieran contados y ella siempre había expresado querer quedar sepultada en el mismo lugar que sus padres. Era un hombre egoísta, pero ella muchos años había estado por sobre mis intereses, y esta vez volvería a ser así.

Bella igualmente estaba en esta misma casa. Su reticencia a viajar había costado aun mucho más que la mía, teniendo que esta vez Alice interceder para que acompañara a su hermana hasta que todo esto terminara. Ya no hablábamos, ella me rehuía como la peste. Las únicas palabras que compartíamos era un simple "Buenos días y buenas noches", pues la formalidad volvía a regir nuestro comportamiento… "Asco" eso era lo que yo le provocaba, lo que había sido un duro golpe a mi ego.

No la culpaba, seguramente no sería la única que tendría solo ese sentir por mí al saber todo lo que había hecho. Y más aun con mi comportamiento a solo unos pocos minutos de haber estado rogando perdón por mi mujer que estaba desahuciada… Asco, retumbaba en mí una y otra vez todos estos días. Y tanto asco le provocaba, que desde ese mismo día no dejaba que me acercara un solo centímetro a Liz, ni siquiera cuando la pequeña era quien alzaba sus brazos hacia mí.

Me levanté de mi asiento y tomé mi chaqueta. Estar en esta casa no ayudaba a que mi mente dejara de procesar todo lo malo que rodeaba mi vida. Era como si, literalmente, la muerte me rondara de una u otra forma. Salí a paso rápido y pasé, como muchas otras veces, de largo por la habitación de Heidi, no queriendo ver la imagen que me atormentaba muchísimo más que antes.

- ¿Va saliendo?

Detuve mis pasos al oír la voz de Bella. Estaba de pié en la puerta de la que estaba siendo su habitación con la pequeña en sus brazos. Las manos me picaban por acariciar la mejilla sonrosada de Liz, pero me contuve escondiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos.

- Si.- dije solamente

- Buenas noches entonces.- inclinó su cabeza y se giró para entrar a su cuarto

- Bella.- mi mano se movió sin permiso y tocó su hombro. Se tensó y recordé; asco

- Dígame.- pidió con su tono frío

- Ahm… Cualquier cosa estoy en el móvil

- De acuerdo.- murmuró con voz molesta y cerró la puerta tras de sí

Reanudé mis pasos hacia la salida más de prisa, desactivando la alarma de mi auto y saliendo como un rayo de allí… Deambulé por la ciudad no sé cuantas horas, mirando al mundo ausente de todo lo que pasaba en la vida de las personas que chocaban con ellos. Cada uno en su mundo, cada uno perdido en su misma miseria.

Abrí la guantera de mi auto y lo primero que divisé fue el reflejo de algo plateado, lo saqué y me pregunté si sería bueno ir allí. La llave parecía quemar mi mano, por lo que la dejé en mi bolsillo y salí raudo hacia mi nuevo destino…

**…**

Abrí la puerta y entré. El conserje se extrañó de verme, sin embargo, mi saludo fue tan escuálido que no le dio tiempo a preguntar por mi alejamiento o por la compañía que tantas veces había traído y que seguramente de la misma forma ya no venía por aquí. Mi madre tampoco frecuentaba este lugar sin yo estar aquí, por lo que la presencia de cualquiera debía ser llamativa..

No quise recorrer el lugar, y me fui directo al improvisado estudio donde muchas veces había usado de excusa para terminar trabajos pendientes, cuando en realidad era donde iba a exculpar mis pecados por revolcarme una y otra vez con la prima de mi mujer… Abría la gaveta y extraje el licor que allí guardaba, casi terminando al instante con su contenido. Decididamente parecía estarme volviendo un alcohólico como había expresado Jacob al verme beber.

Tomé el último sorbo de licor que quedaba en mi copa y sentí que necesitaba más, pero me quedé allí pensando en todo lo que había pasado tan solo un par de semanas atrás… Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza, y dejé mi mente en blanco. Ya no tenía nada y estaba solo, como me lo merecía, cual me había dicho Alice… La puerta se abrió tras de mí, y ni siquiera tuve ánimo de voltearme a ver quien entraba. No había nadie en esta casa que me importara y menos que husmeara en mi miseria…

- Hola.- saludó a mis espaldas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quiero estar solo.- gruñí. La sentí pegada a mi espalda y sus manos tocando mi cuerpo

- Te noto tenso.- sus manos se cerraron en torno a mis hombros y comenzó a masajear

- Suéltame.- pedí, sin embargo, cerré mis ojos cuando sus caricias hicieron algo de efecto

- No lo haré.- su mano descendió por mi pecho y quedó en la cinturilla de mi pantalón.- Tu quieres esto tanto como yo… Lo noto….- su mano se cerró en torno a mi entrepierna

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, necesitaba esto… Y aunque sabía que no estaba bien, su mano acariciando mi miembro me estaba derribando todas las barreras. Abrí mis ojos y la vi frente a mí esta vez, trabajando arduamente en la erección descomunal que estaba cargando. Quise decirle que se detuviera, pero cuando desató su blusa y me dejó observar su cuerpo y sus senos, me olvidé de todo, incluso de todo el perdón que había pedido y del momento que estaba viviendo.

Tiré la copa que aun estaba en mi mano, volteándome y tomándole con rudeza contra la pared. Pegué y rocé mi pelvis con la suya, un gemido ronco salió del fondo de mi garganta y lo acompañó uno de ella. No supe si por dolor o placer y tampoco me importó. Mi mano se cerró con fuerza sobre uno de sus pechos y masajee con brutalidad, aquí no había sentimiento y menos delicadeza. Sus dientes mordían mis labios, lo que en cierto modo me hacía enfurecer más y seguir con mis caricias ásperas.

- Edward.- gimió y desabrochó mi pantalón con rapidez

Mi miembro salió disparado desde su esclavitud y ella misma levantó su falda facilitando el trabajo. Sus manos empujaron mi cadera hacia ella, y pude sentir el calor de su entrepierna. Estaba ahí, era solo un leve movimiento y la penetraría saciándome por completo, pero me detuve abrupto, separándome de ella y arreglando mis ropas

- ¿Qué…?.- preguntó ella sin entender nada

- Sal de mi casa.- gruñí. Se acercó a mí y me giró con fuerza para darle cara

- ¡¿Te volviste loco? ¡Estás a punto de hacerme el amor. No puedes dejar las cosas así! Yo te necesito.- se abalanzó nuevamente contra mí, al mismo tiempo que la jalé por sus hombros y la aparté

- Follarte, no hacerte el amor.- corregí.- No sé qué carajo haces aquí, pero si no sales ahora mismo. Te juro Ángela que te sacaré yo mismo y de la peor forma.- hablé entre dientes

- ¡Eres una mierda!.- elevó su mano para golpearme, la detuve en el aire

- Tú me tocas y me olvido que eres mujer.- amenacé con algo que por mucho que quisiera, jamás haría, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo

- Me las vas a pagar una a una Edward Cullen.- indicó con su mano furiosa

- Lo estoy esperando.- sonreí sarcástico

Gruñó fuertemente y azotó la puerta al salir. Me dejé caer en mi silla y refregué mi rostro con fuerza ¿Qué mierda había estado a punto de hacer? Una estupidez, pensando en primera instancia que no era ella quien me acariciaba, sino alguien muy distinto… Debía dejar de pensar con otra parte del cuerpo, esto me iba a traer más de un mal rato… Y mañana mismo hablaría con algún cerrajero para cambiar la cerradura de la puerta, no sabía cómo había llegado ella aquí justo ahora ¿Sería que el conserje tenía algo que ver? Una nota mental de sacarlo a patadas de aquí.

Me arrellané en el lugar y dejé mi mente reposar. Mañana sería un nuevo día, gris… pero nuevo día igualmente

**…**

Sentía un molesto ruido que no me dejaba volver a conciliar en su totalidad el sueño. Me acomodé mejor y gemí por la puntada alojada en mi espalda. Abrí y cerré los ojos repetidas veces para acostumbrarme a la luz cegadora que provenía de la ventana. Un nuevo día estaba comenzando y yo no podía más con el dolor que cargaba en el cuerpo al quedarme dormido, como pude comprobarlo al desperezarme bien, en la no muy reconfortante silla de escritorio. Volví a oír ese ruido molesto cayendo en cuenta que se trataba de mi móvil, por lo que me levanté y caminé siguiendo el sonido.

La pantalla marcaba "_Madre_", descolgué

- Dime madre.- murmuré con voz ronca.

- Edward.- sollozó, haciendo que abriera los ojos asustado por el tono de su voz

- ¿Qué ocurre Esme?.- mientras preguntaba aquello, me deslicé por la sala en busca de mis pertenencias

- Es…Heidi…- tuvo que solo decir esas palabras para saber lo que acontecía

- En 10 minutos estoy allí.- corté

**…**

Los siguientes días no sé muy bien como los viví. No comí, no dormí, no hablé… Solo me la pasé allí, sentado a su lado esperando el momento que me volvía un niño asustado, tratando de encontrar respuestas desesperadas al por qué siempre existía un final. No fui consciente en forma clara de las personas que pasaron por la habitación donde acompañaba a Heidi que poco a poco se despedía de este mundo, ni mucho menos de todo lo que se gestaba a mi alrededor, solo era consciente de ella y de nuestra última despedida.

Lloré como creía no haberlo hecho muchas veces arrodillado al costado de su cama, y aferrado a su mano como si quisiera que me llevara con ella. Lloré por todo el daño que nos habíamos hecho cuando teníamos todo por delante para ser felices por siempre, y lloré por la pérdida, porque no sabía si el día de mañana cuando yo tuviera que morir, podría volverla a ver y volver a rogar el perdón de la persona que estaba seguro más había amado en un pasado no muy lejano. Porque la había amado y siempre la amaría, quizás de otra forma, pero lo seguiría haciendo hasta que fuese yo el que dejara de respirar.

Mis padres, mis amigos y todo el mundo intentó apartarme de ella esos días, y mi respuesta siempre fue la misma, este era mi lugar. El lugar que siempre debía haber ocupado, pero que por orgullo, dolor y terquedad había dejado olvidado… Su piel cada vez estaba más pálida, sus ojos ya no me miraban y su respiración indicaba que estaba llegando hacia una meta de donde no volvería. El pitido de esa máquina era pausado, y su pecho silbaba en cada esfuerzo que hacía por seguir respirando.

- Señor Cullen.- la voz de Bella sonó solo a un murmullo.- Debe salir un momento

- No.- respondí con voz pastosa

- Señ…- no la dejé continuar

- Bella.- pedí con voz contenida.- No saldré

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y yo volví a hundirme en recuerdos y mi miseria…

El día dio paso a la noche y la noche a otro día, y así nuevamente eran otras horas más esperando lo que no quería que llegara, pero que finalmente me aplastó cuando la sentí inspirar con fuerza y quedarse allí, sin volver a mover su pecho, el cese de ese único ruido que cortaba el silencio… El final había llegado, y yo… Yo no estaba ni siquiera preparado ¡Iluso! Eso había sido siempre creyendo que lo aceptaría, porque no… Yo no aceptaba su despedida… No aun… No ahora, no cuando ambos teníamos tanto por recuperar o sanar…

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

- Es el colmo.- siseó Alice molesta.- Los arrepentimientos tardíos no tienen validez

- Alice.- pidió Esme.- Es mi hijo de quien hablas, por favor

- Tu hijo que lo único que ha hecho es hacer infeliz a mi hermana.- le respondió en tono agrio

- Tuvieron problemas como todo matrimonio.- intercedió ella nuevamente

- ¡No Esme! ¡No te ciegues porque sea tu único hijo! ¡Él ha sido un monstruo con ella!

- Amor.- esta vez fue el turno de Jasper.- No es momento para discusiones

- Es mi hermana.- chilló ella y rompió a llorar, saliendo a tranco rápido de allí

- Permiso y…discúlpala Esme.- pidió el yendo tras su mujer

- Todos estamos nerviosos con esto.- habló por primera vez Ángela

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé.- asintió Esme hablándole en tono maternal

Se abrazaron y consolaron mutuamente. Giré mi cuerpo y así mismo como Alice, salí de allí. No lograba dimensionar la magistral actuación de esa mujer, y aunque intentara evitarlo, lograba acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía. Yo no era nadie en esa escena, por lo mismo prefería no pisar el mismo suelo que ella para no dejar que mi temperamento saliera a flote y le soltara un torrente de insultos, que pugnaban con salir de mí.

Había sido una decisión asquerosamente difícil viajar en calidad de la enfermera de Heidi. No por ella, porque a pesar de muchas cosas, había ganado sin esfuerzo mi mayor aprecio por ella. Lo que me dificultaba decir un sí rotundo tenía entera relación con él, con Edward… Desde aquella vez en mi habitación, nuestra relación había vuelto a ser como la primera vez, distante y directa. Solo que esta vez era yo quien necesitaba poner distancia con ese hombre que ocupaba cualquier instante y lugar de mi mente para llevarme a la locura…

- Hola corazón.- saludé a mi hija que comenzaba a abrir sus ojitos

Me miraba expectante y sus gorjeos eran cada vez mayores… No sabía cuánto podían notar los bebés de lo que los rodeaba, pero el día anterior, cuando había entrado con ella hasta la habitación de Heidi, miraba atentamente a la estatua en la que se había convertido Edward acuclillado al costado de su mujer. Estaba segura que ella podía extrañar, si es que podía llamarle así, a la cercanía de Edward, pero también prefería mantenerla alejada de él. Mi sueño aun era recurrente en mi cabeza y aunque podían ser solo estúpidos pensamientos, no podía quitármelos.

- ¡Bella!.- Carlisle entró raudo a la habitación que estaba ocupando

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- tomé a Liz en mis brazos con un sentimiento de temor

- Heidi…ella falleció.- soltó sin anestesia

Mi cuerpo cayó casi inerte sobre la cama aun aferrando a mi pequeña en mis brazos. Nadie estaba preparado para una noticia así y de la misma manera que había recibido esta noticia, lo había hecho aquella vez tantos años atrás, la de mi padre… Liz ubicó su carita frente a mis ojos como volviéndome al presente. Su boquita fue a mi nariz y succionó un par de segundos para luego quedarme viendo atenta a cada movimiento que hiciera. Volví a levantarme y agradecí el gesto de Carlisle al darme un cariñoso apretón en el hombro, quizás recordando aquella conversación en que yo le había expuesto parte de mi vida.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?.- pregunté sin saber cómo actuar

- Jacob te quiere con él.- anunció

- Vamos.- me esforcé por ser valiente

La escena frente a mis ojos en ese largo pasillo era tan familiar que mis nervios comenzaron a aparecer en el peor momento. Sentí mis piernas como hilo y mi boca secarse. Alice se aferraba a Jasper llorando de una manera que abrumaba. Ángela en cambio, lloraba con lágrimas que no podían ser más falsas o que al menos eso me parecía, abrazando a Esme y dándole consuelo por la pérdida de su nuera, un lugar que estaba convencida ella quería ocupar, y que seguramente sería así. Una fuerte punzada rebotó en mi pecho y la ignoré como lo hice cuando di un abrazo reconfortante a cada uno, excepto a Ángela, quien me miró extrañada y a la misma vez altiva, dejando por un segundo su máscara fuera.

- Dame a la niña Bella. Es mejor que ella tan pequeñita no entre.- pidió Carlisle

- Claro.- acepté y se la entregué

**…**

El dolor de una persona que estimas, es un dolor propio. Así podía describir lo que había visto estos días y los anteriores cuando Edward pasaba los días y noches al lado de su mujer, como intentando luchar contra la muerte por ella… Quería creer que al igual que Ángela, era solo una careta a representar delante de su familia y de las personas que siempre creyeron en esa unión que estaba cortada desde hacía mucho y ya no había forma de atarla otra vez… Pero no podía, el dolor que reflejaban esos ojos siempre fríos, traspasaba el aire y se colaba en cualquiera que los observara.

Lo vi llorar en silencio, algo que nunca creí ser espectadora… No permitió que nadie estuviera cerca de él, que nadie le brindara su hombro para desahogar esa pena que tan cruelmente lo desarmaba. Simplemente lo quiso vivir solo, quizás como un castigo por todo lo que alguna vez había hecho y que solo pocos eran consientes… Una forma de pagar por el daño que ambos se habían hecho, un modo de redimir sus culpas.

El día de la partida de Heidi el cielo brillaba de una forma tan especial que estaba segura era para ser recibida allá arriba como lo que era, un ángel… Miré a mi alrededor y nuevamente vi como Ángela lloraba desconsolada. Jacob y yo, como si tuviésemos telepatía, nos dimos una mirada que claramente demostraba no ser la única que no podía creer en ni una sola de las lágrimas que derramaba. Cada tanto su mirada se dirigía a Edward y estaba segura que sus piernas cosquilleaban por ir a su lado, no a consolarlo; sino más bien para comenzar a dominar el terreno que ahora albergaba como suyo.

Me removí inquieta en mi lugar. James a mi lado pasó su brazo por sobre mi hombro y me atrajo hacia él. No habíamos tenido mayor tiempo para conversar, pero después que todo esto finalizara, debíamos hablar claramente, aunque algo me decía que no sería una charla amena. Tomando en cuenta la forma en que actualmente vestía y se desenvolvía, como creyendo que el mundo a sus pies era de su propiedad… Suspiré pesadamente volviendo mi atención a ese cajón que llevaba el cuerpo de una mujer que tanto había pasado, y que ahora encontraba la paz en el mismo lugar que se encontraba mi padre.

Silenciosamente le pedí perdón por todo lo que pasaba en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo. Porque aunque todo me llevara a querer odiar al hombre que tanto la había dañado, ahora mismo, mi cuerpo quería ir allí y poder decirle que estaba segura su mujer lo había perdonado, todo por amor, por el mismo que yo sentía crecer en mí, pero que bien sabía nunca podría salir de donde estaba. Porque él no era para mí, ni yo para él. Porque él no era hombre que amara y yo no podía pensar en vivir entregándole mi corazón a alguien que no sabía cuidar de ello…

- Es hora de irnos.- susurró James en mi oído

- ¿Ya?.- mi voz salió tormentosa

- La familia se quedará unos minutos más.- asentí

- Bella.- llamó Alice cuando estaba por retirarme.- Tu tienes todo el derecho de quedarte con nosotros

- Alice, ella no es familia.- terció Ángela mirándome con un sentimiento de resentir

- Áng, Bella cuidó de mi hermana hasta sus últimos días…

- No te preocupes Alice, además debo empacar mis cosas

Cuando pronuncié esas palabras sentí la mirada penetrante de alguien sobre mí, moví ligeramente mi cabeza encontrándome con esos ojos verdes que hacían derretir hasta mis últimas barreras. Quité mis ojos de él, besé a Alice y salí de allí, no queriendo experimentar nada más cuando sus ojos cruzaban con los míos. No era el momento, y tampoco habría momento más allá de este.

- ¿Cuándo renunciarás?.- fui directa una vez no alejamos

- ¿Cómo?.- preguntó James no entendiendo o no queriendo atender mi petición

- James, quedamos en que cuando terminara mi tiempo con Heidi, tu igualmente dejarías este trabajo.- me voltee hacia el con Liz dormida en mis brazos

- Bella, este es un buen trabajo, no creo volver a…- lo corté

- Puedes encontrar otra cosa que igualmente sea rentable. Yo también buscaré un nuevo empleo. No quiero tener nada que ver con esta familia

- ¿Por qué tanta aversión con este trabajo?.- entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.- Y no me mientas, porque sabes que saldrías descubierta de una forma u otra

- Yo…- busqué algo que decirle, pero nada se me ocurría. No revelaría todo lo pasado con Edward.- James…- gimotee como niña pequeña

- Sientes algo por ese hombre.- soltó directo y sin pausas, dejándome helada.- Es eso.- aseguró cuando me quedé en silencio

- No… Yo…- balbucee sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos

- ¿Tienes miedo?.- consultó acariciando mi mejilla

- Son muchas cosas que no las entenderías

- Cuéntame y veré si comprendo… Bella, él ahora es un hombre libre y…- no lo dejé continuar

- ¡¿Qué carajos va mal contigo?.- grité, arrepintiéndome de inmediato al ver el lugar en el que estábamos.- Hiciste un comentario muy similar en cuanto al afecto que Edward sentía por Liz ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

- Nada, absolutamente nada.- se defendió ofendido.- Bella, solo estoy diciendo lo evidente. Obviamente antes era imposible porque su mujer estaba enferma y aun vivía, pero ahora…

- No quiero seguir escuchando tus explicaciones a una cosa tan aberrante como esa

- Muchas mujeres van a pelear por tener el lugar que ocupaba de mujer de él.- expresó su pensamiento en voz alta

- No eres ni la sombra del hombre que alguna vez me enamoré.- sentencié y tomé el auto que Carlisle había destinado para recogerme

**…**

Cada prenda que alistaba en mi maleta parecía pesar una tonelada. No había vuelto a hablar con James desde el día de ayer, sabía que me estaba evitando porque volvería a arremeter con el que renunciara a este trabajo… Edward seguía encerrado en la habitación donde había pasado los últimos días Heidi y nadie había podido hablar con él o sacarlo de allí, y mi tiempo en este lugar y con ellos ya había igualmente llegado a su fin… Esme y Carlisle me habían ofrecido ubicarme en retribución a mis servicios, un lugar mucho mejor para trabajar que volver a el pequeño pueblo de Forks, pero la realidad, era que lo único que deseaba era alejarme de este apellido lo antes posible…

El picaporte de la puerta sonó y me voltee a ver quien entraba… Sentí el aire abandonar mis cuerpo cuando la figura de un Edward muy distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrada entró por ella. Sus barba comenzaba a hacerse más notoria, sus ojos se veían cansados y su pelo más desaliñado que de costumbre. Aun vestía las mismas ropas que el día anterior cuando había sepultado a su mujer y su piel estaba casi translúcida.

- Te vas.- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación

- Vuelvo a Forks, ya he concluido mi trabajo aquí

- No…- comenzó, pero se detuvo analizando lo que diría

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- pregunté caminando hacia el lugar donde mi hija dormía, era como un modo de protección, de él

- Aquí.- dijo simplemente clavando sus ojos en Liz. Un escalofrío me recorría cuando recordaba mi sueño

- Todo pasa. Yo igual viví momentos así, y con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a vivir con el dolor.- aconsejé

- No cuando la culpa te corroe.- rebatió

- El hombre olvida fácilmente. Y además, estoy segura que la Señora Heidi lo perdonó

Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos. Me desconcertaba que conmigo fuera la primera persona que había accedido a hablar, incluso sin tener que recurrir a rogar por sus palabras. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y siguió observando la habitación como buscando algo… Volvió a posar sus ojos en Liz y luego en mí, la situación me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, y opté por tomar a mi hija en mis brazos…

- ¿La puedo cargar?.- pidió de pronto. Mis pasos se detuvieron al segundo

- No.- dije demasiado fuerte. Me miró con un cúmulo de emociones

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó como dolido.- ¿Tanto asco te doy que no puedo siquiera cargar un momento a tu hija?

- N-no, no se trata de eso.- me excusé patéticamente

- ¿Entonces?.- arremetió

- Edward… Señor Cullen.- me retracté.- Usted es una persona que mi hija nunca más volverá a ver. Los niños se acostumbran fácilmente y no quiero que extrañe nada que no le pertenece.

- Está bien.- aceptó para mi incredulidad

Me dedicó una última mirada y sin decir nada más salió igualmente como había entrado.

**…**

- Muchas gracias por todo Bella.- Carlisle me abrazó con fuerza

- No hay nada que agradecer Carlisle. Heidi se ganó mi aprecio y finalmente era como si cuidara de un familiar y no de alguien desconocido

- Tienes tu casa cuando quieras visitarnos.- dijo afectuosamente Esme

- Lo haré cuando vuelva.- mentí. Esperaba y aunque dolía, borrar todo esto de mi mente

Se despidieron de mi hija que observaba a todos lados con sus ojitos curiosos. La aferré a mí y salí de allí. Tras cruzar la puerta, mi corazón dio un salto y mi pecho se apretó corroborando lo que se venía "_Nunca más verlo_"… Caminé con piernas temblorosas hacia el taxi que esperaba por mí y en un arrebato levanté mi vista quedando petrificada al verlo mirar en mi dirección desde la ventana que daba a la habitación de Heidi…

Tragué saliva compulsivamente y en un estúpido pensamiento me atreví a una especie de reto jugando a quien quitaba primeramente la mirada del otro, siendo la única perdedora cuando vi su firmeza de seguir viendo como me marchaba… El chofer carraspeó cuando me quedé nuevamente quieta mirando el piso, por lo que apresuré mi paso y me acomodé rápidamente en el asiento, dirigiendo mi vista lejos de donde aun sentía su mirada poderosa.

El viaje de regreso no fue mejor. Cerraba los ojos intentando dormir aunque fuese un poco y todos los últimos tiempos volvían a repetirse en mi cabeza como si fuese una película. Envidiaba que mi hija pudiera estar ajena a todas las preocupaciones y pensamientos que abrumaban a su madre… En casa todos atañeron mi silencio y tristeza al vínculo creado con la que había sido mi paciente y más aun, al ver en ella lo que había vivido junto a mi padre. Más mi estado anímico agrupaba eso y mucho más, pero no era ni debía ser de conocimiento público lo que pasaba por mí, así que sola seguí rodando en mi pesar.

Las horas se hicieron días, y los días semanas… Un mes que no sabía nada particularmente atingente a Edward, a excepción de saber por James que había vuelto a estar a la cabeza de su empresa… ¿Estaría con Ángela? Seguramente y para mi mayor desánimo creía en ello, y más aun, a sabiendas que ahora nada impedía que él siguiera con el curso errado que había tomado su vida. La gente seguiría viendo caretas y él, haciéndolas creíbles…

- Bella, hija han llamado preguntando por ti.- informó mi madre cuando entré a casa, después de haber paseado con Liz por los alrededores

- ¿Dejaron algún recado?.- pregunté intrigada

- No, pero era de New York.- mi corazón se disparó

- ¿Quién era? ¿Mujer u hombre?.- dejé a Liz en su coche y me abalancé sobre mi madre

- Una mujer, pero creo que ella solo estaba pasando el recado.- mil conjeturas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza

- ¿Algún número?.- miré sobre la libreta que ella manejaba para anotar datos y nada

- No, dijo que volvería a llamar. Que era algo privado

Miré el teléfono como si el solo pudiese darme la información que necesitaba ¿Sería Edward? Pensé de inmediato y quise golpearme por mi irracionalidad ¿Para qué podría llamar él? ¿Hablar conmigo? ¡Seguro! Bufé y me dejé caer en el sillón contiguo balanceando a Liz que jugueteaba con los adornos que colgaban de su carrito. Phil entró de pronto con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro y tomando a mi madre por la cintura girando con ella, no pude evitar reírme del grito de asombro de mi madre y la locura desatada por él.

- ¡Me han ascendido!.- anunció por fin con un grito ensordecedor

- ¡¿En serio?.- preguntó Renée tapando su boca con asombro

- ¡Si!.- volvió a chillar Phil.- ¡Es lo que he esperado por tanto tiempo!.- añadió emocionado

- Te felicito.- me levanté y lo abracé.- Pero no sabía que estabas esperando aquello o que hubieses tenido ese ofrecimiento

- No lo tuve.- corroboró.- Solo me ha llamado mi superior esta mañana y me lo ha informado de la nada. Lo único de todo esto es…- miró a mi madre de soslayo

- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntamos al mismo tiempo las dos

- Debo hacerme cargo de la empresa que está en… Florida

- ¡¿Florida?.- otra par de voces se unió a nuestro grito. Rose y Emmett estaban cada uno con sus mandíbulas desencajadas

- Err, si.- murmuró esta vez con voz más baja

- Pero…- mi madre no lograba ahora coordinar sus palabras.- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué allá?

- Es una disposición Rénne. Yo solo recibo órdenes.- encogió sus hombros. Parecía que ya la noticia no era tan bien recibida.

- No creo que sea bueno.- exclamó mi madre después de unos segundos. Pude ver la decepción de Phil

- Rénee.- nos miró a todos antes de proseguir.- No es cosa de gustos. Es una orden

- ¡Pero no pueden obligarte!.- mi madre se salió de sus casillas

- Mamá.- decidí interceder.- Phil tiene razón. Es su trabajo y si le disponen ello, él no puede llegar y dar un no como respuesta

- Pero…- volvió a insistir. Lo pensó unos segundos y luego determinada habló.- Bien, entonces creo que nuestro nuevo hogar será Florida.- sonrió ante las miradas atónitas de Rose, Em y la mía

- Yo no iré a Florida.- mi hermana estaba casi sin voz

- Así como a Phil lo envían obligado, tu también lo estás. Aun eres menor de edad y estás bajo mis órdenes

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto mamá!.- chilló indignada.- ¡Mi vida está en Forks!

- Tu vida.- repitió ella con una risita.- Rose, tienes apenas 18 años. Tu vida recién comienza y puedes adaptarte en cualquier otra parte.- se giró y toda su atención estuvo en la comida que preparaba

Phil ya no decía nada. Rose echó humos por las orejas y con sus ojos brillosos se dirigió carreras arriba a llorar a su habitación. Mi madre siguió en lo suyo y Emmett, él miraba como si se sintiera ajeno a todo esto. Ni siquiera Liz con sus gorjeos y tirando su manito hacia él lo hizo reaccionar… Hizo una mueca y con una inclinación de cabeza salió de allí. Le indiqué con la mirada a Phil que viera a Liz y me acerqué hasta donde mi madre se movía frenética tratando de volcar su atención a lo que fuera.

- Yo no iré.- dije firme. Se tensó, pero de igual forma siguió en lo suyo

- Eres mayor de edad y no puedo obligarte. Esta casa tu padre la dejó para ustedes, así que puedes quedarte en ella

- Rose podría quedarse también aquí.- solté

- No Bella, ella se irá conmigo. Ya tengo con dejarte aquí, incluso aunque eso me destroce por dentro, pero ella no. Ella seguirá mi camino donde vaya

- Mamá, tu estás obligada a seguir a Phil donde sea, pero Rose no

- Es mi hija aun menor de edad

- No te escudes en eso mamá.- pedí cansada de su modo dictatorial.- Piensa en ella y Emmett. Y piensa igualmente en Phil. Para él es la mejor oportunidad de trabajo que haya tenido, no se lo hagas una condena

- Bella…- dejó caer los servicios sobre la mesa.- Ya es difícil tener que separarme de ti y de mi nieta, déjame siquiera tener a una parte de mi corazón obligada conmigo

- No es lo mejor mamá. Estás haciendo sufrir en vano a más de una persona

Negó fervientemente y siguió picando las verduras sin estar con su mente en ello. Miré a Phil que jugaba con Liz y le di un encogimiento de hombros, dejándole en claro que nada podía hacerse. Subí las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de Rose. Desde fuera se escuchaba como sollozaba con fuerza, respiré hondo y giré el pomo de la puerta. Estaba llorando en forma amarga tendida sobre su cama con el peluche que Emmett le había regalado y la foto de ambos con Liz en sus brazos… Me senté a su lado y acaricié la espalda de mi hermana con ternura.

- Rose…- la llamé, más no se volteó

- No… No es justo.- hipó con más fuerza

- Rose, trata de ver las cosas por el lado positivo. En Florida hay mucha más vida que aquí

- ¡Emmett es mi vida!.- se sentó en forma brusca y me encaró. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados

- Aun eres muy pequeña cariño. Quizás el día de mañana lo sea otra persona.- intenté razonar, aunque algo me decía que no sería así

- Bella.- tomó mis manos entre las suyas.- No podría estar ni siquiera pocas horas lejos de él

- No sé que hacer.- dije al fin cuando vi que su mirada era suplicante

- Puedo quedarme aquí contigo. Te prometo encontrar un trabajo extra y ayudarte con los gastos ¡Por favor!.- rogó

- Mamá no aprueba eso.- terminé de decir eso y ella volvió a desplomarse llorando

- ¡No es justo!.- volvió a gritar enterrando su cara en la almohada.- Quiero estar sola.- pidió luego de unos segundos

Se me apretujaba el corazón verla así. Sabía lo importante que era Em para ella en su vida, y al igual que ella, creía que no podría haber otro hombre que lo reemplazara, incluso aunque no hubiese vivido ni la mitad de su vida… Tenía un enredo de sentimientos y pensamientos en mi cabeza, por un lado feliz de que mi familia comenzara a concretar sueños, pero por otro lado, apenada porque una cosa buena acarreara otra que no beneficiara a todos…

**…**

- ¿Cómo se ha levantado Rose hoy?.- cuestioné mientras desayunábamos con mi madre

- No lo sé. Salió sin dirigirme la palabra y sin comer nada.- contestó con su vista clavada en su tazón

- ¿No has cambiado de parecer?.- me aventuré a preguntar

- No Bella. Ella irá conmigo quiera o no

El teléfono interrumpió nuestra no muy grata conversación. Me levanté de mi lugar y atendí la llamada. Nuevamente mi mente se disparó cuando una voz desconocida de una mujer consultó su hablaba efectivamente con Isabella Swan, y presentándose como secretaria de alguien más para poder concretar una cita conmigo lo antes posible en Forks.

- ¿Podría saber quien solicita una junta conmigo?.- inquirí cuando ella no me dio más datos

- El Señor Jenks.- dijo escuetamente.- Entonces para dos días más podrá saber de que trata todo esto. Hasta luego

Colgó sin darme momento para seguir averiguando. Corté la llamada sin entender nada y ahora con mil preguntas más que antes. Definitivamente Edward no era, y aunque eso debía aliviarme, lejos de hacerlo me dejó con una sensación extrañamente molesta y de decepción. Volví a mi lugar en la mesa y cuando estaba por volver a tratar de razonar con mi madre, una Rose seguida por un Emmett con una sonrisa que cubría todo su rostro se plantaron delante nuestro con unos sobres extendidos en nuestra dirección.

- ¿Qué es esto?.- tomé el papel y miré su estampilla. Se trataba de una Universidad

- ¡Fuimos aceptados en la Universidad de Florida!.- chilló mi hermana

- ¿Fuimos? ¿Florida?.- cuestioné perdida, así mismo como estaba Renée

- ¡Emmett y yo!.- gritó nuevamente

- ¿Tu también?.- sacó la voz mi madre.- Pero… ¿Habían postulado para aquel lugar? ¿Tan lejos? ¿Cómo no sabíamos nada?

- Si, o sea, no.- terció balbuceando Emmett.- En realidad.- rascó su cabeza.- No tengo idea como son estas cosas, ni siquiera recuerdo si envié alguna solicitud a Florida

- Yo tampoco.- mi hermana encogió sus hombros.- Pero es genial. Ahora sí te sigo donde quieras mamás.- se sentó en las piernas de Rénne

- Yo también te seguiré lo quieras o no. Mamá postiza.- añadió Emmett sentándose al otro lado de mi madre

¿Podían existir tantas casualidades al mismo tiempo? Fue la única pregunta que me asaltó en ese momento ¿Y por qué a mi me citaban a una reunión con alguien que no conocía ni por asomo aquí en Forks? Agité mi cabeza para tirar mis pensamientos tontos… Esto era un milagro, y sonreí pensando quien me lo obsequiaba…

...

Continuará...

* * *

Ahora sí que no hay excusa para quejarse porque no he demorado ¡NADA! =D

Bien, seré breve y precisa... He recibido como muchas otras veces mensajes de que me apresure con la historia.

Chicas tengoun complicado trabajo, así que hago lo que mejor puedo. Sin embargo, hay algo que me molestó y no lo disimularé

Algunas de las personas que me escribieron jamás me han dejado un solo comentario, así que para la próxima vez, déjenme un "Me gusto o no me gustó"

Y con gusto trataré de subir cuanto antes... Muchas personas leen y pocas se dan segundos para decir algo..

No obligo a nada, pero tampoco me gusta que me obliguen cuando no tenemos "moral" para pedir algo..

...

A las que siempre pasan, ¡Muchísimas Gracias! En Eleven respondí todos los comments y trataré de hacerlo aquí para que vean que leo todos

y adoro estar en contacto con uds que siempre se dan unos segundos para decirme lo que les pareció el capítulo.. =)

...

Besos a mis PADU: Aspi, Lauris, Loki, Denisse, Cris, Any, Virgi, Rosa, Zoa, Nico y mi Sharon =) Para cuando lea esta jaja

A mi Angie- Lau, La Conny Made y Kotessita =)

Un beso lindas

...

Pam3


	13. Chapter 13

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XIII  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

- Hombre te vas a enfermar mientras sigas trabajando con ese ritmo

- Jasper.- dejé el bolígrafo sobre el papel y apreté el puente de mi nariz.- Si no tienes nada más que hacer por hoy, sería bueno que te retiraras

- No, hasta que salgas conmigo de aquí

- Tengo trabajo por hacer

- ¿Trabajo por hacer? ¡Por Dios Edward si te pasas 20 horas al día tras el computador, 2 horas tomando café y luego 2 horas entre el viaje a tu casa y el trabajo! ¿En qué momento estás durmiendo? Porque de aquí sales solo para cambiar tu ropa

- ¿Alguien te está pagando por seguirme el rastro?.- pregunté molesto y me dejé caer en mi silla

- Mañana leerán el testamento de tu mujer.- asentí

El abogado me había llamado esta mañana para informarme de dicho acontecimiento. Sabía todas las partes que ese papel albergaba, excepto por la última modificación. Y si mi cabeza no me jugaba una mala pasada, estaba seguro que Heidi había tomado esas decisiones en base a los últimos sucesos ¡Esperaba que fuera así!

- Bien, vamos por una copa.- tomó mi chaqueta y mis llaves

- ¡Hey! ¡Jasper!.- grité, pero fue inútil

Llegamos al lugar que Jasper había elegido demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Muchos de los empresarios que comúnmente coincidían con nosotros en reuniones o cosas por el estilo estaban esta noche aquí. Sus saludos hacia mi eran, aun con el paso del tiempo, lastimeras miradas y sonrisas de una fingida tristeza. Nos ubicamos en una mesa apartada y pedimos algo para comer. No había reparado en que mi cuerpo necesitaba una buena comida desde hacían varias semanas, y hoy me daba por enterado al prácticamente arrasar con mi plato.

- Me alegro de haberte obligado a venir. En un mes más hubieses asaltado hasta mi plato.- bromeó

- No he tenido tiempo.- repliqué avergonzado

- Se nota.- continuó burlándose .- ¿Has oído del nuevo rumor?

- ¿Cuál?.- pregunté sin saber a qué se refería

- Tenemos un lío en la empresa. Un empleado nuestro está teniendo una relación con la mujer de uno de nuestros socios

- ¿Y? ¿Quieres que sirva de mensajero?.- contesté con desgana

- No idiota. Lo que estoy es explicando y buscando es una solución, es por la clausula que hay. Tú sabes, cualquier lío de esa índole u otra y ahí está la puerta de salida

- Entonces despídelo. No quiero problemas con mis clientes. No sé para qué me preguntas eso, si debes tenerlo más que claro.- gruñí

- Bien, entonces mañana mismo lo haré, solo quería corroborarlo contigo. Le pediré a James que pase por mi oficina…- levanté mi cabeza como un rayo al oír ese nombre

- ¿Qué tiene que ver James?

- De ese personaje te estoy hablando. Tiene un lío amoroso con la mujer de uno de los más prestigiosos clientes con el que contamos

Sentí como mis aletas se ensanchaban a cada bocanada de aire más grueso que intentaba tomar ¿Qué mierda estaba escuchando? Jasper sin notar mi cambio de humor tomó su teléfono y seguramente llamó a su mujer. Pedí otro trago y esta vez lo tomé de un sorbo. Ni siquiera sentí si quemaba o no, simplemente era agua pasando por mi garganta.

- Edward, debo irme. Alice no está muy bien…tu sabes.- claro que sabía _"el recuerdo de Heidi"_, el mismo que no me dejaba seguir a mí

- No te preocupes. Me tomo esta copa y me voy

- Sería bueno quizás si te quedaras un tiempo más y disfrutaras.- asentí para dejarlo tranquilo

- Sa… Que Alice esté bien.- rectifiqué cuando los "Saludos", no venían al caso

- Nos vemos mañana.- estrechamos la mano y se fue

Podría haberme tomado otro trago, pero en primera instancia todos los hombres y mujeres con los que alguna vez había intercambiado un par de palabras me miraban como si fuese un pobre imbécil solo y lastimero; y en segundo lugar, tenía algo muy importante que hacer y no podía esperar para un mañana. Miré mi reloj, que marcaba las 12 de la noche en punto… Hice un par de llamadas y me encaminé a mi objetivo

**…**

- Buenas noches.- saludé ceremonioso.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Tanto James como su compañía me miraron como si se les fuesen a salir los ojos de sus cuencas. Alcé mis cejas simultáneamente admirando la ligereza de ropa que traían a cuestas, lo que indicaba claramente, que James no estaba realizando negocios para mi empresa en su tiempo libre; sino más bien, _negocios personales._

- Victoria ¿Qué tal está Demetri?.- pregunté con ironía. Sus mejillas se tiñeron rojo

- Es… El es-está bien.- tartamudeó e intentó cerrar su bata

- Señora Victoria.- dijo rápidamente James y visiblemente incómodo.- Creo que mañana seguiremos revisando los acuerdos

- ¿Trayendo trabajo a casa James?.- me burlé.- Vaya, que empleado más eficiente tengo

- V-voy por mi ro… Por mi cartera.- balbuceó ella y corrió dentro de la casa

- Señor Cullen.- James carraspeó fuertemente.- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no creo que sean horas para…

- Esperemos que la señora se marche.- indiqué tranquilo, recalcando el _"Señora"_

Asintió temeroso y esperamos en forma paciente que Victoria se volviera a vestir y tomara sus cosas para retirarse, no sin antes pedirme audiencia para el día más próximo. Con mi calma aparente concerté de inmediato una reunión, sabiendo de antemano la razón de ella.

Sin ser invitado me colé en el, para mi sorpresa, no tan modesto hogar de mi empleado. Observé el lugar con detenimiento, esclareciendo aun más la estadía de Victoria aquí. Contemplé los muebles, paredes, mesas y demás; y mi expectativa se fue en picada cuando creí poder volver a ver a Liz en algún retrato, y de ese modo recordar a Bella nuevamente. Pero nada, era como si el hijo de puta que tenía en frente y que se revolcaba con una mujer casada y con posición, no fuese el padre de esa hermosa criatura.

- Usted dirá Señor Cullen.- giré sobre mis talones muy lentamente

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no viajas donde tu familia? ¿A Forks?.- frunció el ceño por mi pregunta

- Yo… ¿A qué viene esa cuestionamiento señor?.- resoplé

- Te hice una pregunta y espero tu respuesta.- dije categórico

- Hace un tiempo.- respondió bajo

- ¿Cuánto?.- demandé y mi rostro dejó claro que esperaba una respuesta exacta

- Un mes o más, no lo sé.- agitó su cabeza como esclareciéndose

- Un mes.- repetí.- ¿Eso quiere decir que no sabes nada de tu hija?

- Señor, estoy constantemente sabiendo de ella. Y le envío mensualmente dinero y…

- ¿Con un par de monedas crees que cumples tu rol de padre a la perfección?.- mi rabia estaba al límite

- Estoy trabajando en su empresa solo por ella, para darle algo mejor de lo que puedo hacerlo siendo un simple estudiante y…

- ¿También te revuelcas con Victoria para un mejor futuro de tu hija? ¿O es que esa mujer te paga por tus servicios y ese jodido dinero le envías a esa niña?

- Lo que yo haga con mi vida privada…- comenzó, pero di dos pasos hacia el y me planté frente a su distorsionado rostro

- Desde el momento que bajaste tu cremallera, sacaste a tu amigo y lo metiste entre las piernas de Victoria, te informo que todo ¡Absolutamente todo! Pasa a ser de dominio público

Sonreí socarronamente, mientras veía los esfuerzos de su garganta por tragar lo que le quedara en su seca boca de saliva. Miró en todas direcciones y refregó sus manos con nerviosismo. Quería hablar, lo veía mover su boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella, hasta que por fin pudo encontrar el habla en algún lugar.

- Yo… Yo cometí un error, lo siento…

- En total acuerdo contigo.- asentí.

- ¿Estoy despedido?.- preguntó con temor

- No.- mi seriedad y respuesta lo hizo abrir sus ojos desmedido.- Pero con el tiempo, todo se paga

No esperé su réplica, si es que había alguna… Todo caía por su propio peso, y el de James, era alto.

**…**

- Te estábamos esperando Edward.- agité mi mano en saludo con Jasper

- Tuve que resolver unas cosas.- informé, mirando de soslayo a su mujer, Alice

Vestía de riguroso negro y por primera vez, desde el funeral de Heidi, ella ni siquiera me dedicaba una mirada de reproche, odio o lo que fuera. Estaba sentada allí, con sus ojos clavados en sus manos y su cuerpo visiblemente más delgado. Suponía que yo no era muy diferente a ella ahora, el trabajo consumía todo mi tiempo y la comida, que atestaba mis despensas, no era una visita recurrente en mi mesa.

- Disculpen la demora.- Ángela entró apresurada.- Edward.- saludó solo en mi dirección

- Creo que entre antes terminemos con esto, es mejor.- la ignoré y me voltee hacia el despacho del abogado

- ¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de todo lo que pueda recordar a mi hermana?.- fue solo un susurro

- No Alice.- hablé lentamente.- Lo que quiero es volver a corroborar que me casé con la mujer más inteligente que pueda haber

- ¿Alguna vez valoraste eso?.- sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas. Tragué con pesadez

- Todos y cada uno de los días.- Ángela tosió falsamente.- Cometí errores, pero nunca ninguna mujer estuvo por sobre ella. Nadie lograría superarla en nada.

- Señores y Señoras, pasemos por favor.- habló el abogado

Planté mis manos en mis bolsillos e hice una seña para que los demás ingresaran antes que yo. Alice aun me observaba como intentando saber qué más allá había en mis palabras. Y cuando voltee mi rostro, me regocijé al ver el rostro de Ángela hervir en cólera por mis recientes palabras. Levanté la comisura de mis labios y le guiñé un ojo, caminando dentro del despacho y sin esperar que ella, caballerosamente, hiciera su ingreso antes que yo. Me senté y esperé pacientemente.

El abogado comenzó con el típico discurso. Me senté apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas e incliné mi cuerpo hacia adelante. No fui muy consciente de todo el discurso que leyó ese hombre, sino que mi mente recreó una y miles de escenas vividas a lo largo de los años con la que había sido mi mujer.

- ¿Señor Cullen?.- levanté mi cabeza cuando parecía ser que no era primer llamado hacia mí

- Lo siento, dígame.- me enderecé en mi asiento

- ¿Ha oído todo lo que he dicho?.- rasqué mi barbilla nervioso

- La verdad es que estaba un poco distraído.- dije la verdad

- ¿Podemos de una vez terminar con esto? Es obvio que Edward no está interesado en esto

- ¿Y tú sí, verdad?.- contraataqué a Ángela gélidamente

- Por supuesto.- Alice la miró de inmediato y ella lo notó.- Mi prima era muy importante para mí, quiero saber todo lo que ella haya dicho

Estuve a punto de agregar algo más, pero me contuve. Algo me decía que aquello venidero, se encargaría de terminar con su farsa y cerré mis ojos de éxtasis cuando el silencio se apoderó de la pequeña habitación, seguido de un inconfundible jadeo proveniente de ella.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es eso que en ese papel no hay nada más?.- se puso de pie y corrió donde estaba sentado el abogado.- ¡Deme eso!.

- Pero… No entiendo.- murmuró Alice confundida

- ¡Esto está mal!.- hizo volar el testamento lejos.- ¡Tú hiciste algo!.- apuntó furiosa hacia mí

- Deja tu show ¿Quieres?.- pedí con desgana

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con todo esto Edward?.- preguntó Jasper. Él y su mujer no perdían detalle

- ¡El me odia!.- siguió gritando Ángela quien a esta altura lloraba amargamente

- ¿Qué?.- decidí responderle a Alice, se lo debía

- ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?.- consulté mirando a la que había sido mi amante

Su rostro crispado de rabia, se transformó en uno totalmente opuesto, expeliendo terror por todos sus poros. El abogado, Jasper y Alice alternaban sus ojos de ella hacia mí, y podía apostar que más de uno estaba haciendo trabajar su cabeza al máximo para saber que traíamos ella y yo.

- Señores, aun no he terminado.- interrumpió incómodo el abogado.- La Señora Heidi, ha dejado algo más

- ¿Qué más?.- Alice se acercó hasta el escritorio

- Esto es para usted.- extendió un sobre a ella.- Señor Cullen.- me acerqué por el mío.- Y este, debo entregarlo personalmente a otra persona

- ¿Qué persona? ¿Qué dice eso?.- aunque cada vez que oía la voz de Ángela me irritaba más, esta vez estaba igual de intrigado que ella

- Lo siento, pero es algo confidencial. Lo único que puedo decirles, es que es una ficha importante en todo esto

- ¡Exijo saber qué es eso, y que dice!.- gruñó la perra esa, acechando al hombre

- ¡Ángela!.- estalló Alice.- ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como si lo único que te importara era la herencia de mi hermana?

- Alice…- trató de defenderse

- Quizás es así.- encogí mis hombros.- Hay mucho por hablar aun

- Entonces hablemos.- declaró mi cuñada seria

- No creo que sea buen momento.- terció Jasper haciéndola por los hombros

- Puede que muchas de sus preguntas tengan su respuesta allí.- fue el turno del abogado, indicando los sobres en nuestras manos

- Estoy seguro que sí.- suspiré pensando en Heidi.

Había cambiado su testamento, y esta vez, Ángela no era partícipe de absolutamente nada, a excepción de aquella casa vieja en donde había vivido su padre muchos años atrás. Yo del mismo modo, tampoco era heredero de nada, pero más que un castigo, lo tomaba como una forma de absolución de culpas y sentir. Su hermana y Jasper, recibían una que otras posesiones… Pero había alguien, una persona que estaba siendo beneficiaria de todo, y una pequeña corazonada me hizo sonreír. Miré la hora y tomé rumbo hacia mi despacho. Había tomado decisiones y era tiempo de empezar a hacer bien las cosas.

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

- Estoy lista.- asentí y tomé a Liz en mis brazos

- Nos vemos mamá.- me despedí luego que lo hiciera mi hermana

- ¿Estás segura de ir? Bella, ni siquiera te dieron más detalles

- Con mayor razón mamá, debe salir de dudas

- Rose tiene razón, además para algo la llevo a ella y a Emmett

Quedó poco convencida, pero lo cierto era que aunque todo esto era extraño, estaba bastante intrigada. No me habían dado mayores detalles, solo que debía presentarme para hacerme saber sobre unos detalles ¿Cuáles detalles? Eso era lo que resolvería hoy.

- Hola pequeña demonio.- ni siquiera intenté apartar a mi hija de la boca de Emmett.- ¿Ya no me regañas?.- me miró con sus ojos ensanchados de sorpresa

- ¿Sacaría algo?.- alcé mis cejas para acentuar mi expresión

- No.- sonrió

- Venga, vamos ya.- apremió mi hermana

Tomé asiento en la parte trasera del auto que conducía Emmett. Le fijé mejor el gorrito que traía puesto Liz para cubrirla un poco del frío que azotaba Forks el día de hoy… Miré el gorrito rosa y no pude dejar de sentir como la rabia volvía a crecer al recordar quien se lo había obsequiado ¡Su ausente padre! Hacía tiempo que no demostraba ni el menor interés en viajar para estar con su hija. Según él, las jornadas laborales y su trabajo en sí eran extenuantes. Habíamos vuelto a discutir porque dejara de una vez ese puesto y buscara otra cosa, o de la misma forma se dedicara solo a sus estudios, pero no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

- Llegamos Bella.- levanté mi mirada hacia la pequeña casa donde había sido citada

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?.- asentí a Rose

Solo bastó tocar una sola vez el timbre cuando una mujer vestida con traje sastre color negro nos abrió la puerta e indicó que debíamos esperar un momento. Se notaba de inmediato que la casa no estaba habitada y más aun, que parecía estar ocupada solo en este momento. La mujer regresó y nos hizo ingresar a una oficina donde esperaba un hombre detrás del escritorio. Bajó sus lentes y nos observó, frunció el ceño, pero de igual manera nos hizo tomar asiento.

- Soy el abogado Jenks, y estoy aquí por disposición de mi cliente.- enmarcó cuando consulté a qué se debía todo esto

- ¿Y su cliente es?.- volví a preguntar mis dudas

- La Señora Heidi Cullen.- mi boca se abrió inmediatamente

- Heidi.- dije casi sin voz

- ¿Esa no es la mujer de…?.- miré a Rose indicándole que se silenciara

- No veo qué podría tener que ver yo con ella. La cuidé en su último tiempo, pero…

- Se ha dado lectura al testamento tal como ella lo indicó. Y así mismo, estoy aquí para seguir con mi labor de dar a conocer los deseos expresados en vida de la que fuese mi cliente

- ¿Y mi hermana que tiene ver con ella? Está muerta, no creo que haya que seguir cuidándola

- Rose.- regañé por su falta de tino

- Inminentemente las cosas son así como la señorita lo plantea.- sonrió de forma hosca.- Pero ella estipuló sus últimos deseos poco antes de que tuviera lugar su muerte, y usted ha sido nombrada en ellos

- ¿Cómo qué?.- Rose seguía preguntando y yo lo único que quería era salir de acá

- Mi cliente la ha hecho acreedora del 50% de todos sus bienes y acciones que adquiriera en vida. Procedo a detallar y dar lectura al testamento en forma precisa…

¿Era esto una broma del mal gusto? Miré al hombre que seguía leyendo ese documento como si estuviera dando la predicción del clima. Mientras yo retorcía mis manos con mayor fuerza a cada palabra que aumentaba se verborrea. Liz, como si entendiera todo lo que pasaba, estaba igualmente que yo estática sobre mis piernas, moviendo su cabecita hacia la voz de aquel hombre calvo y regordete que parecía tener prisa por terminar con esto de una buena vez. Cuando por fin llegó al final me quedó viendo como si tuviera que decidir algo en este mismo momento. Rose me propinó un codazo y cuando la observé me abrió sus enormes ojos para que terminara de reaccionar.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.- señalé poniéndome de pié torpemente. El hombre me miró como si estuviera loca

- Señorita Swan, he leído cada término como se me indicó

- Lo felicito por haber aprendido a leer tan bien en sus años de estudio, pero le vuelvo a repetir que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Vamos Rose.- urgí

- Hay una cláusula.- el hombre elevó su voz para hacerse notar

- ¿Estoy obligada a aceptar…todo esto?.- agité mi mano indicando los papeles esparcidos

- Claramente no Señorita Swan

- Entonces ha sigo un gusto conocerlo, y que disfrute su estadía en Forks.- caminé presurosa a la puerta

- Tengo el deber de leerle la clausula que dispone mi cliente.- se apresuró a decir cuando estaba a punto de abandonar esa improvisada oficina

- No me interesa.- afirmé

- Bella.- pidió Rose, pero seguí mi camino hasta que oí una sola frase

- Si usted declina hacerse acreedora de todos estos bienes heredados, que como le recuerdo, es el 50% de todo lo que ella poseía en vida como casa, empresa, dinero efectivo y otros. Usted le cede automáticamente todos los derechos a su prima directa.

- Ángela…- susurré volteándome a él

- Usted lo ha dicho claramente.- sentenció poniéndose de pie

- Bella.- volvió a repetir Rose estupefacta igual que yo

Esto era claro, una prueba. Una prueba a mi lealtad para con ella, una clara prueba de demostración que yo no era como Ángela y permitiría que alguien como ella siguiera su camino sin tener en cuenta todo el daño que había causado. Mis ojos se humedecieron al instante mismo que lo comprendí, porque yo era como ella… Yo también era débil ante él, yo también me había enamorado de él, y no me sentí merecedora de esto ¿Pero y ella? ¿Sería capaz yo de mirar al frente y olvidar todo? ¿Olvidar que ella, ella también tenía algo que yo quería?...

- Esto es para usted.- caminó hasta mí y alargó su mano hacia mí con algo que parecía ser un sobre

- ¿Q-qué es esto?.- lo tomé y lo dejé contra mi pecho, aferrando a Liz con mi otro brazo

- En ese papel encontrará muchas respuestas a sus preguntas

- Gracias

- No debe darme una respuesta ahora. Está estipulado un tiempo prudente para que usted piense las cosas y decida qué hacer, pero no más allá de una semana

**…**

- No vas a aceptar nada de esa familia ¿Por qué darte todo eso a ti y Liz?

- ¿Por gratitud?.- terció Phil ante la enajenación de mi madre

- No, no y no. Esto no me huele bien.- insistió

- Yo no le veo nada de malo.- Rose sopló sus uñas y siguió hojeando una revista

- ¿Una casa, un auto, cuenta millonaria en el banco y la mitad de acciones de una empresa multimillonaria? ¿Nada de malo? No sé que está mal contigo hija.- mi madre la miró con reproche

- Podríamos vivir tranquilamente por toda la vida.- contestó con simpleza

- ¡Yo no viviré de la misericordia de nadie!.- tajó Renée con energía

Yo aun estaba en shock por todo lo que contenía ese testamento, y más aun, por la cláusula que ella había impuesto. No sabía qué hacer, mi conciencia me decía que no, pero mi corazón y algo más allá de él me hacía reconsiderar mi actuar. Miré el sobre que aun no abría sobre el coche de mi Liz, era como si me llamara, pero algo me decía que leyéndolo, mi fuerza de voluntad por mantenerme al margen de todo esto, se vería en picada.

- ¿Bella?.- levanté mi mirada hacia Phil.- Hija, creo que todo esto es tu decisión

- La decisión está tomada. Lo único que debe decir es ¡No!.- respondió mi madre por mí

- Renée, creo que Bella es lo suficientemente madura para decidir por ella

- ¿Bella?.- esta vez fue mi madre quien solicitó mi atención

- No sé que hacer.- repetí lo que pasaba por mi cabeza

- ¿Ya leíste la carta?.- inquirió mi hermana apuntando con su barbilla el sobre

- No.- negué

- Hija, creo que ni siquiera debes tomarla en cuenta

- Renée por favor.- Phil endureció su voz.- Nadie dice que vivirás de la caridad de nadie. La mujer ella, se lo deja a Bella y Liz no a ti, así que deja que ella decida lo que hará

Mi madre molesta abandonó la sala. Phil resopló y fue en busca de ella. Mientras Rose se levantó de su lugar, besó a mi hija y de paso tomó la carta extendiéndola hacia mí. La tomé y la dejé en mi regazo. Me debatí mil veces en si abrirla y leerla o pedirle perdón de todas las formas a Heidi, por hacerla añicos y dejar de darle vueltas a todo.

Pero como mi razón y sentir a final de cuentas decidió unir sus fuerzas, la abrí y me dispuse a saber qué era lo que ella deseaba decirme antes de partir.

_…_

"_La vida es un Juego de Caretas"_

_Bella:_

_Cuando recibas esta carta yo ya no estaré y mi voz ya no podrá ser escuchada. Te escojo a ti, como la persona indicada para que el día de mañana, puedas mirar a esa persona y saber que todo lo que hizo, no fue más que por una mala jugada del destino._

_Estuviste allí cuando la historia de Ángela y Edward salió a la luz, pero no estuviste cuando nuestra conversación permitió perdonarnos de corazón por todos los errores cometidos tanto de él, como míos. Porque cuando algo falla, siempre es culpa compartida, y nosotros no fuimos la excepción._

_Yo sabía hacía mucho de esa relación. Nunca dije nada, porque era la menos indicada para hacerlo… Bella, Edward solo me devolvió el pago con la misma moneda que yo le di a él… Yo no fui leal con él, yo rompí todos los sueños que alguna vez tuvimos para el futuro. Yo fui la primera, en incluir un tercero en una relación que debía ser de dos._

_Cegada por una rabia injustificada, tomé muchas decisiones erradas. Entre ellas, me vi envuelta en una dependencia que me orilló a refugiarme en alguien más que no fue mi esposo. Me involucré con una de las personas más cercanas a él, solo una, pero solo ella bastó para destruir mi vida y la suya._

_Perdí a nuestra hija cuando me envolví en el consumo de algo que nunca creí probar. Aunque todo el mundo me haya dicho siempre que no fue mi culpa, lo es. Siento que es así y que si yo hubiese visto todo lo que me rodeaba de la forma que era, la mejor, no hubiese llegado a matar a lo que más había amado en mi vida, después de Edward._

_Mate a mi hija, me maté yo y dejé herido de muerte a Edward. Soy culpable no solo de una cosa como verás. Y así mismo, me culpo de haber empujado a Edward hacia alguien que sé nunca pidió más, porque aceptaba todo lo que el pudiese darle, algo que yo nunca comprendí y acepté. Siempre quise más, más de él, más de nuestra relación, más de lo que ya no podía dar._

_Así y todo, Ángela no es la mujer que desearía tomara mi lugar. Se conforma con poco, pero sé que las caretas son muchas y ella la lleva mejor que nadie. Edward ya sufrió mucho Bella, y sé que ella sería un nuevo sufrir para él, porque no hay amor, solo deseo y ese, se termina en menos de un suspiro. Y quiero, anhelo, que ese último suspiro de la persona que más he amado, sea con alguien mejor… Alguien como tú…_

_Vi tus miradas y las de él, vi más allá que tú y que él… Vi algo que estoy segura, ustedes ni siquiera fueron capaces de ver, sentimiento de verdad… No te pido ni obligo a que estés con él, solo te ruego que comprendas esta intrincada trama de eventos que nos llevó a lo que viste antes de partir. Te pido que no cierres las puertas al entendimiento, que no te niegues a conocer la persona detrás de la máscara de frialdad._

_Te pido que te des la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Edward Cullen. Al que me enamoró a mí, y que estoy segura… podría enamorar a cualquiera que lo conociera de verdad, de corazón y en completo._

_Te pido que seas el abogado del diablo cuando todo se sepa y sea juzgado por su actuar._

_Te pido, que hagas tú, mejor el papel de lo que lo hice yo alguna vez._

_Te pido que aceptes lo que te he dejado a ti y Liz, te lo pido por la amistad que te entregué…_

_Cuidaré de ti y de tu hija desde donde esté._

_Heidi._

_..._

Me quedé en mi lugar con mis lágrimas cayendo por doquier. El no era un santo, pero tampoco era un demonio como muchas veces lo había catalogado. El solo era víctima de un juego de caretas, en el que yo misma había caído…

_... _

_Continuará..._

_..._

* * *

**Tenía pensado hacer más extenso este capítulo, pero el tiempo me alcanzó y preferí subir lo que tenía listo**

**Se que esto va lento como me lo han dicho varias/os, pero también se y me conozco, que si me presiono y empiezo a acortar los tiempos**

**que tengo vistos, la historia se me irá a pique porque no cumpliré con mis perspectivas.. Pero el próximo verán lo que esperan =)**

**...**

**Chicas/os, agradezco demasiado sus comentarios el cap pasado. Por primera vez esta historia acumula tantos.**

**Traté de responderlos, solo quedaron sin resp los últimos porque el tiempo me comió =)**

**...**

**Prev en el blog y nos vemos en el proximo cap.**

**Las quiere, Pam3.. PADU, besitos para ustedes mis chicas lindas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XIV  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

_¿Cuándo te perdonarás tú? Yo lo hice incluso desde antes que todo ocurriera. Lo único que quiero pedirte, si es que aun tengo derecho a eso, es que no te conformes con lo que puedes ver frente a ti. _

_Hay más Edward, mucho más._

_¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que observara la colina y yo sin querer alcé mis ojos más allá, hacia esa insignificante ave por su majestuoso vuelo? _

_Mira tú así, hay mucho más detrás de Ángela. Mucho más que está esperando por ti, y llegará. Estoy segura que sí._

_Te amo y es lo único con lo que me voy. Sé que me amaste, pero que no sea lo único con lo que te quedas. Aprende que la vida es más que un momento, y tú, a ti mi amor te espera un para siempre._

_Heidi._

**…**

Había leído una y otra vez las palabras de Heidi. Había un _para siempre_ decía ella ¿Dónde? ¿En la miseria de vida que tenía? Sacudí mi cabeza y afloje el nudo de mi corbata. Me sentía literalmente como si estuviera esperando el momento exacto de mi muerte, pero se demoraba y no llegaba.

- Señor Cullen.- escuché la voz de mi secretaria. Me incliné en mi silla y respondí

- Dime.- tomé la carta y la guardé nuevamente en mi escritorio

- La Señora Victoria está aquí.- apreté el puente de mi nariz

- Hazla pasar.- me levanté y arreglé mi ropa

Victoria entró con el aire que siempre la había caracterizado, como ama y señora del lugar. Un escueto saludo tuvo la decencia de brindarme y tomó asiento antes que se lo indicara frente a mí. Tomé mi tiempo mientras ordenaba unos papeles y veía como ella, a pesar de su postura desafiante, retorcía sus manos enfundadas en elegantes guantes y movía una de sus piernas en forma insistente. Podía intentar aparentar arrogancia e indiferencia, pero estaba en mis manos, lo creyera o no.

- Victoria.- dije por fin acomodándome en mi asiento

- Mi tiempo es preciado, así que espero seas breve.- demandó

- Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que pidió reunirse conmigo hace una semana

- La misma semana que me has estado dilatando

- Soy un hombre de negocios, así como lo es tu _marido_.- remarqué lo último.- Supongo que comprenderás

- ¿Vas a chantajearme? Ten cuidado Edward, puede que te sientas muy poderoso, pero yo también puedo tener mis cartas a jugar

- Pero Victoria ¿Por qué esa hostilidad? ¿Esa especie de desesperación?.- dije en la forma más sarcástica que podía

- ¡Basta de juegos Edward!.- golpeó el escritorio. Alcé mis cejas hacia ella

- Veamos. Tu esposo es uno de los mayores accionistas con que cuenta mi empresa. Eso nos llevaría a que si se sabe tu secreta relación mantenida con mi empleado, Demetri se desligará en forma total de mis empresas

- Por lo que si eres inteligente no dirás nada.- sonrió en forma altanera

- Pero Demetri es solo uno de los muchos accionistas con poder y reputación como tu esposo con que cuenta mi firma.- su sonrisa se congeló allí mismo

- Tu reputación quedaría…

- Exactamente donde la ves ahora.- la corté.- En cambio no creo que podamos decir lo mismo de ti y tu esposo

- Habla de una vez ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que no se sepa nada?.- giré mi asiento de lado a lado, pareciendo meditarlo un tiempo

- Nada.- dije luego de unos minutos. Abrió su boca en sorpresa, y luego su furia estalló

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Y deja esa estúpida sonrisita!.- se levantó e inclinó su cuerpo furioso hacia mí

- Mi sonrisa no la puedo borrar porque después de mucho tiempo estoy feliz

- ¿La muerte de tu mujer te alegra?.- el desdén de sus palabras acabaron con mi paciencia

- Vuelves a pronunciar el nombre de mi mujer y te juro que me olvido que eres una dama, o lo que te queda de ese título.- sisee

- Entonces no veo qué más tengo que hacer aquí.- tomó sus cosas y se preparó para marchar

- Vic.- usé el apelativo que su esposo solía dar a ella.- Dije que no quiero nada para mí, pero igualmente voy a pedirte un favor

- Habla.- ordenó, solo que ahora su voz sonaba más sumisa

- James tiene una hija. Revuélcate con él todo lo que quieras, pero el día que me entere que ese imbécil que tengo por empleado, ha dejado sin dinero o sin protección a esa niña. Y te prometo que el escándalo que armaré será el que te siga el resto de tu vida, a ti y tu esposo.- me miró frunciendo su ceño

- ¿Qué…de qué hablas Edward? ¿Me estás pidiendo solo eso a cambio de mantenerte callado?

- No, te estoy pidiendo más que eso. Quiero que la suma de dinero que James envía mensualmente sea mucho más de lo que hace hasta ahora, quiero que al menos una vez al mes lo dejes salir de tu cama para que pueda atender sus obligaciones como padre. Y quiero, por sobre todo, no olvides que el día que me entere que se incumple lo que te pido, tú serás la más perjudicada

- ¿Cuál es tu obsesión estúpida con una mocosa que ni siquiera conoces?.- me hirvió la sangre cuando ella llamó a Liz así

- Se llama Liz, y es mucho más de lo que la boca de una zorra como tú pude llegar a pronunciar. Ahora sal de aquí y saca las ganas reprimidas que no puedes llevar a cabo con tu marido con cualquier idiota que tenga el estómago de acostarse contigo.- extendí mi mano hacia la puerta

- Te vas a arrepentir.- masculló entre dientes antes de azotar mi puerta

Me voltee a observar el paisaje por mi ventana preguntándome si estaba haciendo realmente bien con todo esto. No tenía las respuestas, pero tampoco pensaba buscarlas. Mi única razón para todo esto, era tratar de hacer feliz a Liz un poco. Yo había añorado una hija, y lo mínimo que hubiese hecho por ella era el plantar toda mi vida a sus pies, no entendía como James podía perderse esta oportunidad que yo no tenía. La puerta volvió a abrirse y cuando me giraba para ver quién era, sentí el solo impacto de una pequeña mano, pero con la suficiente fuera para hacerme rodar el rostro.

- ¡Si antes te odiaba, ahora lo hago más!.- gritó Alice

Volví mi cara hacia ella, viendo como mi secretaria estaba estupefacta en el umbral de la puerta. Jasper unos pasos atrás de Alice mirándome asesinamente y Alice, con sus ojos relucientes de ira. Indiqué con mi barbilla para que la puerta fuera cerrada y me quedé en el mismo lugar

- No voy a defenderme

- ¡Por supuesto que no puedes! ¡Te acostaste con...con Ángela! Oh Dios.- acusó y supe de inmediato que ya nada era secreto

- Lo hice.- apenas acepté sentí golpe tras golpe que me brindaba Alice.

Sus manos en puños golpeaban donde pudiese y mantuve mis brazos anclados a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Visualicé a Jasper tratando apartarla, pero solo era más consciente de los gritos e insultos que profería ella hacia mí

- ¡Alice!.- gruñó Jasper tomándole por la diminuta cintura y alejándola

- ¡Suéltame Jasper! ¡Quiero matar a este imbécil! Hirió a mi hermana...- sollozó

- Te dije que no dejaría que te pusieras en riesgo. Ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. Cálmate…

Dejé de escuchar cuando esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Miré a Jasper que abrazaba fuertemente a una desconsolada Alice, que aferraba sus pequeñas manos al saco de mi amigo. No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, pero los sollozos de Alice cada vez aminoraban más, hasta que solamente su respiración se denotaba alterada.

- Van a ser padres.- sonreí con tristeza

- Edward, vengo a presentar mi renuncia.- una puñalada o los golpes de Alice no causaron tanto daño como las palabras de mi amigo

- Jasper…- intenté protestar, pero Alice me cortó

- Ni Jasper ni yo queremos ser partícipes de cuando instales a…esa mujer como tu nueva conquista

- No estoy con Ángela

- ¿No?.- el tono de ella era escéptico.- Vaya, no creo que sea por remordimiento. Dime ¿Encontraste otra? Claro, ahora mi…mi hermana no está y tu puedes hacer cuanto quieras con ella

- Edward.- me interrumpió Jasper cuando intenté volver a hablar.- Dejaré todo en manos de mi secretaria. He ocupado estos días para no dejar nada pendiente y mi reemplazo ya está contemplado

- No sabía nada de ello.- un nudo se atoró en mi garganta

- Cuanto menos contacto tuviese contigo, mejor para mí y Alice

Solo ahora venía a entender las ausencias de Jasper durante la última semana. Estaba tan encapsulado en mi mundo que el alejamiento de Jasper me había parecido casi normal, pero no era así, y ahora era que comenzaba a sentir la verdadera soledad.

- Nos vemos.- tomó a su mujer y salió de allí

_¡Sólo!_ Así era como estaba y como estaría de ahora en adelante. Un precio justo a pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Nunca antes me había importado tanto el tener a alguien a mi lado, entonces ¿Por qué parecía sentir que la tierra se abría a mis pies y yo me hundía en ella?

**…**

- Hijo, se que no estás pasando por buenos momentos…

Miré a mi madre cuando detuvo sus palabras. Su mirada estaba cargada con pesar y no entendía muy bien el por qué de ello. Mi padre se situó tras la silla que ella ocupada y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, intentando suponía, darle fuerzas para lo que estuviese a punto de decirme.

- Jasper nos contó todo.- habló mi padre esta vez

- Veo.- murmuré y bajé mi mirada hacia el piso

- ¿Cómo…?- esta vez fue mi padre quien reprimió sus palabras

- ¿Cómo pude?.- alcé mi mirada a ellos terminando lo que suponía no habían dicho.- Ni yo mismo me lo logro explicar

- Hijo.- mi madre se levantó y se arrodilló a mis pies.- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

- ¿Y qué se suponía que diría Esme?.- mi padre ocupó su tono más gélido.- ¿Qué se estaba acostando con la prima de su mujer? Te eduqué mejor que eso Edward

- Carlisle.- pidió mi madre con pocas fuerzas, mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla.- Algo tuvo que pasar Edward, lo sé

No podía. Viendo incluso el dolor de mis padres por creerme lo peor que podían haber hecho, no podía decirle todo lo que me había llevado a ser el más ruin de las personas, simplemente ladee mi rostro depositando un beso en la palma de esta. Cerré mis ojos y me levanté de allí, dando mi mejor cara.

- Los hombres tenemos necesidades.- dije de forma más creíble

- Edward.- susurró mi madre con asombro

- Lo siento mamá, pero tu hijo no es un santo.- sonreí incluso aunque costaba como mil demonios

- Me avergüenzo de ti.- escupió mi padre

- No.- pidió mi madre.- No digas eso por Dios. A pesar de todos los errores es nuestro hijo. Nuestro único hijo

- No creo que un ser como Edward pueda haber salido de mí. Me niego a creer eso

- Lamentable padre, pero lo hice.- desvié mis ojos de los suyos por temor a que viera la mentira en mi

- Me llevaré a tu madre un tiempo lejos de aquí.- sentí de inmediato los brazos de Esme rodearme

- Claro que no. Edward nos necesita

- Madre…

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer frente a la vergüenza cuando esa mujer saque a la luz todo?

- Ella no será capaz.- terció Esme

- Ella es capaz de todo.- dije en voz alta, aunque era más mi pensamiento

- Tal para cual.- comentó entre dientes Carlisle

- Supongo que sí.- encogí mis hombros y tomé con delicadeza los brazos de mi madre, apartándolos de mí.- Y me tiene sin cuidado. No tengo nada qué perder

- Me lo imagino.- concluyó mi padre. No dijo más, pero estaba seguro que solo lo había hecho por respeto a Esme

Me miró por última vez y se internó en la casa. No quise mirar a mi madre y me escabullí hacia la salida, pero debería haber sabido que si había una mujer que no me dejaría jamás, esa sería mi madre. Tomó de mi brazo y me giró hacia ella, sus ojos tenían una pena inmensa y quise contarle todo lo que llevaba conmigo, pero me callé.

- Se que hay algo más en todo esto ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas Edward?

- Mamá, lo único que hay aquí es que yo no soy el perfecto caballero que creíste haber hecho

- Edward, cambiaste hace mucho y estoy segura que hubo algo

- Me lié con la prima de mi mujer después que ella perdió a nuestra hija ¿Te parece poco?.- mi voz no dejaba derecho a réplica. Era crudo

- Cuéntame.- pidió por última vez

- Jamás te podría contar los detalles de todo eso mamá.- me reí irónicamente, tratando de hacerle creer.- Pero te puedo decir algo, ya no estoy con ella

- ¿La amas?.- solté una carcajada ignorando el dolor de ella

- Nunca he amado a nadie

- A Heidi sí, yo lo sé.- aseguró, y me tenté a corroborar sus palabras

- Soy tu hijo, pero no soy perfecto. Me amo a mí mismo solamente madre, recuerda eso.- me acerqué y besé su frente.- Ve a ese viaje con papá y disfruta. Yo también lo haré

Esme siguió llamándome, pero apresuré mi paso lo que más podía hasta que llegué a la seguridad de mi auto y arranque. Manejé mucho tiempo, era lo que más me sobraba ahora, tiempo. Pensé en ir a casa y tratar de dormir, pero no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mismo. Hoy tampoco podría dormir. Así que manejé directo a mi despacho, de seguro haría algo mejor que perder el tiempo contando ovejas o de otro modo, viendo a todos mis cercanos queriendo matarme en alguna pesadilla que lograra conciliar.

Solo faltaba a alguien más recriminándome para que mi vida se fuera a pique. Solo esa persona que terminara de tirar la última piedra sobre mi cuerpo.

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

- No quiero viajar molesta con mamá.- dije por cuarta vez

- ¡Ya basta con tu cantaleta!.- pataleó Rose.- Nuestra querida madre está atravesando por el síndrome menopáusico, hasta que se le pare una mosca en un brazo le molesta

- Rose.- pidió Phil mirando consternado

- Ok, no tiene el síndrome ese, solo son los años que se le vienen encima

- Sabes bien que es porque no está de acuerdo con este viaje

- Lo importante es que tú estés segura de esto.- me confortó Phil

- Lo estoy.- dije con una seguridad que me asombraba

- Yo feliz iría contigo.- sonrió Emmett.- Pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer aquí ¡Florida está a la vuelta de la esquina!.- corrió gritando a nuestro alrededor provocando las risitas de Liz

- ¿Cuándo deben estar allá?.- me dirigí a Phil

- La próxima semana.- acarició mi hombro.- No te apresures en tus cosas. Has todo a tu tiempo. Estaremos en Florida, no en el final del mundo

- Quiero estar cuando se vayan

- Bella.- Rose resopló.- Mamá estará viajando todas las semanas a verte, no creo que tengas tiempo siquiera de extrañarla

En ese momento anunciaron que mi vuelo estaba próximo a salir. Me despedí de todos y aunque sentía una enorme bola que crecía en mi pecho, necesitaba hacer esto. No sabía aun por qué, pero tenía la necesidad imperiosa de decirle a él algunas cosas. De ahí había salido la resolución de viajar para poder ver en terreno todo lo que me estaba agobiando desde unas semanas atrás con la lectura de ese testamento. No quería nada de ello, pero igualmente tampoco pretendía que esa mujer se quedara con nada. Se lo debía a Heidi, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Durante el viaje me costó conciliar el sueño, más bien me dediqué a juguetear con Liz que no paraba de elevar su cabecita para observar de cerca al hombre que iba a nuestro lado. Por lo visto el tipo era un cascarrabias, porque en el primer intento de ella por acercarse más, el tipo posaba su cuerpo de tal forma que ella no pudiese verlo. Y real o no, su actitud me recordó a Edward, teniendo temor de dejarse envolver por la magia de mi hija.

Una vez fuera del vuelo, había retirado las pocas pertenencias que traía conmigo, esperando por quien viniera en mi búsqueda.

- ¿Señorita Swan?.- me voltee cuando escuché al hombre llamarme.- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Benjamín. Soy yo el encargado de trasladarla

- Gracias.- tomó mis bolsos y lo seguí

- ¿La llevo directo al Hotel?.- preguntó cuando ya estábamos en marcha

- No.- un escalofrío me recorrió.- Necesito una parada antes

- Como usted diga.

Phil había contactado a un amigo suyo para que me sirviera de guía. Él se había excusado por estar de viaje, pero había mandado a su hombre de confianza para que cuidara de mí en cierto modo. Mi conocimiento de la ciudad se basaba en solo lugares específicos, y de no ser por él, estaba segura que con lo que habíamos recorrido ya estaría perdida.

Se estacionó frente a un imponente edificio y hasta mi hija observó como si estuviese asombrada. Abrió la puerta para nosotras y descendí, sintiendo mis piernas como lana. Él estaba aquí y yo solo a unos pasos de volver a verlo. Benjamín me informó que estaría esperando por mí, y asentí sin poder sacar la voz, los nervios me tenían a punto de echar a correr con mi hija aferrada a mi pecho.

Traspasar la primera puerta había sido peor si supiera que un poco más allá estaba esperando por mí una suerte de último final. Liz observaba a todos lados curiosa y sonreía a cada persona que se percataba de su presencia y le hacía alguna morisqueta. En el ascensor caí en cuenta que seguramente podría encontrarme con James ¿Cómo no pensarlo antes? Busqué en forma rápida mi móvil y lo marqué, recibiendo como única respuesta su buzón. Todo hubiese sido más fácil con el aquí, pero ¿Qué le habría dicho? ¿Vengo a hablar con Edward y no contigo?

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?.

Me sobresalté al darme cuenta que ya había salido del ascensor y estaba perdida de pié frente a un enorme espacio repleto de puertas y plantas por todos lados.

- Busco a…- carraspee para sacar mi voz.- El Señor Cullen

- ¿Tiene alguna cita programada?.- tomó su agenda para comenzar a revisar

- No, no. Solo necesito verle.- una puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y me giré en forma brusca, pero solo era un hombre que nunca había visto. Cuando volví la vista a la chica, esta me observaba con curiosidad

- El Señor Cullen no atiende a nadie que no esté agendado, a no ser que sea algún familiar o persona del edificio

- Soy Bella Swan…- susurré

- Señorita…- comenzó la mujer, pero fue interrumpida por esa voz inconfundible

- Necesito…

Tragué en seco cuando las palabras que aquella voz iba a decir quedaron en el aire. Mi hija protestó cuando mis brazos se ciñeron con más fuerza a su alrededor y con temor alcé mi mirada. Reprimí el jadeo al verlo frente a mí después de todo este tiempo. Era él y a la vez no lo era. Su rostro estaba considerablemente más delgado, y sus ojos surcados por negras profundidades. Su ropa se notaba maltratada como si no la hubiese cambiado en días, pero seguía siendo él, como siempre.

- Bella.- susurró casi sin creer

- Señor Cullen, la señorita necesita hablar con usted, pero no está dentro de la agenda

- No hay problema.- elevó su mano para detener a la mujer.- Pasa.- indicó la puerta por la que había salido

- Gracias.- mascullé obligando a mis pies a moverse

Su despacho no era muy apartado de lo que le había conocido en Forks. Tenía unos pocos más libros, archivos y documentos que allá, pero carecía igualmente de cuadros o cosas que lo decoraran. Hubo algo que llamó mi atención y me dejó un par de minutos colgada de ello. Sobre su escritorio había una foto que nunca antes había visto, en donde estaba él y Heidi el día de su matrimonio. Los dos sonreían como si ese día, hubiese sido el día más mágico de sus vidas, y tuve que tragar saliva en forma compulsiva, al sentirme extraña. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en él… ¡Nunca!

Mi mente se nubló y cuando me giré nuevamente donde él, ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre.

- No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me quedé levemente en silencio. Estaba segura que había tomado la mejor decisión, pero como venía ocurriendo últimamente, mi cabeza comenzaba a jugar un entramado de líneas que hacían cambiar mi pensamiento una y otra vez ¿Qué hacía aquí? Me repetí una y otra vez, y estaba tan bloqueada que no encontré respuesta.

- ¿Bella?

- No sé.- admití al fin

- Leíste la carta que dejó Heidi

- Si.- asentí

- Entonces creo que es claro.- hizo una leve pausa y su rostro mostró encogimiento.- Te escucho

- ¿Qué… qué cosa?.- balbucee sin entender sus palabras

- Escucharé sin rechistar todas tus recriminaciones. Estás en tu derecho, y… No serías la única.- sonrió tristemente

- No he venido a eso.- respondí con fortaleza que no sabía estaba en mí

- ¿Cómo?.- esta vez fue su turno de quedar sin entendimiento

- Yo… yo…- balbucee y por un momento creí que caería

Edward avanzó a grandes pasos hacia mí y me tomó por los codos, apoyando a Liz sobre mi pecho. Me llevó hasta un cómodo sofá y me dejó allí, cuando lo miré, él solo me observaba intentando dilucidar mi reacción, sin embargo, ni yo podía dar fe de lo que me ocurría. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas, y el viaje seguramente me había agotado más de lo que creía.

- ¿Te sientes bien?.- asentí.- No lo parece

Se levantó y caminó hacia su escritorio. Tomó el teléfono y habló tan rápidamente que no pude escuchar que decía. Volvió hacia mí y se sentó a unos cuantos centímetros míos. Liz miró en su dirección y estiró su manito para atrapar el bolígrafo que sobresalía de la cartera en su saco

- Hola pequeña Liz.- de inmediato mis ojos se fueron a su rostro.- ¿Cómo estás preciosa?

_¿Quién era el Edward Cullen que tenía frente a mí?_ Jamás lo había oído hablarle así, como si… Como si la extrañara. Mi hija tan pronto fue posible estiró sus brazos a él

- No Liz.- aferré mis manos a su diminuta cintura

- Bella, creo que sería bueno que la soltaras unos minutos. Tus manos tiemblan

Era cierto, pero ni yo estaba consciente de eso hasta que el me lo hizo saber. No espero respuesta y la quitó de mi regazo. Se levantó con ella y como si yo no hubiese estado allí, comenzó a hacerle monerías para sacarle sonrisas a Liz. La imagen me tenía capturada y hablé sin siquiera procesarlo

- No te culpo.- detuvo sus juegos y me observó.- Estoy aquí para decirte que no te culpo.

- ¿No me culpas?

- Heidi se encargó de contarme todo como sucedieron las cosas antes de morir. Eso decía su carta.- su rostro se contrajo

- Ella no debió hacer eso.- expresó cortante

- ¿Por qué quieres cargar tú solo con el peso de todo?

- Bella, mi secretaria traerá un café para ti. Luego que te sientas mejor le diré a un chofer que te lleve donde te estés alojando

- Tú no eres el ser despreciable que has querido hacer creer a todos

- Supongo que estarás en un Hotel. De no ser así, yo mismo me encargaré de registrarte en uno.- obviaba todo cuanto le dijera

- Tú cometiste los errores que hiciste solo por desengaño

- ¿James sabe que estás aquí?.

- ¡Escúchame!.- grité. Se quedó estático en su lugar.- No sé si estás con...con Ángela o...no, pero si lo estás… Me alegro por ti. Te mereces...ser feliz

- Bella…

- Aunque no creo... Pienso que ella no es...mujer para ti.- solté, arrepintiéndome en el momento

- ¿Y quién se supone que sería mujer para él?.- soltó alguien desde la puerta.

Palidecí.

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Mis ideas han estado bloqueadas, igual que Bella al ver a Edward. Creo que ha sido mezcla de trabajo, lecturas extras y más. Lo siento**

**Minuto aparte xD "Agradezco todos sus comentarios para el epílogo y la historia en sí de ¡Eleven Years!"**

**Chicas/os, han sido lo máximo apoyándome con ella. De verdad creo que el corazón se me va a salir cuando veo sus comentarios. **

**Un beso enorme para todos y cada uno de ustedes. Son mi mejor regalo, sobre todo cuando me pasan esos bloqueos como ahora**

**...**

**Mis PADU, ustedes son mi motor tanto personal como en todo este mundo "aparte" =)**

**...**

**Ya saben, prev en el blog. También está la encuesta y mi cuenta Twitter, para las que me han preguntado si tenía. Estamos empezando nuestra relación xD**

**Cualquier reclamo, crítica, consejo o simple comentario, ya saben. Tienen varios medios para comunicarse conmigo**

**Pam3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XV  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

- Padre.- saludé sin ningún tipo de sentimientos

El semblante que mostraba era hostil y pasó su mirada de ella a mí, estaba claro que para él era una verdadera sorpresa verme con la pequeña que cargaba. Me incomodó su forma de examinarme, y de paso observar a Bella como inculpándola de algo. Caminé a paso firme donde estaba ella paralizada y le entregué con cuidado a Liz, que hizo el intento de retenerme por las solapas de mi saco. Le sonreí, estando de espaldas a mi padre, y de paso hice un leve movimiento de cabeza a Bella, intentando infundirle valor al verla como un pez asustado.

¿Por qué parecía como si hubiese sido capturada en alguna acción reprochable?

- Aun no me has respondido ¿Quién es la mujer apropiada para mi hijo?.- su tono de voz era agrio, por lo que decidí interceder

- ¿A qué has venido Carlisle?.- me giré y le planté cara, a la vez que trataba de resguardar a Bella con mi cuerpo

- Estoy hablando con la señorita, Edward.- su voz estaba contenida

- Y te recuerdo que nuestra última conversación ha sido bastante reveladora, además de estar en mi oficina. Así que te agradecería que expresaras a lo que has venido y luego te retiraras

Su rostro se descompuso. Pensé por un momento que la historia de mi vida tendría otro suceso más que relatar, y sería un puñetazo por parte de mi padre a mí edad. Avanzó unos pocos pasos hacia mí, sin embargo, su interés no radicaba en mí presencia; sino en la mujer que escudaba, pero no le daría chance ni siquiera a que intercambiara un saludo de despedida.

- Bella.- sin quitar mis ojos de mi padre.- Habla con mi secretaria.- esperaba que entendiera mi mensaje. Dejar su ubicación con ella

- Edward…- advirtió mi padre

- Hablaremos una vez Bella se haya ido.- le corté

- Hasta luego.- se despidió ella. Asentí en su dirección y la miré por última vez

- ¿Nueva conquista?.- interrumpió mis pensamientos él

Desvié mis ojos de la puerta para enfocarlos en Carlisle Cullen, la mayor persona que debería haber estado conmigo fuese como fuese, pero había sido uno de los primeros en darme la espalda. Sonreí irónico y caminé hasta sentarme frente a mi escritorio y esperar a que soltara todo su sermón.

- No tienes vergüenza.- movió su cabeza en negación y su rostro mostró decepción.

- Puede ser que no.- le di la razón para provocarlo

- Y esa…- indicó con su barbilla hacia la salida. Me envaré esperando oír algún insulto

- A ella no la metas en esto.- le gruñí

- Me deja sorprendido tu fervor al defenderla.- apuntó suspicaz

- Estuvo con Heidi en sus últimos momentos, le debo respeto.- le di otro significado a mi comportamiento

- ¿Y también estuvo contigo? ¿De qué forma?.- insinuó

- ¡Te prohíbo que la llegues a comparar con Ángela!.- grité saliéndome de mis casillas. Mi padre me observó con detención

- No, claro que no.- dijo suavemente.- Hay muchas clases de mujeres en este mundo

- Padre.- me contuve y respiré hondo.- Lleva a mi madre a ese viaje y déjame en paz

- Todavía no puedo creer lo que hiciste.- reprochó con un matiz doloroso

- Y yo no puedo creer que me conozcas tan poco.- solté

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? ¿No es verdad acaso de lo que se te acusa? Edward…

- Buen viaje Carlisle. Cuida de mi madre, es lo más importante que tengo

- Venía a intentar sanar el dolor de tu madre.- le vi apretar los puños a su costado.- Necesitaba buscar algo que me negara esta triste realidad.- terminó de expresar melancólico

Me miró con dolor, el mismo que yo sentía, con la diferencia que en mi caso trataba de disfrazarlo por indolencia. Asintió y pensé por un momento que dejaría caer ese manto de decepción para despedirse como siempre era su costumbre. Pero el beso fraternal y ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba, no llegaron. Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí, dejándome sumido en mi soledad.

Ordené mi oficina, y terminé los pendientes que tenía. Luego de haber dejado atrás el sabor amargo de la visita de mi padre, la ansiedad fue la que tomó posesión en mi cuerpo y mente. Saber que Bella estaba aquí, tan cerca de mí me tenía literalmente con la cabeza en las nubes. Un último accionista llamó casi al terminar la jornada y estuve muy tentado a cortarle cuando su parloteo se estaba extendiendo demasiado. Tranqué con un sonoro golpe y corrí fuera de mi despacho. Mi secretaria tenía apuntado lo que necesitaba y salí de allí como si el diablo mismo me persiguiera.

Desde que bajé de mi auto, hasta que estuve en el ascensor que me llevaba a ellas, mi cuerpo reaccionaba cada dos segundos estremeciéndose. Miré mi reflejo que me devolvían las paredes revestidas de vidrio y sonreí. Insólito, ver esa sonrisa sincera en mí como hacía días no lo hacía. Parecía un crío en Navidad.

Una mujer que pasaba por fuera de la habitación donde estaría Bella me observó con interés, y como no, si daba cortos pasos de lado a lado, no decidiéndome a tocar de una buena vez. Tomé aire de la misma manera como si estuviese ahogándome y puse mi mano sobre la superficie lisa de la puerta. Dos segundos y golpee. Ahora solo quedaba esperar y agradecía que Bella no fuera un ser sobrenatural, porque sería vergonzoso que pudiese escuchar el retumbar del corazón en mi pecho.

- ¿Si?.- bien, ella no me esperaba _¡Idiota Cullen!_

- Hola.- saludé y elevé mis cejas

- Hola.- miró a todos lados como esperando ver a alguien más conmigo

- ¿Esperas a alguien?.- cuestioné algo brusco. James pasó por mi mente y reprimí mi rostro contrariado

- No, no…- soltó rápidamente.- ¿Quieres pasar?

- Si no te molesta.- me estaba comportando como un perfecto caballero. _No autoritarismo_

- Por supuesto que no.- dio un paso atrás para que ingresara a la habitación

Mi vista se enfocó de inmediato en el pequeño bultito rosa que estaba ovillado sobre la cama. Su cuerpo se mecía con suavidad, por lo que deduje que estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Bella pasó por mi lado y me indicó una silla frente a la cama, mientras ella se sentaba al lado de la pequeña.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué le decía sobre mi visita? Junté mis manos sobre mis rodillas y me quedé allí

- Supongo que has venido para saber qué más decía Heidi en su carta.- comenzó

¡Por supuesto que eso era lo que debía decir! Aunque, que Dios me perdonara, pero en estos momentos ver a Bella era mi prioridad, mi necesidad.

- Por supuesto.- repetí las palabras que había anclado en mi mente.- Me gustaría leerla, si es posible

- No creo que sea prudente.- rectificó con rapidez y su sonrojo apareció ¿Qué mas decía Heidi en esa carta?

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?.- se levantó y comenzó a rebuscar un bolso donde solo había ropa de Liz, por lo que pude ver

- S-solo… Ella me ha pedido que acepte algunas cosas

- Supuse que tú eras la persona a la que ella heredó.- asintió.- Estoy de acuerdo con ello.- añadí, captando su atención

- ¿Lo crees así?.- fue mi turno de asentir

- Heidi era una persona que podía ver más allá que cualquiera Bella. Y sé que hizo lo correcto

- No creo que deba aceptar todo eso, es difícil…

El timbre sonó y mi cuerpo de igual manera se tensó. Ella se levantó a atender y cuando abrió la puerta, no fue necesario que pusiera mi mirada en esa dirección para saber a qué visita nos estábamos enfrentando. James estaba allí, y aun no notaba mi presencia. Mis manos formaron puños, y tuve que flexionar mis dedos para quitar un poco el dolor. El muy imbécil se presentaba de muy natural y como si todo estuviese pintado de rosa. Mi cabeza procesó solo una información, si él estaba aquí, era porque ella lo había llamado. Me sentí un intruso.

- ¿Y Liz...?.- su pregunta terminó en el aire y supe que había notado mi presencia.- ¿Señor Cullen?

- James.- dije cortante, en el acto que me levantaba

- ¿Qué…?.- tartamudeó y luego sonrió _¿Acaso estaba loco?_.- Que sorpresa.- cambió su discurso

- Igualmente.- dije tontamente

- Vengo a ver a Bella y Liz.- declaró como si el intruso fuera yo. No iba a quedarme con esa sensación

- Sí, bueno. Pensé que quizás estabas haciendo trabajo extra.- escupí. Su cara palideció

- ¿Trabajas horas extras? ¿Es por eso que no has podido viajar tan seguido?.- Bella estaba adoptando un tono avergonzado, como si ahora se culpara quizás de haberlo enjuiciado

- Este…algo así.- balbuceó James

- Un empleado realmente que deja sin palabras por sus agallas.- sonreí, y el muy idiota notó el sentido escondido de mi frase

- ¿Cuándo regresas a Forks?.- un excelente cambio de tema por parte de él, y algo que a mí también me interesaba

Bella me observó unos segundos, los mismo que James tuvo para notar ese breve intercambio de miradas entre nosotros. Su rostro se puso tenso, y aunque había jurado dejar mi altanería guardada en algún cajón con cerrojo, no pude evitar que saliera a flote, menos con él. Elevé mi ceja retándolo a que intentara descubrir algo, pero como el animal rastrero que era, se hizo el desentendido y relajó su postura.

- No lo sé aun.- contestó por fin ella

- ¿Por qué?.- volvió a arremeter el tipo

- Tengo asuntos pendientes

- ¿Cuáles?.- rogué internamente porque ella no revelara nada

- Asuntos personales.- decretó y suspiré relajado

- Es hora de irme.- anuncié, aunque era lo que menos quería hacer en este momento

- Buenas noches Señor Cullen.- se despidió James

- Te quiero mañana a primera hora en la oficina.- fue mi despedida para él.- Bella, espero podamos aclarar ciertos puntos.- sus ojos _¡Mierda!_ Esos ojos me estaban volviendo loco y no quería dejarla con él

- No hay problema Señor Cullen.- usó la formalidad

- Buenas noches.- incliné mi cabeza y enterré mis ganas de acercarme y tocarla

Dejé caer mi frente contra la pared y la golpee mil veces, yo no tenía derecho a ella y a exigir nada. Inclusive todo esto estaba mal, sentir por ella estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Y ahora me estaba consumiendo en algo que hacía mucho no sentía, celos.

**…**

- Tiene una visita Señor Cullen.- anunció mi secretaria por el interlocutor

Me levanté como resorte de mi asiento y pareciendo un afeminado recompuse mi ropa _¿Sería_ _ella?_ El día de ayer había estado casi comiendo mis uñas esperando su llamado. Había tenido que asistir a un par de juntas y cada vez que había pasado aquello, mis instrucciones habían sido claras, solo podía ser interrumpido por cualquier noticia de Isabella Swan, pero eso nunca pasó _¿Por qué aun no me había buscado?_ Era de vital importancia que resolviéramos todo lo referente a la herencia… _¡Carajo!_ En realidad era lo que menos me importaba, solo quería volver a verla.

- Que pase.- respondí con ansiedad

La misma que decayó cuando una figura nada parecida a la de Bella traspasó la puerta. Mi entusiasmo fue literalmente reemplazado por rabia e impotencia, además de decepción. No disimulé mi estado anímico, tirando el maldito teléfono que había cargado todo el día en mi mano.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres Ángela?.- sisee

- Hola a ti también Edward, por lo visto ni los buenos recuerdos hacen que te comportes como un caballero

- Soy un caballero con una dama, y no veo ninguna por aquí

- ¡Wow!.- agrandó sus ojos y sonrió

- Habla de una vez

- Vine a verte, a saber de ti. Y a saber qué pasa con mi entrada al que supuestamente era mi departamento

- Ese departamento jamás fue para ti

- Vivía allí hasta hace unos meses

- Los mismos que nos sirvió para un pequeño e insignificante revolcón

- No pensabas lo mismo cuando estabas entre mis piernas.- se carcajeó

- Y luego pides que sea un caballero.- negué.- ¿Cómo serlo cuando tú misma te expresas de ti como una prostituta?.- mi voz era calma, pero ella terminó por sacar su furia

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme prostituta!.- me indicó con su dedo

- Tu misma has hecho entrever que el departamento servía solo para saciar deseos contenidos y a cambio tú vivías allí.- me miró como tratando de analizar mis palabras supongo

- No me confundas Edward.- esta vez el que rió con ganas fui yo.

- Si eso era todo, te pido amablemente que te retires.- extendí mi mano hacia la puerta

- Antes quiero saber a quién mierda le dejó todo tu mujercita

- Heidi.- le aclaré, ella encogió sus hombros con indiferencia.- Y se lo ha dejado a alguien mucho mejor que tú

- ¿En la cama? ¿Ya probaste su forma de coger?

- ¿Tu cabeza no sabe procesar nada más que algo sexual?.- su rostro se encendió de ira.- Y para tu información, no. Ella sabe ser una dama.- recordé la vez en que yo había llevado a los extremos las cosas entre Bella y yo

- ¿Quién es?.- exigió

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Alice?.- di mi mejor golpe bajo

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que ella no quiere verme!.- gritó y sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero no era de pena, eso lo sabía.- No puedo creer que la estúpida de tu mujer hiciera eso

- La próxima vez que llames a Heidi por otro apelativo que no sea su nombre, te juro que mis modales contigo quedarán más enterrados que antes

- Edward.- respiró hondo.- Necesito dinero.- soltó, suelta como si estuviera dando la hora

- ¿Perdón?.- exclamé entre divertido y realmente estupefacto

- No tengo donde vivir y no he podido encontrar un trabajo. Alice y Jasper se han encargado de cerrarme todas las puertas.- apretó sus puños

- Estás en el lugar equivocado.- sus ojos irradiaban cólera

- Puedo hundirte.- amenazó, pero su tono de voz no era determinante. Ella sólo estaba tratando de jugar sus últimas desesperadas cartas.

La miré con pena, y luego solté lágrimas por el insólito arranque de carcajadas que me cogió. Negué riendo y tratando de controlarme, esta mujer no tenía vergüenza y sí un precio. Me asquee yo mismo de haber alguna vez estado enredado con ella en la cama o fuera, esta mujer ni siquiera podía ser llamada de esa manera.

- Señor Cullen.- la voz de mi secretaria nos interrumpió

- Dime.- logré hablar cuando me calmé, sin perder de vista a mi poco grata visita

- En la línea 2 tiene la llamada que ha estado esperando. Isabella Swan

No tuvo que repetir la información dos veces y yo tampoco observar nuevamente a Ángela, cuando casi escuché el click que hizo su cabeza al atar los cabos sueltos. Mi sonrisa se esfumó, y mi parte protectora salió a la luz. Ella no llegaría a Bella, ella no le haría el menor daño y mucho menos dejaría que descargara su furia con ella. Había logrado llegar a conocer a Ángela, y en muchas cosas éramos similares. Ambos éramos capaces de cualquier cosa por lo que queríamos o por venganza.

- Es ella.- afirmó con seguridad y al mismo tiempo desconcierto

- Tengo pendientes Ángela, te pido que…

- ¡Es esa maldita zorra!.- tomó lo primero que encontró y me lo lanzó. Agradecí que su puntería fuera nula

- ¡No hables así de ella!.- bramé apuntándola

- ¡Ella no es nadie!.- caminó rápidamente y trató de abofetearme. Tuve que tomar sus manos y sostenerlas a escasos centímetros de mi rostro

- ¡Basta!.- grité.- Estoy enfermo de tener que seguir sabiendo de ti. Estoy harto de que no desaparezcas de una vez por todas

- ¡Nunca voy a dejarte!.- sacudí mi cabeza cabreado

-Ángela ¿Cuál es tu límite?.- sisee cansinamente

- ¡Nos amamos! ¡Tuvimos una relación y….!

- No te amo. Nunca he sentido nada por ti y tú tampoco por mí.- hablé entre dientes

- ¡Si te amo! Dame una oportunidad…- rogó y su voz cesó con un sollozo lastimero

La miré llorar, y aunque intenté evitarlo, no pude evitar culparme por su presente, su ahora. Si no hubiese sido débil, ella no estaría en esta situación. Quizás con otro, quizás en un estado parecido al actual, pero no conmigo; no con el esposo de su prima. Pero no la amaba, y ella tampoco a mí como se lo había dicho. El amor de ella iba dirigido a mi chequera, no a mi persona.

- Vete Ángela y no te arrastres más.- dije con sinceridad.- Das pena y no quiero sentir ni la menor lástima por ti

- No me digas eso…- pidió. No lograba visualizar si hablaba con dolor real o fingido

- Ocupa lo que te dejó mi mujer, y desaparece de nuestras vidas

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ella? ¿Está contigo? ¡Dime maldita sea si te revuelcas con esa zorra!

Me quedé en silencio. Bella no estaba conmigo físicamente, pero volviendo a verla no podía negar lo innegable, ella estaba conmigo mucho más que de aquella manera, estaba incrustada en mi cabeza.

- No.- dije con pesar

- Edward…- detuvo su embestida rabiosa y me observó como buscando algo en mí. Me tensé y ella tuvo un brillo victorioso en sus ojos.- No lo puedo creer

¿Bipolaridad? Podía decir que sí. Había entrado altanera como solía ser, pasando por un estado de histeria máximo, un llanto desconsolado y ahora reía ¡Sí! Reía como si solo una hora atrás hubiese sido soltada de la jaula de las locas. Había estado con una mujer sin escrúpulos y encima demente, pero a pesar de toda esa diatriba que me asaltaba había algo más, ella había descubierto algo y no me esperaba nada bueno de ello.

- Esa mujer ¡Dios!.- tapó su cara con sus manos.- Tú…

- ¿Yo qué?.- exigí saber, aun cuando los nervios me carcomían

- ¿Te enamoraste de esa mujer? No, ni siquiera es una pregunta… Tú te enamoraste de esa mujer ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Esa perra nunca te dará lo que yo! ¡La odio y te odio a ti! ¡Odio a Heidi y la mugre de familia que tengo!...

Sus gritos subieron de tono cada vez más, alertando a mi secretaria que ingresó y observó como esta mujer trataba nuevamente de golpearme de cualquier manera. Solicitados por mi eficiente empleada, los hombres de seguridad hicieron ingreso a mi oficina e inmovilizaron a la mujer que aun seguía revolviéndose para avanzar a mí y continuaba soltando maldiciones para con Bella, Heidi y todo quien estaba ahora en su lado de enemigos. Pedí expresamente restricción para ella cuando volviera nuevamente y fue sacada del lugar.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Señor Cullen?

- Si.- aflojé el nudo de mi corbata y me senté. Mi secretaria me observaba con duda.- Quiero estar solo, si necesito algo te llamo

- Como usted diga.- no muy convencida se marchó

Tomé mi teléfono, decidido a marcarle yo, aun cuando hubiese deseado mil veces que fuese ella quien me buscara, pero la ansiedad ahora era demasiada. Ángela lo había notado, ella había visto más allá de lo que yo mismo estaba viendo, y tenía la certeza de que no dejaría las cosas allí. Y a pesar de que la conociera, no sabía los alcances de su ambición.

Pero Bella no contestó, ni al primero llamado y ninguno de los que perdí la cuenta que le hice.

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

Paseaba por las calles observando las vitrinas repletas de objetos coloridos que llamaban la atención de Elissa. Sus ojos se iluminaban en cada escaparate y sus bracitos se agitan incesantes. Le sonreí y me esforcé porque mi atención fuera solo para disfrutar de su entusiasmo, pero la pantalla parpadeante de mi móvil me distraía constantemente. Era él, no tenía que ser adivina, aun cuando hacía tiempo había borrado su número, estaba grabado a hierro en mi retina.

¿Cómo podría decirle todo lo que la carta que Heidi me había dejado contenía? No podía, y ahora parece que veía como una mala idea haber llegado hasta aquí. Debía seguramente dejar que las cosas siguieran su ritmo y fuera Ángela quien se hiciera cargo de todo. Edward debía de sentir algo por ella aun, y quizás Heidi se equivocaba en sus predicciones, y ellos podían llegar a ser felices ¡Oh Dios! Tantas cosas asomaban en mi cabeza. El rostro de su padre, que había sido tan amable conmigo en un principio, aun me producía escalofríos. Demasiadas cosas.

Entré a un local por un café y pedirle a la camarera calentar el biberón de Liz. Una mujer sentada al lado nuestro comenzó a hacerle mimos cuando mi hija que impulsaba su pequeño cuerpecito para hacer el esfuerzo de sentarse. Estaba cada día más grande y más hermosa, y así mismo con esa misma rapidez, ella dejaba de tener los rasgos similares a su padre.

James. Había intentado sonsacar la razón por la que Edward había estado ese mismo día en la habitación que me hospedaba. Simplemente había inventado que se trataba de asuntos aun pendientes con el tema de mis salarios, pero claramente él no se lo había creído del todo. Estaba demasiado insistente con el tema de que me regresara prontamente a Forks, y aunque había pasado el día de ayer casi completo con nosotras, lo notaba tenso, como si hubiese algo que lo perturbara.

Benjamín me acompañó en todo momento. Entrada la tarde volví a refugiarme en la pequeña, pero cómoda habitación del hotel. Le di un baño a Liz y de paso tuve uno yo, mi hija realmente comenzaba a fascinarse con el agua, y cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se volvía un pequeño pececillo glorioso en su hábitat.

- ¡Voy!.- grité cuando el timbre sonó

Seguramente era James. No me había enviado ningún mensaje anunciando que vendría, pero me alegraba que fuese así. Necesitaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con su hija.

- Hola.- me quedé tomando el pomo de la puerta con fuerza innecesaria

- Hola.- susurré de vuelta

Edward se mantenía en su lugar con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Extendía mi mano invitándolo a pasar y la retiré en el instante que vi los temblores de los que era presa. Entró y avanzados pocos pasos se volteó para quedar frente a mí. Este era el día donde debería escoger qué haría realmente con todo esto, pero no me sentía preparada. No cuando él perturbaba de tal manera mi actuar, pensar y sentir.

- ¿Tienes problemas con tu móvil?.- consultó mirándolo sobre la mesa

- No.- respondí y él esbozó una débil sonrisa

- Entonces debo entender que solo no querías responder mis llamados.- abrí la boca, pero él me indicó con su mano que pausara.- Y fueron durante todo el día. De hecho, perdí la cuenta

Enrojecí ante su acusación ¿Tenía alguna manera de zafar este lío? Ninguna. Yo también había visto más de veinte llamadas de ese número y aunque temblaba como hoja al viento cada vez que la pantalla parpadeaba, la dejaba fuera de mi alcance para tranquilizarme.

- No estoy preparada para tomar una decisión aun.- fui sincera

- Bella, no quiero presionarte, pero creo que es tiempo

- He pensado…- tragué salive y desvié la mirada de su rostro.- He pensado que quizás lo mejor sea dejar que las cosas sigan su curso

- ¿Te refieres a dejarle todo a Ángela?.- preguntó y no esperó respuesta.- Es la peor decisión que pudieses tomar.

Me quedé en silencio al escuchar tan molesto tono por su parte. Caminó con lentitud y se sentó en el mismo lugar que había estado la otra vez. Comencé a morder frenéticamente mi uña y mirando a Liz que dormía sobre la cama me coloqué en forma algo estratégica al otro extremo de la pequeña habitación.

- Escúchame Bella, Heidi no dejó del todo desamparada a esa mujer si eso es lo crees. La diferencia es que su ambición no tiene límites y siente que es poco para ella

- Pero igualmente yo soy una intrusa en esto

- No lo eres desde que entraste en nuestras vidas.- su frase me dejó sin aire

"En nuestras vidas" ¿Quería decir eso acaso que yo significaba más para él que haber sido la simple enfermera que cuidó de su mujer los últimos días de su vida? Edward me miró con cambiando sus expresiones a casa segundo que pasaba y de pronto tuve la imperiosidad de pedirle que guardara silencio, algo no me iba a gustar de lo que dijera y fue así.

- Mi familia…- pronunció sin estar muy seguro.- Y yo vamos a estar siempre agradecidos de tus cuidados a ella.- y mi ilusión quedó sepultada

- Tu…padre no piensa lo mismo al parecer

- Solo tú sabes lo que verdaderamente pasó.- contestó bajando su mirada pero no su tensión

- Edward, realmente creo que no sería apropiado…

- Heidi lo quería así

- Pero ella ya no está.- rebatí.- Nadie entendería esto

- Puede haber una manera.- masculló, pero no dijo más

- ¿Cuál?.- mi curiosidad pudo más.

Retorció sus manos nervioso, cosa que no había notado en él. Y como si sus manos estuvieran húmedas las deslizó por la tela de su pantalón para secarlas y luego ponerse de pié. Su mano derecha frotó con intensidad se rostro, su cabello y nuca y resopló con fuerza. Le estaba costando demasiado culminar su frase dejada inconclusa y comenzaba a ponerme anhelante.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?.- habló mirándome detenidamente. No entendí muy bien

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- le devolví el juego de preguntas

- Veamos. Dices sentirte una intrusa y Heidi te ha dejado la mitad de sus posesiones. Creo encontrar una solución para que Ángela no pueda poner un solo dedo sobre ellas, pero necesito saber ¿Qué quieres tú?

- Sigo sin entender.- encogí mis hombros y me sonrojé por sonar estúpida

- Hay una forma en que no tengas…nada que ver con la herencia de Heidi… Y bueno, Ángela tampoco

- ¿La hay?.- me sentí esperanzada, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación extraña

- Sí, pero necesito que aceptes todo lo que ha dispuesto Heidi ¿Lo harás?

- ¿Cuánto arriesgo con todo esto?.- cuestioné. Algo me decía que no era tan sencillo

- Mucho.- dijo de inmediato. Sus ojos estaban expectantes y me pregunté por qué de ello

- Esto es complicado. No quiero ganarme el odio de nadie Edward, y sé que la respuesta que de traerá consecuencias

- Si te sirve de algo, yo estaré contigo.- mi corazón palpitó con fuerza ante esa promesa.- Pero necesito que des un sí.- demandó con ahínco

- Son tantas cosas.- susurré más para mí y me removí en mi silla

- ¿Qué decía Heidi en esa carta? Busca las respuestas ¿Te explicó el por qué de su decisión? ¿Razones de peso? ¿Tiene que ver con algo más?.- una pregunta tras otra salía de él.- Respóndeme esto o hazlo para ti, pero dime que aceptaras ¿Qué te dicta tu mente? ¿Qué te impulsa a hacer tu corazón con todo esto?

Edward esperaba mi respuesta ante todas sus preguntas. Me levanté de mi lugar y deambulé por la habitación tratando de encontrar esa fuerza que necesitaba. Apoyé mis manos en la mesa y observé su reflejo a través del vidrio. Su mirada estaba puesta sobre mi espalda y un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal al ver esa intensidad en sus ojos. Fue ahí donde encontré mi valor

- Heidi me confió todo esto por algo.- comencé.- No sé si es lo mejor, pero creo que debo aceptar

- ¿Cuál es tu determinación para ello?

_"Tú"_, quise poder decirle, y casi pude escuchar un suspiro en mi interior

- Heidi no quería que ella tuviera nada. Y supongo que mientras... Mientras tú no seas capaz de hacer ver su verdadera careta, no creo...

- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de todo lo que pasó entre mi mujer y yo

_"Mi mujer y yo"_, repetí en mi fuero interno. Sabía que estaba mal, pero una opresión crecía en mi pecho al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Lo amaba, me había enamorado. Pero él estaba muy lejos de sentir aquello por mí. Sin embargo, sentía que tenía que hacer algo por él.

- Sea como sea, creo que de ahí viene el hecho que Heidi no quiera que ella tenga nada de lo suyo

- Heidi era una mujer sensata e inteligente, por eso la amé en cuanto la vi.- cerré mis ojos por el dolor que causaban sus palabras

- Lo sé.- musité en voz demasiado baja

- Entonces tu respuesta es sí.- acotó con firmeza

- Siento que se lo debo.- y a ti también. Pensé para mí.- Solo espero que esto no transforme mi vida. No soportaría que todo el mundo me indicara y me odiara

- La gente odia cuando hay razón y cuando no. Esto traerá consecuencias, pero necesitamos hacerlo. Es la única manera de que aunque se hable, Ángela no tenga ningún derecho a nada, tú te libres de todo y yo pueda defenderte con derechos

Me giré confusa por toda la información que acababa de salir de su boca ¿A qué se refería con todo ello? Llevé mi mano a mi frente y la masajee, esto y tratar de entender sus palabras estaba produciendo un dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte ¿Ángela? ¿Librarme de todo? ¿Defenderme? ¿Qué intentaba decir con ello?

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?.- pregunté sin poder seguir buscando respuestas sola

Se irguió en su lugar y sus ojos traspasaron demasiadas emociones que hicieron erizar los bellos de mi cuerpo. Un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios preparándose para decirme lo que seguramente mi mente ni siquiera había vislumbrado y que estaba segura me dejaría sin aire en los pulmones y no me equivoqué. En cuanto escuché sus palabras, pensé que estaba viviendo un sueño o una pesadilla, no sabía cual, pero real no era.

- Cásate conmigo.

_..._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_**IMPORTANTE: **

**Aquí está el Cap. Siento la demora, pero a veces la cabeza no funciona mucho xD**

**...**

**Y respecto a otra cosa, aquí también voy a aclararlo, con la misma N/A de "Mi Ángel del Infierno"  
**

**Como las noticias vuelan, voy a esclarecer lo que me han preguntado. Sí, tengo en mente privatizar el blog, pero antes de ello, voy a terminar estas historias que tengo en curso**

**en esta página. Y no, no me puesto de acuerdo con nadie, solo ha surgido de una conversación en donde quizas ambas personas pensábamos lo mismo.**

**Se que muchas veces dije que no era partidaria de ello, pero mi resolución va porque hay cosas con las que no me estoy sintiéndo cómoda aquí, y NO tiene que ver**

**con la cantidad de RR, sean pocos o muchos, se quienes me siguen siempre y apoyan y feliz con ello. Las personas que no comentan, son bien valoradas igual, cada una tiene sus razones, **

**pero no es por ello que he pensado alejarme de la página, o por los mensajes a veces un tanto ofensivos. Es algo de gustos, FF está cambiando demasiado, y no me agradan esos cambios. **

**¡MI PUNTO DE VISTA! Es algo a lo que le he dado vueltas, y veré con el paso del tiempo si lo hago**

**...**

**Besitos a mis PADU. Y a todas/os quienes me leen y dejan su comentario, y también a quienes no ¡Gracias chicas/os!  
**

**Mi Twitter, Blog, Face, Msn y todo está disponible para quienes quieran conocerme o contactarse conmigo =)  
**

**Cariños a todas/os. Muack!  
**

**Pam3.-**

**...**

**Ya saben, el Prev lo encontrarán en el BLOG, su link en mi perfil =)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XVI  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...**

- ¿Qué…?.- esa pregunta fue _casi_ expulsada con trabajo por ella.

Y yo, un hombre completamente fuerte y sin un rastro de inseguridad en mí, estaba temblando hasta los huesos por el temor a su reacción. Erguí mi cuerpo para que ella no advirtiera que la espera de su respuesta estaba causando estragos conmigo. Sólo me observaba y su rostro estaba completamente ¿Asombrado? ¿Molesto? ¿Turbado? Ni siquiera podía interpretarlo.

Sabía que no era el modo de pedirle algo que aunque no lo demostrara, era de vital importancia para mí, pero tampoco sabía cómo afrontar los nuevos descubrimientos. Y ella solo me respondía con ese silencio amenazante.

Ángela, con todo y sus demencias, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Isabella y esa niña, habían pasado de ser unas completas extrañas, a formar parte de mis pensamientos diarios y más recurrentes. No lo había notado con tanta fuerza como ahora, cuando podía tenerla casi al alcance de mi mano, pero su silencio me indicaba que ese casi, se hacía cada vez más lejano.

- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?.- me forcé a cuestionar

- ¿P-por qué?.- tartamudeó y juro que no movió un solo músculo de su rostro

_¿Por qué? _No sabía si se estaba refiriendo al por qué de mi propuesta y por qué ella. Y tenía mil razones para expresarle, pero no tenía el suficiente coraje para transparentar mi vida una segunda vez. No estaba preparado para asimilar nuevos sentimientos, pero si estaba preparado para ir poco a poco intentándolo. Y mientras tanto, mi cabeza le respondía de la misma forma que ella, en silencio.

Que necesitaba tomar las palabras de Heidi respecto a una nueva oportunidad como ella me lo había mencionado en su carta.

Que mi vida ya no parecía ser la misma desde que ellas habían entrado en la misma.

Que verla bajaba todas mis barreras y me dejaba expuesto.

Que creía…estar amando…nuevamente.

Pero nada de eso salió de mi boca. No podía. No cuando tenía la certeza de que lo que menos sentía ella por mí era lo que yo estaba sintiendo crecer en mí por ella. Y a raíz de eso, solo pude mentir, en cierta forma. Seguir con mi careta autoimpuesta.

- He hablado con mi abogado.- me miró atentamente.- Tú no estás completamente segura de todo ello. Y la única forma de que Ángela no vea un solo peso, es que aceptes mi propuesta

- ¿Por qué?.- volvió a repetir

- Será un matrimonio por conveniencia.- apunté y mis ojos se rasgaron al ver ¿Decepción en los suyos?

- Conveniencia.- repitió casi forzada

- No habrá separación de bienes y de esa forma todo lo que mi mujer te haya dejado, pasará a formar parte de mis acciones

- Claro.- asintió suavemente, como si le costara procesar todo lo que decía

- Te lo explicaré mejor. Los bienes heredables pasan a ser mitad míos cuando entablamos el vínculo del matrimonio. Yo…- alzó su mano para callarme

- No me interesan los términos legales.- carraspeó incómoda.- ¿Y…? Bueno, en caso de separación ¿Qué pasara?

¿Ella lo estaba meditando como una posibilidad? Mi pecho se infló de solo pensarlo. Mantuve mi cuerpo imperturbable, aun cuando deseaba comportarme como un crío malcriado y rebotar una tras otra vez por haber conseguido el capricho que quería. Aunque de capricho no había mucho. Esa mujer significaba lo inimaginable para mí. Demasiado.

- Podemos llegar a acuerdos donde tú no puedas ver solo un peso de todo ello

Volvió a asentir sin decir una palabra. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y los míos cosquillearon por ser ellos quien apresaban esa frágil y suave figura.

- Lo…lo tienes todo muy bien pensado.- comentó sin sonar a reproche

No te imaginas cuanto preciosa, pensé para mis adentros.

Había jugado todas mis cartas vislumbrando este momento. Había sabido encontrar los recovecos justos para comenzar a mover mis fichas, comenzando por su vulnerabilidad. Odiaba admitir ello, pero había hecho. Ella ahora mismo estaría sola, y todo conjugado me haría poseedor de las dos mujeres que quería si o si en mi vida.

Mis contactos habían accedido en solo un chasquear de dedos. Su padrastro y su madre estarían a kilómetros de ella, su hermana quien no daría un paso sin Emmett, también lo estarían. Lo sabía, porque oportunidades como las que había hecho aparecer, no se presentarían dos veces en sus vidas. Y ellos, ya habían mordido el cebo.

Mi único movimiento loable, había sido dejarla en ese lugar que tantos recuerdos albergaba de su padre, y conociendo en poco tiempo su vida, no dudaba que ella quisiera permanecer allí con él, con sus recuerdos. No me había equivocado, ella no se había ido, y sin pensarlo en este momento ella se estaba entregando casi en bandeja de oro para mí. Vulnerable, sola y con anhelos de dejar y toma. Dejar lo que ella creía no le correspondía y tomar lo que mi oferta le ofrecía.

Era un demonio vestido de etiqueta. Pero la necesitaba. Ahora y no en otra vida.

No era un hombre virtuoso. La vida me había hecho cambiar a duros y malos golpes. Pero tenía mi fe en ella. En ellas.

- ¿Qué respondes?.- insistí por segunda vez

- Es…esto es…- movió su cabeza negativamente y tuve que endurecer cada uno de los músculos de mis piernas para no caer ¿Era esa su respuesta?

- Bella…- mi voz salió casi como un ruego

- ¿Cómo…?.- se giró hacia mí y me abrumó ver tantas emociones en sus ojos y ninguna mejor que otra.- No quiero quedarme con absolutamente nada, porque nada me corresponde, pero… ¡Dios Santo! ¿En qué mundo vine a caer?.- exclamó dramáticamente alzando sus brazos al cielo

- Bella, escucha…

- ¡No!.- gritó y me quedé paralizado.- No quiero escuchar más

Liz se revolvió y gimoteó. Ambos la observamos y como si hubiese sabido que nuestra atención recaía sobre ella elevó con dificultad unos centímetros su cabecita. Sollozó y mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente en su dirección, sin embargo el jadeo proveniente de Bella me hizo detener mis pasos. Me miraba horrorizada, como si en este mismo instante hubiese descubierto algo. Caminó en forma presurosa y se plantó frente a mi impidiendo que me acercara a Liz ¿En realidad ella estaba haciendo ello? La miré sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

- No te quiero cerca de mí y de mi hija.- espetó con tanto fervor que me quedé sin palabras.- Fuera ahora.- indicó con su mano hacia la puerta

- Bella, creo que debemos hablar. Escúchame.- pedí, estando dispuesto a rectificar mis palabras con la verdadera razón por la que la quería en mi vida.- La verdadera…

- ¡Fuera!.- gritó. Su barbilla tembló y quise poder acercarme.- Estoy dispuesta a darle todo a esa mujer. Yo…yo…- un sollozo salió de sus labios

- No llores.- le pedí. Refregó sus ojos con fuerza

- No lloro por ti.- escupió.- Lloro porque esto es una pesadilla.- gimió.- Yo pensé…- volvió a negar como quitando esos pensamientos.- Me equivoqué.- admitió como para sí

- ¿En qué?.- cuestioné. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba

- En todo.- respondió. Y luego de unos segundos añadió.- Tú eres un hombre con influencias. Mueve tus contactos y has que todo lo que…tu mujer me dejó, pase a tus manos

- No voy a hacer eso.- podía, por supuesto que podía maquillar cualquier papel y quedarme con todo, pero no era lo que quería. El dinero y todo ello era lo que menos importaba

- O haces eso, o hablaré con el abogado para que Ángela quede con todo

Vi tanta convicción en sus palabras que no tuve cómo replicar. Si ella daba cuenta de sus intenciones, moviera cielo, mar y tierra esa mujer quedaría como única heredera de todo. Liz comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada y mi cuerpo picaba por calmar su tierno berrinche. Bella estaba entre la espada y la pared, podía ver en sus ojos la desesperación por atender a su hija, pero más allá de ello, veía su anhelo porque dejara en ese mismo momento de pisar el mismo suelo que ella.

- No me voy a rendir.- no fue una amenaza, sino una promesa

Y salí de allí.

No me iba a dar por vencido, pero por ahora le daría su espacio. No sabía tampoco lo que había pasado para que ella de un momento a otro reaccionara así, pero no iba a presionar. Estaba seguro que con el tiempo podría saber ello y mucho más. Porque aunque su respuesta en este momento fuera negativa, quería creer que no era definitiva ¡Yo no le daría tregua a que se apartara de mí! Algo se me ocurriría, no iba a dejar derrotarme.

Las quería si o si en mi vida, y para siempre.

**…**

- Edward.- pronunció Jacob luego de que le contara todo.

- Estoy buscando un amigo.- no me importó sonar como un ruego

Me observó con detenimiento y aunque supuse estaba dispuesto a decirme un par de cosas. Tomó su copa y bebió un gran sorbo arrugando su rostro en el proceso.

Desde que había salido de esa habitación hacían unos cuantos días, me había encerrado en mi despacho sin atender a nadie. La realidad era que nadie con un lazo afectivo me visitaba desde hacía un tiempo. Como nunca creí poder experimentar, la soledad me golpeó de una forma abrumadora y estuve tentado a dejar mis culpas atrás y buscar refugio en quien sabía no me daría una negativa como respuesta. Pero luego pude tener un atisbo de cordura y recapacité. No volvería a cometer otro error por soledad, nunca más.

Hoy estando solo, necesité a alguien. No quise pensar en vergüenza, orgullo o vulnerabilidad cuando salí de mi oficina con rumbo fijo y me planté en el lugar de trabajo de Jacob pidiendo un espacio en su tiempo para conversar. No fue fácil, se mantuvo renuente a siquiera intercambiar un saludo cordial conmigo y puedo decir con conocimiento de causa que pasó por su mente echarme incluso de la peor forma de aquel lugar. Hasta que dije lo que él necesitaba oír y yo precisaba decir, verdad.

Las palabras habían comenzado a salir con dificultad. Por primera vez pasé por toda mi vida a través de mi cabeza articulada con mi boca. Nunca antes nadie había escuchado tantas verdades dichas por mí, ni siquiera Heidi, porque ella carecía de la última. La que ahora tenía a Jacob mirándome con una mezcla de reproche y resignación ¡Bella!

- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

Siempre pensé que esa pregunta jamás saldría de la boca de alguien hacia mí, porque para bien o para mal, viví años jurando y perjurando que nadie más que yo sabría cómo habían sido las cosas entre Heidi y yo. Y aquí estaba, contando detalle a detalle todo lo que llevé años dentro de mí, y sintiéndome por primera vez bien ¡Bien! En silencio le pedí perdón a ella, porque ya no podía defenderse de las acusaciones, pero yo también necesitaba poder sacarme un poco de peso encima.

- No había razones para que todo el mundo supiera mi vida marital

- Las hay cuando las culpas son compartidas

- ¿Me crees?.- cuestioné mirándolo fijamente

- A pesar de todo, si.- concluyó en forma tajante

Suspiré pesadamente. Y aunque no lo esperé, una mano cálida se posó sobre mi hombro. Tapé mi rostro con una mano y la otra la mantuve cerrada en puño sobre la mesa. Estaba siendo un débil, pero por alguna razón no me importaba en el aquí y ahora, ya mañana podría carcomerme en vergüenza por este actuar de _chicas_.

- Me siento solo.- confié mi mayor secreto.- Yo…yo quería una familia

- La tuviste Edward.- confortó

- La destruí.- rebatí

Froté mis ojos y quité mí la mano que tapaba mi rostro. Jacob estaba negando lentamente. Pedimos otra ronda de buen whisky, y nos mantuvimos en ese silencio un buen tiempo. Mi cabeza estaba aun en aquella habitación ¿Qué estaría haciendo Bella y Liz en este momento? Sabía que aun seguía aquí y que James la había estado visitando continuamente. Un hombre de mi confianza dispuesto para informarme de todos sus pasos desde ese día, me había detallado las horas de entrada y salida de ese imbécil.

- Voy a decirte algo.- asentí a las palabras de mi amigo que me sacaron de mi ensoñación.- Si de verdad sientes algo por esa mujer, juégatela.- me quedé sin palabras.- Pero no de la forma que lo estás haciendo

- No tengo otra.- negó

- La tienes. Habla con la verdad.- me paró cuando vio mi intención de hablar.- Dile lo que sientes y hace de una buena vez las cosas como deben ser, no como quieres que sean

- ¿Después de todo lo que te he dicho crees que ella aceptaría estar conmigo?

- ¿Y qué es todo lo que has hecho como para no merecerlo?.- resoplé molesto

- Jacob…- alzó su mano y me frenó

- He escuchado todo lo que has dicho, y si bien no eres un ángel tampoco eres un demonio. Heidi y tú tuvieron el mismo porcentaje de culpa en todo esto.- movió su mano en forma circular.- Pero eso ya pasó, así como has reconocido y hablado conmigo hazlo con ella

- Como si fuera tan fácil.- espeté

- Y más fácil es seguir cometiendo error tras error, haciéndole creer que lo único que te interesa es quedarte con lo que Heidi le dejó y no admitir que te sientes atraído hacia ella.- explicó

Moví mis manos con impaciencia sobre la copa y tamborilee mis dedos en el borde. Jacob tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo equivocado. Todo sería más fácil si ella llegara a sentir el mínimo de cosas que malditamente yo sentía por ella, pero no. Bella no sentía lo mismo que yo hacia ella, y la única manera de traerla a mí era maquinando el presente y futuro. Necesitaba doblegar su resolución a no aceptarme, pero ¿Cómo?

- ¿Lo harás?.- apremió Jake

- Seguro.- acoté sarcástico

- Te vas a arrepentir

- Puedo hacer que las cosas se reviertan cuando ya esté todo hecho

- ¿Y cuando a la hora siguiente ella te pida el divorcio?.- contraatacó

- No lo hará.- dije pagado de mi mismo

- ¿Alguna otra idea errada que yo no sepa y quieras llevar a cabo?.- me observó molesto por mi terquedad y mi mal actuar

- Ninguna.- acepté de mala gana

Pero de pronto una persona pasó frente a mi sonriendo a todo el mundo y supe cual sería mi próxima pieza a mover. Su cabeza se giró hacia mí y sonreí como un desquiciado alzando mi copa en su honor. La sonrisa suya murió al instante en que el hombre que la acompañaba se percató de mi presencia y comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí.

- Estaré casado hasta que sea yo quien diga basta…- le murmuré a Jacob que no comprendía mis palabras.- Te lo puedo firmar.- terminé levantándome de mi asiento y saludando cordialmente a los recién llegados.- Victoria.- sonreí de buena gana, viendo como sus cabeza parecía trabajar a mayor velocidad y captando mis ideas.

**…**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**…**

- No deberías gastar tanto dinero.- mascullé cuando James volvió a entrar cargado de cosas

Encogió sus hombros y tomó a Liz de la cama para sentarla en el piso entremedio de sus piernas y llamar su atención con todos los obsequios que había traído el día de hoy, que no eran muchos menos de los que había traído el día ayer y el pasado, y así sucesivamente. No quería comenzar a pensar la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo esto, pero tampoco podía evitar que resonara en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

- Tienes que ver esto, según la mujer que me lo vendió es único.- agitó algo que no supe identificar

- Creo que te estás excediendo.- comenté

- Bella, ahora podemos darnos todos los gustos que antes no.- expresó relajadamente

Y mi furia estalló ¡Por supuesto que sabía muy bien la razón de todo esto! Me levanté molesta y más se acrecentó mi estado anímico al verme cuasi encerrada en estas malditas cuatro paredes y no poder alejarme una distancia considerable para no golpearlo como quería. Me voltee cuando llegué al extremo de la habitación sin tener donde más ir y fijé mi mirada en él

¿Realmente James era el mismo de antes?

¿Estaba sacando provecho a todo lo que yo le había confesado sobre la herencia?

Mi respuesta quedó descrita cuando al levantar su mano pude ver un ostentoso reloj de pulsera que nunca antes se lo había visto. Me quise golpear por haberle contado aquella noche sobre todos los pormenores de lo que estaba ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor desde que había ido a trabajar en esa casa. En ese momento su semblante tranquilo y hasta casi alucinado, me había parecido una reacción normal, pero ahora entendía todo, él se sentía casi más dueño de todo lo que Heidi me había dejado, que incluso yo o…Edward.

Apreté mis manos con fuerza hasta sentir las uñas enterrándose en mis palmas al pensar en él. Debía haberme marchado cuantos antes, incluso mucho antes de dejarlo entrar un poco más en mi vida con esa propuesta. Edward no era el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, él solo era un hombre interesado en recuperar todo cuanto era suyo. Yo era solo el camino para ello. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí que volvían a humedecerse ¡Tonta de mí! Al escuchar su petición, me había quedado sin palabras y mi cabeza había empezado a trabajar de manera caótica buscando el momento exacto cuando él había comenzado a sentir lo mismo por mí, que yo por él.

Alto había volado en solo un minuto. Y grande había sido el estruendo al caer el en minuto siguiente cuando él me había hecho una superficial descripción de los eventos. Superficial o no, el objetivo era el mismo. No había sentimientos, solo ambición.

- ¡Bella!.- gritó James y tuve que volver a centrarme

- ¿Qué pasa?.- mi voz salió con tirantez

- ¿El 50% de las acciones que mencionaste corresponden a la empresa de Cullen?

¿Cullen? ¿Él llamaba así a su jefe? Por supuesto que sí. Mi James de antaño estaba enterrado, y el de ahora quería correr en la misma que carrera que Edward.

- No voy a aceptar absolutamente nada de esa herencia.- declaré firme

De no ser por el movimiento de su pecho, podría haber jurado que James estaba muerto y petrificado ¡Muerto! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Heidi! Llevé una mano a mi pecho y apreté allí con la intención de redimir todos los pensamientos que azotaban mi cabeza en torno a Edward. Todo era un verdadero caos. Por un lado ella pidiéndome en forma expresa conocer al verdadero Edward, y yo por otro, muriéndome de celos por saber que cuando la misma petición había salido de él hacia Heidi, nada tenía que ver con la hecha a mí hace unos días.

- ¿Estás loca?.- la voz afilada de James me trajo nuevamente de vuelta

- No.- enderecé mi postura.- Nada de ello me pertenece

- Esa mujer te lo dejó.- se levantó con Liz dejándola en el centro de la cama

- Esa mujer se llama Heidi.- él hizo un movimiento de restarle importancia

- Estamos hablando de mucho dinero Bella. Del que jamás imaginamos tener.- su exclamación me activó

- ¿Imaginamos?.- cuestioné aquella palabra

- ¡Por supuesto!.- exclamó como si fuera obvio.- Tú, yo y Liz

- Creo no estar entendiendo a qué te refieres.- exclamé sin dar a entender que sí conocía sus planes

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?.- soltó de pronto

- ¿Casarnos?.- repetí en un jadeo

- Bella, debemos darnos otra oportunidad.- ese debemos, me hizo comprender todo en un solo minuto.- Tengo grandes planes para nosotros Bella. Puedo estudiar por la noche y hacerme cargo de la empresa por el día. Compraremos una casa, o si quieres, tú estás en Forks y yo aquí…

- James…- comencé, pero su inusual petición y el ánimo que irradiaba cortó mis palabras

- Tu familia y la mía estarán felices. Liz podrá tenernos a ambos juntos o bueno, en cierto modo. Tú seguirás en Forks con la tranquilidad que te da el hogar de tus padres y yo estaré aquí velando porque todo lo que tenernos se multiplique y nos permita vivir siempre tranquilos…

Mirar a James, fue ver a Edward en versión distinta por fuera, pero idéntica por dentro. Ambos no se sentían interesados por mí, solo era que el dinero me había hecho una ficha importante en el juego ¿James alguna vez me había amado de verdad? ¿Nuestra hija era producto del amor? Miré por sobre su hombro y el ver a Liz abstraída en su mundo me envió una tristeza enorme. Yo quería darle a mi hija una familia y muchas veces me odiaba quizás por haber terminado con la única que ella podría conocer, pero ahora veía que no era así. James tarde o temprano me hubiese dejado ¿La razón? Él tenía sueños que yo no alcanzaba a cumplir, no al menos sin lo que ahora tenía o estaba esperando allí.

- Vaya.- murmuré con una sonrisa.- Estaría casi a punto de pensar en que soy la mujer más irresistible del mundo al tener dos peticiones de matrimonio en tan pocos días

- ¿Cómo?.- ladeó su cabeza y me observó confundido

- ¿Qué me contestarías si te dijera que no eres el único que ha venido como un príncipe de cuentos a pedir mi mano?.- camuflé la triste realidad con un hermoso cuento de hadas

- Bella, habla claro.- exigió terminando con su buen humor.- ¿Acaso te estás viendo con alguien más?

- ¿Y qué si eso fuera así?.- me enfrenté. Sus fingidos celos nada tenían que ver conmigo, eso estaba claro

- ¡Respóndeme!.- gritó y tengo que aceptar que su repentino cambio de humor me asustó

- No es asunto tuyo.- corté el tema y traté infructuosamente de pasar por su lado para llegar a Liz

- Tú me vas a explicar en este momento lo que acabas de decir.- siseo, tomando mi brazo con fuerza

- Debo ver a Liz.- forcejee escuchando como mi hija comenzaba a protestar, seguramente también asustada por el alza de voz de su padre; más no me dejó

- Bella, estoy perdiendo la paciencia.- gruñó bajo.- ¿Quién carajos es él?

- ¿Te importa?.- alcé mi barbilla desafiante. No le mostraría inferioridad

- Por supuesto que sí.- apretó más fuerte mi brazo.- ¿Quién?

- No te preocupes James. Al parecer no es más virtuoso que tú. Aunque debo darle méritos, su petición ha sido en base a las mismas verdades que tú me has maquillado ¿O me vas a decir que sin esa herencia estarías dispuesto a amarrarte a mí hasta que la muerte nos separe?.- solté ácidamente

- Tengo más derechos sobre ti que cualquiera.- evadió mi respuesta, pero dio una peor. Tiré tan fuerte de mi brazo que no me importó incluso si la mitad quedaba con él

- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! ¡Y te lo puedo demostrar mañana mismo aceptando la otra propuesta!.- exclamé furiosa

- ¡Liz es una muestra de que sí!.- habló en el mismo tono que yo. Luego respiró un par de veces y una sonrisa no muy grata apareció en su rostro.- A no ser claro que así como imagino ya te revolcaste con ese tipo, te hayas revolcado con otros tantos y nuestra hija sea menos mía de lo que fuiste tú

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de Liz!.- vi todo rojo y reaccioné

Golpee con todas las fuerzas que tenía en su mejilla, haciendo que su cabeza quedara inclinada hacia el costado derecho. Hubiese querido golpearlo a puño cerrado y haber acabado con su rostro bonito y que tantas veces había arrancado suspiros de mi cuerpo, pero todo había sido repentino. Llevó su mano a su rostro y masajeó donde mi mano ya comenzaba a marcarse en cierto modo sobre su piel blanca. Me observó desconcertado por mi reacción, seguramente no lo esperaba.

Abrió la boca para volver a hablar, solo esperaba que esta vez sus estupideces pudiese guardarlas para él porque mis ganas de golpearlo volverían, pero dudaba que mi mano resistiera otro embate. Pero antes que saliera palabra alguna de él, la puerta avisó la llegada de alguien. Me quedé en mi lugar y él también observando la superficie de madera oscura, como si por arte de magia se pudiera abrir.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella?.- su voz me hizo tragar saliva en forma compulsiva

- Bien, creo que es hora de arreglar cuentas.- masculló y aunque intenté frenarlo, apuró el paso y abrió.

Los tres nos enlazamos en miradas que no presagiaban nada bueno. James pasó sus ojos de Edward a mí, y supe que la respuesta que me obligaba a darle, ya la tenía. Edward en cambio, parecía querer saltar sobre James y arrancarle la cabeza como de un solo jalón ¿Por qué? Contuve la respiración cuando por mi cabeza pasaron retazos de lo que James y yo habíamos hablado anteriormente con un tono que para nada era silencioso ¿El habría escuchado? Seguramente, al igual que James, estaba viendo su dinero escaparse de las manos

- ¿Señor Cullen?.- recé porque James cambiara su tono de voz. A su jefe de seguro no le agradaría

- James.- le devolvió Edward con una gran sonrisa demasiado falsa

- No quisiera ser grosero.- comenzó el que alguna vez había sido el hombre de mi vida.- Pero mi mujer y yo estamos platicando. Y no creo que sean horas de visita.- finalizó

¿Su mujer? Las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron de rabia al oírlo hablar con esa posesión de mí. Estaba claro ahora que James sabía quién era el dueño del nombre que había tratado de ocultarle y estaba tratando de dejarle claro a Edward, que mi elección era él. Abrí la boca para responder, cuando una silueta apareció detrás de Edward y después de mirarme con casi asco, se fijó en James, el que a su vez palideció como si estuviese viendo un muerto en vida.

- ¿Cuándo te refieres a tu mujer hablas de Bella o…de Victoria, James?

- ¿Quién es Victoria?.- pregunté tontamente. La mujer dio un paso adelante

- Yo.- habló firmemente.- Supongo que tú serás Bella.- me observó de pies a cabeza

- ¿No vas a presentarlas, James?.- cuestionó Edward que se apoyó relajadamente en el umbral de la puerta

Miré interrogante al hombre a quién se dirigían las palabras. Su rostro se desfiguraba en distintas expresiones y supe antes de que alguien dijera nada, que la tal Victoria era mucho más que una simple visita de cortesía. El silencio se extendió y giré mi rostro a Edward, el que me observaba tan detenidamente que envió escalofríos desde la punta de mi pelo al otro extremo de mi cuerpo, parecía como estuviera leyéndome, pero ¿Qué? ¿Mis reacciones por lo que estaba presenciando?

- Señora Victoria, no creo que podamos resolver los problemas en este momento. Bella, ella es una de mis clientas…- una carcajada resonó en la habitación y mi Liz soltó risitas ajena a toda la tensión que se vivía allí

- El trabajo extraordinario, claro.- masculló Edward sobando su barbilla luego que dejó de reír.- Bien Isabella, esta mujer es la que ocupa el tiempo del padre de tu hija

- No sé qué tiene que ver esto conmigo.- objeté molesta

- Bella…- comenzó James, pero Edward lo interrumpió sin derecho a reclamos

- Es esta mujer, su amante, la que consume el tiempo que debería destinar a su hija

- ¿Has dejado a Liz de lado por una amante?.- pregunté con incredulidad.- ¿Pretendías acaso casarte conmigo y mantenerme en Forks para seguir con tu segunda vida?

Mi tono no era de reclamo, sino más bien de dolor. Yo me podía merecer cualquier cosa, pero no Liz. Ella debía ser lo primero para ambos y me dolía pensar que su padre había pasado meses sin verla solo por estarse revolcando con una tipa que por lo que veía, sí lograba cumplir sus expectativas. Con tan solo verla podía estar segura que pertenecía a un mundo muy distinto que el mío. Me dolía pensar así de él, pero lo que más me dolía, era ver cuán poco conocía al hombre con el que muchas veces había soñado terminar mis días.

- Y no sólo eso. Es ella la que envía dinero el dinero mensualmente para los gastos de Liz. Deberías ver su departamento ¿No te ha llevado allí? Es como un castillo de príncipe

Cuanto más palabras entraban en mi cabeza, más desilusión se generaba. Sabía que las cantidades que James destinaba a Liz eran demasiadas, pero jamás me había preguntado el por qué, y menos cuando ilusamente creía que era un hombre esforzado trabajando horas…extras, para darle una mejor vida a su hija.

- Bien, ahora que he terminado con esto y puedo dar crédito de todo lo que ha dicho Edward. Quisiera regresarme y que dejaras a mi marido en paz.- levanté la vista hacia ella

- ¿Casada?.- susurré más para mí

- ¿Algún problema?.- espetó y sacudió su larga y ondulada cabellera en un desprecio.- No quiero verte más.- se dirigió a James.- Y en cuanto a ti.- indicó a Edward.- Nuestro trato está cerrado. Deja a mi marido y a mí en paz.- terminó con ello y se marchó

- Bella…- de dos pasos James estuvo a mi lado

- Espero que algún día Liz no se avergüence de la clase de padre que tiene

- Lo hice por nosotros.- suplicó. Esto era el colmo

- ¿Vas a culpar a nuestra hija de todas las mentiras y engaños que has cometido?

- Yo…yo…- comenzó a balbucear. De pronto se giró y se encontró cara a cara con la expresión dura de Edward.- Cullen, creo que es tiempo de que tú también te vayas

- ¿Cullen?.- repitió Edward incrédulo ante su osadía y elevó sus cejas

- Se muy bien que tú tampoco eres la virtud hecha hombre.- las agallas de James estaban llegando lejos. Seguramente se sentía tan acorralado, que ni siquiera pensaba lo que estaba haciendo

- Puede que tengas razón.- asintió Edward y se movió tranquilamente sobre sus talones.- Pero mis pecados están pagados.

Y entendía que era cierto. Así mismo, que era mi turno hacerle pagar a James sus faltas, sobre todo por Liz. Mi hija no se merecía un cariño tan pequeño por parte de su padre y menos ser más que una bendición para él, una carga.

- Vete James.- interrumpí de pronto

- No Bella, tenemos que…

- No hay nada que hablar. Todo lo que necesitaba saber ya lo sé, y todo lo que yo tenga que decirte, lo sabrás en su momento

- ¿Y qué es lo que debo saber?.- rugió con rabia. Sabía muy bien a qué me refería

- Por un lado recibirás algún papel judicial donde se deje constancia de lo que debes dar mensualmente para tu hija y las visitas que podrás hacerle

- ¡¿Qué?.- gritó y pensé que se me tiraría encima

- ¿Por qué te espantas? Un mes atrás ni siquiera te interesaba cómo estaba Liz.- encogí mis hombros.- Y veré si te invito a mi boda.- sentencié

Los dos hombres clavaron sus ojos en mí. Dos miradas tan distintas, pero escondían tantas cosas. Edward esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa y me sentí morir, cuando la realidad me golpeó. El no estaba feliz por mi respuesta, sino por lo que conllevaba ella. En cuanto a James, su dolor también estaba lejos de ser por mí, sino más bien, por lo que perdía.

¡Utilizada! Así era como me sentía, pero dejaría de sentirlo muy pronto. Esto no sería la boda que siesmpre había soñado. Y tampoco duraría hasta que la muerte nos separara. Lo único que buscaba era deshacerme del enorme peso que había significado el regalo de Heidi.

- Voy a casarme con Edward.- fueron mis últimas palabras.

_..._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**Ups ¿Hay alguien por ahí? * Pestañeo de ojitos rápidamente ***

**Falta de inspiración es una de mis excusas y prefiero decirlo, antes de inventar cualquier otra.**

**Un besito y gracias a Elisita, que fue mi beta improvisada esta vez, para animarme a subir más rápido =) Y a todas las que me leen, obviamente.**

**Intentaré no perderme tanto, pero han leído uds a "Los Señores del Inframundo" y "La Saga Vanir"? Bueno, me han consumido el tiempo, aunque no puedo culpar a la Saga de tanto,**

**porque ya la leo hace tiempito, pero por Dios que es bueno releerla =) Y para rematar, hay que trabajar para vivir también. Aunque juego a la lotería, para ver si se me hace el milagro y**

**puedo dedicarme mi vida entera a leer y escribir jajaja  
**

**...**

**Prev en mi Blog "Mi Pequeño Rincón", el link está en mi perfil. Mi msn y todo lo demás en mi perfil también. Y alguien me preguntó por mi Twitter, no recuerdo quien; es ThePam3, si**

**super original xD... Cariños a mis PADU, muack las adoro.**

**...**

**Pam3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XVII  
**

**...**

**Be.-**

**...**

Me volví a remover en el asiento con Liz en mis brazos. Miraba las calles y el avanzar del auto con desesperación ¿Es que acaso no podía ir más lento? Miré de soslayo a mi acompañante no sabía si era mi impresión o no, pero a cada tanto observaba que retorcía sus manos o tamborileaba constantemente sus dedos sobre su muslo. En cuanto su cabeza se giró en mi dirección, volví a poner atención a lo que me entregaba de sus maravillas la ciudad de Florida.

Sí, aquí estábamos mi _futuro_ esposo, mi hija y yo con el objetivo de comunicarle a mi familia que en menos de dos semanas sería Isabella Cullen. Mi madre se había extasiado cuando ayer por la tarde le había informado que viajaría. Lo que no sabía ni ella ni nadie, era que llevaba a un tercero conmigo, y las noticias que le daría ¡Dios mío! Esperaba sinceramente que Phil pudiera controlarla para cuando soltara las noticias próximas.

- Es aquí.- informó el conductor y observé con el ceño fruncido la enorme casa

- No lo creo.- rebatí

- Lo es.- aseguró Edward. Lo observé interrogante ante su seguridad, y él solo indicó la numeración

- Vaya.- murmuré para mí

- Déjame ayudarte.- ofreció cuando bajaba del auto

- El teatro comienza ahí dentro. No gracias.- dije seca declinando su ofrecimiento

Se retiró con unos pasos para darme el espacio a descender con su rostro decepcionado y no entendí el por qué. Las cosas eran claras, tan solo fingiríamos, o al menos él debería hacerlo. Que el amor nos había tocado sin aviso previo y aquí estábamos demostrando que estábamos dispuestos a todo por él. Tomó las maletas y con mis piernas temblando nos acercamos a la entrada.

- ¿Lista?.- cuestionó dejando las maletas sobre el piso

- ¿Listo tú para fingir que soy el amor de tu vida?.- solté ácidamente. Me dolía pretender ironía en esa frase

- No soy el único.- se defendió con voz suave

Estuve a punto de soltar una sarta de palabras contra él, cuando la puerta fue abierta de par en par y mi madre abrió sus ojos al máximo en sorpresa, pero prontamente desencajó su mandíbula al ver que no estaba sola con Elissa. Sonreí lo mejor que pude y me tensé cuando sentí una mano rozar mi espalda suavemente. Si estaba tratando de infundirme ánimos, estaba haciendo el camino incorrecto. Su tacto me desquiciaba.

- Bella…- susurró mamá

- Buenas tardes.- se apresuró Edward

- Yo… ¿Buenas?.- mi madre tomó su pecho y juré que le daría algo, pero solamente apretó su agarre allí

- Mamá, estoy feliz de estar aquí.- me entrometí. Algo me decía que Edward podía ser muy poco sutil y tirar la bomba ahora ya

- Yo igual de tenerte… perdón, de tenerlos.- hizo además con su mano para que ingresáramos.- Bella ¿Qué es esto?.- susurró cuando pasé por su lado

- Ya te lo explicaré.- dije en el mismo tono

Si había quedado maravillada con ver el lugar donde vivía mi madre, hermana y Phil. Por dentro no tenía palabras suficientes para describirlo. Edward, supongo que acostumbrado a tantos lujos, observaba con naturalidad e incluso me pareció ver orgullo en su mirada. Seguramente pensando que después de todo, no era tan descabellado casarse "por interés" con alguien que estaba un poco más arriba de la escala que él debía haberme asignado.

Phil, Rose y Emmett que se encontraba de visita en casa, ya que había obtenido habitación en los departamentos para estudiantes, quedaron con la misma expresión que mi madre al ver Edward me acompañaba. Suponía que sus cabezas intentaban asimilar éste hecho con la herencia, pero así mismo, apostaba que jamás estarían cerca siquiera de adivinar la verdadera razón.

- Quiero todas mis respuestas ahora.- decretó mamá en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación donde mudaba a Liz

Habíamos intentado mantener una conversación y reencuentro agradable entre todos, pero no era fácil sopesando los diversos rostros que le ofrecían y me ofrecían cada vez que Edward entraba en el tema que se estuviera tocando. Agradecía que mi hija hubiese tenido la ocurrencia de voltear el jugo que sostenía sobre mis manos para poder retirarme de ahí al menos unos minutos.

- Las tendrás en pocos minutos.- dije despreocupada, aparentemente

- ¿Es Edward Cullen? ¿Y qué hace aquí? Bella, por Dios, termina de una vez de decirme

- Voy a casarme con él y he venido a anunciarlo.- solté y me enderecé a ver su reacción

Ladeó su cabeza y me miró con su ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa, evidentemente no creyendo ni una sola palabra de la que acababa de darle. Sacudió su melena como si estuviera orientándose y se sentó al lado de mi hija que levantaba sus piecitos y los tomaba con sus manos.

- Por lo visto no tendré exclusividad y tendré que esperar.- suspiró

- Ya te lo he dicho.- encogí mis hombros, aunque ella estaba pendiente de su nieta

- Y yo permitiré que Emmett y Rose se vayan a vivir juntos ahora.- bromeó, dándome a entender lo que creí

- Bueno, yo ya lo he dicho

Me obsequió un gesto con su mano, como diciendo que terminara ya con la estupidez y se dedicó a terminar mi trabajo en vestir a la pequeña remolino que no se quedaba quieta ni un solo minuto.

Al volver al salón descubrí a Edward hablando animadamente con Phil, al parecer se estaba tomando en serio su papel de futuro yerno, ganándose a mi familia. Lo observé regalarme una sonrisa encantadora, y debo reconocer que anhelé con más fuerza que nada de esto fuera un maldito circo montado por una ridícula herencia. Me senté frente a mi hermana y esperé a que mi madre también se reuniese con nosotros.

Cuando estuvimos todos, los nervios comenzaron a tomar posesión de mí. Todos volvieron a observarse creyendo que lo hacían en forma disimulada, pero conocía bien esas miradas y esperaban ansiosos que alguna palabra saliera, ya fuese de mí o de él. Un gritito risueño de Liz al ver a Emmett hacerle mimos, me hizo reaccionar. Era tiempo y no había vuelta atrás. Y como si Edward pudiese de una forma asombrosa leer mi mente, se levantó caminando decidido y tomó ubicación a mi lado. Cuatro pares de ojos no perdieron detalle de ello.

- Es tiempo.- murmuró a centímetros de mi mejilla, provocando un escalofrío

- ¿Pasa…algo?.- cuestionó mi madre, alternando la mirada

- La visita de Edward…se debe a…- suspiré largo y profundo.- Necesito, es decir, necesitamos decirles algo

- ¿Otro muerto más?.- soltó Em sin delicadeza y sentí contraerse el cuerpo a mi lado

- ¡Emmett!.- gruñó Phil.- Lo siento.- miró a Edward

- No hay cuidado.- respondió. Pero su voz ya no estaba como antes

¡Dios mío! Esto era realmente una locura de proporciones y quizás él también estaba internalizando ese hecho, ahora que su voz y su postura siempre segura estaban en cierto modo flaqueando. Miré a Liz que jugueteaba con sus deditos y luego observé los míos, estaban blancos como la cal y fríos como témpano. Quizás esto no estaba bien, y era el momento para echarme atrás. James igualmente pagaría no haberle dedicado el tiempo necesario a su hija…

- Le he pedido a Isabella que sea mi esposa. Sé que seguramente ustedes dirán que es una locura y precipitado, luego que mi mujer hubiese fallecido a tan solo pocos meses atrás. Pero Isabella me ha hecho ver que si tengo una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, no dejaré que pase. Estoy enamorado de ella, y quiero ser lo que ella y Liz merecen

Mi garganta se cerró en un nudo indisoluble. El silencio que prosiguió a esa confesión tan hermosamente falsa, me impidió alzar la mirada para observar los rostros de mi familia. Solo los gorjeos de Liz me indicaban que aun había vida en esa sala. La mano de Edward se aventuró en mi regazo y entrelazó sus dedos con la mía. Reprimí un jadeo, al darme cuenta de todo esto, y de todo lo que anhelaba que fuese tan distinto.

- Dios…- susurré

- ¿Bella?.- la voz de Phil me hizo estremecer de temor

- Santa jodida madre.- jadeó Emmett.- ¿Van a casarse? ¿En serio?

- Es lo que he dicho. Y será dentro de dos semanas

- ¡¿Qué?.- cerré los ojos ante el grito de mi madre

- Bella, reacciona antes que a mamá le dé un ataque y cambiemos un matrimonio por un funeral.- pidió Rose.- Y que me disculpe Edward.- agregó al hacer alusión a la muerte otra vez

- Es verdad.- musité con voz inaudible. Edward apretó mi mano con un poco de fuerza y entendí que no estaba siendo creíble, por lo que inhale y expuse.- Pasó sin premeditarlo y…he tomado la decisión de darnos una oportunidad

No hablé de amor, porque sentía que al hacerlo la emoción verdadera me atraparía en mis palabras sinceras y maquilladas con ficción. Miré a los presentes y nadie decía nada. Emmett sonreía, como algo propio de él. Mi hermana solo nos observaba con tranquilidad y supongo que asimilación. Phil estaba pendiente de Renée, y ella, ella solo parecía no acabar de entender que lo dicho minutos antes en su cuarto, era verdad y ahora se lo confirmaba

- ¿Casarse?.- expulsó al fin contrariada.- Pero…pe…pero ¿Cómo?

- Mamá…- comencé, pero ella me cortó

- Bella ¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir? ¡Estás hablando de casarte en menos de dos semanas con un hombre que acaba de enviudar!.- se puso de pié molesta

- Señora.- llamó Edward con voz calmada.- Si hemos venido acá, es porque estamos seguros de lo que queremos

- ¡No, no y no!.- gritó y Rose rápidamente quitó a Liz de sus brazos que comenzaba a hacer pucheros

- Mamá, lamento que reacciones así, pero es mi vida y quiero a Edward en ella.- dije con valor sacado de algún lugar

- ¿Y James?.- lo sacó a colación y Edward se levantó, dispuesto a rebatir su punto, por lo que me adelanté

- James es el padre de Liz y siempre lo será. No logro entender su relación con mi matrimonio

- Me esperaría esto…este matrimonio con él, pero… ¡Por Dios hija! ¡¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza? ¡Eras sensata!

- Está siendo sensata al querer luchar por lo que siente

- ¿Y usted no tiene un poco de remordimiento acaso? Su mujer aun no se enfría y ya piensa meter a…

- Renée.- habló Phil, cortando las que seguramente serían duras palabras por parte de ella

- No lo puedo creer.- pasó su mano por su frente y caminó de lado a lado

- ¿No vas a apoyarme?.- pregunté con un hilo de voz. Me dolía mentirle a mi familia, pero más me dolía visualizarme en un escenario diferente donde todo fuera realidad y ella reaccionara de igual forma

- Yo te felicito.- todos nos giramos a Em, no por sus palabras, sino por su seriedad.- Supongo que no debe ser fácil, pero…mamá siempre dice que los matrimonios solo son por y para felicidad

Asentí, incapaz de decir o agradecer su gesto de confort. Rose se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta mí para darme un beso y un abrazo, y a Edward un palmoteo muy poco femenino, pero muy característico de ella. Phil observaba a mi madre bastante preocupado, al igual que yo, puesto que no reaccionaba solo me observaba como buscando más respuestas de las que había dado.

- Necesito hablar con Isabella.- rompió el silencio y ese "Isabella" me atemorizó el doble de lo que ya estaba

- No creo…

- Edward.- le corté. Si él creía que me arrepentiría, realmente no me conocía.

No, no me conocía. Quizás si se hubiese dado el tiempo de hacerlo, no estaríamos en esta situación. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, el estaría poniendo un porcentaje de sentimiento en lo que estábamos por hacer. Lo observé intentando decirle con mis ojos que mi palabra no estaba en juego, que me casaría con él y podría recuperar hasta el último peso. Me acerqué a él, me paré en la punta de mis pies y rocé mis labios con los suyos. Quería con ese gesto convencer a mi familia de que mis palabras eran ciertas, y…al mismo tiempo…quería vivir un poco en mi mundo imaginario.

- Bella…- susurró el contra mis labios. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré fijamente.

Ese susurro había sido con tanto… ¡No! El solo estaba siguiendo mi juego. Me aparté con mis mejillas enrojecidas y mi corazón bombeando como un loco, y también con tristeza. Una que dejé en el último rincón cuando seguí a mi madre hasta el patio trasero de la casa. Todo hermoso, todo cálido y yo tan fría por dentro y por fuera.

- Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar.- murmuró con sus brazos cruzados y mirando a la nada.- ¿Es esto así como lo han dicho o hay algo detrás de todo?

Mi madre, siempre perceptiva. Sin embargo, yo había pasado un tiempo con personas que mentir, era como comer y respirar. Y en eso me inspiré para estar a su altura, a la del que sería mi esposo. Por lo menos, algo que tuviésemos en común aparte de lo económico.

- Sé que puedo estar decepcionandote en este momento y que no te imaginabas esto para mí. Que pensarás que mi ética y moral están enterradas en lo más bajo que pueden caer.- tomé aire.- Pero me enamoré, no sé cómo ni cuándo… Pero comencé a sentir todo lo que tú debiste sentir por papá o por Phil.- la miré con ternura, no era un reproche.- Traté de luchar contra esto, pero fue más fuerte mamá. Algo me hizo no poder volver atrás y…me enamoré.

Cada palabra fue cierta, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por ello. Porque aquí sin él y sin testigos más que la mujer a la que más amaba, estaba reconociendo las razones por las que hubiese dicho que sí, incluso el mundo entero me condenara, si todo esto se hubiese dado en formas distinta. Lo amaba y aunque había tratado de olvidar, no podía…

- ¿Estás segura, hija? Lo digo porque es todo tan apresurado.- dijo con pesar

- Los tiempos no son lo importante, sino los sentimientos.- repetí las palabras que mi padre había dicho poco antes de dejarnos.

- Lo recuerdo.- sonrió con nostalgia y se acercó presurosa a abrazarme.- Espero que estés tomando la mejor decisión Bella. Por ti y por mi nieta…- suspiró contra mi cabello.- Solo dime que no tuvieron nada mientras su mujer aun vivía.- rogó y apretó más mi cuerpo

- No mamá, todo…sucedió después. Nos mantuvimos en contacto y…bueno, pasó.- mentí en algunas partes

- Bien, como sea.- declaró como si estuviera derrotada.- ¿Su familia lo acepta?

Tragué saliva en forma compulsiva. No, lo aceptaba y él tampoco lo había comunicado. Sus padres se encontraban lejos, su cuñada y esposo que había sido un gran amigo para él no querían saber nada de su vida. Tan solo el único amigo que le quedaba había dicho que estaría ahí, aunque pensaba que todo se estaba haciendo mal. Suponía que esas palabras tenían relación a los orígenes de toda esta pantalla y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

- Su familia…no lo acepta.- dije al fin

- ¿No?.- se separó y miró mis ojos. Llorosos dieron la imagen de afectarme a su juicio entendí yo, cuando volvió a abrazarme con fuerza.- Oh Dios, esto es tan complicado.- susurró.- Pero todo sea por tu eterna felicidad. Sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros.

"Eterna felicidad" repetí en mi fuero interno. Y las lágrimas no pudieron ser guardadas por más tiempo.

**…**

Miré mi vestido frente al espejo y quise ponerme a llorar como una niña pequeña ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento? La diferencia, era que esto no tenía nada de especial, romántico o de ensueño. Mi ropa era una farsa, la fiesta y ceremonia también. Todo era una mentira, y estaba arrastrando a mi familia a ello también. Sonreí y negué con mi cabeza, dejando que unos mechones cayeran por mis mejillas. Después de todo, yo no era mucho mejor que el hombre que esperaba por mí en el piso inferior.

- Todavía no entiendo cómo no dijiste nada antes.- sentí las manos de Phil sobre mis hombros

- Tenía miedo.- susurré, conteniendo las ganas de llorar

- Nadie iba a juzgarte Bella. Es cierto que su mujer murió hace…poco tiempo, pero bueno. El amor aparece cuando menos se espera

- Claro.- murmuré. Me giré y le sonreí, se veía radiante en su esmoquin.- Gracias Phil

- Soy yo el que te agradece esto.- acarició mis mejillas.- Y vamos antes que el novio se arranque de tanta espera

Asentí y suspiré. El novio sería capaz de subir y arrastrarme a decir el sí, esto significaba más para él que para mí. Deslicé mi dedo por la franja rosada que llevaba bajo el busto, una clara señal de que mi hija existía y también estaba allí. Mis piernas temblaban y no entendía por qué, o quería no entender. Después de todo, yo si estaba dando este paso por un sentimiento, aunque no correspondido.

Tomé a Phil por el brazo y caminé sujeta a él por los pasillos que me llevaban donde el juez y mi familia junto a pocas amistades esperaban. Miré a Phil que me devolvió una sonrisa radiante, sintiéndose orgulloso de entregarme como la hija que me consideraba. Añoraba poder sonreír como él en un día que debería ser tan especial para cualquier mujer.

"Edward" susurré en mi cabeza cuando lo vi allí, esperando por mí.

Vestido de forma impecable en un traje oscuro y una corbata con un tono parecido al lazo que llevaba yo recordando la vida que había traído al mundo, esperaba al lado de la mesa donde estaba el juez. Apreté mis labios cuando estos temblaron involuntariamente y enterré mis uñas en el, gracias a Dios, saco y no piel de Phil. Mi estómago parecía haber adquirido vida propia haciendo saltar sus integrantes dentro de ella.

- Solamente diré, cuídalas.- expresó mi padrastro cuando estuvo frente a el

- Siempre.- respondió Edward como si su promesa fuera cierta

Cerré mis ojos cuando el hombre que había suplido la falta de mi padre en estos años besó mi frente. Un sollozo se escuchó en algún lugar y supe que era mi madre. Así mismo los balbuceos de mi pequeña razón de vivir. Miré más allá del hombre frente a mí, a quien temía observar y me maravillé de lo hermosa que se veía mi hija vestida toda de rosa. Estiró sus brazos hacia mí y lloriqueó cuando Rose y Emmett comenzaron a distraerla.

- Estás hermosa.- escuché una murmuración y levanté mi cabeza en forma lenta

Un brillo que estaba segura solamente me estaba tratando de imaginar bailaba en sus ojos. Alzó su mano y con sus nudillos acarició una de mis mejillas. Pestañee rápidamente al observar su actitud demasiado cariñosa para conmigo. Sonrió de tal forma que olvidé darle aire a mi cuerpo y tomó mi mano hasta guiarme frente al juez, que dio inicio a la ceremonia.

Sencilla, tranquila y falsa. Esa era la descripción sólida que podía rescatar de ella en todo momento. Las palabras, firmas y abrazos eran recibidos con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas. El beso que mi esposo me brindó como si a quien estuviera dándoselo fuera la persona más importante del mundo, fue una mentira. Y dolió, mi pecho y corazón dolieron como si una enfermedad estuviera entrando en él de forma abrupta, quemante y desgarradora.

- ¿Cómo se siente Señora Cullen?.- me voltee al oír esa voz ronca

- Jacob.- saludé.- Soy solo Isabella o Bella.- aclaré

- Ahora eres la mujer de mi amigo, por lo que su apellido lo portas quieras o no.- sonreí con falsedad

- Estás al tanto de todo.- rascó su barbilla

- Tú lo has dicho. Soy conocedor de todos los hechos, por lo mismo te puedo decir con voz y voto Isabella Cullen.- lo miré extrañada

- Este matrimonio es tan falso como el discurso de un político.- comparé

- No puedo estar muy de acuerdo contigo.- rebatió.- ¿Tú crees que todo esto es falso?

- Jacob.- pronuncié cansinamente

- Averígualo.- retó.- Date el tiempo necesario para averiguarlo. Edward…

- Jake.- irrumpió aquel personaje del que estábamos a punto de hablar.

Odié su aparición, algo me decía que las palabras que su amigo compartiría conmigo tenían un punto importante. Se observaron con una sonrisa tensa, y Edward carraspeó con fuerza indicándole que se marchara. Jacob hizo un ademán hacia mí y se perdió entre los pocos invitados.

- ¿Qué te decía?.- preguntó observando alrededor

- Felicitándome por la hermosa fiesta.- contesté irónica

- Tengo buen gusto.- se mofó y me miró en forma intensa

- Felicidades por tu montaje entonces.- devolví con molestia y esquivando su mirada

- Bella…

- ¿Cuántos meses tendremos que fingir ser la pareja perfecta?.- corté cualquiera fuera su diálogo.- ¿Un mes te parece razonable o menos?

Me obsequió una mirada gélida y bebió de un solo trago la copa que tenía en su mano donde brillaba la alianza idéntica a la mía, y que cada tanto acariciaba como si quisiera por arte de magia volverla un sentido verdadero. Frunció sus labios y sonrió como recordando algo a la vez que negaba, bajaba y volvía a posar sus ojos en mí.

- No creo que tu familia obtenga la mejor imagen de ti si te casas y te separas como cambiar de ropa

- Mira Edward…

- No Bella, aquí la que debe observar y atentamente eres tú.- sentí un doble significado de ello

- Decreta tu el tiempo que necesitas entonces para rebosar tu cuenta bancaria.- escupí

- Ya veremos.- fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse de mi vista

Pasé el resto del tiempo acompañada de mi hija y mi familia. Edward compartió con toda aquella gente invitada restante, a la que me presentó como si fuera un orgulloso nuevo hombre casado. Varias veces me sentí observada y de soslayo comprobaba que era él quien ni perdía detalle de mis pasos.

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, comencé a preguntarme qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, en especial esta noche. Mi familia estaba hospedada en un hotel aquí en New York y nosotros obviamente deberíamos pernoctar aquí acompañados de mi hija, lo cual, me brindaba un poco de tranquilidad. No lo creía un hombre capaz de forzarme a nada, aunque tampoco esperaba una noche de bodas común y corriente, pero de igual forma me ponía nerviosa lo que venía.

- Ya tengo el bolso preparado de Liz.- apuntó mi madre y me hizo girarme casi hasta perder la estabilidad

- ¿P-perdón?.- tartamudee

- ¿Perdón, qué?.- mi hermana puso sus ojos en blanco.- Te espera una larga noche hermanita.- golpeó su cadera con la mía coquetamente

- ¡N-no!.- casi grité atrayendo la atención de Edward, que raudo se acercó

- ¿Pasa algo?.- consultó y miró a todos buscando sus respuestas

- Le estaba informando a Bella que me llevaré a Liz.- habló tranquilamente mi madre

- P-pero… pero eso no es necesario.- me apresuré y avancé para arrebatarle a mi hija

- Creo que es tiempo de darte mi sorpresa.- se interpuso Edward y su mirada no me dejó más tranquila

- ¿De qué hablas?.- cuestioné seria y con el corazón alborotado

- Esta noche la pasaremos en el mejor hotel de la ciudad.- contestó sonriendo y yo casi muriéndome en el acto. Se volteó y comenzó a llamar por su móvil

- ¿Q-qué?.- jadee

- Hija, ve tranquila y disfruta de lo nuevo que vivirás de ahora en adelante.- alentó Renée, que aun no estando muy de acuerdo, prefería demostrar felicidad

- En tu maleta encontrarás el regalo de Emmett y mío.- susurró Rose con una risita en mi oído

- Quiero ahora un sobrino.- fue la despedida de Emmett

- Edward…- llamé entre dientes y aferré su brazo antes que estrechara la mano de Phil

- No estés nerviosa mi amor.- cambió el rumbo de todo.- Somos marido y mujer.- murmuró en mi cuello.- Actúa.- terminó solo para que yo oyera

Vi todo en cámara lenta como mi madre se llevaba a mi hija luego de que intentara amarrarla a mí y ella tuviera prácticamente que arrebatarla de mis brazos. Esto no estaba saliendo como yo lo esperaba y creía, y parecía que a cada minuto transcurrido, Edward se divertía más haciendo esto un show más real.

- Es hora.- anunció y mi cuerpo tembló.

**…**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**…**

Me aseguré nuevamente que el pequeño coctel y el champagne estuvieran tal cual lo había ordenado, mientras mi ahora esposa se encontraba en el tocador.

Masajee mis sienes con fervor. Esto no era una noche de bodas normal, sin embargo, había pedido que la habitación fuera acomodada de forma acogedora…y romántica. Sabía que ella se había sorprendido en cuanto ingresamos, más no lo manifestó en voz alta y simplemente se dirigió en forma rápida hacia donde estaba ahora por más de media hora.

Si no fuera por los ruidos que aun se podían percibir y porque estábamos a más de 15 pisos de altura, habría creído sinceramente que había huido o el en peor de los casos ahogado en la bañera.

Sonreí con algo de tristeza e ironía por mis pensamientos. Cualquier hombre recién casado estaría esperando ver salir a su mujer en una lencería provocativa desde aquella puerta que parecía querer taladrar con mis ojos. Yo sólo esperaba que saliera para cada cual dormir en cada extremo de esa gran cama. Y a pesar de todo, preparaba dos copas para brindar.

No me giré cuando sentí la puerta abrirse, aunque mi cuerpo quemaba por hacerlo, pero me quedé allí observando las burbujas evaporarse… Alcé mi cabeza y a pesar de que el ventanal me mostraba una noche envidiable en su exterior, yo me concentré en el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo de la mujer de pié a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

Vestía de igual manera como cuando había hecho ingreso. Solo su pelo caía lacio por sus hombros y mis manos protestaron por querer enredarse allí… Bajé nuevamente mi cabeza y cuadrando mis hombros tomé las copas y me voltee hacia ella ofreciéndosela.

- No bebo.- se excusó

- Lo sé.- respondí.- Pero he pedido una especial para ti.- y lo había hecho, previendo todo

- No tengo nada por qué celebrar.- volvió a negarse caminando hacia su maleta

- Bien, entonces brindaré sólo por la bella mujer que hoy me acompaña en mi noche de bodas.- ironicé para ella

- Felicidades.- masculló revolviendo entre sus ropas

Tomé de mi copa a sorbos pequeños. Lo cierto era que aun mostrando una seguridad envidiable por cualquiera, me sentía el ser más indefenso de la tierra y me molestaba ese sentimiento. Ella ni siquiera era consciente de lo que provocaba en mí, y aunque me alegraba en parte de ello, la otra se moría por encarárselo y dejar todas las mentiras atrás.

- ¿Pediste otra habitación?.- esa pregunta me descolocó

- ¿Para qué?.- alcé mi ceja desafiante hacia ella cuando comencé a comprender

- Esto es una mentira.- nos indicó ambos.- Y no creo que el suelo sea cómodo para ti

- No voy a dormir en el suelo.- negué sonriendo y sorprendido

- Bien, el baño está calefaccionado. No creo que pesques un resfrío.- encogió sus hombros y caminó hacia la cama

_¿Ella estaba insinuando que yo debería dormir en el baño?_ Estaba loca si lo creía así

- No voy a dormir en el baño.- sisee

- ¿Y donde entonces? ¿Colgado como los murciélagos?.- su humor negro me hubiese provocado risa en otro momento_ ¡Otro momento!_

- Voy a dormir en esa cama.- indiqué con mi cabeza y dejé la copa en forma brusca sobre la mesa de cristal

- Por supuesto que no.- se enderezó y puso sus manos en jarra sobre su diminuta cintura

- Estamos casados.- recalqué como niño pequeño con arrebato

- Para los demas y para la ley. Para mí no.- movió su pié golpeando el piso

- Entonces me quedo con la ley y los demás. Y tú duermo sí o sí en esa cama.- hablé entre dientes

- Bien, entonces tomaré algunas cobijas y almohadas para mí.- avancé rápido cuando la vi decidida

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Dormir en el baño o allí.- enseñó el sofá

- Tú y yo vamos a dormir en esa cama.- abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.- Tú a tu lado y yo al mío.- tuve el desagrado de informar

- Jamás compartiría un lugar sagrado como la cama contigo.- espetó desdeñosa

- Mientes.- la provoqué.- Apuesto a que estás más que dispuesta a solo…compartirla para domir.- sonreí ante sus ojos furiosos

- En tus sueños.- gruñó

- Créeme, en mis sueños lo que más me pides es…que no…

- ¡No sigas!.- gritó cortando mis palabras. Y algo en esto me gustó

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo perturbador?.- me mofé

- Mira Edward.- suspiró y pasó su mano por sus cabellos sueltos.- No tenemos nada que fingir. Aquí no hay nadie… Y bueno, solo somos Edward y Bella y nada más

- A Edward le agrada demasiado Bella.- su cara se tornó roja y sonreí socarronamente

- Basta de juegos Edward.- rodó sus ojos

- Edward no está jugando.- susurré acercándome a ella.- Edward se…muere por tener una noche de bodas verdadera

- Pero no lo es.- rebatió rápidamente.- Y ya deja de hablar como estúpido

- Bien.- asentí.- No hablaré más en tercera persona o como estúpido, según tu parecer.- su respiración se agitó cuando solo estábamos separados por escasos centímetros.- Quiero hacer el amor contigo.- solté viendo como sus mejillas casi explotaban y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente

- D-deja…esto.- pidió con dificultad, cuando mi mano rozaba su cuello

- ¿Qué dejo? ¿Caer tu ropa y la mía?.- mi dedo se paseó por el borde de su vestido

- B-basta.- intentó alejarse, pero mi brazo apresó su cintura

- Me gustas.- susurré pasando mis labios por su mejilla y bajando a su barbilla, mientras su pequeña mano intentaba separarme...muy débilmente- Demasiado.- añadí mordiendo suavemente por donde mi boca recorría.- Y es la más absoluta verdad esta noche

- Ed…

Y me sentí poderoso cuando la fiera que minutos atrás me ordenaba dormir en cualquier lugar, ahora respondía suave y lentamente el beso que le robaba… Lástima que lo suave y lento, solo estaba pronosticado para el principio. Hoy sí íbamos a tener nuestra noche de bodas, era la _tradición_ y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar. Al parecer… ella tampoco…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡No. Me . Maten! Si lo hacen, no tendrán el próximo capítulo y peor para ustedes... muahaha xD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas/os. Los leo cada uno siempre y he tratado de responderlos, pero no alcanzo a todos =/ El tiempo, es mi enemigo **

**Ya saben, prev en el Blog. Y agrégenme si así lo desean a msn, twitter, face como me lo han pedido **

**¡Besitos!**

**Mis PADU, las quiero mil =)**

**Pam3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XVIII  
**

**...**

**Be.-**

**...**

- ¿Así conseguiste que Ángela y…Heidi se metieran a tu cama?.- pregunté con una ironía sobreactuada y resultó.

Ésa, fue la primera y la última vez que Edward había intentado llevar nuestra relación a un plano más íntimo durante este mes de lo que supongo todo el mundo creía como un idílico matrimonio.

Me dejé caer sobre el enorme sofá de cuero negro que adornaba la sala del hogar de Edward, mientras recordaba su rostro desencajado por mis palabras y como había soltado su agarre sobre mí como si mi cuerpo expeliera una llama lacerante. Sentí un tirón de dolor en mi pecho cuando vi lo mismo en sus ojos, pero me obligué a parecer resuelta y tranquila a cada paso que el daba alejándose de mí y yendo al sofá de esa habitación.

Poco después lo había escuchado llamar a recepción y pedir otra habitación. Esperé a que saliera de ahí y destapé mi cuerpo sentándome en la cama, preguntándome con rabia si es que acaso todo esto estaría igualmente arreglado y él en este mismo instante estaría celebrando su noche de bodas con otra, que con solo pensar su nombre el estómago se me revolvía.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba preparada para cuando volvió a recogerme. No había habido mayor conversación entre ambos y había tenido que poner mi mejor voz cuando recibí la llamada de mi madre en su presencia para preguntar cómo estaba todo.

Desde ese punto nuestra relación no había mejorado ni menguado, simplemente seguía adelante sin mayores cambios. Aunque no podía desconocer sus atenciones hacia Liz y hacia mí. Atenciones obviamente que estaban enmarcadas en toda esta mentira, pero de igual forma lograba algunas veces que mi estómago se volviera un poco loco.

- ¿Señora Cullen?.- me giré al oír hablar a la empleada que Edward mantenía en casa. Aún no me acostumbraba a ese nuevo nombre

- ¿Si?.- me levanté y llegué a los pies de la escalera donde ella esperaba

- Liz se ha dormido.- apreté mis labios en una fina línea

- Margot, ya le he dicho que no es necesario que se haga cargo de mi hija.- ella bajó su rostro avergonzado y me obligué a relajarme

- Lo siento, es solo… que el Señor Cullen me ha pedido estar al pendiente y la niña estaba sollozando cuando pasé fuera de su cuarto.- suspiré derrotada

- La que lo siente soy yo. No la escuché y…gracias.- dije al fin ganándome una pequeña sonrisa de aquella mujer

- ¿Me necesita para algo más?.- negué inmediatamente.- ¿El…Señor irá a cenar?

- Yo me encargo.- zanjé siendo amable.- Buenas noches

Dio media vuelta y desapareció rápidamente por donde mismo había descendido. Miré la hora y el reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche, lo que sin poder evitar me hizo calcular que Edward ya llevaba 2 horas de retraso. No había hablado de ninguna junta o reunión, por lo que mi mente se fue directamente a una mujer. Ángela.

No había sabido absolutamente nada de esa mujer, pero eso no quería decir que todos estuviésemos en igual condición y tampoco me había atrevido a preguntarle a él por ella.

Me reí irónicamente cuando tenía un plato de comida en mis manos para ir directo al microondas. Aunque había dicho mil veces que no me comportaría como una esposa y todo el cuento que viniera con ello, la realidad era que yo estaba día a día detrás de una cocina preparando los alimentos para cuando él llegara e incluso era yo quien ordenaba la mesa y la dejaba preparada para él cuando ocurría como en estos casos que no lográbamos sentarnos todos juntos a la hora de la cena.

La cerradura de la puerta principal me alertó de su llegada y como un rayo me alejé de donde había terminado de calentarle nuevamente la comida para él, tomando el biberón de Liz y pareciendo que lo secaba afanosamente.

- Buenas noches.- saludó

- Buenas.- mascullé sin voltearme

Sabía exactamente que estaba de pié con su maletín en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina esperando que yo le dirigiera una mirada, pero me quedé en mi sitio.

- Lamento llegar tarde.- cerré los ojos ante su voz tan suave y con esa disculpa

- No hay problema.- encogí mis hombros y por primera vez lo vi.- Margot te dejó todo preparado

- ¿Ya cenaste?.- sus ojos parecían tener esperanzas ¿De qué? ¿Qué comiera con él?

- Si.- mentí y no sé cuál fue la razón para hacerlo, cuando había pensado ciertamente en esperarlo

- ¿Y Liz?.- consultó entrando lentamente

- Dormida.- su cercanía siempre lograba ponerme nerviosa, por lo que decidí salir de allí.- Yo también voy a dormir. Ya es tarde

- Pero…

- Que descanses Edward.- me despedí y salí caminando con prisa

Dos horas más tarde esperaba pacientemente sentir sus pisadas en los escalones para luego hacer como que dormia y sentir como él entraba con sigilo a la habitación que compartía con mi hija, pero no pasó. Las horas siguieron transcurriendo y él aun se mantenía en la planta baja ¿Se habría quedado a terminar algunos pendientes en su despacho? ¿Dormido quizás en el sofá? En la penumbra me quedé observando los pequeños rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana y hacían figuras sobre el techo. Mis pies hormigueaban por ver qué hacía, pero mi otro lado me obligaba a permanecer en esa cálida cama.

Desorientada me senté pensando que aún eran las 2 de la madrugada. Me voltee y encendía la pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche. Ahora el reloj daba las 4, por lo que debía haberme quedado dormida en algún momento de la noche. Miré hacia la puerta por si me indicaba que esta noche igualmente él había venido a dar las buenas noches de esa forma silenciosa, pero estaba cerrada y no tenía forma de saber si había estado aquí.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había sentido. Mi corazón parecía querer correr una maratón y salirse de mi pecho cuando había sentido su mano rozar suavemente mi cabello. Había estado a punto de erguirme y gritarle que abandonara el cuarto, pero él solo se había retirado sin más. Eran esas acciones que me dejaban confundida. No podía decir que era un mal hombre, al menos no había demostrado ser así en este tiempo, pero no entendía su forma de actuar como un delincuente y menos sabiendo que no había nadie con quien fingir a esas horas ¿Qué ocurría con él?

Liz dormía plácidamente con el cuerpo atravesado en la cama. Sonreí y traté de ubicarla nuevamente con su cabeza hacia el respaldo. Realmente a mi hija debería comprarle una cama gigante para que no fuera a tener un accidente entre sus alocadas vueltas durante su sueño.

Me levanté y tomé la bata que reposaba a los pies de la cama, rogaba a Dios porque ese presentimiento que tenía no se hiciera realidad y Edward ya no estuviera en la planta baja, sino en su habitación durmiendo. Pero tampoco tuve suerte cuando vi su puerta entreabierta y una mínima luz reflejar desde las escaleras. Él aun estaba abajo y solo ahora venía a darme cuenta que hoy se estaba comportando algo extraño.

Bajé con cuidado cada peldaño y me dirigí directamente a su despacho. La puerta estaba un poco abierta por lo que asomé mi cabeza y no tuve mucho que buscar. Edward estaba sentado frente al escritorio con una mano en el posa brazos y la otra ocultando su rostro. Sus dedos masajeaban sus ojos cerrados, por lo que supe que no estaba durmiendo. Movía lentamente el asiento como balanceándose y tenía sus labios tensos.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza cuando decidí entrar… Golpee suavemente, lo que hizo que levantara su cabeza y me observara extrañado.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces despierta?.- su voz estaba algo ronca

- Yo…me levanté por un vaso de agua.- inventé en el momento, sin pensar en otra excusa

- Ya veo.- suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento.- Debes volver a dormir. Es tarde

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- ignoré su petición y me adentré

- Trabajando.- murmuró, pero no había nada sobre su escritorio

- Mmm hmm.- murmuré.- Es tarde también para que tú estés aquí.- añadí

- Iré luego.- sonrió.- Gracias por la preocupación.- abrí la boca para objetar que no estaba preocupada, pero decidí dejarlo pasar

- Buenas noches.- dije en cambio

- Dulces sueños para ti y para Liz.- respondió dándome un calor en el pecho con sus palabras

**…**

Los días que transcurrieron a esa noche no fueron muy diferentes, lo único que variaba era que Edward ya no entraba al cuarto a media noche sino cerca de las 5 de la mañana para obsequiarle un beso de buenas noches a Liz y otro a mí. Y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no mostrar signos de estar despierta, pero al igual que él, no lograba conciliar el sueño hasta que sentía su puerta cerrarse frente a la nuestra.

No sabía qué estaba pasando con él. Me mordía la lengua cuando estábamos juntos para no preguntarle y no revelarle que así como él pasaba horas desvelado, yo igual.

Pero el día de hoy hubo algo nuevo.

Liz revoloteó en su silla adaptada para ella cuando lo vio entrar y él solo le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa y una tímida caricia sobre su ahora un poco más largo cabello.

Ridículo o no, me molestó ese hecho. Él siempre intentaba encontrar el momento para poder demostrarle cariño a ella, y aunque yo me oponía en primera instancia, ahora simplemente lo dejaba. Hoy sin embargo, ni siquiera se digno a voltear cuando las protestas de Liz se hicieron más fuertes buscando su atención. Traté de seguirle dando de comer su papilla, pero ella giraba su cuerpo como un remolino buscando la presencia de Edward que observaba hacia el exterior y le daba su espalda.

- Ya he arreglado todo Señor.- elevé mis cejas al comentario de Margot

- Gracias.- por fin volteó y sonrió. Liz volvió a protestar y él se acercó a ella.- ¿Qué pasa corazón?

- Sólo está inquieta por los dientes.- dije una verdad a medias.

- ¿Y esos ratones?.- le preguntó moviendo el labio inferior de mi hija para ver sus dientes de leche asomándose.- Estás toda una preciosa señorita.-

- ¡Dah!.- gritó mi hija y me paralicé

- ¿Qué has dicho?.- cuestionó él con una sonrisa radiante

- S-solo está balbuceando.- interpuse rápidamente

- Ella siempre llama así cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con usted.- intervino Margot y casi la acribillé con la mirada. Ella se encogió en su lugar y con un débil "permiso" salió de allí

- ¡Dah!.- volvió a repetir Liz terminando en grandes risas y estirando sus brazos a él

- Ven aquí princesa.- hice el amago de levantarme cuando él la tomó en sus brazos, pero me quedé allí.- Di Edward.- le pidió él otra vez

- ¡Dah!.- repitió ella con grandes carcajadas

- Al menos tú si notas mi presencia.- comentó Edward en voz baja y besó la frente de ella

Tragué con dificultad el nudo que se puso en mi garganta al escucharlo decir con tanta melancolía esas palabras. Más aun al ser testigo de las palabras de Liz, aquellas que ya había escuchado anteriormente referidas a él, pero no había querido decir nada. Sentía mezcla de celos, y algo que no sabía cómo expresar. Y era cierto, mi hija siempre estaba pendiente de él de una forma u otra.

Reímos juntos cuando Elissa lo rodeó con sus brazos y acercó su rostro para darle un beso a su estilo, con su boquita formando una "O" y luego arrugó su nariz y la refregó con fuerza al sentir la pequeña barba que asomaba en el rostro de él.

- Tengo que seguirle dando la comida.- murmuré. Él me miró y asintió, dejándole en su silla

- Si te comes todo, te prometo afeitar esta molestosa barba.- le indicó a ella que lo observaba como si entendiera

- Seguramente va a entender.- sonreí. Llevé una pequeña porción a su boca y ella la recibió gustosa, haciéndonos reír fuertemente

- Parece que sí.- comentó él

De soslayo observé mientras seguía alimentando a Liz, como él se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando mi hija le hablaba con balbuceos y él volvía a sonreírle, pero se notaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Has escuchado lo que le pedí a Margot?.- preguntó de pronto

- Si.- lo miré extrañada

- Nos vamos a Forks.- anunció dejándome con la boca abierta de la impresión.- ¿Bella?.- supuse que había estado callada demasiado tiempo

- ¿Qué has dicho?.- pedí volver a escuchar sus palabras anteriores

- Nos iremos a Forks.- dijo sencillamente

- ¿Y eso? Es decir… ¿Forks? ¿Cómo?.- sonrió ante mis palabras atropelladas

- Simplemente eso, que nos mudamos a Forks.- expresó sencillamente, al menos para él

En cambió yo, tenía pensamientos, palabras y preguntas por docena atropelladas en mi cerebro ¿Forks? ¿Y su trabajo? ¿Qué estaba planeando? Nos observamos sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro por un tiempo que llegué a perder su noción y antes que pudiese destrabar mi lengua para bombardearlo con mis dudas, acarició la nariz de mi hija y se levantó.

- Debo volver a la empresa para ultimar detalles. No sé a qué hora regrese.- comunicó y tuvo un movimiento vacilante como si fuese a acercarse hasta mí, más retrocedió y salió

No pude dejar de hacer trabajar mi cabeza durante todas las horas que estuvo fuera de casa, que a esta altura ya eran muchas. La 1 de la madrugada y él no regresaba y sin embargo, por primera vez no pensé que estaría en brazos de otra mujer.

El ruido de un auto deteniéndose me alertó de su llegada. Salté de donde estaba sentada y observé desde la ventana de mi habitación como descendía de él y caminaba lentamente hacia la entrada. No esperé como la otra noche a intentar no ser descubierta que estaba esperándolo, así que me apresuré para dejar almohadones por alrededor de mi pequeña y corrí escaleras abajo.

Nuevamente estaba en su despacho y rebuscaba en su escritorio, donde muchas veces había intentado acceder sin resultados favorables, pues estaba bajo siete llaves. Me quedé espiándolo unos minutos. Algo observaba y desde yo estaba no podía definir qué era. Tomé la decisión de entrar y aclarar algunas cosas justo cuando algo parecido a un sollozo lastimero brotó de su pecho y me congelé en mi lugar.

Tapé mi boca con mi mano intentando mitigar cualquier ruido de sorpresa que viniese de mí, pues esto era… difícil que explicar. Me dolía y trataba de que no me produjese nada de igual forma, pero lo primero era lo que primaba al verlo de esa forma. Abatido y sufriendo ¿Este era el verdadero Edward del que me hablaba Heidi? ¿Un hombre que sufría en soledad representando un villano sin corazón ante la multitud?

Mi cabeza dejó de procesar cuando en un descuido empujé levemente la puerta y él fue consciente de mi presencia volteándose hacia mí. Sus ojos eran dos pozos donde podías perderte en el mar de emociones, y ninguna mejor que la otra.

- ¿Otra vez despierta a estas horas?.- cuestionó con un tono de voz débil y carraspeando para aclarar su garganta

- Esperándote.- dije con valentía

- Lo siento. Me quedé más tiempo del que presupuestaba en la oficina…

- ¿Por qué decidiste mudarnos a Forks?.- guié por ahí mi interrogatorio, aun muriéndome por saber qué lo tenía así

- Lo extrañas.- contestó para mi asombro.- Extrañas el lugar que te recuerda a tu padre

- Y tú al de tu mujer.- respondí de vuelta. Negó con una sonrisa apagada

- Esto no se trata de mí.- suspiró

- ¿De quién o de qué entonces?.- exigí sin dar tregua a su silencio

- Estás obligada a permanecer al lado de un hombre que no te produce más que asco.- me miró en forma directa.- Es lo menos… que puedo hacer

Y sentí un pequeño sonido proveniente de mi garganta como queriendo rebatir sus palabras con la verdad. Jamás se puede tener asco de alguien que se ama, pero tampoco puedo exponerme por alguien que no siente lo mismo por mí, respondí para mí como hubiese tenido las agallas de gritarle para que viera más allá de lo que mis acciones podían demostrarle.

- Yo…- reformulé mi oración.- No es necesario que te sacrifiques así

- Lo es, y ya está resuelto.- inhaló con fuerza.- Lo único es…

- ¿Dejaremos de ser el matrimonio perfecto de pantalla?.- me adelanté, suponiendo ello

- Viviremos en casa de tu padre

- ¿Q-qué?.- jadee. Estaba casi segura de haber creído que escucharía un "viviremos cada cual en su casa"

- Mi casa de Forks fue vendida.- mis ojos se ampliaron al máximo.- Ya nada me ata a ella

- Y tampoco a mí.- refuté con más fuerza de la que pretendía hacerlo.- Quiero decir… Edward, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Tú y yo estamos claros en que esto es una gran mentira. Podemos decir que… que yo extrañaba y me quise ir, y tú como el esposo preocupado aceptaste y… irás a verme, pero…

- No voy a dejarlas solas.- apuntó con seguridad

- No voy a retractarme de entregarte hasta el último peso de la herencia…

- ¡A la jodida mierda con esa herencia!.- gritó de pronto cortando mis palabra e incluso mi respiración.- Bella…- apretó sus labios y tiró con fuerza de su cabello mientas volvía a darme la espalda

- ¿Q-que… qué quieres lograr con todo esto?

- Nada.- lo escuché murmurar

- ¿Por qué tomas entonces estás decisiones?

- Porque es lo que quiero.- susurró.

Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y se ocultó de mí nuevamente dándome la espalda. Volvió a tomar nuevamente aquello que guardaba con recelo y las hojas crujieron cuando seguramente su fuerza en ellas se acrecentó. Me acerqué un poco más. Y aunque eran solo unos pocos pasos los que nos separaban, sentía que había un mundo interponiéndose. O quizás solo era yo, que no había querido ir más allá por miedo, pero ahora no lo tenía y sentía que debía estar ahí. Lo necesitaba. Su semblante estaba tan triste.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- pregunté cuando lo vi con ese rostro extraño. No era propio de él

- Nada.- respondió evitándome

- ¿Entonces?.- insistí.

- Solo he decidido que es lo que quiero hacer.- hizo un gesto despreocupado con sus hombros

No era solo porque sí que había tomado esa decisión y algo en mí lo gritaba con fuerza. No éramos un matrimonio real...aunque a veces lo pareciera, pero había aprendido a conocerlo. Y hoy, por primera vez dentro de este poco tiempo, no era el mismo Edward que volvía a casa... Me acerqué lentamente a él y me puse de puntitas para ver qué tanto observaba dentro de ese cajón que siempre mantenía con llave.

Solo ver esa imagen, hizo que la comprensión me diera de lleno. Ahora entendía el afán que traía de salir de este lugar y me acongojó.

- ¿P-por qué no hablas conmigo?.- me esforcé por decir de manera pacífica

Se giró en forma lenta y la tristeza de sus ojos me dejó con un nudo en el pecho. Tomó las fotografías y las extendió hacia mí. Mi mano temblaba, pero de igual forma las cogí. Una a una las fui pasando y me pregunté por primera vez ¿Cuánta tristeza llevaba con él? Tomé la determinación ese momento de hacer las cosas bien. Lo amaba a pesar de todo, incluso...sin saber si lo merecía...tenía que hacerlo.

- Estas fotos representan…los más importante que…tuve hace algún tiempo…

- Lo más importante que tienes.- corregí. Negó con una pequeña sonrisa

**…**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**…**

Por supuesto que no era así. Entre todas las fotos que estaban ahora en sus manos faltaban la de las personas que hoy por hoy eran mi mayor tesoro, aunque ni siquiera lo supieran. Faltaba Liz y ella.

- ¿Tu hija?.- cuestionó mostrándome la única ecografía que había encontrado entre las pertenencias de Heidi

- Si.- susurré

- ¿No…no hay ningún lugar físico donde ir a verla?.- negué

Asintió lentamente pasando por las otras fotos donde estaban Heidi, mis padres y Jasper junto a Alice. Todos quienes de un modo u otro formaban parte de lo más preciado que tenía y que había perdido. Desvié mi mirada de sus ojos que parecían querer traspasar mi piel. Ella esperaba que hablara con ella, que le contara lo que sentía y lo cierto era, que hoy me sentía más solo que nunca. Hoy, como muchos años atrás, se convertía en el peor día de todos los de mi vida. Hubiese sido el cumpleaños de mi hija. Un día como hoy, ella hubiese llenado el gran vacío que tenía y que nada podía rellenar.

- Creo…que es hora de dormir.- dijo de pronto dejando las fotos sobre mi escritorio

- ¿Quieres saber por qué nos vamos a Forks?.- retomé la conversación anterior

- Quizás mañana…

- Bella…- intenté retenerla

- Hasta mañana Edward.- agitó su mano y apresuró su paso hasta perderse

Sonreí tontamente y negué con mi cabeza mirando a mi alrededor ¡Nuevamente solo! Miré por última vez las fotos y las guardé cerrando con llave aquel recuerdo que estaba comenzando a dejar atrás de cierta manera. Nunca iba a olvidarme de esa persona que pudo haber estado en mi vida de forma material, pero que por cosas del destino sólo ocupaba lugar en mi corazón.

Nuestro viaje a Forks se debía solo a una manera… Iba a jugar mi última carta para tenerlas en mi vida de manera total, no sólo a medias o con mentiras. Y Forks era el lugar. Donde ella se sentía en su mundo, al cual yo quería entrar.

**…**

El rostro de Bella se transformó de manera casi mágica en el mismo instante que estuvimos rodeados por el frío y el verde de su pueblo. Era dicotómico como un lugar que no tenía nada cálido, producía esa mirada y semblante tan distinto en Bella. Me quedé apoyado en el capó observando como ella avanzaba con la pequeña en sus brazos a la casa de su padre. Sonreí y le hice mimos a Liz cuando entre todo ese montón de ropa estiró su cuello por sobre el hombre de Isabella para observarme y regalarme una sonrisa de esas que se habían convertido en mi mejor regalo del día.

- ¡Dah!.- gritó y Bella se giró hacia mí

- ¿No…?.- frunció su seño y al parecer replanteó su pregunta.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Entrar con mi familia.- contesté sencillamente tomando las maletas y pasando por su lado

- Familia.- la escuché murmurar con sorna

Le hice un guiño y pasé por su lado. La casa estaba fría y se podía oler la humedad en ella. Sabiendo que Bella me observaba atenta a cada paso que daba, me esforcé por comportarme como el hombre que debía ser. Admito que luego de cortar leña para la chimenea, limpiar y toser como poseso con el polvo, estaba literalmente acabado, pero no por eso me dejé rendir. Liz corría tras de mí en esa especie de pequeño auto con ruedas que lo llamaban andador, lo que me tenía con un ojo en no quedar sin manos y en ella.

Isabella miraba de soslayo y estaba seguro que más de una vez había estado a punto de preguntarme si me sentía enfermo o me estaba volviendo loco, pero al final optaba por guardar silencio y seguí o intentaba aparentar que estaba sumida en lo que hacía.

Tuve la imagen mental nítida de lo que serían las cosas si todo fuese distinto. Bella cocinando y yo comportándome como el hombre de la casa en labores mayores con Liz correteando feliz por casa, y por qué no, quizás otro bebé durmiendo cerca de donde estábamos para observarlo en todo momento. Era una imagen idílica, pero a esta altura utópica y mi sonrisa volvió a morir en su lugar.

- Edward.- me giré ocultando el corte de mi dedo limpiando una superficie casi lisa ¡Idiota! Al menos aun conservaba mi dedo

- Dime.- pedí girándome con una sonrisa y tomando asiento sobre un piso con la mano herida tras mi espalda. No quería quedar como un perfecto idiota

- No sé…no sé qué es esto.- indicó con su mano la nada.- ¿Cómo se supone que estarás aquí y en tu trabajo al mismo tiempo? Creo que lo mejor sería…

- Esa es la ventaja de ser tu propio Jefe.- sonreí socarronamente y corté sus palabras que seguramente incitarían a que me devolviera por donde vine

- ¿Trabajarás desde aquí?.- mientras me observaba con reticencia, sentí unas pequeñas manitos tomar las mías

- No exactamente, pero viajaré un par de días durante la semana para monitorear que todo va bien

- No creo que sea lo mejor

- Pues yo pienso que… lo contrario.- titubee al sentir un dolor agudo cuando la pequeña pellizcó el mismo lugar donde sentía la herida abierta

- ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir con esto?.- cruzó sus brazos y me enfrentó.

- Bella…- mordí mi labio con fuerza cuando Liz parecía querer hurgar hasta mi hueso.- ¡Mierda!.- sisee cuando no pude con el dolor

- ¿Qué…?.- ladeó su cabeza para observar tras de mí.- ¡Liz!.- dijo en forma alterada yendo hacia ella

Me levanté y me giré para ver a la pequeña con sus manos completas de sangre y a Bella intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba la herida que supuestamente supuraba ese líquido rojo. Miré mi dedo y como el hombre que era tuve que dejar el pánico de lado al ver la carne viva allí.

- ¿De dónde…?.- levanté mi cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Bella detenerse.

- No…no es nada.- le resté importancia al verla contemplar mi mano con casi terror

- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?.- cuestionó avanzando hacia mí y tomando mi mano

- ¡Auch!.- exclamé cuando apretó justo donde más dolía

- Lo siento.- se excusó.- Voy por el botiquín.

- No es nada grave.- intenté frenarla, pero corrió escaleras arriba sin responderme

Estuvo de regreso en menos de un pestañeo y mientras dejaba mi mano sobre un cuenco con agua y otras cosas que ella había volteado en él, tomó a la pequeña y quitó las manchas que adornaban sus dedos antes de que se las volviera a llevar a su boquita, como había querido hacerlo en varias oportunidades. Realmente se debía estar con 4 ojos encima de esa pequeña bribona.

Cuando fue mi turno, no pude dejar de sentir cosquillas por donde sus delicados dedos pasaban por sobre mi piel. Sentirla así de cerca me dejaba libre de embriagarme con la esencia característica de ella y que tanto me volvía loco. Tomó mi mano y ubicándose delante de mi torso, comenzó a vendarla. Me recliné un poco más dejando mi nariz casi rozando su cabello e inhalando de ella como un poseso.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando acaricié con la punta de mi nariz sin poder resistirme. Eran pocas veces las que tenía para estar cerca de ella y sentía que no podía desaprovechar ninguna más. Sus manos debilitaron el agarre de la mía y sin esperar más, fui yo esta vez quien las capturó entre la mía, tomando con la otra su diminuta cintura.

- Ya…ya está listo.- carraspeó e intentó quitarse

- Dame una oportunidad.- solté sin siquiera meditar mis palabras

- Edward, dame permiso. Necesito ver…

- Tú no necesitas nada…- tomé una profunda respiración.- Nada tanto yo como te necesito a ti

- Basta ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?.- ella se esforzó por aparentar indiferencia, pero su voz la delató. Estaba nerviosa y asustada

Respiré hondo y supe que era el momento de decir todas las cosas que había mantenido guardadas durante este mes. Quería intentar ser un matrimonio real, no solo porque cada noche me consumía no tenerla en mis brazos y hacerle el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos no dieran más, sino también porque quería reír con ella, conversar, dar un simple paseo por la calle tomado de su mano y viendo a Liz revolotear por todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

James siempre estaba presente y ahora incluso más que antes, pero de igual forma quería representar mucho más que un simple personaje en la vida de Liz. Y con Bella, con ella lo quería todo. Quería sostenerla en cada momento como ahora, a mi lado.

Observé a Liz de soslayo. La pequeña parecía haberme concedido de igual forma el momento perfecto quedándose dormida en su coche. Este era momento, era ahora.

- Todos los malditos días de este mes he querido tenerte así. Tocando tu piel.- rocé mis dedos sobre el dorso de su mano y con la otra acaricié sobre la ropa la piel de su cintura.- He querido tenerte a mi lado en cada momento. Me he revolcado en mi cama cuando he estirado mi brazo y solo encuentro frío a mi lado, sabiendo que quiero un cuerpo cálido con nombre y apellido, Isabella Swan.- su cuerpo a cada instante se agitaba más, la sentía

- Edward no mientas.- cerré los ojos y dejé descansar mi barbilla sobre su nuca

- No miento Bella.- di un suave beso donde mi boca alcanzaba.- Nunca he mentido, al menos nunca me he mentido a mí.

- N-no sé qué quieres lograr con esto, pero…

- Con esto quiero decirte que te hice mi esposa por algo muy diferente a lo que siempre has creído.- su mano inconscientemente apretó la mía y sonreí.- No me importa la herencia Bella, no fue por eso que casi te obligué a casarte conmigo.- tragué saliva compulsivamente.- Me casé contigo porque te amo y te estoy rogando, como nunca, una oportunidad. H-heidi y…Ángela, no escucharon nunca estas palabras de mi boca para llevarlas a la cama. Porque contigo quiero mucho más que eso.

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Aquí esta el capitulo chicas/os. Me he demorado un poco, aunque no pueden crucificarme por ello xD Tengo a mi favor, que he esperado mucho más por otras historias jaja**

**Bueno, les contaré que seguiré quizás demorándome igual o un poco más. No todo en mi vida es FF y ahora con estudios y trabajo no es fácil tener mucho tiempo.**

**En el blog encontrarán el adelanto del próximo y sí, es así como lo leerán xD También les pondré una notita para quienes me han consultado algunas cosas.**

**Un beso enorme a todas/os. Y en especial a todas aquellas que tienen la dicha de ser madres. Especialmente a mis PADU, Diana, Elisita y Kika.**

**"Feliz día a todas" Y espero ésta actu sea un buen regalo a distancia. **

**Twitter: ThePam3 Para quienes me han preguntado. **

**~ . ~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XIX  
**

**...**

**Be.-**

**...**

Todavía me sentía en shock por las palabras de Edward la noche anterior. Tan sólo lo había mirado con mis ojos sintiéndolos salirse de sus órbitas y había huído de allí tomando a Liz dormida en mis brazos. Ahora, después de pasar la noche en vela, sentía mi cabeza martillar al mismo ritmo que mi corazón cuando rememoraba sus palabras.

"Te amo"

¡Dios! Me acurruqué en posición fetal y apreté la ropa de cama contra mi pecho al sentir esas corrientes eléctricas pasar por todo mi cuerpo. No le había dicho un no, pero tampoco había dado una respuesta positiva, porque por muy tonto que fuera… quería creer en sus palabras y promesas y quería darle, darnos una oportunidad… Pero ¿Y si todo era una mentira? ¿Si él como buen embaucador sólo estaba actuando? ¿Y si resultaba más dañada que lo que estaba ahora?

Un ruido me sobresalto y me senté rápidamente para ver la puerta abrirse y a Edward entrar por ella con una enorme bandeja repleta de comida y sus ojos observándome de soslayo sonriendo un tanto nervioso. Liz se removió y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Mi cabeza se movía de uno a otro, y me quedé prendada de Edward cuando con pasos vacilantes depositó el desayuno sobre mis piernas.

- Buenos días.- saludó mirándome rápidamente.- Pensé… Hace frío y creí que sería bueno que desayunaras en cama. Estoy tratando…- sonrió apenado.- de temperar la casa y…

- Gracias.- contesté aún algo aturdida, e intentando parar su verborrea

- También está la leche de Liz allí.- indicó el biberón

- No debiste molestarte.- murmuré sentándome más erguida

- No es ninguna molestia.- respondió y rodeó la cama hasta llegar donde mi hija se encontraba.- Buenos días princesa.- besó su cabeza y Liz sonrió perezosa

Comencé a picar la fruta exquisita que había preparado para mí. Me centré en mi desayuno y trataba de no desviar la mirada al sentir las risotadas de Edward mientras jugaba con Liz, menos cuando Edward tomó sin preguntarme el biberón de mi hija y se ofreció a dárselo.

- Bien, esta señorita ya no puede más.- anunció cuando mi hija había devorado su comida

Edward comenzó a levantarse y a salir de la habitación y no sé que paso, pero mientras mi cabeza procesaba, mi boca fue la que se encargó de que todo diera un vuelco.

- ¿Ya…desayunaste?.- pregunté levantando mi vista de mi regazo

- Eh…no, es decir, está esperándome en la cocina.- rascó su nuca con nerviosismo que me pareció extrañamente tierno

- Bueno… hay bastante aquí, creo que…podríamos compartir.- señalé la comida

- ¿Estás segura?.- consultó frunciendo el ceño

- Si.- sonreí al sentir verdadera confianza en lo que estaba haciendo

- Bien, voy a traer una silla.- miró alrededor de la habitación. Carraspee y cogí a Liz más cerca de mi cuerpo para dejar espacio al otro extremo de la cama

- Ehem… puedes recostarte aquí.- ofrecí sintiendo mis mejillas arder

No quise observar su rostro, que seguramente estaría desfigurado por semejante proposición. Bien, mi hija estaría en medio de ambos, pero igualmente lo estaba invitando a tenderse en mi cama ¡Mi cama! ¡Jesús!

Lo sentí arrastrar los pies con indecisión hasta que la cama se hundió de su lado. Mi corazón latía como un colibrí y Liz chilló tirándose a los brazos suyos. Me obligué a respirar profundo y dejar cualquier duda o temor de lado y afrontar lo que estaba pasando ahora. Estábamos compartiendo como una familia real o al menos eso parecía. Giré mi cuerpo hacia él y sonreí al ver la escena. Mi hija sentada entre sus piernas apoyando su cabecita sobre su pecho. Era esto lo que quería y aunque no lo dije, le di en este momento una oportunidad. Quizás me estuviese equivocando o quizás estaba soñando despierta, pero mi sueño era este y se veía tan real que no dude en esbozar una sonrisa sincera intentando decirle con ella que sí, que lo dejaba entrar a nuestras vida, aunque Liz lo había hecho mucho antes.

**…**

Los días posteriores a esa mañana, transcurrieron casi similares. Edward se levantaba casi al amanecer para tener un suculento desayuno a Liz y a mí. No habían mayores palabras, sólo miradas y gestos, en los cuales yo intentaba ahora sin evitarlo que notara mi cambio, que supiera que sí estaba dispuesta a intentar algo con él, pero parecía que Edward no lograba identificar nada más allá de un simple acercamiento. Y la verdad, es que me moría de vergüenza tan solo pensar en decirle que quería intentarlo.

- Tendré que hacer un viaje durante unos días.- anunció de pronto mientras yo ordenaba algunos libros y él revisaba unos papeles

Una punzada me llegó de pronto al escuchar sus palabras. Miles de parajes se arremolinaron en mi cabeza y ninguno mejor que otro. Habían pasado cerca de 3 semanas desde que nos habíamos instalado en Forks y desde esa fecha el sólo viajaba un par de días por semana para monitorear que todo en su empresa estuviese bien. Con cuidado dejé el ejemplar que cargaba en su lugar y puse mi mejor semblante de indiferencia.

- No tienes que pedir autorización Edward, si eso es lo que intentas hacer

No es lo que hago, pero creo que dado que somos...

Somos un matrimonio de pantalla.- corté sus palabras y lo oí suspirar pesadamente

Volvemos nuevamente con lo mismo.- murmuró como para sí, pero comprendí perfectamente

¿Y…por cuanto es tu viaje?.- pregunté casi indiferente

Una semana.- respondió seco

Entonces suerte con eso.- sonreí y me adelanté para salir de la habitación

Pensé que las cosas estaban mejorando.- me interceptó y encaró

¿Mejorar? ¿Mejorar qué?.- me mofé. Su rostro se descompuso y quitó su mano del brazo por el cual me tenía sujeta

Por lo visto fui un estúpido.- escupió molesto.- Creí que todo iba mejor, que por fin…

Edward, te aconsejo que hagas tu viaje y te _relajes_.- acentué esa última palabra

¿Por qué haces parecer que todo te da igual cuando no es así?.- increpó ofuscado

No todo me da igual, Edward.- rebatí.- Pero tu vida sí me es indiferente y todo lo que hagas con ella.- solté lo más ácida que pude

Creo que adelanto mi viaje y lo extiendo a más de una semana.- fue lo último que dijo antes de azotar la puerta y hacer que Liz pegara un brinco del susto

Ya corazón.- susurré cuando su boquita comenzó a formar un puchero.- No pasa nada. Mamá está aquí

¡Dah!.- gritó y su llanto no se hizo esperar

Me costó más de unos cuantos minutos poder calmar el llanto de Liz, quien buscaba afanosamente con sus ojitos por todo alrededor donde podía estar Edward. Ella se había acostumbrado tanto como yo a su presencia, y estaba segura que le dolía tanto como a mí el saber que no estaba para nosotras en este momento.

_¡Tú culpa!_

Parecía escuchar mi subconsciente gritar y esta vez ni siquiera intentaba pelear para obtener la razón, porque sabía que no la tenía. En el mismo momento que había pronunciado la palabra viaje, la silueta de una mujer se posó en mi cerebro y me impidió reconsiderar mi arranque de celos ¡Porque eso era ahora! ¡Celos y malditos celos! De que ella aun estuviera como un fantasma aquí, de que…ella hubiese tenido mucho más de lo que yo podía optar ahora y siendo su mujer.

- ¿Hola?.- respondí el teléfono antes que sonara dos veces y con la boca seca esperando escuchar su voz del otro lado

- ¡Wow! Al parecer ahora nos extrañas.- la voz de mi hermana me hizo dejar caer mi cuerpo con pesadez sobre el sofá

- Hola Rose.- saludé sin mucho ánimo mirando el reloj. Las 10 de la noche y aun sin saber nada de él

- ¿Cómo estas?.- preguntó mientras podía oír de fondo la voz de mi madre y Phil

- Bien.- suspiré

- Cualquiera diría que te estás muriendo mujer.- bromeó.- ¿Discusiones maritales? No te preocupes, dicen que las reconciliaciones son de lo mejor. Espera y verás

No respondí a ello. Simplemente volqué la conversación en saber como estaba todo allá. Hoy los extrañaba más que nunca y saber que estaban tan lejos no ayudaba a aminorar mis angustias. Mi madre tomó el teléfono pocos minutos después y me sacó varias sonrisas contándome de los nuevos proyectos que tenía en mente y que estaba comenzando a realizar. Me la podía imaginar y más nítida fue la imagen cuando Phil refunfuñó que ahora la casa parecía terreno minado, o sea, que mi madre debía tener esparcidas sus cosas por todo el lugar y apenas se podía deambular.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo va la luna de miel?.- mi sonrisa se esfumó y la suplió una horrenda mueca

- Mamá…- tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire.- ¿Qué pasaría si el día de mañana te doy la noticia que mi…matrimonio no resultó?.- me adelanté a los hechos

- ¿Por qué dices eso Bella?.- su tono jocoso pasó de un momento a otro a ser serio

- Todo el mundo vive separaciones hoy en día. Solo…estoy preguntando

- Hija, acabas de casarte. No creo que sea buen augurio que ya estés pensando en separación ¿Algo va mal?.- "Todo" quise responder

- Hemos tenido algunos problemas.- su risa fue casi molesta

- Mi amor, todo el mundo tiene problemas. Todos los matrimonios pasan por problemas día a día ¿O tu crees que con Phil somos paz y amor todos los días?.- siguió sonriendo y quise hacerlo con ella, pero la situación no tenía comparaciones

- ¿Qué pasa si esto no llega a funcionar?.- insistí, quería prepararla para lo que vendría

- ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas que fue lo que pasó?

- Se va de viaje.- solté sin mediar.- Y algo me hace pensar que no se va solo

- ¿Cómo?.- cuestionó nuevamente con seriedad.- ¿Acaso crees que te está engañando? Bella si tienes pruebas de ello…

- No mamá.- la corté, y en realidad todo era así, solo era mi imaginación

- Entonces ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Inseguridad.- respondí

- Cariño, escucha a esta mujer de más experiencia que tú.- sentenció.- El matrimonio para ser perfecto debe pasar por problemas, eso es sólo un paso más del largo camino. Pero de ahí a que tu creas que Edward te engaña solo porque tienes inseguridades, creo que el problema lo tienes tú.- mordí mi labio para que no saliera otra estupidez de mi boca.- Lo vi y te adora. Adora a Liz y ama todo lo que las rodea a ambas.

- ¿Crees…que me ama?.- mi garganta se cerró y me obligué a ser fuerte

- Te ama tanto como tú lo amas a él.- zanjó

_…_

_"Estoy en New York, resolviendo asuntos de la empresa._

_Buenas noches a ambas._

_Edward"_

_…_

Miré el mensaje una y otra vez antes de dormirme. Era escueto y sin sentimientos, pero lo entendía…la que no tenía pies ni cabeza en este momento era yo que intentaba mantenerlo lejos y cerca de la vez, que lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo, que desconfiaba y me retaba por ello porque no había nada entre nosotros, y al mismo tiempo confiaba en sus palabras y de igual forma me enfadaba ello.

¿Habría alguna vez paz y esclarecimiento entre nosotros?

- Mah.- susurró Liz entre sus sueños volteándose hacia mí.- Dah.- terminó con una sonrisa.

Yo también extrañaba a "Dah", y pasarían 2 o más semanas para volverlo a ver ¿Qué decisión tomaría yo cuando el volviera? Necesitaba fuerzas

**…**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**…**

- ¿Pasarás mirando toda la maldita noche ese móvil?.- gruñó Jacob y arrebato el aparato de mis manos.- Ella no te responderá

- Lo sé.- sonreí a mi pesar

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Edward?.- cogí mi copa y el imitó la acción

- Pensé que todo estaba cambiando

- Y quizás es así.- encogió sus hombros.- Puede que ella haya estado intentando darte la oportunidad que le pediste, tan sólo algo la asustó

- ¿Yo?.- me mofé de mi mismo

- Si fuese mujer, también me asustaría de tu vida.- rió abiertamente y cuando observó mi rostro serio borró jocosidad.- Lo siento. Mira Edward, creo que ciertamente algo gatilló que se cerrara nuevamente

- No pasó nada, solamente le comenté de un viaje que debo hacer y que malditamente no estaba planificado.- gruñí, así como lo había hecho al enterarme de que una de las sucursales de mi empresa no estaba funcionando de lo mejor luego de que Jasper dejara su mando

- Viaje…- murmuró Jacob pensando. Luego chocó su copa con la mía y sonrió como si hubiese descubierto marcianos en la luna.- Eso es amigo. Ella te da una oportunidad, todo lo indica, sin embargo, ella no confía plenamente en ti y esto vuelve a punto cero todo

Me quedé razonando largos minutos lo que decía. Y finalmente tuve que darle crédito. Ella había estado comportándose de manera distinta conmigo, más cercana, más risueña, más colaboradora con mi acercamiento… Y de un momento a otro ella volvía a comportarse de manera huraña, tratando de mostrar indiferencia total a todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo.

- ¿Por fin entiendes como funciona esto o debo explicarte con manzanas?.- imitó voz de idiota y no pude más que reírme

- Comprendí.- le seguí el juego, sin que se borrara mi sonrisa

- ¿Qué harás entonces?

- A situaciones extremas, medidas extremas dicen por ahí.- expliqué, y ahora era él quien estaba perdido.- No voy a viajar y dejaré que todo pase como tiene que pasar. Es solo una sucursal más, no me haré pobre porque cierre o…

Jacob me observó con casi la boca abierta de par en par, sin embargo, tras unos minutos su mirada subió unas pulgadas por sobre mi cabeza. Me voltee y quedé helado cuando ví aparecer a Jasper junto a Alice. Tenía tiempo que no los veía y ciertamente mi ansiedad cobró vida por querer acercarme y hacerlos partícipe de todo lo nuevo que estaba viviendo, pero no podía y cuando ellos igualmente se percataron de mi presencia, pude percibir su incomodidad. Decidí que era tiempo de retirarme, no deseaba estropear nada más por el día de hoy.

- Yo te invito.- anuncié para despedirme

- Creo que va siendo tiempo de que hables con la verdad con ellos igualmente.- comentó Jacob asintiendo hacia el lugar de ellos

- Una cosa a la vez.- obvié respuestas concretas

- ¿Has sabido de Ángela?.- su pregunta no me alteró

- No se de ella y espero no saber nunca más

- ¿Ella está al tanto que tú y Bella…?

- No lo sé y tampoco me interesa. Gracias por reunirte conmigo Jacob.- extendí mi mano que tomó y apretó

- Somos nuevamente amigos.- volvió a bromear

Pasé por el costado de la mesa donde Jasper y Alice revisaban con disimulo el menú, aunque sabía por la rigidez de sus cuerpos que estaban pendiente de mi presencia. Estuve tentado a saludarlos, aun cuando tenía la certeza que con suerte ganaría una mirada de odio de ambos. Disminuí mi caminar y observé en su dirección, siendo tan sólo Jasper quien me devolvió la mirada…acusadora y pacífica a la vez. Seguí mi camino y aunque todo fue rápido y sin comunicación, supe que el que alguna vez fue mi amigo, tuvo la intención al menos de mirarme, lo que me hizo sentir un peso menos en el pecho. Estúpido o no, algo pasó en esos minutos.

**…**

Me reí de la sarta de locuras que había hecho durante mi estancia en la ciudad. Había trabajado como un poseso durante toda la noche coordinando y moviendo mis hilos de un lugar a otro, todo para esto, para estar de vuelta en Forks a primera hora de la mañana. Y aunque el reloj no había jugado mucho a mi suerte, ya que pasaba el medio día, estaba feliz de volver.

Me encaminé por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal. La voz de Bella se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta junto a las risas y regaños de Liz. No podía imaginar que estaría haciendo esa pequeña monstruito, pero de seguro alguna maldad por las advertencias que le daba Bella. Tomé las llaves y las deslicé por la cerradura, abriendo la puerta y encontrándome con la pequeña que jugueteaba con su comida. Tomaba un sorbo de leche y luego lo devolvía roseando todo a su paso.

- Buenos días.- saludé

Las dos se voltearon hacia mí con rostros de sorpresa. Claro que la pequeña estaba mas entretenida tratando de alcanzar el biberón que su madre aun sostenía.

- Pensé que estarías de viaje.- soltó Bella. No dejé que su frialdad me tocara nuevamente

- De hecho, he venido de un viaje largo y ahora solamente quiero distraerme.- aflojé mi corbata y comencé a quitarme el saco

- ¿Qué haces?

Sonreí y dejé caer mi maletín sobre el sofá. Liz fue la primera en correr hasta donde estaba impulsándose en su andador y estirarme sus bracitos para que la sacara de allí, y fue lo que hice. Jugué con ella lanzándola al aire y luego volviendo a repetir la acción escuchando como reía abiertamente. Esta pequeña cada día que pasaba me tenía más en sus manos. Vi de reojo como Bella se acercaba aun con el biberón de Liz en sus manos y esperaba una respuesta de mi parte

- No voy al trabajo.- dije simplemente encogiéndome de hombros

- ¿Alguna razón en especial?.- frunció su ceño, pero me regocijé ver asomar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

- Si, la hay.- Liz se quedó quieta mirándome como si entendiera que debía ponerme atención.- Tengo planes con mi familia

- ¿C-con tu familia?

- Te lo dije. Quiero una oportunidad y voy a comenzar desde hoy a ganármela. Así que espero que las mujeres de esta casa se alisten lo más pronto posible porque nos vamos de salida

- Edward, no creo…

- No quiero negativas. Soy Edward Cullen y mi palabra es ley.- sonreí con suficiencia.

Me observó como si estuviese molesta, pero supe que había ganado cuando suspiró como derrotada con fuerza y quitó a Liz de mis brazos. No perdí tiempo de acercarme y besar su frente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y comenzar a marcar a mi secretaria.

- ¿Señor Cullen?.- contestó inmediatamente al ver la identificación

- Con él.- sonreí.- Te llamo solamente para hacerte saber que desde hoy me tomaré las vacaciones que he venido postergando hace tiempo

- Señor, pero… ¿Qué pasará con la sucursal que está en problemas?.- cuestionó extrañada

- Esta todo en orden. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.- me despedí y le pedí que no quería ser molestado a no ser que fuese de extrema urgencia.

Creí por un momento que Bella volvería a la planta baja y me diría que no pensaba hacer ningún plan que nos incluyera a los tres. Pero bajó hermosa y sencillamente preparada para lo que fuera que mi mente estuviera procesando. Me acerqué a ambas y sin esperar un solo momento besé la frente de Liz y luego la de ella para correr por las escaleras en mi turno de llevar algo más adecuado para lo que estaba planeando.

No era un día precioso, como normalmente pasaba en Forks, pero estaba agradable. Liz iba tomada de las manos de ambos y pegaba pequeños brincos carcajeándose. Estaba en el exterior y aunque hiciera un frío de aquellos ella era feliz.

Caminamos un buen trecho para llegar por fin al parque que había visto días atrás. La plaza estaba repleta de juegos que sabía dejarían pasmada a mi pequeña y no me equivoqué cuando pude ver sus ojos brillantes de expectación observando a los demás chicos que revoloteaban por allí. Nos reímos con Bella cuando unas niñas se acercaron a ella invitándola a participar. Sus piernas se agitaban con impaciencia, lamentablemente no podía aun mantenerse de pie sola, sin embargo, una chica mayor que saludó a Bella se ofreció para llevarla en brazos donde estaban las otras chicas, dejándonos solos a ella y yo.

- Mi padre siempre me traía a este parque.- me adelanté parándome frente a ella y enfoqué mi ojos en su rostro. Era total melancolía y me quise patear por idiota. Quería darle una bonita sorpresa, no entristecerla

- Lo siento, yo…

- Hacía mucho que no venía acá.- me cortó, sonriéndome.- Gracias por los buenos recuerdos que me trae este lugar

- Espero haberlo hecho así.- estiré mi mano y acaricié su mejilla

- Pensé que no te vería en varios días.- comentó cuando cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos

- ¿Te alegraba eso?.- cuestioné esperando su respuesta

- Todo estaba marchando bien.- susurró bajando su rostro.- Siento haberme comportado así

- ¿Entonces no era un estúpido creyendo que algo estaba cambiando para bien?.- juguetee con una sonrisa que fue correspondida

- Quizás la estúpida soy yo…por…por…darte la oportunidad que me pediste.- sentí como mi respiración se atoraba

- ¿Q-qué…?.- mi boca parecía haberse resecado de un momento a otro

- Heidi y Jacob me pidieron conocer al verdadero Edward. Me estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo, solo…espero no equivocarme

- ¿Por qué piensas que puedes cometer un error?.- me acerqué unos pasos más a ella. La sentía nerviosa y quería terminar con ello. Solo darle confianza

- Tu historia y la de…Ángela. Heidi lo pasó mal…Yo sé que tu no eres solo el culpable, pero… No quiero ser otra Heidi, no quiero pasar por todo lo que ella tuvo que soportar

No pude decir nada a ello. Sabía que si bien yo había sufrido durante todo lo que habíamos vivido con Heidi, ella había pasado la peor parte. Mis recuerdos se fueron a ella, y nuevamente me vi pidiéndole perdón por todo. Una caricia en mi rostro me volvió al presente.

- Si vamos a empezar algo, lo quiero sin mentiras. Quiero toda la verdad y bien.- murmuró traspasándome con sus ojos marrones intensos

- No puedo ser yo desde cero Bella, solo puedo prometerte que jamás volvería a hacer lo que hice. Ni siquiera…si el día de mañana te das cuenta que no soy yo quien quieres.

- Me enamoré de ti Edward, de lo que encontré en el camino. Solo quiero que ese Edward que encontré vaya de a poco juntando sus piezas y deje sus caretas de lado. Quiero que seas el verdadero…no el que has querido mostrar todos estos años.

- Seré lo que quieras que sea.- comenzó a negar

- Volverás a ser el Edward del que todos me hablan y del cual me enamoraré más. Lo sé…

Acortó esa simple distancia y sus labios fueron quienes buscaron los míos. Un beso lento que sencillamente me demostraba la veracidad de sus palabras. Me acogía aun con mis daños del tiempo, me aceptaba aun cuando yo necesitaba curarme de muchas heridas del pasado y cuando debía comenzar a vivir de nuevo. La oportunidad que me daba, era la de un comenzar sin más y la anhelaba.

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Hooooooooooooola! ¿Alguien que aun se pase por aquí?**

**Bien, no daré excusas porque ya todas saben la razón del retraso. Está en mi blog y mi face siempre acusa xD  
**

**El capítulo no es muy largo, pero de verdad...si me ponía a esperar para subirlo ¡Saldría el próximo año!**

**Estoy ahora para rematarla sin Note y este solo puedo ocuparlo unos minutillos que he aprovechado para escribir.**

**...**

**Un beso apretado a quienes han preguntado, comentado y regañado xD**

**Las quiero/ Los quiero y espero que el cap les guste. Todo comienza a aclararse**

**...**

**Besitos**

**Pam3**

**PD: Mi msn, twitter, face y blog están en mi perfil. **

**El adelanto lo publicaré entre hoy y mañana.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XIX  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Mientras estábamos sentados frente a la chimenea y mi brazo estaba sobre sus hombros, aun me costaba creer que en estos días las cosas habían dado este vuelco. Si era sincero conmigo mismo, aunque mis esperanzas intentaban permanecer intactas, mi cabeza aun tenía un porcentaje de escepticismo de que todo resultara positivo para mí…no creía que ella fuese capaz de ver más allá de todo lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos y que pudiese abrir su corazón a mí.

Sonreí y me incliné para rozar mis labios contra sus cabellos, aspirando el aroma que expelía, aroma que me enloquecía. Ella se acurrucó más contra mi cuerpo y murmuró el nombre de Liz entre sus sueños. En silencio nos habíamos quedado observando a la pequeña juguetear con sus pertenencias mientras con el calor del ambiente sus ojos se iban cerrando. Poco después Bella había sucumbido al sueño y lentamente me había levantado para cobijarnos con una manta y traer a Liz más cerca. No quería terminar este pequeño gran momento.

¿Cuánto había tenido que pasar para llegar a esto? Mucho. Suspiré con pesar al rememorar tantas equivocaciones en mi vida para por fin encontrar la tranquilidad que siempre añoré. Desee retroceder el tiempo y haber… ¡No! A pesar de todo, sentía que borrar a mi hija no nacida de mi vida no era opción, aunque ella nunca hubiese llegado a mis brazos como Liz lo estaba ahora, no era excusa para querer eliminar cada paso dado en mis años, pero si hubiese querido que todo fuese distinto… Heidi no se merecía haber volcado mis frustraciones en ella, y a pesar de todo, yo tampoco me merecía su actuar.

Mientras las llamas hacían figuras sin sentido, pensé en Heidi y agradecí lo que supe era obra suya. Ella en realidad me había perdonado todo, así como yo también a ella, y me enviaba éste regalo, una familia, la que yo siempre había querido construir con ella… Pero la vida era así, y mi felicidad había llegado sin buscarla, después de años de camino sin sentido o con. Esto era lo que había soñado, y esperaba no despertar nunca.

- Bella.- susurré para despertarla cuando el fuego comenzó a extinguirse.

Se removió y ubicó su mano sobre la mía que descansaba en la pequeña barriguita de Liz.

- Amor.- la llamé. Se sentía bien decirle así, aunque aun extraño

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó adormilada abriendo lentamente sus ojos

- Es hora de irse a la cama.- acaricié con mis dedos su sonrosada mejilla

- Está bien.- se levantó lentamente y sonrió al ver a su hija aferrada a mi pecho.- La llevaré…

- Yo la llevo hasta arriba. Ve tú.- envolví a Liz en la manta y me levanté con ella en mis brazos

Caminé detrás de Bella subiendo las escaleras, me reí cuando el arrastrar de sus pies era el único sonido que se escuchaba, mientras yo intentaba pisar lo más suave posible para que la pequeña no despertara. Al llegar a la habitación me extrañé que Bella se quedara de pié observando como contrariada algo, observé alrededor y no encontrando nada anómalo, traspasé el umbral y me dirigí a acomodar a la pequeña en la gran cama. Cuando me levanté, Bella aun seguía en el mismo lugar, por lo que me acerqué a ella y poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros me incliné a besar suavemente sus labios. Le costaba estar distendida aun conmigo, por eso iba lentamente acercándome a ella.

- Buenas noches.- me despedí dándole un último beso

- Buenas noches.- respondió mirándome como si fuese primera vez que me veía

Al recostarme en mi cama no pude evitar una pequeña punzada de miedo en mi pecho. Había actuado extraña en el último momento de esta noche y no dejaba de preguntarme, aun con más ahínco que todos los días, si llegaría el momento en que ella se arrepintiera de todo lo que estábamos comenzando a vivir y construir.

Estas dos semanas no habíamos tenido un acercamiento íntimo, y aunque cada vez que nuestros besos se volvían más pasionales mi cuerpo pedía más, me obligaba a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y alejarme de ella para que no viera el efecto que su cercanía me provocaba ¡Uf! Ella era una tentación por sí sola, y mi cuerpo la quería ya.

Un ruido en mi puerta me sobresaltó levantando mi cabeza de la almohada para observar qué era. Mi aliento quedó atascado en algún lugar cuando la silueta de Bella apareció bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Me enderecé en mi cama y me quedé petrificado mirando como ella se acercaba a paso débil y con timidez hasta mi cama.

- Yo…- comenzó carraspeando.- Pensé…

- Ven.- la invité abriendo mis mantas

- Quizás no debería…- comenzó a alejarse y me aterré

- Quiero que estés aquí.- sentencié, puede que sonando brusco, pero no quería que ella cambiara de opinión.

Retorció sus manos y sus pies volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Corrí mi cuerpo al otro extremo de la cama y podía decir que me estaba sintiendo como un adolescente. Su liviano cuerpo se sentó y poco a poco se acomodó debajo de la ropa. No sabía qué hacer ni como actuar, me sentí nervioso, ansioso, impresionado por su actuar y sobre todo emocionado porque ella se estuviese abriendo a mí hasta este punto de querer compartir aunque fuese un sueño.

- Dejé la puerta abierta para escuchar a Liz. La verdad es que no sabía si debía venir, pero pensé… que bueno, si nos estamos dando una oportunidad, sería bueno esto.- indicó con su mano a nosotros luego de hablar sin parar.

- Me…haces feliz.- pude decir al fin

- Edward…yo no estoy segura de….

- No voy a presionar las cosas amor.- me acerqué hasta tocar mi cuerpo con el suyo y nos acomodamos de tal forma de quedar frente a frente, pasando mi brazo por su cintura.- Solo que estés aquí me hace bien

- ¿No te molesta…que…? ¿Puede que sea muy pronto? No hablo de…tener…tu sabes, porque no estoy segura aun de ello, pero…

- No pienses más.- puse mi dedo sobre sus labios.- Esto está bien y no importan los tiempos, ya era hora de tenerte aquí. Me moría por tenerte aquí.- terminé

Lentamente nos acercamos y besé con igual manera sus labios. Su respiración y la mía debido al nerviosismo era errática. Y su toque cuando puso su mano sobre mi brazo desnudo casi me hizo tener un fiasco adolescente que hubiese sido penoso. Ella acercó esta vez su cuerpo al mío, y mi cuerpo reaccionó más no me alejé. Estoy seguro de saber el momento exacto en que ella se percató de la erección que pulsaba en mis pantalones por el brinco que dio, pero igualmente devolvió nuestro beso con frenesí, abriendo sus labios y dándome acceso para juguetear con su lengua.

_¡Dios mío, estaba muriendo en este momento!_

No pude evitar que mi mano recorriera toda la extensión de su cintura y se acercara peligrosamente al borde de su pecho. No llevaba sujetador y tuve que enroscar mis dedos para no tocar allí directamente, mientras mis labios ahora dejaban los suyos y surcaban su cuello, su oreja y su mejilla dejando rastro por donde pasaba. Exhalé profundamente cuando ella hizo lo mismo, no sé si conteniendo un gemido, pero yo sí.

- Creo…que debemos dormir.- dije al fin, retrocediendo en contra de mi voluntad

- Es mejor.- respondió casi sin voz

- Buenas noches amor.- di un pequeño beso y me tumbé en la cama trayéndola conmigo

- Buenas noches mi amor.- susurró arrancándome una sonrisa más el día de hoy.

**…**

Esa noche volvió a repetirse durante muchas más, incluso en más de una ocasión fueron dos las invitadas de honor que tuve que mi cama, ya que con el tiempo de Forks que arreciaba con tormentas fulminantes, la pequeña Liz había requerido a todo el mundo consigo.

Otras noches…tenía que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol no acabar sobre Bella haciéndole el amor como loco… Nuestros besos de despedida se ponían cada vez más intensos, y ella no cooperaba mucho mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por mi pecho y bajando delicadamente hasta la cinturilla de mis pantalones. A veces pensaba que ella lo hacía a propósito, otras quería pensar que no estaba tratando de probar hasta donde sería capaz de llegar. Lo único que tenía claro, es que mucho tiempo más no iba a aguantar. Amaba a esa mujer, y estaba desquiciado por poder poseerla como era debido.

- ¿Edward?.- giré mi cabeza rápidamente y acomodé el periódico en mis piernas para ocultar la nueva…erección que cargaba. Realmente esa palabra estaba siendo parte de mi vocabulario diario.

- Dime…- carraspee cuando mi voz sonó a ultratumba

- ¿En qué pensabas que estabas tan ido?.- cuestionó con una sonrisa

"_En hacerte el amor hasta que no recuerdes ni tu propio nombre"_ respondí para mí, pero tuve que guardarme ese comentario y mentir nuevamente sobre todo lo que pasaba en mi cabeza

- En el auto que quiero comprar.- agité las hojas frente a ella

- Edward, estamos en Forks. Hasta la última casa queda a unas cuantas cuadras.- trató de persuadirme

- Si, pero cuando necesite viajar a New York no me iré en un autobús repleto de personas

- De acuerdo Señor Cullen, olvidaba que usted jamás se ha subido a uno de ellos

- Bella, no se trata…- suspiré y fruncí mis labios. Era la verdad, pero mayor a ello era la comodidad, también para ella

- Está bien, solo te estaba tomando el pelo.- rió sobre mi rabieta de niño pequeño

- Margot llegará en estos días.- desvié inmediatamente mi mirada de ella al dar esa noticia

- No necesito a nadie que me ayude aquí. La casa es pequeña y Liz…

- ¿Tampoco quieres volver a tu trabajo?.- la corté hablando suavemente

- Es… No lo sé, si, quizás…- murmuró.- Quiero, pero igualmente puedo arreglármelas con Liz

- ¿Cómo?.- quise saber poniendo mis codos sobre la mesa sujetando mi barbilla

- Pues…- me miró molesta y luego centró su mirada en la niña.- Está bien, no tengo manera de dejar a Liz con nadie

- ¿Entonces le daremos una bienvenida a Margot?.- elevé y bajé mis cejas repetidas veces, en señal de victoria

- Lo será.- concedió

El día siguió transcurriendo con normalidad. Estuvimos ayudando a Liz para dar pequeños pasitos y tengo que reconocer que terminé agotado. Esa niña tenía energía para regalar al mundo, y mi espalda estaba comenzando a tomarle miedo cada vez que estiraba sus brazos hacia mí y luego que ya la tenía movía sus piernas incesantemente para dejarla en el piso nuevamente e intentar caminar.

En el momento que el cansancio hizo mella en ella, fue mi momento para enfrascarme un poco en el trabajo. Las cosas estaban bien, y aunque estaba de vacaciones, igualmente no podía dejar de lado todos mis deberes. Me enfrasqué revisando documentos enviados por mi secretaria y faxeando diversos contratos que solicitaban mi firma. El tiempo voló y me encontré que el día ya estaba llegando a su fin, desvié mi mirada de la pantalla de mi Notebook, para ver a Bella meciendo el cochecito de Liz y sus ojos pegados en mí.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- cuestioné

- Nada.- sonrió.- Es solo que te olvidas de todo cuando estás con tu trabajo

- No de todo.- le guiñé. Y busqué en mi ordenador un tema musical que recordaba haber descargado en esos momentos de ocio que a veces me acompañaban en mi oficina

- ¿El Señor Cullen también sabe de música?.- se rió

- Más que eso.- me levanté y me acerqué a ella.- ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?.- estiré mi mano hacia ella que aun seguía riendo

- ¿Vamos a bailar? Edward, yo no…

Antes que terminara de negarse, pues sabía que haría ello, tomé su mano y la halé hasta que estuvo de pié frente a mí. Era una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi única defensa a mi comportamiento, es que estando con ella me podía volver un idiota y no me importaba. Posé mi mano sobre su cintura y la apreté contra mí, mientras mi otra mano se unía a ella y la elevaba para adoptar una posición de baile al estilo pasado. Bella no paraba de reír, y me podía imaginar viviendo este momento siempre, con tal de escuchar esa música para mis oídos.

- Estás loco.- me acusó y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro

- Puede que sí.- asentí, y comencé a girar con ella

- ¿Hacías…esto…con…?.- dejó la pregunta abierta

- No hablemos del pasado.- bajé ambas manos y las posé sobre su cintura.- Bella, si seguimos rememorando el pasado, no podremos vivir el presente o futuro nunca.

Me quedé quieto luego de decirle ello. La verdad era que amaba estos momentos con ella, pero me dejaba un sabor amargo volver a conversar, o en este sentido, comparar mi vida anterior con la que estaba empezando a llevar con ella. Estaba por terminar este momento, cuando Bella enrolló sus brazos a mi cuello y me besó de forma inesperada. Si lo que quería era hacerme olvidar mis pesimistas pensamientos del ahora, lo logró en todo su esplendor, porque sus labios presionando los míos me embarcaron a otro mundo de un segundo a otro.

- Perdóname.- susurró contra mis labios

No respondí porque no había nada que perdonar, tan solo tomé con mayor fuerza sus caderas y la hice retroceder hasta que entramos al pasillo que daba a una de las habitaciones y la hice apoyarse contra uno de los muebles que allí adornaban. Mis dedos fueron trazando círculos por el contorno de su cuerpo hasta que llegó al borde de sus senos y esta vez no me detuve.

- Perdóname tú a mí…pero no puedo parar.- me justifiqué cuando mis dedos rozaron su pecho en plenitud

- No te disculpes.- respondió entre besos y su gemido al tocar sus pezones me dio el pase a algo más

Quizás no era la mejor forma, tampoco era que llevaría esto al último nivel de la escala ahora, pero ya no podía aguantar más y se lo hice saber embistiendo mi parte baja sobre ella, haciendo que los dos soltáramos un jadeo que en otro momento hubiese sido vergonzoso, pero ahora no había tiempo para ello.

Desabotoné su blusa con premura y bajé mis labios por su cuello hasta el canalillo de sus pechos ¡Esto era la gloria!... Bajé con mis dedos casi temblorosos por la anticipación su brazzier dejando expuestos aquellos senos que noche tras noche quería probar, y lo hice. Pasé mi lengua por sus protuberancias alternando una y otra, chupando, lamiendo y succionando como si mi vida estuviese dependiendo de ello… mientras Bella me regalaba exquisitos sonidos provenientes de sus labios y sus manos aferraban con fuerza mi cabello para no despegarme de sus pechos.

Un gemido audible hasta la China salió de mi boca cuando fue su pequeña mano, la que me hizo ver el cielo al posarse sobre mi bragueta, y comenzó a masajear de una forma que hubiese incluso pagado por ello ¡Joder! Iba a correrme en cualquier momento, y no estaba dispuesto a tener un final tan pronto, por lo que tomé su mano y la aferré sobre su cabeza, a la vez que me deleitaba observando su rostro con detalle; viendo sus labios hinchados, mejillas sonrosadas y su pelo alborotado por nuestras acciones.

- ¿Qué…pasa?.- cuestionó sin aliento mirándome casi asustada

- Eres preciosa.- susurré deslizando mi dedo por la palma de su mano que aun sostenía

Cuando pensé que no podía adquirir una tonalidad aun más roja, fallé, pues su rostro se encendió de tal manera que en otro momento me hubiese preocupado. Le sonreí al verla avergonzada y me incliné pasando mi lengua con delicadeza sobre su labio inferior, sintiendo como su respiración chocaba con mi boca en forma acelerada.

Llevé mi mano hasta su pantalón y mientras mis ojos no perdían detalle de los suyos, desabroché ese obstáculo e introduje mi mano poco a poco hasta tocar su ropa interior y más allá. La humedad que expelía su centro me hizo jadear y morder su labio casi con fuerza, a la vez que seguía recorriendo esos confines que me llevaban a la locura máxima.

- Aquí no…- susurró y tuve que dar pié atrás sin estar aun muy convencido

Tocó mi rostro y depositó un casto beso, para luego tomar a Liz y subir las escaleras con ella. Mi corazón martillaba casi con furia en mi pecho, sintiendo su eco en mi cabeza. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de normalizar mi respiración y más aún, de tener fe en que esta pausa no apagaría el deseo, hasta que escuché su voz desde la segunda planta. Débil, con vergüenza, pero mi nombre salió de sus labios y no tuve que pensarlo dos minutos antes de salir corriendo casi en su búsqueda.

- Edward…

Tan solo cuando pronunció mi nombre, supe que mi suerte había cambiado. Terminé de subir los escalones con la menor de las prisas para encontrármela retorciendo sus manos y aferrando su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Me miró como pidiéndome disculpas, por lo que contuve las ganas de expulsar el aire con desagrado. Había dicho que la esperaría hasta que estuviera lista, y debía seguir así.

- No…- carraspee para poder seguir hablando.- No te preocupes amor, por nada.- dije antes de que ella comenzara a decir algo

- Edward, pasa que…- puse mi mano sobre sus labios para interrumpirla

- No tienes que darme explicaciones. Está bien, te voy a esperar.- sonreí aunque me costó si era sincero conmigo mismo.- Buenas noches… y, mañana deberé hacerme presente en la oficina por algunos temas pendientes.- mentí, pero necesitaba pasar tiempo solo

- Pero…- protestó aun sobre mi mano

- Que descanses.- me apresuré y la besé para retirarme

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, en clara señal que por lo menos hoy no podía tenerla en la misma cama que yo. La deseaba demasiado, y esta noche habíamos estado a punto de concretar el amor que sabía era bastante grande, pero todo había quedado allí.

Me acosté y me tomó mucho tiempo poder conciliar el sueño. Miles de imágenes se repetían en mi cabeza y miles de otras se inventaban con lo que hubiese podido haber sucedido. No está más decir que tuve que hacerme cargo de mi trabajo yo sólo. Aunque no tuvo el mismo gusto que haber estado acompañado de ella, pero con el tiempo. Eso me repetí una y otra vez…

**…**

* * *

**Be.-**

**…**

Cuando desperté, una ola de mariposas pasaron por mi estómago cuando volví a repetir en mi mente los sucesos de la noche pasada. Suspiré con frustración, pero de igual forma sonreí pensando en lo que traía preparado para hoy.

Me levanté en forma veloz, y aunque me deprimió saber que él no estaría hoy en casa, traté de que eso no me afectara. Reí al pensar en el por qué de ese repentino viaje, obviamente lo atribuía a la misma frustración que había vivido yo pocas horas atrás, pero me quedé estática en mi correr frenético cuando un pensamiento negativo me azotó ¿Y si él había decidido ello para buscar con otra lo que pensaba no conseguiría conmigo? ¿Y si Ángela estaba inmiscuida en su repentino regreso a la ciudad? Mordí mi mano con fuerza y me golpee mentalmente por pensar así.

No iba a pensar en ello, y tampoco iba a dudar de Edward. Hoy, sería un gran día.

Cuando estuve lista y Liz terminó de tomar su desayuno, la abrigué lo más que pude y emprendí mi camino. Iba a ser la segunda vez que me separaba de esta forma de Liz, pero creía que necesitaba esto. Me debía, y le debía una noche solo para nosotros dos con Edward, y esa fue mi resolución cuando entré en el que había sido mi lugar de trabajo antes que conociera al hombre que ahora me hacía delirar.

- ¡Bella! ¡Liz!.- gritaron muchas voces mientras pasaba los pasillos

Mi impaciencia estaba al límite cuando pasadas dos horas en que mi hija corría de unos brazos a otros, aun no encontraba a la persona que deseaba encontrar.

- ¿Bella?.- escuché su voz y parecía un insecto buscando la luz cuando me giré a ella

- ¡Tanya! ¡Que gusto verte!.- exclamé y casi la asfixié con mi abrazo

- ¡Wow! Se nota que me extrañaste.- comentó riendo.- Ex cuñada.- añadió bromeando

- Necesito que hablemos.- pedí sin esperar un minuto más

- Por supuesto. Dame a mi sobrina.- pidió a una de las chicas que aun sostenían a mi hija. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos me indicó que la siguiera.- ¿Y bien?

- Voy a pedirte el favor más grande de mi vida.- abrió sus ojos de par en par y esperó a que terminara.- Voy a fiarte por esta noche a mi razón de ser.- estaba siendo dramática, pero era la verdad.- Necesito que por hoy te quedes con Liz

- ¿De verdad?.- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Por supuesto que sí!.- luego de su gran arranque de felicidad, me miró seria.- ¿Es por algo bueno o algo malo?

- Quiero… sólo…- titubee.- Quiero prepararle una sorpresa a Edward.- dije rápidamente

**…**

Cuatro horas más tarde, me cuestionaba mi salud mental al haberle pedido ayuda a Tanya. Luego de haberme usado como maniquí en las pocas tiendas que se encontraban en Forks, pero habiendo barrido con cada prensa sexy que podía encontrar, me sentía exhausta y hasta los nervios de esta noche estaban en algún lugar de mi cabeza. Realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que en vez de una noche inigualable junto a mi esposo, caería rendida en el primer minuto.

- Estoy muerta.- fue lo primero que solté al dejarme caer sobre el sofá en cuanto pisé mi casa

- No fue para tanto Bella.- Tanya rodó sus ojos.

- Creo que estoy por cambiar de idea y pedirte que el día de mañana te quedes a cargo de Liz.- susurré casi cerrando mis ojos, al tiempo que mecía a mi pequeña en mis brazos, que había ya sucumbido al Dios del sueño.

- Eso sí que no, es más, me la llevaré ahora mismo aprovechando que se encuentra dormida

- Mi bebé.- le hablé bajito acariciando sus cabellos

Despedirme de mi hija, fue un suplicio. Tanya estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia conmigo, cuando en varias oportunidades intentó quitarla de mis brazos y yo parecía convertirme en un pulpo abrazándola con más fuerza. Me recordó que ella vivía tan sólo a unos 5 minutos de mi casa, y que si "no estaba muy agotaba de mis actividades" podía ir en su búsqueda cuando quisiera. Aprovechó mi momento de vergüenza y se la llevó.

Mi cansancio dio paso al nerviosismo nuevamente cuando las horas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y sabía que Edward estaría de regreso en menos de un pestañeo. Incluso, mi lado masoquista hizo acto de presencia cuando llamé a su oficina y pregunté a su secretaria si conocía más menos la hora a la que se desocuparía, y ella me respondió que ya estaba de salida para Forks. El vuelo no sería largo, y mis nervios estuvieron a punto de colapsar. Ya pasaban las 8 de la noche, y pronto estaría en casa.

Me reí de mi misma cuando mientras corría de un lado a otro, de la ducha a la cocina, de la cocina a mi armario y de mi armario al teléfono para saber de Liz, aun no reparaba en que quizás Edward sería esta vez quien pudiese dejarme igual como yo lo había hecho a propósito la noche anterior ¿Y si el estaba pensando mal? ¿Y si creía que yo no quería llegar a esa parte con él? Bien, tenía que pensar en cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, si es que esta vez él me daba un no.

Adorné la mesa con los últimos utensilios que necesitaría. Todavía podía ver el rostro de Tanya cuando le había pedido que sólo por esta noche se quedara con Liz. Ya extrañaba a mi pequeña, pero necesitaba tener este momento a solas con Edward... Hoy sería una noche especial o al menos eso quería yo. Corriendo subí las escaleras al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj, estaría pronto en casa y esperaba sorprenderlo por completo en cuanto entrara por la puerta.

Alisté mi sencillo peinado, mi maquillaje y mi ropa. Tuve que poner mis manos en mi vientre para intentar calmar un poco ese revoltijo de mariposas que danzaban de un lado a otro ¡Parecía quinceañera! O quizás en cierto modo lo era...era una nueva primera vez. Suspiré y apliqué un toque de perfume en los lugares que según Rose eran los indicados como había escuchado decirle en ocasiones ¿Yo haciéndole caso a mi hermana menor? Era insólito, pero ciertamente estaba en ello.

El auto que había adquirido hacía pocos días se estacionó en la entrada y con cuidado de no hacer mi entrada triunfal con una caída bajé las escaleras con lentitud. La puerta estaba entreabierta y sonreí con anticipación cuando fue revelando la entrada de él, mi Edward.

- ¡Sorpre...!.- mis palabras murieron en el mismo instante que el frío del exterior me golpeó.

- Hola Bella.- saludó James, que entró detrás de él

- ¿Q-qué…haces aquí?.- pregunté un tanto molesta

- James ha venido conmigo, porque me explicó que quería ver a Liz.- comentó Edward que disimuladamente observó mi atuendo de pies a cabeza

- No la he visto en un tiempo, y me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirle a Don Edward…- dejó sus palabras morir, e hizo lo mismo que Edward, observarme entera

- Liz se encuentra en tu casa.- solté brusca cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Maldito escote que se me había ocurrido utilizar

- ¿Cómo…?.- cuestionó y desvió su mirada de mí cuando Edward avanzó unos pasos y se ubicó de tal manera que casi lograba cubrirme entera. Pude notar cierta molestia en su rostro cuando hizo ese movimiento.

- Bueno…- suspiré con enojo.- Iba a darle una sorpresa a mi esposo.- acentué las dos últimas palabras.- Por eso le pedí a Tanya que cuidara de nuestra hija por esta noche, pero… Ya se arruinó todo.- mascullé lo último

Edward volteó a verme con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos un tanto perdidos paseando por todo lo que veía en mí. James en cambio apretó sus labios como si estuviera furioso, y estuve tentada a poner mis ojos en blanco por ello ¿Cuál era su motivo para tal emoción? Él y yo hacía mucho que ya no teníamos nada en común, salvo la pequeña maravilla que habíamos creado. Y ciertamente, aun no volvía a entrar en el círculo de personas catalogadas como positivas después de nuestra última conversación profunda, cuando me había dejado muy en claro que a pesar de todos los años que habíamos estado juntos, no había conocido verdaderamente nada de él.

- No considero una buena idea que nuestra hija esté separada de su madre. Es pequeña…

- Tienes razón.- le concedí sonando desafiante.- Pero creo que te equivocas al hablar en singular.- me miró sin entender.- No es bueno que Liz esté separada de sus padres, y teniendo en cuenta que hace tiempo no la ves y que estás justo aquí, me quedo más tranquila que esta noche esté acompañada de ti.- sonreí finalmente

Su rostro se descompuso más aun si es que podía. Y tras dar un leve y rígido asentimiento, dio media vuelta azotando la puerta y se fue. Los nervios volvieron nuevamente al verme sola con Edward, quien lentamente se fue ubicando de tal forma que estuvimos frente a frente.

- ¡Sorpresa!.- volví a decir con emoción y una sonrisa casi histérica

- Me has sorprendido.- asintió curvando sus labios en forma sexy.- Te ves preciosa

- Me puse así para ti.- me puse de puntillas y rocé mis labios con su masculina barbilla.- Quiero que esta noche hagamos el amor.- susurré y fui testigo de cómo su respiración cambió de velocidad.

Él quería esto, tanto o más que yo…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Nuevo capítulo! ¿Tomates para mi? juajaaauaua.**

**Bien, me está costando hacer un lemmon, lo siento. Por eso no pude ponerlo aquí, creo que me falta inspiración xD**

**Y estamos a pocos capis del final. Sip, unos más y final finalísimo.**

**Recuerden que el Prev está en mi Blog y no me maten :S**

**Las quiero. Mis Padus, muack para uds**

**...**

**Han leído "Famili Martí"? Haganlo, quedarán enamoradas de Gabriel, Guille y sobre todo para mí Anthony (baba)**

**Ese fue el dato de la semana xD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XXI  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...  
**

Mientras ambos comíamos la cena que Bella había preparado para que nuestra noche fuera una velada perfecta, veía como sus manos temblaban ligeramente. También me sentía un tanto nervioso, pero trataba en cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraran, decirle que todo estaba bien, que esto era solamente parte de nosotros, de lo que sentíamos.

- Hice postre.- comentó

Miré su plato y sonreí cuando lo ví casi intacto, yo tampoco sentía demasiada hambre; al menos _no de comida_. No podía esperar un minuto más para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en contacto con el mío, por lo que cuando se levantó para recoger el último platillo en la cocina, me puse de pié y con un grito ahogado de su parte por la sorpresa, la levanté en mis brazos y nos giré en dirección a las escaleras.

- Creo que mi hambre va por otro lado.- murmuré

- Eres un…

- Un hombre con buen gusto.- la corté y ella sonrió

Ubicó su rostro en mi cuello y sus brazos a su alrededor. Podía sentir su cálida respiración golear con mi piel y lograba erizar donde tocaba. Mientras sus brazos cada vez ejercían más fuerza y sus dedos trazaban patrones irregulares sobre mi cabellera. Sus nervios parecían intensificarse a cada paso que daba, y yo no estaba mejor.

No era nuestra primera vez, sin embargo, nadie podía quitarnos la sensación de que era una nueva primera vez especial… Era un nuevo paso, uno definitivo donde ella sería totalmente mía y yo de ella.

Me sorprendí cuando la habitación quedó delante de mi vista atenuada por una pequeña luminosidad desprendida de velas regadas por el suelo de la misma. Ella lo había preparado todo, e hizo que mi pecho se hinchara al ver que mi deseo por ella era recíproco, sobre todo porque esta noche quedaría en nuestras cabezas marcada a fuego.

- ¿Te gusta?.- su voz sonó débil aun con su rostro escondido en mi cuerpo

- Me gusta mucho, pero más que todo, me gusta lo que llevo en mis brazos.- respondí dejándola sobre sus pies

Aun con la poca luz que había en el lugar, pude notar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Mis manos subieron dando pequeños toques por sus brazos hasta llegar a su rostro. Lo tomé y lentamente lo acerqué al mío, comenzando así un beso en el que le demostraba que no sólo me gustaba todo, sino que me llevaba incluso al borde de la locura saber a lo que nos aproximábamos.

Mi cuerpo se dividía entre dos mitades que pugnaban por ganar la batalla, en donde una me recordaba ser gentil, paciente y tenerla a ella como base de todo. Y la otra que me empujaba a saciar mi sed con rapidez, energía y rudeza… No quería pensar en nada más, pero lo cierto era que mi deseo por ella rayaba en la demencia y lucidez, y mis pantalones rogaban por estar fuera de mi cuerpo y anclar el suyo al mío son barreras ¡Mierda! Necesitaba calmarme y hacerle el amor, no follarla como un condenado.

- Bella…- casi imploré cuando su mano antes tímida, ahora aferró con fuerza mi miembro sobre el pantalón

- Déjame darte placer.- estuve a punto de gritar como idiota al escucharla

- Estoy a punto de violarte, por favor…ayúdame a…- su risa cortó mi discurso

- ¿A punto de violarme?.- preguntó sobre mi boca

- No te rías, te deseo demasiado. No sabes cuanto.- tiré de su cuerpo para estrecharla al mío

- Yo también.- sus dientes jalaron mi labio inferior.- Y estoy dispuesta a dejarme violar, si eso hace que te apresures a quitarme la ropa y dejar…

- Te amo.- ahora fue mi turno de dejar sus palabras a medias

- Yo también te amo, y necesito sentirte ahora ya.

No fue necesario que se repitieran las palabras para que empezara la acción. Mis manos parecían temblar cada vez que quitaban una parte de su ropa, a la vez que debía contener mi cuerpo cuando las suyas tan suaves rozaban partes de mi cuerpo. Iba a necesitar un autocontrol exuberante para no correrme en cuanto estuviera incluso en las puertas de su centro, porque de solo imaginar su humedad y calor… ¡Dios bendito! Parecía que cierta parte de mi cuerpo saltaba dentro de mis boxer que poco a poco descendían por mis piernas.

Me tomé unos minutos para hacer viajar mis manos por su cuerpo ahora desnudo. Estábamos allí por fin, los dos sin ninguna prenda que nos obstaculizara fundir calor con calor, y me perdí un tiempo para vislumbrar la maravillosa mujer que el destino nuevamente me enviaba, incluso aunque no lo mereciera… Algo demasiado bueno debía haber hecho en mi vida pasada para que este nuevo regalo llegara a mi vida.

- Eres…una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto.- hice pasar las yemas de mis dedos desde su cuello al canal de sus pechos

- El hermoso eres tú.- sonreí ante lo que acababa de ocurrírseme al oír su contestación

- Me sentiría mejor si me dijeras que soy el hombre…más dotado que has visto.- una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro

- Bueno…la verdad es que…- antes que terminara de responder tomé su mano y la ahuequé sobre mi masculinidad

- ¿Alguna duda?.- sisee al sentir como sus dedos se movían bajo los míos y con su índice lograba expandir la humedad de la punta de mi miembro

- Ninguna. Eres realmente asombroso…- sus dientes mordieron un lado de su labio inferior.- Me pregunto si serás igual de…¿Sabroso?

Esta no era la Bella de siempre ¡Oh mi Dios! Por supuesto que no lo era, y yo tampoco era el caballero de brillante armadura para no dejar que mi dama fuera quien probara los placeres de la vida en primer lugar cuando su pequeña boca comenzó con besos húmedos a recorrer mi pecho en dirección al sur de mi cuerpo.

- Veamos.- susurró con mi longitud frente a su rostro

¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! Apreté mis manos en puños para no dejarlas caer sobre su cabeza y empujarla hasta que se tragara el último trazo de mi sexo… Mis gemidos se debían escuchar hasta la casa vecina gracias a la sensación de su lengua contra mi carne y sentir como succionaba suavemente.

Mi cabeza que había estado alzada hacia el cielo, bajó para observar a mi mujer trabajar en mi cuerpo. Mi mano masajeó su cabeza y no pude evitar ejercer un poco de presión, sin sentir objeción por parte de ella, pero yo no deseaba llegar a la cúspide así, menos cuando sus dedos se situaron por debajo de mi miembro estimulando todo lo demás.

- Ven aquí…quiero sentirte.- logré articular para alzarla por debajo de sus brazos y hacerla retroceder hasta la cama

En cuanto estuvo bajo mi cuerpo, lo saboree por todos sus rincones. Deleitándome con la dureza de sus pezones al sentir mi lengua jugar con ellos, los estremecimientos de su vientre al arremolinar y chupar con mi boca sobre su ombligo, y sus suspiros cuando me acercaba a la parte más sensible de todo su ser.

La humedad que expelía su centro inundó mis sentidos y me enloqueció haciendo que mi lengua penetrara allí hasta que sus protestas pasaron a ser fuertes gemidos incorporados con un "más". Yo le daba todo lo que ella pedía, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba saciar mi necesidad, por lo que mis dedos se convirtieron en cómplices de mi boca al momento de hacerla explotar sobre mí.

Sin perder tiempo me incorporé y la besé con fuerza, incluso haciendo chocar mis dientes con los suyos. Quería que se probara a sí misma y que su cordura quedara reducida junto a la mía al saborearse en mi boca y lengua…

Mi cuerpo se alineó con el suyo, el cual se impulsaba en lo alto para terminar la agonía y estar unidos de una vez por todas. Sonreí ante su ruego silencioso, compartido por mí y siendo terminado por mí.

- Así…Sí Edward…- susurró cuando su centro fue inundado por mí

- Muévete conmigo.- ahuequé sus nalgas para hacerme llegar más profundo

- Me gusta.- respondió en tono alto

- Más que eso…- respondí casi sin aliento.- Esto es…el paraíso.- sonreímos y nuestros rostros volvieron a unirse concentrados en las sensaciones

No sabía si esto era el cielo o el infierno, porque mi vida nunca había estado guiada por seres celestiales especialmente, pero definitivamente fuera cual fuera, quería permanecer por siempre allí, con ella junto a mí… El placer parecía aumentar en cada embestida, en cada gemido, en cada sacudida que recibía la cama con nuestros cuerpos intentando buscar fundirnos aun más.

Sus manos tomaron mechones de mi pelo con rudeza en el momento que sentí su centro comenzar a cerrarse en torno a mi masculinidad. Despegué mi cuerpo lo justo para llevar mi mano y dejar mis dedos rozar y presionar sobre su parte más sensible… Estaba a punto de dejarme llevar, y necesitaba que ella compartiera este momento conmigo…

Dos respiraciones erráticas, dos cuerpos colmados de sudor, dos corazones latiendo sin pausa… Y nuestros nombres gritados en torno a la oscuridad fue el resultado de la culminación. Mi semilla recorriendo sus entrañas fue el punto máximo de mi vida… Un antes y un después… Un presente y un futuro totalmente opuesto al pasado… Por fin un lugar donde pertenecer…casi sin mentiras… Casi…

- Te amo.- y la misma palabra expresada sin límites fue la entrega más placentera que en mi vida había experimentado.

Comprendí entonces que sí había amado antes, pero no con la intensidad de ahora.

**…**

Desperté y sonreí de forma inmediata al sentir unos cálidos brazos alrededor de mi pecho. No lograba verle el rostro con su pelo desparramado sobre él, sin embargo, lograba sentir su tranquilo respirar.

Me maravillé al descubrir que mi mujer podía pasar de ser una tímida chica, a una ardiente amante. Realmente durante las veces que habíamos desatado nuestros instintos, ella se desinhibía de tal forma, que con mi experiencia parecía un novato en todo esto. Y me gustaba, lograba que mi cuerpo respondiera en automático a sus osadas caricias.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Con cuidado levanté sus brazos y me liberé de su agarre. Se removió un tanto y murmuró algunas cosas, pero se volvió sobre su costado y nuevamente siguió durmiendo. La verdad es que yo también hubiese querido estar más tiempo en la cama, nos habíamos dormido cuando los primeros indicios del amanecer se dejaban caer sobre el poblado, pero estaba seguro de quien se encontraba en la entrada de nuestra casa.

- ¡Dah!.- gritó mi pequeña en cuanto abrí la puerta

- Se despertó temprano…y comenzó a llamar…a Bella.- comentó James de malas ganas, y yo estaba seguro que también a mí

- Ven acá princesa.- al estirar mis brazos, ella se lanzó en el acto.- Supongo que es lógico, al estar acostumbrada a ser lo primero que ve cuando despierta.

- Si, claro.- refunfuñó

- ¿Tienes hambre?.- le pregunté a Liz mientras caminaba con ella hacia el ala de la cocina

- Ya le he dado su desayuno. Yo también se como tratar a mi hija.- el tono de voz de James me hizo detener y voltearme para hacerle frente

- ¿Necesitas decirme algo?.- increpé

- Sé que usted es el nuevo marido de Bella, pero eso no le hace el nuevo padre de Liz. Ella solamente tiene un padre y ese soy yo

- No basta sólo dejarlo en claro a través de palabras James. Lo que realmente vale es llevar lo que se dice a la práctica.

- No quiero perder lo único que tengo.- susurró esta vez segundos después de mi contestación

No podía culparlo en ese sentido, y me vi sintiendo lástima en cierto modo por la forma en que observaba a la pequeña en mis brazos. Yo también había perdido a mi hija, y no le obsequiaba ese dolor ni a mi peor enemigo. Yo tampoco quería reemplazarlo en su papel de padre, sin embargo, podía apostar que amaba tanto a esta princesa como lo hacía él, la diferencia, era que James había mal puesto sus prioridades.

- James, no quiero quitarte el lugar que te corresponde con Liz.- apunté.- Aquí no soy yo el que está actuando mal. Y aunque no me lo hayas pedido, te daré un consejo.- su rostro no perdió al mío.- Dale el primer lugar a tu hija. Que nunca haya nada más importante que ella, y ten por seguro, que ni una fortuna podrá quitártela nunca… Pero hazlo, no sólo lo expreses… Eso habría hecho yo…- terminé en voz baja observando a Liz

- Gracias.- murmuró acercándose a nosotros.- Volveré pronto hija.- le prometió a la pequeña dándole un beso en su mejilla.- Cuide…de ellas mientras no esté.- pidió sin mirarme y encaminándose a la puerta

- Lo haré, que no te quepa duda.- prometí

Mientras Bella seguía durmiendo, aproveché mi tiempo en la compañía de Liz cocinando lo poco que sabía realmente para no morirme de hambre y también terminando algunos pendientes de la oficina. Liz pronto reclamó mi presencia, y como solía ser siempre, acudí a ella como un insecto frente a una luz… Pensé en mis tiempos malos, y al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña princesa, podía decir incluso que no encontraba recuerdos claros de aquel tiempo, definitivamente mi vida era un antes y un después, solo esperaba que este después fuera eterno.

- ¿Divirtiéndose sin mi?.- fuimos ambos los que nos sorprendimos con la entrada de Bella

- Algo así ¿Verdad?.- Liz estiró sus brazos a ella, que no demoró en tomarla

- ¿James dijo algo?.- evité entrar en detalles de nuestra plática y también dejarla tranquila a ella

- Solamente que volvería pronto. Quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con Liz

- Ya era tiempo que notara lo ausente que ha estado desde hace un tiempo

- Bella, creo que James solo priorizó mal las cosas por hacerlo mejor para ustedes o para Liz en específico.- sus cejas se alzaron levemente

- ¿Me he perdido de algo?

- No.- sonreí.- Has sido participe activa de todo…en especial de la mejor noche de todas.- su rubor no demoró en hacer aparición, sacándome una carcajada

- No debería preguntar eso…- tomó un juguete de la pequeña como para distraerla de lo que hablaría a continuación.- ¿Fue lo que…esperabas? Digo, no tengo mucha experiencia

- Estoy de acuerdo en que no deberías preguntar eso.- comenté serio, haciendo que ella volteara asustada en mi dirección

- Lo siento, yo…- comenzó atropelladamente

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por su espalda pegando mi boca a su cuello y desplegando varios besos allí hasta llegar detrás de su lóbulo.

- No deberías haberlo preguntado porque mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato a los recuerdos de la noche pasada.- susurré sintiendo su estremecimiento.- Fue mejor que cualquier otra noche que recuerde amor.- besé su cabello.- Te amo

- También te amo.- se volteó con Liz jugueteando con un elemento en sus manos.- Soy feliz contigo Edward, y quiero que todo esto siga así. Nunca mentiras entre nosotros

No sabía la razón de ese comentario a pito de nada en este momento, sin embargo, asentí… siendo incapaz de expresar en voz alta algo que no podía prometer de manera categórica cuando habían algunas mentiras que nos tenían aquí ahora. Pero ¿Por qué terminar con este momento con algo que realmente no tenía mayor importancia? No, no tenía relevancia aquello que me guardaba, y estaba seguro que cuando tuviera el valor de decírselo, sólo sería una discusión más.

**…**

* * *

**Be.-**

**…**

Mientras adornada las rosas que Edward me había obsequiado esta mañana antes de partir a New York por nuestro segundo mes de matrimonio, no pude desprender de mi rostro esa sonrisa de quinceañera que llevaba adosada desde que todo por fin había tomado el lugar que debía.

Ya no había mentiras, así como tampoco había que fingir… Amaba todas y cada una de las noches que pasábamos juntos, incluso aunque sólo fuera compartiendo opiniones o estando el uno al lado del otro. No necesitaba expresar con palabras a todo el mundo lo enamorada que estaba del hombre que tenía a mi lado, porque parecía que sólo con respirar su misma esencia, estaba dejando en claro que mi cuerpo expelía amor.

Margot había vuelto a trabajar con nosotros, ahora que Liz estaba un poco más grande y yo, por petición de Edward y anhelo mío igualmente, había vuelto a retomar mis horas en el Hospital. Me sentía una mujer plena, la cual nada ni nadie podría derrumbar.

- ¿Bella?

- Dime Margot.- contesté aun oliendo el aroma dulzón de las flores

- Hay una llamada para usted.- me giré hacia ella, quien tenía el auricular en sus manos

- ¿Quién es?.- pregunté antes de llevarme el aparato a mi oído

- Esme Cullen.- contestó con amabilidad, sin saber que mi cuerpo casi sufrió un espasmo al escuchar ese nombre

- Gracias.- asentí con la mejor sonrisa que pude elaborar y caminé al despacho que ocupaba Edward para adelantar su trabajo mientras estaba en casa

Caminé de un lado hacia otro, tapando con mi mano el aparato y que no se fuese a escuchar el rápido golpeteo de mi corazón, que a esta altura lo sentía incluso en mi garganta. Mil preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza y otras mil pugnaban por aparecer, pero los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en mi mente, por lo que lo único que lograba procesar era temor. No sabía, ni tampoco entendía su llamado ¿Sería que necesitaba hablar con Edward? Pero no, Margot debía haberle dicho que él no se encontraba ¡Dios! Respiré unas cuantas veces y tomé el valor para contestar.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Isabella? Hola.- su voz tampoco parecía ser un mar en calma

- Hola.- dije en forma educada.

- Bien, supongo que te preguntas ¿Por qué el llamado? Hablé para comunicarme con Edward, pero…la chica que me respondió me comentó que se encontraba en su empresa, y bueno…somos familia.- titubeó al final

- Por supuesto.- respondí sin querer sonar grosera. No sabía mucho de la relación entre Edward y ella, pero al menos tenía claro que su madre parecía ser un títere del que ahora era mi suegro

- Yo…la verdad es que estaba planeando un viaje y…- una fuerte inspiración se escuchó del otro lado.- ¿Piensas tú que sería bueno viajar a verlos? ¿A todos?

Me quedé unos cuantos minutos sin habla. Definitivamente hoy era uno de esos días en que todo parecía irreal. Por conversaciones que habíamos mantenido el último tiempo, Edward había dejado en claro que su madre no profesaba aversión hacia mi persona, sino más bien, estaba actuando de esa forma retraída y alejada, por clara decisión de su padre. Y que según él nuevamente, tampoco tenía que ver conmigo, sino más bien con lo errores que él había cometido y que no deseaba tampoco aclarar con ellos.

- No veo problema.- respondí casi con esfuerzo. No sabía si Edward iría a estar en acuerdo, pero suponía que algo bueno debía traer que ella entrara nuevamente en su vida

- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?.- una irónica sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro

¿Era posible que una madre preguntara ello sobre alguien que ella misma había traído al mundo? Estaba clara en todas las cosas que Edward había hecho, pero sinceramente, era de las personas que creía en que por más tropiezos que tuviese un hijo, una madre siempre estaba ahí para levantarlo.

- Creo que esa pregunta debería responderla usted misma en cuanto lo vea.- expresé en forma tranquila

- Tienes razón.- suspiró.- ¿Y tú? Se que tienes una preciosa niña, que se ha convertido casi en los ojos de mi hijo…He llamado a Jacob para saber más de él.- confió antes que yo también quisiera saber de donde tenía tanta información

- Yo estoy feliz. Y mi hija también. Puede estar y sentirse orgullosa de tener un hijo que aprende de sus errores y casi es capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo por ver feliz a los demás.

- Lo estoy, es sólo que…- calló un momento.- Espero que podamos conversar cuando esté por esos lados

- Aquí estaremos esperando su visita.- finalicé

No compartimos muchas palabras más luego de ello. Esme parecía tener un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, supongo que teniendo que ver con haberle dado en cierto modo la espalda a su único hijo. Esperaba que este viaje sirviera para limar asperezas, y esperaba también, que Edward pudiese enfrentar el pasado de una nueva forma…sacando igualmente un peso que no correspondía de su cabeza y corazón.

**…**

- ¿Esa sonrisa se debe a que tu hombre regresa a tus brazos?.- reí con más fuerza por las palabras de Tanya

- Si.- canturrié arreglando mi delantal para un nuevo turno.- Está trabajando de esa forma. Se queda un par de días allá y luego vuelve unos cuantos acá

- ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en que…puede haber otra?

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de prepararme para esa pregunta cuando un sin fin de escenas pasaron por mi cabeza y ninguna con mejor aspecto que la otra. Esa mujer fue la primera que abarcó gran parte de mi cabeza y tuve que afirmar mis manos de manera disimulada sobre la mesa para no dejarme llevar por las ráfagas de pánico que entraron en mi cuerpo.

- ¡Ey Bella, es solo una broma!.- gritó Tanya, y me ví obligada a armar una especie de sonrisa

- Por supuesto que lo es.- respondí sacudiendo mi cabeza para borrar imágenes de Heidi, ella y él.

- Ese hombre tiene sólo ojos para ti. Imagínate que yo he movido mis caderas delante de sus ojos y no hay reacción alguna.- se quejó haciendo un mohín que en vez de molestarme, me espantó cualquier pensamiento funesto.

- Entonces estoy segura.- dije medio en broma y medio cierto para reafirmar mi seguridad.- Que un hombre se niegue a ti o está muy enamorado…

- ¡Bella!.- gritó Jane entrando como un bólido al camerino donde nos encontrábamos en una de las alas del Hospital.- Hay una mujer preguntando por ti en recepción.- informó y luego desapareció.

- ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué Jane no conozca?.- balbuceó Tanya casi igual de preocupada que yo

- Ha llegado bastante gente nueva a Forks.- elevé mis hombros en desconcierto

- Sip, tienes razón.- no le dio más importancia.- ¡Recuerda que hoy tenemos noche de chicas con Liz y Margot! Así que las quiero a las 9 en mi casa.- anunció antes de salir

Esa era la rutina impuesta desde que Edward había reacomodado sus horarios de trabajo para pasar unos días sumido en la empresa en su estancia en New York, y los restantes de la semana acompañados de Liz y de mí en nuestro hogar. Tanya se llevaba con ella a mi pequeña en compañía de Margot, así mismo, James viajaba más seguido para aprovechar su tiempo perdido con nuestra hija. Todo estaba cambiando, y todo estaba dando giros en sentidos positivos a mi vida.

Pero todo no podía ser color de rosas…

Y me quedó más que demostrado cuando fui avanzando hacia el lugar donde me esperaba la incógnita mujer, y quedaba al descubierto su rostro. Aquel rostro, que hubiese querido escuchar había desaparecido para siempre… sobre todo esa sonrisa de suficiencia con la que siempre se hacía presente en mis peores pesadillas.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Así que a nuestro Edward ahora le gusta innovar con disfraces en el arte de amar.- fue su saludo burlesco en cuanto me vio con mis prendas de trabajo

- No voy a decir buenos días Ángela, porque el sólo verte hace que no lo sean ¿A que debo tu visita?.- no supe de donde vino ese temperamento aguerrido, pero lo mantuve aun cuando sus ojos parecieron traspasarme

- Quisiera poder decirte que estoy aquí para una visita de cortesía, pero como tu bien lo has dicho… Verte tampoco me complace, por ahora…- susurró abanicando su rostro con una carpeta

- Mira Ángela, éste es mi lugar de trabajo y por lo demás, Edward no se encuentra…

- Se a la perfección donde encontrar a nuestro Edward.- ronroneó de tal forma que unas cuantas nauseas se formaron en mi estómago

Varias chicas pasaron por nuestro lado, y obviamente pudieron notar la tensión que desprendía al menos mi cuerpo, por lo que sutilmente se quedaron viendo un tanto alejadas. No quería dar un espectáculo que me costara el trabajo, como tampoco quería dar una imagen errónea a mi persona, que era lo que ocurriría estando en compañía de esa mujer, por lo que uní todas las fuerzas que pudiesen existir en mi interior, y me armé de valor para enfrentar lo que fuese que se avecinada, pero a solas.

- ¿Necesitas hablar conmigo?.- pregunté rogando porque un milagro se hiciera presente.

- Soñaría con decir no, pero lamentablemente…- dramatizó

Hice un gesto con mi mano señalando uno de los cuartos que se ocupaban comúnmente como salas de descanso para el personal que debía quedarse a cumplir horas durante las noches, y cerré la puerta tras nuestra entrada. De espalda a esa mujer, cerré los ojos e hice una plegaria silenciosa para que su venida no terminara con mis sueños presentes y futuros.

- Es realmente impresionante como las cosas cambian de un momento a otro.- comenzó y sentí sus pasos avanzar por la habitación.- Cuando nos conocimos, resultaba ser que yo era la principal, y ahora… Bueno, ahora la mujer con cara de santurrona, resultó ser una astuta, por no ocupar palabras más fuertes.

- No puedes compararme contigo.- me voltee hacia ella que se encontraba apoyada sobre una mesa.- Nos alejan kilómetros de distancia la una a la otra

- Me temo que no tanto querida ¿O acaso me dirás que no te interesaste en mi hombre cuando aún vivía su difunta esposa?.- sonrió de una forma que daba escalofríos observarla

- De haber sido así, al menos yo respeté el nombre de Heidi.- me sonrojé al decir eso y recordar una escena muy vivida en esa casa

- ¿Por cuantas semanas, días, minutos u horas?.- desafió

- Ángela, debo volver al trabajo así que apreciaría si hablas de una vez.- apremié su estancia aquí

- ¡Claro!.- elevó sus manos sonriendo.- Edward regresa hoy al nido de amor.- dijo burlesca

Me mordí la lengua por preguntar de cómo ella estaba tan enterada de los pasos de Edward. Eso no era bueno para mi salud mental y emocional, aun cuando estaba segura que él me amaba. Sabía que sólo un poco de duda, terminaría por sepultar la confianza que con sudor había logrado apostar en él… Algo mal en mí, pero lamentablemente hoy confirmaba que era así, la confianza aún pendía de un hilo.

- Toma.- extendió ese sobre que traía entre sus manos hacía mí

- No me interesa lo que hay ahí, así que por favor habla claro y lárgate de una vez por todas

- Estoy segura que lo que hay aquí.- agitó el contenido.- Te interesará más de lo que mi boca pueda pronunciar

- ¡Basta de tontería Ángela!.- exploté.- ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte por donde viniste, la verdad es que tengo bastantes cosas importantes que hacer, para perder mi tiempo contigo

- Incluso ocuparte de un matrimonio falso.- soltó sarcástica y me congelé

- Lo único falso aquí…

- Es la ideal vida que te ha construido Edward.- terminó mi frase y pude sentir como el intacto molde que era mi cuerpo, comenzaba a vibrar

Con un suspiro de frustración rasgó aquel sobre y extendió una serie de papeles sobre la mesa. Desde mi posición no lograba divisar lo que era, sin embargo, algo me decía que saliera corriendo de allí y pusiera una venda en mis ojos…pues nada de ello me iba a agradar… Ángela al ver mi reticencia de avanzar siquiera un paso hacia su lugar, caminó en mi dirección y como si de una marioneta se tratara, haló mi brazo y me ubicó de frente a todo lo que había dejado caer.

- Veamos, parece que te has quedado un tanto congelada, por lo que te contaré brevemente de lo que trata este montón de papeles. Un contrato matrimonial falso, la adquisición de un juez que comúnmente trabaja realizando labores de reparación en la empresa que tu marido tiene, o tu falso marido si así lo deseas…

Ni siquiera seguí escuchando lo que ella iba relatando, porque mis ojos quedaron clavados en un nombre que conocía muy bien, y que supuestamente era quien nos había unido como marido y mujer… ¿Qué era esto? ¿El juez ya no era juez, y era un trabajador de Edward? ¿Acaso…? Mis ojos vagaron por otros tantos papeles y me quedé casi en blanco al ver el traspaso de dinero que estaba a nombre de Edward Cullen, en transferencia a la empresa donde Phil estaba actualmente trabajando ¿Qué tenía que ver él con ello? ¿Casa, auto, universidades? Y por último, pude ser una escucha activa de cuando mi corazón dio su último latido…

- ¿Qué es esto?.- susurré

- ¿Esto? Bueno, un regalo de tu…de nuestro Edward para mí ¿No es bello? Me obsequió el departamento en que solíamos tener nuestros encuentros secretos mientras Heidi vivía. Ahora ya no hay nada que esconder, así que él me lo ha transferido con letras y todo.

- ¿Desde cuando que no ves a Edward?.- cuestioné incluso sabiendo que eso terminaría por destruirme

Su rostro se acercó hasta el mío, y ni siquiera reaccioné cuando su pelo rozó el mío para alojar su boca de víbora sobre mi oído

- Salió de tu cama, para calentar la mía como todo este tiempo Isabella…

Removí los papeles para encontrarme con fotos tomadas de él y ella por separado pasando por el mismo lugar… Obviamente yendo al mismo sitio, el cual sabía perfectamente donde llevaba…

- Sabía que no creerías mis palabras, por lo que me tomé el atrevimiento de tener pruebas fehacientes.

Me senté cuando mis piernas parecían no querer sostenerme. La sonrisa que irradiaba esa mujer, era como un poco más de presión en el puñal que me estaba enterrando con sus palabras ¡Esto no podía ser cierto! Me negaba a creerlo, pero las pruebas estaban allí, todas esparcidas sobre la superficie de esa mesa, que parecía estar cubierta por llamas de fuego, pues mis manos no se atrevían a volver a rozar allí.

- Es muy cierto ese dicho que dice, el que ríe último, ríe mejor.- murmuró carcajeándose

- Tiene que haber una explicación.- susurré intentando convencerme de ello

- La explicación es muy obvia, querida.- añadió con falso cariño.- Edward jugó todo este tiempo contigo

- ¡No!.- grité saliendo de mi asombro

- Convénceme de lo contrario.- increpó

Pero no tenía más pruebas, que mi amor por él… No había más recursos a los que recurrir, que todas las noches que habíamos vivido amándonos y escuchando palabras de amor de sus labios. En realidad, no tenía nada. Y ella, nuevamente lo tenía todo.

- Edward se casó contigo… O bueno, quiso parecer aquello, solamente para tomar posesión de todo lo que la estúpida de Heidi te dejó.- explicó con rabia.- Y bueno, sacó sus beneficios por lo visto… Porque me imagino que tu rostro descompuesto tiene que ver con largas noches enredada entre las sábanas con él ¿Verdad?.- rió con fuerzas.- Te entiendo Bella, yo también estaría igual que tú al saberme usada, al saberme…utilizada.

_¿Nunca__te__has__puesto__a__pensar__en__que...puede__haber__otra?_ Esas palabras martillaron con fuerza en mi cabeza y todo encajó.

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**OMG! Ahora sí que ha sido bastante tiempo :O **

**Pero bueno, he dado mis excusas correspondientes en Face, Twitter y Blog :( Lo siento, y aunque se que esa palabra al final parece molesta, es la verdad.**

**He estado con demasiadas cosas, y aunque suene cruel, la vida es más que FF y tiene demasiadas complicaciones.**

**En fin, creo que era hora de darme tiempo para ustedes y aquí está el nuevo capítulo :) **

**¡En el momento perfecto según yo! Pues... ¡Llegó NOVIEMBRE! **

**¡Dios! De verdad que este es el mejor mes del año y me encantaría que fuera Noviembre siempre jaja, claro trayendo películas de Rob y Kris :D**

**-.-**

**Bien, espero no demorar tanto con la próxima actualización y darle tiempo a mis otras historias igualemente. La nueva aventura en que me metí de Jacob y Nessie y terminar con Mi Angel del Infierno. También agradecerles a quienes están al pendiente de mí y las historias. A PADU y también a mis otras chicas... **

**Para quienes me preguntaron, sí soy la misma que salió en la entrevista de "Spilled Coffee", o sea, a no ser que otra persona se haya adjudicado mis historias xD**

**Y eso... Gracias por la paciencia, y espero me sigan leyendo :)**

**"Rob & Kris" "Edward & Bella" "Amanecer" "Robsten" (Mucho para este mes, qué genial)**

**...**

**Pam3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XXII  
**

**...**

**Ed.-**

**...**

- ¿Así que todo está bien?.- rodé los ojos, aun cuando Jacob no podía verme a través del teléfono. Sabía que su pregunta iba más allá

- Todo bien. Y si vas a preguntar nuevamente, estoy buscando el momento perfecto

- Si dices que todo está _excelente_, creo que no debes seguir buscando.- habló con ironía. Mordí con fuerza la lapicera que descansaba en mi boca

- ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en derrocar mis victorias?.- refunfuñé

- Alto ahí Edward, siempre te he apoyado. Pero sabes bien lo que pienso de esto, tú debiste haber ido con la verdad del principio. De haber sido así, ahora todo estaría más que un simple excelente, que para nada me suena muy así.- terminó refunfuñando

- O puede que todavía tuviese el zapato de Bella metido en el culo.- respondí molesto

- Estoy seguro que no. Ella está tan loca por ti como tú por ella, a la larga igual te hubiese perdonado.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora no me dará ningún chance?.- traté de sonar indiferente, pero el temor bullía en cada palabra de esa pregunta

- No estoy diciendo nada.- suspiró. Supe en ese instante que algo más tenía por decir.- Edward

- Largalo ya.- exigí

- El otro día…estuve con…Alice y Jasper.- dejé lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo

- ¿Dónde?.- consulté un tanto agobiado. La verdad era que hacía algún tiempo no tenía contacto alguno con ellos

- En un restaurante.- señaló.- Alice se ve preciosa embarazada.- sonreí imaginándomela

- ¿Y Jasper?.- de los dos, era el que más me afectaba por su alejamiento

- Intercambiamos un par de...palabras...- murmuró algo inteligible.- Hubo un corto intercambio de palabras, sí eso es, y...ellos no estan del todo bien

Fruncí el ceño en forma marcada al escuchar eso. No me cabía en la cabeza una situación en que Jasper y Alice no estuviesen bien, o él no estuviera siempre casi brillando al irradiar la adoración que le profesaba a su mujer… Y en ese momento caí en cuenta de algo. Si bien la llegada de su primer hijo podía tenerlos en la cima de la felicidad, siempre iba a estar allí la sombra de la pérdida de Heidi para su hermana, puesto que muchas veces habían conversado en ser dos madres para un solo hijo.

- Supongo que está relacionado…aun con la pena de Alice por Heidi.- comenté incómodo

- Mmmm, puede ser.- balbuceó.- No sé, a mi me pareció…- lo sentí suspirar con frustración al otro lado de la línea.- Edward ¡Mierda! Hablamos de ti.- concluyó

- ¿Qué cosa?.- algo me decía que había sido más que un intercambio sin sentido

- Vas a matarme, pero... ¡Joder! Alice aun seguía con la cantaleta de lo de Ángela y tú, y bueno vi miradas extrañas entre ella y Jasper y le solté todo.- terminó casi hiperventilando

- Todo.- repetí lentamente.- ¿A que jodida mierda te refieres con todo, Jacob?.- sisee, temiendo lo peor

- Te lo he repetido, tu no tienes por qué cargar con todo. Lo siento Edward, pero Alice debía saber que Heidi tampoco fue la blanca paloma que todos pudiesen creer

Mi rabia incrementó a tal punto que sentí mis sienes golpetear con fuerza en mi cabeza. Corté la llamada con un crugir ante mi golpe sobre él... ¡Jacob no tenía derecho! ¡No tenía ningún derecho sobre este asunto y nada que tuviese que ver conmigo y mi vida! ¡¿Qué mierda se creía?. Tomé mi chaqueta en forma veloz y salí pitando de allí sin rumbo fijo...

No sé cómo, ni en que manera llegué hasta mi despacho... Pero en cuanto entré, me desplomé sobre el sofá y me regodié en mi miseria... Había salido directo a matar a golpes a Jacob, sin embargo, en el camino lo único que había decidido era emborracharme y olvidarme de todo... Y así lo había hecho...

**…**

Desperté sintiendo un agudo dolor en mi cuello. Realmente dormir en el sofá de mi oficina no había sido buena idea, y aun menos acostarme ebrio a morir. Pero con resaca y todo, me animé pensando que sería el último día aquí...y sacaría de mi cabeza todo aquello que no me agradaba.

Estuve durante todo el día sumergido en un mar de papeles y proyectos que revisar, que ni siquiera tomé un respiro para alimentarme en forma decente. Cada vez que mi secretaria traspasaba la puerta del despacho, estaba seguro que mi rostro mostraba una marcada molestia por su rápido andar y esquivar mi mirada escondiéndose detrás de las carpetas que llevaba. Esperaba que su última irrupción y la número doce del día hubiesen acabado, y al parecer fue así, pues no volví a ver su sonrojado rostro en toda la tarde.

Terminé de ordenar las últimas cosas que me faltaban. A cada instante observaba el reloj deseando que el minutero avanzara más rápidamente. Estos dos días habían sido agobiantes, y sumándole la distancia que existía entre Bella, Liz y yo, sentía que pasando un día más... no sería yo, sino sólo una pobre réplica... Me había acostumbrado tanto a estar en cercanía de ella, que realmente estaba barajando la posibilidad de mudarnos, quizás a otro lugar donde pudiese mover los hilos de la empresa y no perder de vista a mis mujeres. Un lugar que fuera del gusto de Bella... Siempre ella sobre mí, siempre.

La puesta de mi despacho se abrió y definitivamente desee haber golpeado la noche pasada a Jacob... Sin embargo, el rostro que llevaba parecía casi el de un fantasma y no reflejaba en nada el odio que alguna vez vi allí. Me dispuse a esperar su discurso, y estaba planeando en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo, como remediar esto... Yo no quería que ella lidiara con un recuerdo magullado de su hermana, no importaba yo...

- ¿Qué...?.- intenté decir sin saber muy bien como dirigirme

- Necesitas volver con tu mujer.- exclamó tan rápido que si no hubiese estado concentrado, muy escasamente hubiese comprendido. Me esperaba otro tipo de palabras, no esas

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?.- me moví como un huracán sobre el teléfono. Ya lo que yo creyera daba igual, algo tenía que ver su visita con Bella, y eso me enfermaba

- Perdóname... No supe lo que hacía y...- un sollozo de su persona rompió con la poca calma que quedaba. Tomé el teléfono y rápidamente marqué los números que de memoria sabía, contando los segundos.

- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?.- le grité y del otro lado alguien contestó.- ¿Bueno? ¿Margot?... ¿Bella?

- ¿Señor Cullen? Soy Margot, Bella aun no se encuentra en casa.- respondió en forma calmada

- Es…está bien.- fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, sin embargo, algo me decía que esto era sólo la calma que precede a la tormenta.- ¿Liz está bien?.- cuestioné aun con el pánico a flor de piel

- Ella ahora está dormida, pero está bien Señor ¿Ocurre algo?.- su tono me indicó que al menos en casa seguí todo normal _¿Entonces…?_

- No, nada… creo.- susurré más para mí con la vista clavada en la persona frente a mí desmoronada llorando en la silla.- Estaré más tarde por ahí Margot. Hasta luego

- Que tenga buen viaje Señor.- se despidió y colgó

Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos y tiré de mi cabello lo más fuerte que podía. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero ciertamente no era nada bueno al verla de esa manera _¿Dónde estaba Jasper y por qué no estaba con ella?_ Alice se veía adorable con su enorme barriga, y por la forma en que acariciaba su tripa más la mención de Bella, estaba seguro que ese realmente impresionante rostro de amargura no estaba del todo relacionado conmigo _¿Hasta qué punto con Bella?_

Caminé despacio hasta ponerme a su altura. No sabía si acariciarla para consolar su pena o sólo dejarla hablarme cuando se sintiera más calmada. Tomé un vaso con agua que acostumbraba a mantener sobre mi escritorio y se lo extendía, sintiendo la baja temperatura de sus manos al rozar las mías…

Dejé mis rodillas tocar el piso y me alinee a su porte, esperando…

- ¿Quieres hablarme?.- pregunté con el tono de voz más suave que pude

- Yo no quería que fueras felíz…- comenzó y una puntada de dolor se filtró en mi pecho.- Tú…tú…tú y Heidi… Ella te amaba, y en cambio tú…

- Yo también la amé.- le corté. Ella asintió aun con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro

- Ahora lo sé…- susurró

- ¿Qué…?.- no sabía cómo preguntar a qué se debía su presencia aquí y su llanto, pero necesitaba hacerlo.- ¿Qué está ocurriendo Alice?

Sus pequeños ojos buscaron los míos y si antes tenía dudas de que lo que fuera me afectaría del cielo a la tierra, ahora se habían disipado en un pestañeo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y más lágrimas se derramaron, seguramente como un presagio de lo que yo mismo estaba por vivir.

- Ángela fue a verme.- comenzó por fin cuando reunió el valor suficiente.- Ella me…contó sobre ustedes y cómo tú la habías forzado…- cerré mis manos en puños al oír cada palabra.- Ella habló de todo, y…todo lo que dijo fue siempre que eras tú quien había presionado su relación

- Supongo que dijo eso.- hablé con pesar, más aun por saber que ella y Jasper habían creído todo

- Y yo me cegué.- hipó.- Me cegué con el odio que siempre te tuve ¡Porque creí que tú eras quien había arruinado a mi hermana!

"Creí" Tan sólo esa palabra me hizo detener la multitud de pensamientos que atacaban mi cabeza ¿Creí? ¿Ahora no lo creía? ¿Estaba aquí por sentirse culpable de creerle a Ángela? Levemente sacudí mi cabeza. Alice no iba a terminar de odiarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entonces… La llamada de Jacob cobró vida nuevamente y me odié por no haberlo escuchado más o haberle ido a partir la cara.

- Ya lo sé todo…- tomó su estómago con más fuerza y quise hacer lo mismo para darme valor.- Ya sé como se dieron las cosas entre tú y Heidi… Ya sé que…fueron ambos los que cometieron errores, y más…más ella

Me levanté como si alguien me hubiese dado una patada en el estómago ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando Jacob al contarle todo a Alice? ¡¿Es que se había vuelto loco? ¡¿Cuántas jodidas veces le había repetido que prefería ser yo quien cargara con todo?

- No se de qué estás hablando.- solté con un tono más duro del que quise. Quería desentenderme de esto

- Se que mi hermana te engañó con tu amigo cuando tú solamente estabas obsesionado buscando ser mejor para ella.- apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza.- También se que…tú error fue querer pagarle con la misma moneda, y que nunca quisiste a Ángela…

- No sigas.- pedí como si mi voz fuera la de un niño

- Y ahora entendí que tú también buscas la misma felicidad que un día te quitaron y que yo encontré en Jasper…- su voz se convirtió rápidamente en algo parecido a la frustración.- Y lo lamento… Lo lamento tanto Edward

- ¿Qué cosa lamentas?.- pregunté, aun cuando mi interior me gritaba la verdad

- Porque quise vengarme… Quise hacerte pagar por todo lo que supuestamente le habías hecho a Heidi y…Ángela me ayudó o me usó mejor dicho.- una fuerte bocanada de aire entró en ella.- Ayudé a Ángela a destruir lo que igualmente creí una mentira… Yo no creía en tu matrimonio, sin embargo, quería dejarte solo…y Bella…ella ahora piensa que… Ángela dejó caer todas tus caretas con ella, Edward. Ella ahora debe estar creyendo lo que yo siempre creí, que eras una mentira…que todo en ti, era una mentira.

**…**

Sentía como si el corazón fuese a salirse del pecho con cada paso que daba. Nunca antes girar una llave para abrir lo que antes era felicidad, me había costado tanto…parecía como si ese pequeño trozo de metal pesara una tonelada en mis manos.

En la casa no había un solo indicio de gente, pero sabía que estaba allí… La conexión que había creado con Bella era tan fuerte que casi podía sentir su pesar…o su odio hacia mí después de todo lo que debía saber… El mismo sentimiento que yo me profesaba.

Observé a lo lejos como la tenue luz de la cocina se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y me quedé unos segundos estático en mi lugar. Me reí de lo irónico… Yo, un hombre que jamás había temido nada, ahora estaba casi tan asustado como un crío que ha cometido una fechoría. La diferencia de esto, era que ese crío sólo recibiría una reprimenda, y yo estaba a punto de perder lo más valioso que nunca había tenido.

- Edward ¿Eres tú?.- escuché su voz y estuve casi a punto de echarme a llorar

¿Y si corría, me arrodillaba y pedía hasta el cansancio su perdón? ¿Tendría los mismos efectos que con Esme cuando era pequeño? ¡Vamos Edward, se hombre y enfrenta tus temores! Me alenté y mentalmente me di palmadas de ánimo sobre mi espalda.

Di los pasos que faltaban y abrí la puerta. Su rostro no reflejaba nada, absolutamente nada de lo que mis más horrendas pesadillas se habían dado paso durante todo el camino hasta acá. Estaba sentada con sus brazos extendidos sobre la mesa sujetando una revista, y nada… No había rostro de enojo o sorpresa, ni mucho menos esa sonrisa cálida que me esperaba cada día… ¡Nada!

- Hola.- saludé y me quedé en el otro extremo de la mesa

- Hola.- apenas y elevó la comisura de sus labios.- Supongo que ya estás enterado de que tuvimos visitas

- ¿Visitas? Quise incluso resoplar ¡Eso era el diablo en persona! Y mucho menos algo agradable.

- Tenemos que hablar.- sentenció cuando continué en silencio

- ¿Tu tranquilidad debe asustarme o relajarme?.- quise distender un poco el ambiente o mí ambiente mejor dicho sonriendo, ella solo me imitó a medias

- Creo que ya lloré todo lo que mi cuerpo podía resistir.- explicó, y fue peor que si me hubiese gritado.- Además somos adultos, y tanto Margot como Liz están dormidas… Así que para mi mal debo guardar la compostura y para tu bien, no saldrás herido de esto

¿Estas completamente segura de todo eso? Quise preguntarle… Si tan sólo con saber que te he hecho llorar, ya estoy muriendo…

- ¿Es cierto todo?.- comenzó directa

- Necesito saber a que te refieres con todo.- puntualicé, porque sabía bien que dentro de muchas verdades, existirían miles de mentiras.

- Edward, no quiero hacer el rol de juez y que tú hagas el papel de acusado. Quiero saber las razones y…entender.- si no hubiese estado tan atento a sus facciones, no hubiese notado ese pequeño temblor en su labio inferior

- Jamás tuve nunca tanto miedo de perder algo, como cuando creí que pasaría contigo.- encogí mis hombros sin querer parecer casual, pero era la única razón.- Aunque suene desesperado o loco, quizás hasta estúpido…es así Bella. Temía perderte y por eso inventé un castillo de mentiras para retenerte

- Entonces es cierto.- murmuró casi para sí misma.- ¿Qué más es cierto o que más es mentira? Edward…- gimió y refregó sus palmas por su rostro.- De todo lo que esperaba escuchar, juro por Dios que nunca me imaginé esto…

- Dicen que cuando uno ama, hace locuras…

- ¿Un matrimonio de mentira?.- increpó duramente.- ¿Enviar a mi familia lejos para que quedase sola y así poder quedar a tu merced? ¿Qué más Edward? ¡¿Qué más Edward?.- gritó finalmente, como lo esperaba

- Nada más Bella.- inspiró con fuerza y se levantó de la silla con rabia

- ¿Y Ángela? ¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo con ella? ¡Háblame! ¿Desde cuando te sigues viendo con ella? ¡O no…eso no está bien! ¿Me has visto la cara de idiota desde siempre?

- Eso no es así…

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces? No me digas…- cubrió su frente con su mano mientras sonreía irónicamente.- ¿Después que te diste cuenta de lo absolutamente incomparables que éramos en la cama volviste con ella? ¡Por supuesto, si ella es una maestra de las zorras!

- Bella…- intenté explicar

- ¡¿Bella, qué?.- me acusó.- Edward…- volvió a nombrarme entre dientes intentando serenarse.- ¿Te das cuenta que ella se ha reído de mi todo este tiempo? ¿Entiendes lo que sentí cuando vi todo esto?.- soltó lo que pensé en un momento era una revista, sin embargo, lo único que se esparció fueron los papeles que conocía muy bien

Ni siquiera me quise inclinar a recoger todo ese montón de mentiras, porque lamentablemente eso era. Allí estaba ese contrato por el cual había tomado los servicios del falso juez que había unido nuestras vidas, también el documento en donde Ángela y yo habíamos firmado el traspaso de lo que alguna vez había sido el lugar de nuestros encuentros y finalmente, un montón de fotografías en donde se nos veía juntos… No eran antiguas, pero tampoco representaban algo sentimental… Pero por su expresión al ver lo mismo que yo veía, estaba seguro que no pensaba así.

- No he estado con Ángela desde hace mucho.- traté de sonar fuerte, pero mi voz no era mi mejor aliada en este momento, y no porque mintiera; sino porque temía.- No en el plano sexual si es eso lo que crees. Yo sólo estuve con ella para traspasarle lo que fue mi departamento

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué favores estabas pagando, Edward?.- inquirió cruzando sus brazos

- Sólo estaba pagando nuestra tranquilidad. Ella quedó sin nada luego de que terminamos…lo que tuvimos. Y pensé que dándole eso, nos dejaría tranquilos

- Pero que hombre tan altruista tengo a mi lado.- ironizó.- ¿Me crees tonta? ¡Tú y ella se revolcaban cuando tu mujer estaba muriendo! ¡¿Crees que voy a tragarme esa fraternal historia?

Mi pecho retumbó de dolor al escucharla referirse así de mí y de lo que alguna vez pasó. Cerré los ojos intentando buscar tranquilidad en mí, porque aunque estaba tratando de salvar mi relación con ella y lo que habíamos construido, dolía un demonio que fuese ella misma, la mujer que más amaba en este mundo la que me restregara mis errores del pasado con esa dureza ¡Porque había errado! Pero… ¡Mierda! Eso ya era parte del pasado.

- Estoy diciéndote solo la verdad.- respondí mirándola directamente.- No quise contarte por temor a esto mismo, a que tú no vieras más allá. Lo de Phill fue bajo, lo sé…- tiré de mi pelo lo más fuerte que podía.- Pero era la única forma de acercarte a mí… ¡Bella, nunca ibas a aceptarme si no te ponía entre la espada y la pared! ¡Y la única forma de hacerlo era…! Cristo…era tenerme como único soporte.

- Me parece…es irónico lo que diré, pero me parece mentira que juegues así con las personas.

- No jugué, tan solo… Tan sólo adecué las cosas a nuestro favor

- ¡¿A nuestro favor? ¡Edward manipulaste mi vida, mi destino, mis elecciones!.- enumeró acercándose cada vez más hasta donde seguía de pié

- Bella, somos felices…- intenté dar razones

- ¡¿Felices? ¡¿Con mentiras?.- sus ojos estaban inyectados en rabia.- ¿Sabes que es lo más doloroso de todo esto?.- preguntó y esperó por mi respuesta, la cual no llegó porque parecía que mi boca se había secado al ver pasar su rostro de la rabia a la pena.- Que confié en ti de una manera que jamás lo había hecho con nadie. Porque creí en tus cambios… Creí que lo que estábamos comenzando a formar era mi sueño hecho realidad ¿Y qué me encuentro? Que de un día para otro me dicen que todo es…es un maldito plan, un plan formulado con engaños, con mentiras, con…con todo falsedad

Y eso fue todo… Porque rememoré cuantas veces en las películas la vida de una persona pasaba en sólo un minuto por su cabeza a la hora de morir. Y yo ví la mía, con mis errores y mis logros; y finalmente con la que había sido mi mayor felicidad en corto tiempo… Bella se desmoronó llorando y cuando quise acercarme, su rechazo fue inminente y un golpe certero en donde había descubierto que aun existía ese músculo que palpitaba por ella, y que ella misma me había hecho encontrarlo.

- Yo…yo lo único que quería, era que cuando dieras ese sí que nos uniría para siempre…fuese de verdad, y no por mis patrañas para tenerte cerca de mí.- comenté con dolor la verdadera razón de ese falso matrimonio

- ¿Q-qué?.- jadeó ella entre su llanto y me observó detenidamente entre la cortina de agua que formaban sus lágrimas sobre esos ojos hermosos que habían logrado cautivarme

- Lo sé, se que es…una locura, pero es la verdad mi amor.- dije con todo el sentimiento.- Yo anhelaba que aquel día en que te unieras a mí, fuera por amor y no por una orden. Quería Bella, que tú quisieras esto para nosotros… Se que cometí un error al ocultarlo, pero te juro por Dios que iba a decírtelo, en el momento que sintiera que me correspondías

- ¿Y cuanto más ibas a esperar?.- increpó, su dureza aun seguía allí y mis esperanzas de un perdón ya no flotaban en el aire.- ¡Te amo, te he amado todo este tiempo! ¿Qué más ibas a esperar Edward? ¿A que te avisara que llevaba un hijo tuyo dentro de mí y fuera un lazo indisoluble entre los dos?... Lo siento Edward, pero aunque tu discurso a los oídos de cualquiera, es romántico y esperanzador… A los míos, sólo me deja ver tu egoísmo, tu superioridad ante el resto…

Mi único hilo de esperanza murió allí, con esas palabras que sonaban y resonaban fuerte en mi cabeza. Porque sí, ella tenía razón… Yo había jugado con todo lo que habíamos construido, yo la había hecho un títere a mi merced.

- Te amo Edward, pero también…te odio.- suspiró con dolor, el mismo que yo tenía.- Y el odio en este momento…es más fuerte que cualquier perdón. No puedo Edward, no podría estár contigo nuevamente esperando siempre que otra mentira salga a la luz. Con esto, tú sólo enterraste lo que podíamos haber formado juntos… No puedo, lo siento…

Y me dejó allí, solo… Revolcándome en mi propia miseria… Porque eso quedaba de mí, solo miseria…

No sé cuantas horas pasaron, solo sentía mi cuerpo frío y engarrotado de tanto permanecer en la misma posición. No había más nada que hacer, ella jamás me perdonaría y yo ya no tenía más argumentos para retenerla a mi lado. Odiaba a Ángela, Alice, a Jasper y sobre todo me odiaba yo mismo… Por mis errores unos tras otros, por no aprender de todas mis caídas.

- Edward.- abrí los ojos y la claridad del día me golpeó. Me volteé hacia ella, que parecía una réplica exacta a cómo debía estar yo

- Aquí estoy.- respondí con mi voz rasposa y tratando de mover mi cuerpo

- Tus cosas están todas dispuestas en la entrada.- me avisó con frialdad.- Necesito que salgas hoy mismo de esta casa

- ¿Y Liz?.- cuestioné temiendo no poder deleitarme con esa preciosura un día más

- Por lo mismo quiero que salgas cuanto antes de aquí. Ella está aun dormida y lo prefiero así.

- Bella…- intenté razonar. Suponía que esa pequeña me extrañaría tanto como yo a ella

- Es una niña y se olvidará de ti.- sentenció con rudeza nunca antes vista en ella.- Con el tiempo ella entenderá que sólo eres un recuerdo y más pronto de lo que crees, ella ya no tendrá una sola pizca de tu rostro en su mente

- No seas así.- pedí. Sus palabras herían

- Ella tiene su padre y ese es uno sólo. Ella no necesita a nadie más… No necesita vivir rodeada de mentiras

- Nunca he mentido sobre ella. Yo amo a Liz, como te amo a ti.- una dura carcajada salió de sus labios

- Linda forma de amar, Edward ¡Bravo!.- aplaudió y tuve el presentimiento que ella no era la misma mujer amorosa de la que había estado enamorado

- Tú me estabas enseñando otra… Esa, es la única que conocí.- me defendí

- Heidi también quiso mostrarte otra.- rebatió con golpes directos.- Tú tampoco la tomaste, y quisiste lo fácil. Pues quédate nuevamente con lo fácil, quédate con Ángela

- ¡No he vuelto a estar con esa mujer! ¡Le di ese jodido maldito departamento porque nunca pensaría en llevarte a ti a ese lugar donde estuve con ella! ¡Me arrepiento de haber estado con ella alguna vez! ¡Nunca la amé, y nunca podría amarla! ¡Te amo a ti, maldita sea…!.- terminé mi verborrea de palabras llorando amargamente

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan vulnerable, ni siquiera aquella vez cuando Heidi me había engañado o cuando yo mismo me asqueaba de lo que me había convertido. Nunca antes, un dolor tan grande se había aferrado a mi cuerpo; y lo pero…era que parecía anclarse para siempre en mí.

Observé a Bella derramar lágrimas y limpiarlas con furia de su rostro. Esto era lo que yo había logrado, y esto era lo que yo había creado o cambiado. Una Isabella repleta de virtudes, a una que sólo remarcaba odio en sus ojos.

- Todo lo relacionado con la herencia pasará a ti.- prosiguió como si yo no fuera nada.- No quiero nada, y tampoco quisiera tener que seguir relacionándome contigo. Además, las fotos y cosas que tengo en mi poder jugarían en tu contra, si deseas retenerme a la fuerza como antes

- No…no lo haría.- hablé sobre mi voz quebrada

- No me fío de ti.- sentenció y abrió la puerta para que yo saliera de allí.

Eran pocos pasos los que marcarían un antes y un después, y parecían cada vez más difíciles de dar, así mismo, más rápidos pasar… En cuanto llegué a la puerta principal y vi todas mis cosas allí, supe que esto en realidad estaba pasando y no era una maldita pesadilla. Yo realmente estaba perdiéndolo todo, y quedándome sin nada…

- Espero…- comenzó.- Que la próxima vez que encuentres a alguien, sepas hacer bien las cosas Edward. Yo por mi parte, he aprendido que la gente no se conoce en tan poco tiempo… Tú aprende, a que las mentiras y engaños no te llevan a ninguna parte…

Quise poder decirle tantas cosas, poder rogar nuevamente para que su perdón llegara a mí… Pero me rendí, porque mis acciones habían roto todo. Y ella tenía razón…

Ahora estaba sólo, y nunca más encontraría la felicidad que había perdido… Podía encontrar felicidad, eso sí, pero nunca como esta ¿La razón? Porque yo había sido el único culpable de ello.

* * *

**...**

**Bella.-**

**...**

Lloré todo lo que mi cuerpo pudo resistir, el día que el salió por esa puerta para no volver. Lloré por todo lo tenido y perdido en tan sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y lloré, porque lo amaba tanto que dolía, pero más fuerte era el dolor por la traición.

Esas fotos no significaban nada, podía que fuese así. El traslado de Phil, si bien había sido una jugada y mentira suya, al fin de cuentas había traído muchas alegrías a mi familia y nada podía hacer en contra de ello. Pero su mentira sobre nuestra unión era algo que no podía perdonar aunque quisiera, porque cuantas otras mentiras me esperarían si seguía a su lado. Sería una constante sesión de preguntas sobre cada cosa que hiciera ¿Realidad o falacia?

No me merecía algo así, y mucho menos darle algo así a mi hija. Iba más allá de todo el amor que podía tener por él. Más allá incluso del saber que sin él, sólo la mitad de mi ser vivía.

Cuando el abogado llegó unas semanas más tarde con todos los papeles, los firmé sin siquiera pensar unos segundos. Y el dolor fue fuerte cuando me di cuenta que todo lo que nos unía estaba disuelto, pero yo era una mujer fuerte y no solo vivía por mí; sino por mi hija… Y ese sería mi puerto seguro para levantarme una y otra vez.

James se había mostrado cauto a la hora de pronunciar cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Edward, sin embargo, igualmente sabía que tras su partida, se había tomado unos días y había viajado con sus padres. Me alegraba por él, porque al menos esa parte de su vida parecía tomar rumbo nuevamente.

También sabía que Jasper estaba nuevamente de vuelta en la empresa y que Alice había dado a luz una niña que llevaba el mismo nombre de su hermana: Heidi. No tenía conocimiento si las relaciones de ello habían vuelto a ser lo que eran antes de que todo se viniera abajo, pero al menos parecía que ya lo amargo se esfumaba.

De Ángela no tuve noticias, ni buenas o tampoco malas. Y James ciertamente si supo algo, lo omitió. Estuve tentada a preguntar si Edward…dolía pensar siquiera en su nombre… Estuve tentada a preguntar si había vuelto con él, pero me reprendí a mi misma por interesarme en ello. No era mi asunto y tampoco era bueno por salud mental saber de ello.

A mi familia, en cuanto pasó todo… No tuve el valor para decirle la verdad. No quería que tuvieran una imagen negativa de él, aunque tampoco me preguntaba el motivo de ello. Mis excusas para la ruptura de lo nuestro, fue mi poca convicción de lo que sentía por él. Me aferré a el hecho de que luego de lo de James, no había tomado todo el tiempo necesario para mi y para comprender realmente el significado de una relación.

En resumen, quedé frente a ellos como la insegura Bella Swan, aunque siempre conté con sus palabras de apoyo.

Me ofrecieron irme con ellos a Florida, pero decidí quedarme en Forks. Donde pertenecía, y donde al menos no tenía como peso en la espalda estar viviendo bajo su mentira siempre… aunque luego de escuchar los triunfos de todos por esos lugares, tampoco pude decirles que todo lo bueno que les estaba ocurriendo tenía nombre y apellido. Incluso las aceptaciones de mi hermana y Emmett en las respectivas universidades. Sabía que era él, pero me negué a pensar en ello.

- ¿Bella?.- dejé los instrumentos que tenía para abrir la puerta

- Pasa.- indiqué en cuanto vi a Tanya

- ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?.- cuestionó dejando más utensilios medicinales sobre la loza

- Estoy acabando.- guardé todo dentro de los respectivos estantes

- Bien porque hay una persona afuera que te solicita.- me giré hacia ella curiosa de saber más

- ¿Una persona? ¿De acá?.- cuestioné frunciendo el ceño

- ¿De Forks?.- fue su turno de preguntar. Asentí.- No, la verdad es que nunca la había visto por estos lados

- ¿Y te dijo su nombre?.- inquirí

- Sólo me dijo si aquí, en este hospital, trabajaba Isabella Swan y le dije que sí

Un nudo se me posó en el estómago al pensar en aquella oportunidad que Ángela se había presentado igualmente buscándome. Me imaginé que de ser ella, Tanya me lo hubiese dicho, pues las fotos igualmente habían estado en sus manos. Pero entonces, otras cuantas personas se posaron en mi cabeza y mi ansiedad aumento a pasos agigantados.

- ¿Cómo es?.- pregunté observando fijamente la puerta

- Pequeña, con cabello negro y un tanto alocado. Y se viste como si fuera la reina de la moda

- Alice.- susurré tensándome

- No lo sé, no me dijo su nombre. Pero creo que deberías apurarte si quieres saber quien es. No creo que te espere toda la tarde, además que carga un bebe

No me quedó ni una sola pizca de duda en cuanto la describió y posteriormente me señaló de quien estaba acompañada. Miles de preguntas asaltaron mi cabeza para entonces ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué necesitaba decirme? ¿Le habría pasado algo a él? ¿Sería que iba a enterarme algo sobre él nuevamente? ¿Otra mentira? Habían pasado seis meses desde que lo había visto por última vez, y aunque el corazón fuese traicionero, comenzó a latir alocado en cuanto pensé en la posibilidad de tener noticias de él ¡Tonta de mí!

Caminé sintiendo mis piernas como hilo en cuanto más avanzaba. Una figura pequeña reclinada sobre un coche de bebé estaba esperando por mí en la sala destinada a ello. Varias personas pasaron por mi lado despidiéndose, a sabiendas de que mi turno había terminado.

- Hola.- saludé en cuanto estuve a pasos de ella

- Hola Bella.- respondió ella irguiendo su cuerpo

- Felicidades.- fue lo primero que dije en cuanto vi a la pequeña.- Es una hermosa niña

- Gracias.- contestó sonriendo hacia la bebé que dormía ajena a la tensión del momento

- Tu dirás.- ofrecí encogiendo mis hombros

- Quisiera que conversáramos en un lugar más tranquilo.- pidió

Asentí aun cuando todo mi cerebro me gritaba que corriera de allí, que no escuchara nada de lo que ella quería decirme ¿Más desilusión? ¿Para qué? Pero mi lado masoquista parecía querer tomar lugar, y me vi siendo conducida por un coche alquilado hacia la cafetería mas decente que podía encontrar en el pueblo. Al menos decente para ella, que parecía sacada de una revista de moda con ese traje entubado que llevaba puesto. Yo en cambio, no pasaba de mis jeans, zapatillas y una chaqueta para dejar fuera el frío de mi cuerpo.

Una vez estuvimos sentadas con tazas humeantes frente a nosotros, el silencio pareció reinar por una eternidad. Revolví mi taza no sé cuantas veces sin querer elevar mi cabeza hacia ella y rogarle porque me dijera algo de él ¡No, no y no!

- ¿Cómo está tu hija?.- su pregunta me sobresaltó

- Bi-bien.- sonreí al pensar en ella.- Ahora camina por todos los rincones y hay que tener todo en altura

- Supongo que yo también pasaré por lo mismo.- me devolvió la sonrisa.- Bien, creo que te estarás preguntando la razón de mi visita

- Crees bien.- asentí

- Yo tuve que ver en todo lo que pasó contigo y Edward hace unos tantos meses atrás.- reprimí el impulso de echarme a llorar al escuchar su nombre en otra persona

- Lo que pasó, es eso, pasado.- enfaticé

- Estoy de acuerdo.- movió su cabeza afirmativamente.- Sin embargo, el pasado siempre nos persigue cuando obramos mal, y yo necesito sacarme todo este odio que he acumulado por tanto tiempo y que de nada me sirvió.

- Entonces es con…él, con quien debes hablar.- omití su nombre a propósito, y supe que ella lo había captado

- Ya lo hice, y después de muchos años creo que podemos decir que llevamos una relación buena.- acarició el borde de su taza con sus finos dedos.- Jasper y yo estuvimos un tanto distanciamos cuando mi odio llegó a dimensiones que ni yo misma creí posible…- un suspiro largo salió de sus labios.- Cuando me alié con Ángela para destruir lo que tenía Edward contigo

Me quedé en silencio luego de que terminara de pronunciar aquello. Para mi Ángela siempre iba a ser la culpable de todo, y aunque sonara contradictorio, sería ella misma mi salvadora. La odiaba y le agradecía al mismo tiempo haberme demostrado que Edward no era quien yo creía. Pero escucharlo de ella ahora, era extraño…no la odiaba, sin embargo, ya no sabía sentir nada.

- Esas fotos y todo lo que te mostró aquella vez, lo reunimos ambas para que Edward sufriera lo que yo sabía, el había hecho sufrir a mi hermana… Poco después de ello, me enteré de la verdad, que tanto Heidi como Edward habían cometido errores…que no sólo había sido todo culpa de él cuanto pasó con mi hermana… Y quise reparar todo, pero ya era tarde…

- No sé con que objetivo me cuentas todo esto.- musité y senté mi cuerpo derecho en la silla

- Edward ha sufrido todos estos meses, Bella.- cerré los ojos un instante para despejar mi mente de su rostro.- No sé cómo ayudarlo y Jasper tampoco lo sabe… Ni siquiera Jacob ha podido sacarlo de ese auto encierro que se ha impuesto. De la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa.

- Yo tampoco se como ayudarte, si eso es a lo que vienes.

- Tú lo sabes, y está en tus manos.- determinó

- ¿Y cómo? ¿Perdonándolo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres pedirme? ¿Después de todo, de que tu eras quien mas quería su dolor, me pides que vaya y lo perdonde? ¿Es eso?.- escupí con rabia

- Así y como lo dices, si. Vengo aquí para que reconsideres todo y le permitas volver a empezar.

No sabía si reírme o llorar, o incluso tirar todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Era precisamente ella quien más lo odiaba en tiempo pasado, quien me estaba pidiendo perdón para él. Esto era casi sacado de un mal programa televisivo en donde de pronto alguien me diría que estaba siendo grabada y que había caído en la trampa.

- Lo siento Alice, pero no puedo.- opté por decir en forma calmada, pero precisa

- Bella, no es bueno vivir con rencor. Por lo demás, Edward tuvo su razón para hacer las cosas de esa manera

- ¿Tú vas a darme lecciones de no vivir con rencor?.- solté con acidez

- ¡Si!.- rugió ella y me dejó en silencio.- Nadie mejor que yo puede decirte esa no es forma de vivir. No hay nadie en este mundo que pueda darte una mejor lección de ello que yo. Porque lo hice, y porque me mantuve amargada todo el tiempo…porque ni siquiera pude hacer feliz a mi hermana moribunda su último tiempo aquí.

Sus ojos se repletaron en lágrimas y me odié por haber actuado así. Ella no tenía culpa de mi amargura, y sinceramente, nadie más que yo era la causante de ello. Por haber sido tonta, por no darme cuenta a tiempo de las cosas, y sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a algo que desde el principio estaba mal.

- Alice, él me mintió y jugó no sólo conmigo, sino con la gente que me rodeaba… Yo no necesito algo así en mi vida. Y tampoco pretendo darle algo así de ejemplo a mi hija.

Asintió y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que terminó su taza de té. Yo por mi parte no era capaz de probar un solo bocado, con el nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

- Me he dado una nueva oportunidad con el padre de mi hija.- solté sin ponerme a pensar en consecuencias de ello.- Es lo que debía haber hecho desde mucho tiempo atrás. Darle una familia a mi hija y forma una yo.

- ¿Aun sin amor?.- inquirió mirándome con pesar

- Siempre he amado a James…quizás no de la forma intensa como solí hacerlo alguna vez, pero…una familia no sólo se construye a base de amor.

- Pero es lo principal.- objetó

- No para mí, no después de creer que no tendría fuerzas nuevamente.- elevé mi barbilla.- Así que eso es lo que haré.

- ¿No volverás a él?.- ese él, ya no existía

- Nunca.- enfaticé.- No podría… Quizás, soy mucho más orgullosa que tú.

**…**

- Mamá.- levanté mi cabeza para ver a Liz treparse al sofá donde me encontraba

- Dime amor.- le sonreí y acaricié su cuello

- ¿Feliz, tú?.- su pequeño dedito indicó mi pecho

- Contigo siempre.- tomé su mano y la besé

- ¿Y Eward?.- cuestionó dejándome helada.- ¿Feliz él?

- Lo será…amor.- respondí a duras penas

- Siempe me acuedo de él.- comentó jugando con mi pelo

_Yo también_, quise responder… Pero me callé y preferí dejar esas palabras para mí… Yo también siempre me recordaba de él, pero eso era ahora, sólo un recuerdo en nuestras vidas. Uno que nunca se borraría por lo que corroboraba en mi hija, pero que era parte del pasado…

**...**

**Fin**

**...**

* * *

**Lo sé, van a matarme con este final... Pero tuve un bloqueo demasiado extenso para buscarle el lado bueno al termino de esta historia.**

**No quise extenderme más y tampoco quise releerla para saber si habían hilos sueltos, porque cada vez que se me ocurría volver atrás y revisar, me daba la tontera y borraba todo y no quería pasar un mes más así... Así que ahí está y lo siento :/**

**...**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron en esta historia. Lamento los lapsus de tiempo largos que los tuve sin capítulo y sobre todo,**

**lo malo de este último, pero no me salía nada más. Bloqueo total...**

**No prometo epílogo, porque no sé si seguiré tratando de encontrarle sentido a la historia. Me pasó que me agoté con ella...**

**::..**

**¿Mala autora? Puede que sí.**

**Besitos e igualmente gracias por siempre estar allí.**

**A mis PADUS, que la amistad siga.. independiente de las distancias **

**Pam3**


	23. Epílogo Parte I

**EPILOGO PARTE I**

**...  
**

"**JUEGO DE CARETAS"**

**...**

**NOTA:-**

**...  
**

**_Hola a todas/os. Tanto las que me han entendido como las que me han odiado… La verdad es que pensé en escribir una nota, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, me decidí a escribir un epílogo, no que dejara contenta a aquellas personas que criticaron duramente mi decisión de realizar un final alternativo, sino a quienes me han seguido a pesar de no compartir mis ideas o estar en acuerdo absoluto de lo que fue el término de mi historia._**

**_Chicas/os, no estoy en desacuerdo con las críticas, pero creo que hay un límite entre el desacuerdo a los insultos, pues creo que sin sonar autorreferente, jamás he contestado un mensaje utilizando los mismos adjetivos descalificativos que recibo… Siempre trato de ser imparcial y objetiva._**

**_Nunca he rogado por comentarios, es más, me di el tiempo de leer cada capítulo en donde implorara porque me dejaran un RR o amenazara como se me hizo ver. Tampoco me considero una persona enfrascada en su burbuja personal, que faltara el respeto a las lectoras/es. No soy escritora, soy solo autora…pero también como todo el mundo que aquí lee tiene una vida más allá de este mundo, por lo que lamento si mi demora en las actualizaciones se ha tomado como un insulto._**

**_Por último, dedicar este epílogo (o parte de él) a quienes han entendido siempre mis razones para realizar cada paso que doy. Problemas familiares y laborales me tuvieron con procesos fuertes (situaciones que no detallaré como una persona X me lo pidió para así tener una visión más objetiva de mi proceder, pues son parte de mi vida real, no de Pame Cullen o Pam3.c.s), por lo que lamento por esas personas antes señaladas, mi N/A anterior o la forma en que le quise dar termino a una historia que se me atascó con tanto lío, no que me tuviese aburrida como se creyó._**

**_Y bien, eso es… Largo ¿Si? Pero soy directa, así como me conocen, por lo mismo… dejar en claro que lamentablemente no soy de las personas que piensen en que si una historia está repleta de sexo será más leída o tendré más audiencia (crítica también realizada por la falta de encuentros sexuales entre Ed/Be) No busco eso, busco que alguien se entretenga leyendo, y creo que al menos, los pocos o muchos seguidores que tengo…son los mejores y los justos_**

**_Ya, ahí está mi testamento Y les pido que cuando comenten, obvien hacer alusión a lo que arriba digo, porque las personas que me leen, saben que no busco polémicas o mayores insultos, o simplemente más adeptos… sólo busco quedar en paz jajaja. Ojo, los comentarios ofensivos (MUY OFENSIVOS) fueron borrados :P Por algo es mi cuenta ¿No? Ya, me lean y nos vemos en la segunda parte y final… Lo corté, porque está demasiado extenso ¡Cueck! Me llegó la inspiración de rompe y porrazo jajaja_**

**_(*) No prometo un final feliz comiendo perdices, pero al menos, no algo tan radical como lo fue en final :)  
_**

**_..._**

******"Era solamente una mejor oportunidad de trabajo. Una forma de mejorar su vida y procurar la de su paciente. Pero Bella Swan se entrampó en un juego de mentiras, rostros escondidos. En donde ella, no fue la excepción"**

**__****...  
**

**Bella.- **

**...  
**

- ¿Por qué aun mantienes esas flores marchitas y te niegas a tirarlas?.- traté de parecer indiferente ante su pregunta.- ¡Bella, te estoy preguntando algo!

- ¿Perdón?.- me voltee y Tanya me observaba con su ceja alzada

- Sabes de quienes son ¿Verdad? Tú desde un principio supiste quien las enviaba para ti.- retó con sonrisa socarrona

Negué con mi cabeza y seguí inmiscuida en la elaboración de la torta que había preparado para mi hija.

Aun cuando no respondí, ella estaba en lo correcto y yo conocía perfectamente al dueño de ese enorme ramo de flores, sin que tuviese que llevar una tarjeta con su nombre como presentación, cosa que claramente no había sido así.

Aun no encontraba respuestas a todas las preguntas que surgieron cuando aquel día 13 de Septiembre había aparecido ese hombre que jamás había visto con ese obsequio de cumpleaños. Por más que le cuestioné sobre el remitente, él se negó en forma rotunda aduciendo que no había tenido conexión personal con él, más sólo por vía telefónica.

Ya estaban marchitas como mi amiga y ex cuñada decía, sin embargo, me negaba a dejarlas abandonadas en el tacho de la basura. Porque aunque el tiempo siguiera pasando y de ellas ya no quedara más que la simple vara sin hojas o pétales, mi amor pasado seguía igual, mutando y dejando pasar tiempo, pero siempre ahí.

No podía mentirme, no como él. Y a pesar de que habían pasado ya casi 4 años desde la última vez que lo había visto, cuando su imagen llegaba a mi cabeza, mi corazón seguía respondiendo de igual forma. Y dolía, dolía pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

- ¿Son de…_él_?.- preguntó titubeante Tanya

- No se de quien me hablas.- expresé con voz neutra

- Ya, y tu crees que me como ese cuento.- continuó.- ¿Son de él?.- repitió

- No lo creo. Sólo las he guardado porque me pareció un bello detalle de alguien sin nombre.- dejé mi teatro, respondiendo bromista

- Tu cumpleaños pasó hace ya unos buenos meses Bella. Creo que incluso el árbol de navidad debiera estar ya en lugar de ese…ramillete muerto

- Si tanto te molesta, lo quitaré.- traté de mostrarme indiferente y terminar con el tema

- No me molesta, sólo…no entiendo.- suspiró con frustración

- A veces es mejor no buscar respuestas donde no las hay.- concluí

Seguí en lo mío y no obtuve más preguntas por su parte, lo que me relajó. No sabía como explicarle lo que incluso para mí, aun seguía siendo un misterio. Se suponía que hacía 4 años había dado vuelta la página con todo y sus mentiras, sin embargo, aquí seguía siempre preguntándome qué sería de él.

¿Estaría con _esa_ mujer? ¿Encontraría a otra? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Habría cambiado? ¿Me recordaría?

Siempre los mismos cuestionamientos y nunca ninguna respuesta.

James había acabado su carrera hacía un buen tiempo atrás, y ese mismo día había renunciado a la empresa de Edward. Había sido un balde de agua tibia y fría al mismo tiempo para mí su decisión, ya que por una parte siempre estaba alerta a algo que saliera de su boca y que lo mencionara a él, y por otra, sentía que por fin el dolor del pasado quedaría enterrado. Pero no había sido así, y parecía que un nuevo dolor se aferraba a no dejarme, el saber que lo único que aun nos unía, había desaparecido.

La única vez que James y yo habíamos conversado de Edward, había sido cuando me había comunicado su renuncia voluntaria. Había sido algo escueto, y recordaba perfectamente que estaba ligado a un constante intercambio de opiniones ofuscadas por ambos en torno a temas de trabajo, y también a miradas despectivas por parte del que había sido su jefe. Todo enmascarado al entorno laboral, sin embargo, sabíamos que no era así.

No me extrañaba, y estaba segura que todo tenía un nombre y apellido; Alice Brandon. Mal que mal, era eso lo que le había dejado ver en nuestro último encuentro aquella vez, dejando entrever que me daría una nueva oportunidad con James. Cosa que nunca pasó, por más que el lo intentó, pero yo no estaba lista para algo así, y siendo realista, nunca lo estaría para nadie que no fuese él, y él tampoco volvería.

Había pasado momentos duros luego de todo el término de nuestra relación, si es que se le podía llamar así. Mi madre, Phil, Rose y Emmett habían estado preocupados a un nivel enfermizo a causa de mi constante baja de peso y más aun, de mi estado depresivo. Las primeras veces que había viajado a Florida o ellos habían venido a visitarnos con Liz, intentaba ser convincente en mi mejoría, pero a una madre nunca se le puede ocultar la verdad, y a la mía no podía.

Fue en una crisis no controlada, en que debí decirle lo que realmente había sucedido a mi madre. Más su respuesta, había sido la más sorpresiva de todas.

…

**(Inicio F.B)**

_- ¿Sabes? Siempre supe que había algo extraño en todo esto, desde el principio.- comentó acariciando mi cabello, mientras recostaba mi cabeza en sus piernas_

_- Sin embargo no dijiste nada.- susurré sonriendo_

_- No mi amor, porque aunque me creas loca o en este momento lo dudes…había algo en él que de todas maneras me tranquilizaba_

_- Es un maestro del camuflaje.- recité una frase de tantos libros de amor no correspondido que había leído entre mis episodios de mayor desolación_

_- Podría enmascarar muchas cosas Bella, pero no sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y te repito, aunque lo dudes ahora, creo que igualmente fuiste importante para él_

_Levanté mi cabeza como si hubiese estado depositada en brasas ardientes. No daba crédito a lo que mi madre decía, aun después de haber escuchado silenciosamente todo mi relato de cómo él había manipulado toda la situación. Sequé mis lágrimas con rabia, ahora dirigida a ella, y me erguí sentada sobre mis rodillas para replicar sus palabras._

_- ¿Qué yo le importé? ¿Acaso escuchaste todo lo que te dije? Mamá, estamos hablando de que él…mintió.- rugí entre dientes.- Estuvo engañando a su mujer con su propia familia e inventó un matrimonio falso_

_- Bella, creo que lo único que debes superar tú es el engaño de tu matrimonio.- abrí la boca para refutar, pero ella negó.- Hija, tú sabías todo lo que Edward traía a sus espaldas. Estabas al tanto de toda su relación enfermiza con esa mujer, por lo tanto, pidiendo perdón por lo que voy a decirte… No puedes pensar en ser víctima de todo, si tú sabiendo todo aquello, le diste una oportunidad_

_- Pero mamá…- intenté nuevamente protestar_

_- No Isabella.- al escucharla llamarme de esa forma, bajé mis niveles de ansiedad.- Mira hija, una cosa es que Edward haya tenido una vida con pasados estrepitosos antes de conocerte, y bien o mal, no te corresponde juzgar, si de igual manera lo aceptaste. Otra cosa muy distinta es lo que pasó entre ustedes, es ahí donde debes enfocarte y buscar respuestas de por qué pasó_

_- Porque es un mentiroso y siempre lo será.- afirmé con vehemencia_

_- ¿Y tú piensas que encontrarás algún día a un hombre sin defectos?.- cuestionó inspeccionándome_

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que debí perdonarlo y seguir adelante como si nada?.- estaba atónita_

_- No. Lo que yo estoy diciéndote, es que independiente de muchas cosas, a veces se debe escuchar al corazón y no la cabeza. Lo que intento decirte, es que ninguna persona está libre de pecado…y lo que intento hacerte reflexionar es acerca de tu decisión y el por qué de ella ¿Lo condenaste por las mentiras que tuvieron lugar desde que ustedes estaban juntos o le echaste encima de igual manera lo que traía consigo en su pasado cuando tu no existías para él?_

_Me quedé en silencio sin querer responder a ello, porque sabía que mi madre en cierta manera tenía razón. Yo había acusado a Edward por todo el conjunto de cosas que ella había enumerado. El ver a esa mujer, me había trastornado de tal forma, en que no veía solución a nada. Yo no quería reconocer, pero finalmente sus mentiras era un punto de todo, porque lo que más me carcomía, era ella…ella y la relación que habían mantenido, pero eso sólo lo había comprendido con el tiempo y la soledad._

_- Bella.- me llamó y tomó mis hombros para acercarme a ella.- No estoy poniéndome de parte de él y tampoco estoy obviando tu rabia y tu dolor. Porque el dolor de los hijos, es igualmente el dolor de una madre.- besó mi cabeza y me apoyé en ella.- Lo único que yo estoy diciendo es lo que veo, y te veo sufrir incluso más con su ausencia que con sus errores._

_- Dicen que todo pasa mamá, y se que voy a olvidar_

_- Espero que sea así mi amor, si esa es tu última palabra.- sobó mis brazos.- Nosotros estaremos para ti siempre._

**(Fin F.B.)**

…

¿Lo habría perdonado en algún momento de haberlo mantenido a mi lado? No lo sabía, aunque creía que no. En comparación a él, yo también tenía grandes defectos, y uno de ellos era mi orgullo…acompañado de mi inseguridad.

- Mamá, tengo sueño.- Liz entró en mi habitación fregando sus ojitos

- Ven con mamá ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?.- le pregunté viendo sus dientes faltantes asomarse con la sonrisa que me brindó

- ¿Tienes miedo?.- cuestionó ahora seria subiéndose rápidamente a la cama

- Un poquito.- indiqué con mis dedos la fracción

- Está bien mamita, yo cuidaré de ti.- señaló orgullosa de sí misma y se acurrucó a mi lado

Mi nena estaba cada día más hermosa. No había querido cortar su cabello en todo este tiempo, y ahora cascadas de rizos caían por su espalda. Cada día su personalidad igualmente me sorprendía, pues para su edad era una niña demasiado despierta.

- ¿Estás contenta de pasar unos días con los abuelos?.- mi madre y Phil habían insistido en llevársela por unos días

- Muy contenta.- contestó risueña.- Tú también podrías venir.- señaló

- Mamá debe seguir trabajando.- puntualicé el obstáculo que me impedía ir con ella

- Te echaré de menos.- se abrazó más fuerte a mí

- Yo mucho más mi pequeña saltamontes.- apreté mis brazos a su alrededor

- Mamá.- llamó unos minutos más tarde

- Dime preciosa.- acaricié su cabello despejando su frente

- Tía Tanya dice que deberías buscar un novio ¿Qué es eso?.- suspiré con fuerza. Tanya era la mayor culpable que mi hija tuviera en su vocabulario palabras de adultos

- Tía Luna es la novia de tu papá. Eso es una novia o en mi caso un hombre sería mi novio.- ejemplifiqué con la pareja ya estable que James tenía hace un par de años

- ¿Se dan besos en la boca?.- rechiné mis dientes. Esto no era tema para una niña de casi 5 años

- Si mi amor.- respondí incómoda por lo próximo que vendría

- ¿Y por qué tu no tienes un novio para darte besos en la boca?.- reí por su cuestionamiento

- Porque un novio se busca cuando una persona está sola y yo te tengo a ti.- expliqué

- Pero yo cuando sea grande también tendré un novio y no quiero que quedes sola mamita.- apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho con fuerza

- Estás muy pequeña para pensar en eso.- traté de sonar sería, pero conociendo a mi hija, sabía que no lo dejaría ahí. Lo que no me esperaba era su próxima pregunta

- Tú tenías un novio.- soltó y mi cuerpo reaccionó con tensión.- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él? Abu dice que estabas…tontita por él.- terminó con risitas casi contagiosas, sino hubiese estado ofuscada por las palabras de Renné trasmitidas en mi hija y el nuevo recuerdo de Edward

- Es hora de dormir señorita, y esos son temas de adultos.- esta vez sí que mi rostro fue de expresión irrefutable

- Siempre todo es tema de grandes. Ya quiero ser grande.- la oí levemente refunfuñar en susurros.- Buenas noches mami. Te amo.- se despidió con un beso sobre mi mejilla

- También te amo y que tengas dulces sueños.- fue mi turno de besar su pequeña frente

A los pocos minutos ya estaba en su mundo mágico de los sueños.

Anoté mentalmente hablar con Tanya y mi madre para que dejaran de meterle cosas en la cabeza a mi hija, que sin ninguna duda, no iban acorde a su edad. Además, tampoco quería que ella supiera los pormenores de mi relación con Edward. No lo entendería, y menos quería tener que explicarle la relación tan íntima que habían creado entre ambos, pues durante mucho tiempo ella se recordó de él, y escuchar pronunciar su nombre de sus pequeños labios, siempre traía de vuelta el mar de lagrimas en mí.

…

- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando estos días sin Liz?.- Jane me observó con ojos de ternura, sabía que no era nada fácil estar alejada de mi hija

- Intentando acostumbrarme.- dije sinceramente.- No es primera vez que nos separamos, pero no logro superarlo

- Te entiendo.- le sonreí

- ¡Es que no saben!.- gritó Tanya en cuanto entró en la sala que disponíamos dentro del Hospital para tomarnos un tiempo de descanso.- Habrá una convención en New York para enfermeras, y nos han designado a Jane y a mí para ir

- Me alegro mucho, felicidades.- expresé abrazándola

- Yo también estoy feliz.- intervino Jane.- Pero no podré ir esta vez

- No creo que sea decisión tuya Jane.- refutó Tanya.- Por lo que han dicho, es orden superior y deberemos aceptarla

- ¿Qué inconveniente tienes?.- cuestioné preocupada por su rostro tenso

- Bien, no quería dar esta noticia de esta manera, pero… Mark y yo seremos padres.- tocó su barriga imperceptible aun y nosotras le saltamos encima literalmente

- ¡Felicidades!.- gritamos a coro aun abrazándola

- Gracias.- sonrió.- Y bueno, los primeros meses son complicados, por lo que no creo poder resistir un viaje tan largo

- Es comprensible.- argumentó Tanya.- Deberás hablar con la Jefaza.- guiñó un ojo al apodo que le había dado a la doctora Anne

- Ella te comprenderá.- apoyé.- Pero creo que es necesario que se lo digas cuanto antes para que otra persona vaya en tu reemplazo

- Iré ahora mismo.- asintió y voló fuera del lugar

- ¡Dios mío!.- abanicó sus brazos al aire mi amiga.- Tendré que hablar seriamente con mi hombre de las cavernas para que nos pongamos en campaña. No puedo ser la única que sólo haya visto los pañales de mi sobrina.- solté una carcajada por sus ocurrencias

- Ser madre es maravilloso.- la alenté

Seguimos hablando de las planificaciones que cada una tenía para su vida, las que en mi caso sólo incluían a una pequeña hermosa que se encontraba a kilómetros de mí, hasta que el fono que allí había interrumpió nuestra charla. Tanya descolgó e inmediatamente sus ojos se enfocaron risueños en mí.

- Anne necesita verte ahora mismo en su despacho.- canturreó

- ¿A mi?.- me apunté con el dedo

- Me parece que serás mi compañera de viaje.- chilló y me zarandeó

- No lo creo.- señalé sin saber muy bien qué decir

- Bien, ve y verás.- me empujó.- ¡Suerte!.- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella

Caminando por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba la que había sido mi Jefa todo este tiempo, mil imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza al sólo pensar en la posibilidad que Tanya había descrito. New York significa para mí demasiadas cosas juntas, y la verdad, es que cada una de ellas me llevaba a un solo nombre y un cúmulo de nerviosismo.

Golpee la puerta suavemente, escuchando a Anne darme autorización para acceder a su despacho.

- Bella, que bueno que aun estás aquí.- dejó sus documentos de lado y se fijó en mí

- Tú me dirás.- expresé, sintiendo una especie de deja-vú

- Jane ha venido a contarme la buena nueva.- sonrió cálidamente como solía hacerlo siempre.- Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta su estado y situación, no creo que ella pueda aceptar lo que le he ofrecido. Es comprensible.- mis nervios se intensificaron con sus palabras

- Algo así comentó.- retorcí mis manos debajo del escritorio

- Pues bien, hay una invitación a una convención dedicada a temas de salud importantes.- señaló.- Es en la ciudad de New York y cuenta con todos los gastos pagados.- puntualizó.- Deben ser ocupados sin objeción dos cupos por personal nuestro, y bueno, había pensado primeramente en Tanya y Jane, pero debido a los contratiempos, he decidido que vayas tú.

No había manera de sacarme esta situación de encima, y parecía que mi cuerpo tampoco instaba a buscar algún argumento para rebatir. Esto era extraño y a la vez atemorizante, pues en esa ciudad se encontraba la persona que estos 4 años había pasado en mi cabeza constantemente, y aunque era una ciudad inmensa…también era cierto el dicho que el mundo era un pañuelo.

- Me honra mucho tu determinación Anne.- sonreí con nerviosismo

- Me alegra mucho Bella, además tú sabes que yo confío en ti y estoy segura que pronto retomarás tu carrera profesional. Así que esto es un paso adelantado.- comentó mis deseos expresados hace algún tiempo, de terminar por fin la carrera que por mi hija había detenido.

- Así es.- asentí

- El viaje es en dos semanas más.- fue lo último que registré antes que mi cabeza volara a otro lugar, un lugar que era demasiado que conocido para mí.

…

Los días parecían haber transcurrido como un borrón, y ya me encontraba hospedada en el hotel dispuesto para todos los invitados a esa convención. Agradecía haber sido ubicada en una habitación personal, pues no me sentía con demasiado ánimo para seguir el ritmo que llevaba Tanya desde que habíamos pisado la ciudad.

Ella quería recorrer y comprar todo cuanto tuviera a su merced. Parecía como si nunca hubiese estado aquí o como si nunca más fuese a volver, a diferencia mía, que parecía estar aun asimilando que estábamos en el mismo lugar que él, si es que aun se encontraba aquí.

La cena de recepción había estado bastante bien, conversando con personas de diversas partes y transmitiéndonos conocimientos varios, dependiendo del lugar geográfico del que veníamos.

La primera noche no pude pegar ojo. Los recuerdos venían a mi mente en cuanto me disponía a cerrarlos, y más de una lagrima cayó cuando me di cuenta que su imagen parecía estarse borrando de mi mente. No quería eso, quería al menos vivir con el recuerdo de ese ser hermoso que algún día había conocido… Alguien hermoso que escondía demasiada fealdad con sus acciones.

Serían sin duda los 7 días más largos de mi vida. Por lo que me preparé mentalmente al siguiente día por realizar labores que me los hicieran agotadores y eso ayudara a transcurrir el tiempo con más premura.

James llegó a tiempo para recogernos a Tanya a mí en el hotel.

- ¿Alguna idea de donde quieren ir?.- consultó mientras conducía por el tráfico infernal

- Yo quiero internarme y perderme en estas fabulosas tiendas.- indicó Tanya un centro comercial

- ¿Y tú Bella?.- se giró mirarme al asiento trasero

- Lo que sea me parece bien.- respondí algo muy distinto a lo que estaba pensando

Luego de estacionar su auto, James nos condujo por todas y cada una de las tiendas en que Tanya libremente desembolsó su dinero. Nosotros en cambio sólo observábamos una que otra cosa para nuestra pequeña, y obviamente James para su novia. Hasta que en un momento dado mis pies me solicitaron un descanso y decidimos con el padre de mi hija sentarnos a tomar un café, mientras su hermana y mi amiga seguía buscando lo indicado para ella

- Hablé esta mañana con Liz.- comentó mientras revolvía su taza.- No sé que le están dando de comer a nuestra hija, pero parecía una verdadera cotorra

- Lo noté.- reí de buena gana.- Todos los días me cuenta sus aventuras desde que se levanta hasta que se duerme. Mamá simplemente está encantada que Liz sea la única que la apoya en todas sus ideas

- Estaba pensando ir a visitarla en estos días.- indicó ahora que su presupuesto había subido considerablemente. Tenía un importante puesto en su trabajo

- Sería una buena idea.- lo alenté.- Yo iré una vez que llegue a casa

- ¿Te has sentido bien en esta ciudad?.- su pregunta fue disparada de forma abrupta, y cuando levanté mi cabeza para observarlo, él contemplaba su café disimuladamente

- La convención ha sido de los más interesante.- desvié el tema, no con mucho éxito por lo visto posteriormente

- Bella, creo que…- refregó su frente.- Sabes de qué hablamos.- puntualizó

- No veo otra cosa que pueda interesarme o lo que quieras dar a entender con tu pregunta.- dije un poco sensible.- Estoy acá por trabajo y nada más

- Ambos sabemos que en esta ciudad vive alguien que tuvo que ver de una manera significativa en tu vida Bella.- su tono utilizado era formal.- Cuando te consulto, es porque igualmente ambos sabemos que eso ha traído consecuencias con el tiempo. Que no ha sido todo borrado

- Eso es algo que yo debería decir, y para tu información todo ello es tema pasado.- mentí

- La semana pasada estuve en una reunión empresarial con él.- soltó sin frenos

Mi mano quedó estática sobre la mesa y hasta mi respiración sufrió un leve cambio. Más me obligué a mí misma a serenarme y no dejarme al descubierto sobre cuanto me afectaba aun saber sobre él. Aquí frente a mí estaba la única persona que podía alivianar un poco la carga que había llevado todos estos años por saber de él ¿Sería la primera vez que se veían? ¿Sería porque estaba aquí y ahora? ¿Preguntaría por mí? Mi lengua dolía al morderla de la manera que estaba haciendo.

- Estaba acompañado de Jasper. Simplemente nos saludamos por cordialidad…

- Basta.- subí el tono de mi voz.- No te he pedido detalles y tampoco quiero saberlos

- Te afecta.- asumió con convicción.- Bella… ¿No has pensado la posibilidad de…?

- Estoy muerta.- nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando Tanya se desplomó sobre el asiento contiguo. No sabía si alegrarme o llorar como una cría.- ¿De qué hablan?.- cuestionó cuando vio nuestras miradas desafiantes

- De nada importante.- respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Gracias a Dios, nadie más cuestionó nada, sin embargo, yo quedé con algo en mí… Y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

…

- ¿Qué haces mamá?.- mi pequeña había terminado de contarme sus hazañas del día

- Comprándote un hermoso regalo para cuando vuelvas o yo vaya antes a verte.- respondí mirando en los escaparates

- ¿Una muñeca?.- rodé mis ojos. Era en lo único que pensaba

- En realidad estaba pensando en ropa.- tapé mi móvil al reírme cuando escuché su bufido

- Genialoso.- gruñó

- ¿Debo sorprenderme quien te enseñó esa nueva palabra?.- instintivamente elevé mi ceja

- Tío Emmy.- dijo orgullosa

- Hija, intenta poner filtro a todas las palabras que salen de la boca de tu tío.- solicité casi rogando

- ¿Qué es eso?.- inquirió con esa vocecita curiosa

- No repetir todo lo que tú tío habla.- expliqué.- La mayoría de las cosas son…

- Burradas.- terminó con otro de los tantos términos que mi cuñado le transmitía

- Palabras al viento.- susurré para mí negando con mi cabeza

Liz me relató su nueva amistad con una chica que vivía cerca del barrio de mi familia. Al parecer la pequeña y mi hija habían entablado una corta, pero muy buena amistad. Se le notaba contenta, y aunque yo ya quería traerla de regreso conmigo, me apenaba pensar en que allá estaba teniendo lo que tanto anhelaba en Forks, una amiga más cercana.

Perdida observando la ciudad y deteniéndome en cada lugar donde veía algo que podría gustarle a mi Liz, me encontré llevando mis pies por un lugar que había recorrido hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y que sólo vine a recordar cuando quedé frente a frente con un imponente edificio, que gritaba a kilómetros Edward Cullen.

…

- ¿Qué te ocurría anoche? Parecía que habías visto un fantasma.- susurró Tanya mientras se llevaba a cabo una de las exposiciones finales

- Nada. Es sólo que estaba agotada.- mentí

- Debiste haber venido con nosotros, lo pasamos increíble ¿Vendrás hoy?.- cuestionó mencionando la salida nocturna que habían tenido varios participantes

- No lo creo.- me excuse en forma inmediata

- ¿Por qué no? Será divertido.- intentó persuadirme

- La verdad es que ya tengo planes.- sus ojos quedaron fijos por más de un minuto en mí, por lo que decidí argumentar a ello.- Pensé en llamar…a una compañera de hace años que vive acá

- ¿Compañera de qué?.- exigió saber curiosa

- De…pues de cuando estudié acá junto a tu hermano ¿De qué más? No tengo mayores conocidos en esta ciudad.- encogí mis hombros

- Si, bueno…- balbuceó.- Podría acompañarte si lo deseas

- No.- dije demasiado efusiva.- No Tanya, no es necesario. Te aburrirás de seguro, puesto que lo más recurrente serán el tema de nuestras hijas.- sonreí

- Está bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas.- pidió, sabiendo que lo más probable que podría pasarme era perderme

- Lo haré.- prometí

Di una infinidad de vueltas en mi habitación, caminando de un extremo a otro, intentando refrenar mis impulsos. Ciertamente aquello que tenía pensado hacer y por lo que me había excusado con Tanya, estaba muy lejos de ser una reunión de ex compañeras que sólo tenían un tema en común. En realidad, no era una junta y tampoco pensaba conversar largas horas con esa persona… Solamente estaba buscando tener una última mirada.

- ¡Mierda!.- gruñí con frustración tomando un puñado de mi cabello y tirando de él.- ¿Qué estupidez estás haciendo Bella?.- me reprendí yo misma.

El reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche marcaba las 5 de la tarde, y si sacaba bien mis cuentas en una hora y algo, él se estaría marchando de ese lugar que ayer había vuelto a ver.

Mi cabeza nuevamente comenzaba a dar vueltas, acompañado de mi estómago, cuando decidida tomé mi cartera y salí casi corriendo de esas cuatro paredes sintiendo el latir de mi corazón retumbar en mis oídos.

Corrí por las escaleras, no queriendo tomar el ascensor para tener más tiempo en qué pensar. Esto no debía tomar demasiada elaboración si quería hacer las cosas bien, por lo que en cuanto estuve fuera del hotel, corrí nuevamente en dirección al primer taxi que apareció y que se deslizó por las calles Neoyorkinas.

Observaba la gente pasar ensimismada en sus pensamientos, mientras los míos parecían un huracán en pleno apogeo. El taxista sintonizó una canción que sin duda alguna propulsó algo en mí y seguí la letra de la canción con tarareos para perderme un poco de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Qué buscaba? No lo sabía, o más bien sí, tan sólo necesitaba verlo una vez más.

No estaba preparada para encontrar algo más que su presencia, por lo que cuando a mi mente llegó la imagen de dos y no uno, mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar de manera escandalosa, y supongo que mi rostro expresó lo que mi cuerpo pugnaba por sacar a flote, ya que la mirada del taxista se trasladaba desde la calle hasta el espejo retrovisor en menos de 10 segundos.

La sensación de estar siendo enjuiciada por mis irracionales acciones me llevaron a descender de ese auto varias calles antes de mi destino. Mirando mi reloj de pulsera avancé a pasos lentos hacia mi destino, sintiendo cada vez más que si mi mano se alojaba en mi pecho, podría tocar mi corazón en forma directa ¡Cielo Santo! Me sentía como una quinceañera escapando de clases para hacer alguna ilegalidad.

Me detuve a casi una cuadra de donde supuestamente Edward tendría que salir en poco más de 15 minutos, y me senté en un banco a esperar por él. Era ilógico todo esto y lo sabía. Yo misma lo había sacado de mi vida, y hoy a 4 años de ello, prácticamente estaba abriendo mis brazos para él. Pero no dejaría que me viera…tan sólo necesitaba verificar si mis recuerdos estaban aun algo intactos, y sobre todo, necesitaba obligarme a creer que en cuanto lo viera, este fuego que ahora sentía, se moriría.

Me esforcé en mantener mi mente lejos de la realidad estos restantes minutos. Pensé en mi trabajo, la convención y en lo que llegaría a cocinarle a Liz en cuanto estuviésemos juntas nuevamente en nuestro hogar. Hasta planifiqué mi viaje a Florida para pasar unos días junto a mi familia, pidiéndole a Anne que me concediera unos días de permiso.

Hasta que como si un rayo hubiese golpeado el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba, lo ví allí, de pié en forma impecablemente vestido y hablándole algo a quien recordaba como Jasper.

Y no pude evitar el río de lágrimas que asomaron en mis ojos… Porque era él, la misma persona que vivía en mi vida real y de sueños, la misma que yo había decidido dejar ir aun cuando esa decisión había sido mi muerte en vida. El mismo personaje que a pesar de haberme mentido, seguía siendo el dueño de todo lo que conllevaba mi vida. Porque el tiempo era perdón, y yo lamentable o no, parecía haber entendido en ese mismo instante que su perdón había llegado mucho antes.

El traje negro que llevaba parecía resaltar aun más la palidez de su piel, y hacer más destellante el color de sus ojos y sus labios. Lo veía revolver entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalón, y luego extraer de él lo que parecía un teléfono. Instintiva y tontamente llevé mi mano hacia mi cartera en donde descansaba mi móvil, como si esperara que un milagro ocurriera para que al sonar la canción que me alertaba de una nueva llamada, una vez atendida fuera su voz la que me saludara.

Jasper se despidió de él, y quedó detenido en medio de la vereda esperando la contestación de su llamado. Me negué a creer que una mujer sería la recepcionista de sus palabras de saludo acompañadas por frases de amor como solía hacerlo conmigo. Quise creer que sólo hablaba con otra persona, alguien sin importancia… Pero su sonrisa destelló, y aunque mi cuerpo se estremeció, igualmente un dolor agudo se instauró en mi pecho.

¿Acaso creía que todo este tiempo él estaría esperando mi perdón? ¿Y qué significaba ese ramo de flores cada año para mi cumpleaños o el de Liz? Yo misma lo había desterrado de nuestras vidas ¿Qué esperaba ahora?

Me levanté fugaz de mi asiento para correr en dirección opuesta, pero mis pies no respondían y seguían allí observándolo hablar y caminar en círculos.

Tenía dos opciones, y ninguna era más fácil que la otra… Hasta que como había escuchado a mi madre, dejé hablar a mi corazón, y fue cuando se quiso reencontrar con su parte perdida.

- Edward.- lo llamé demasiado bajo, pero no para él que tan sólo dos pasos antes de llegar a su altura, como si con la mente lo hubiese llamado, se volteó en mi dirección y me vio.

Aquí estábamos él y yo, después de tantos años…y tan pocos al mismo tiempo.

_..._

_Continuará..._

**...**

**Bien chicas/os... aquí está la primera parte del Epílogo. No quise hacerlo tan detallado y meterme tanto en una escena, porque al menos a mi me aburre leer en forma minusiosa algo :) **

**Espero que lo disfruten y un beso para cada una/o ¡Ojo! No estoy enojada por lo que dije en la nota, solo estoy siendo Pamela de la vidi real, mas formal jajaja**

**(*) No habrá adelanto en el blog, así que no lo busquen jeje**

**...**

**Pam3**


	24. Epílogo Parte II Final

**EPILOGO PARTE II**

**...  
**

"**JUEGO DE CARETAS"**

**...**

**Edward.-**

**...  
**

Intenté concentrarme en el alto de papeles que esta mañana mi secretaria había dejado sobre el escritorio. Una mala jugada de ella, debía agregar, puesto que este día definitivamente no estaba de ánimos ni para recibir al presidente de la república. Las horas volvían a jugarme una mala pasada, y sería otro nuevo año en que ni un _"gracias idiota" _recibiría ¿Por qué seguía con este empeño enfermizo? Ni siquiera quería dar la respuesta en voz alta, parecía mejor guardarla en algún lugar de mi cabeza para que así pareciese más irreal.

No se había cambiado de ciudad o de casa, eso lo sabía con certeza gracias a pequeñas indagaciones que había realizado, por eso seguía enviando por cada cumpleaños suyo un ramo de flores y por cada cumpleaños de Liz algún obsequio que llamara mi atención para esa niña que hoy debía estar más hermosa que la última vez que la había visto.

Sólo había ahondado por su paradero laboral y personal, mas nada. Ni siquiera había querido saber si se encontraba sola o acompañada o si solía frecuentar a alguna persona con mayor recurrencia que el resto. Por respeto a ella, y a la persona con la que había estado en este tiempo, había dejado correr las ganas de estar al tanto de cada paso que daba. Hoy ya no tenía que guardar respeto a nadie, pero no quería exponerme a una tormentosa verdad, que hoy más que nunca, podía ser un hecho irrefutable. Ella merecía rehacer su vida, así eso me enviara directo al infierno.

Recuerdos antiguos invadieron mi mente en este proceso…

…

_- No vengo a juzgarte Edward, tan sólo me gustaría saber si lo que mi hija me ha contado, es cierto.- miré detenidamente mis manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y asentí_

_- Es cierto Renée.- dije en forma casi imperceptible_

_Su mirada no fue de reproche, sin embargo, un deje de tristeza la atravesó y volví a bajar mi mirada hasta la superficie de la mesa._

_Su llegada a mi despacho esta mañana me había tomado totalmente desprevenido, sin embargo, automáticamente una imagen de Bella esperando por mi en ese pequeño pueblo llamado Forks había pasado como un flash por mi cerebro, más ella se había encargado en menos de un minuto en bajarme de esa nube. Ella venía por su cuenta, y no enviada por terceras personas. Ya llevaba más de 6 meses apartado de Bella, y no superaba nada._

_- Quiero entender Edward.- expresó luego de unos minutos_

_Creo que no hay nada que entender.- respondí sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera, no sería creíble, más que para mí_

_- Te lo repito, no he venido a juzgarte Edward, pero debes entender que como madre de Bella me duele verla intentando por todos los medios aparentar que todo marcha bien… Soy su madre Edward y se que es sólo una máscara que esconde un profundo dolor.- profesó con voz calmada_

_- El mismo dolor que el mío al no poder estar con ella.- descubrí mis pensamientos en voz alta_

_Lo veo.- dijo para mi gran sorpresa en tono conciliador.- Por eso quiero entender.- finalizó obsequiándome una leve sonrisa al momento de levantar mi cabeza_

_- Me equivoqué Renée.- hablé sin temor a ser enjuiciado.- Nunca quise hacerle daño, ni tampoco pensé…- refregué mi rostro con frenesí.- Ese es mi gran problema ¿Sabes?.- inquirí_

_- ¿Cuál?.- cuestionó enfocando toda su atención en mis próximas palabras_

_- Pensar.- sonreí rodando mis ojos.- Creer que si algo está bien para mí, lo estará para el resto. No pensar por dos en un mismo objetivo, sino ver el vaso medio lleno hacia mi favor_

_- ¿A qué atribuyes esto en torno a tu relación con mi hija?.- volvió a preguntar para lograr comprender mis palabras sin sentido para ella, pero significativas para mí_

_- Porque pensé que cuando Bella supiera la verdad, me perdonaría al entender que sólo lo hacía con el afán de poder darle la oportunidad de dar un sí sin presiones_

_Nos quedamos un largo momento en silencio, suponía que ella esperando que sacara todo de mí, y yo lo quería, sin embargo parecía extraño abrirme a alguien con quien jamás había intercambiado más que un par de palabras, y sobre todo abrirme con la verdad por delante. No era parte de mí, y comprendí que era mi momento para por lo menos una vez en la vida hacer las cosas como correspondía._

_- Bella se casó conmigo obligada.- no sabía si ella conocía esa parte, pero decidí que si iba a expresar mi sentir, lo haría desde el principio y sin reservas.- Heidi le dejó una parte de la herencia y opté por tomar el camino más fácil…que era hacer creer a Bella que sólo estaba interesado en el puto dinero.- gruñí.- Más quise ofrecerle algo de buenaventura a mi plan retorcido, y contraté a alguien para que hiciera el papel de juez y llevara a cabo un matrimonio de mentira…con la idea que dije antes, que en cuanto Bella supiera la verdad, ella me diera el sí de una manera distinta_

_- Veo.- asintió_

_- Ahora comprendo por fin que actué mal, pero…tenía miedo.- confesé.- Mis errores y mi pasado estaban siempre patente entre nosotros, por lo que sabía que Bella jamás aceptaría nada de mí si no venía ligado a un acto forzado_

_- Continúa.- pidió_

_- La obligué entonces a aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio como una forma de quedarme con todo el dinero que mi ex mujer le había dejado, y ella…aceptó.- sonreí.- Ella nunca sería una persona tan desequilibrada como yo, y aceptó sopesando que ese dinero no le correspondía como bien le hice creer_

_- ¿Y Ángela? ¿Engañaste alguna vez a mi hija con esa mujer? Se sincero por favor_

_- Jamás.- dije tajante y sin titubeos.- Así como yo obré mal, mis pésimas acciones fueron devueltas y tratando de hacer bien las cosas después de todo lo mal que había hecho…caí en una trampa que me la merecía_

_- ¿Cómo así?.- frunció su ceño_

_- La hermana de Heidi, Alice, hasta hace un corto tiempo atrás me odiaba con justa razón por todo el daño que le había causado a su hermana. Y creyendo la historia de Ángela en donde se presentaba como una víctima más mía, tuvo la idea de romper todo lo que yo había conseguido con Bella dejándome al descubierto en una supuesta relación paralela con Ángela. Obviamente todo planeado por esa mujer. Las fotos y todo lo que ella explicó como encuentros clandestinos, tuvieron su desarrollo bajo el traspaso del departamento que habíamos…compartido tiempo atrás.- me incomodé al hacer alusión a nuestros encuentros sexuales allí_

_- ¿Amas a mi hija? ¿Te casaste, aunque fuese una mentira, enamorado de ella? ¿Mentiste alguna vez respecto a tus sentimientos por ella o por mi nieta? Te pido nuevamente la mayor sinceridad de todas Edward_

_- Nunca he dicho una verdad más grande que esa.- un nudo se formó en mi garganta y tragué grueso.- La amé y la amo como creo…no haberlo hecho con nadie. Y Liz, se convirtió en la luz de mis ojos que jamás antes había visto_

_Movió su cabeza en forma positiva y fijó su mirada más allá de donde yo me encontraba sopesando seguramente cada una de mis palabras y valorando si mis acciones el día de hoy eran verdaderas o seguían siendo parte de un plan bien armado como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo._

_- Aunque suene como si estuviese traicionando a mi hija, debo decirte que creo en tus palabras Edward.- en cuanto dijo eso un peso bajó de mi cuerpo en forma inmediata.- Te creo porque vi en tu mirada la primera vez que te conocí, esa expresión que solo se tiene cuando la persona que hace girar el mundo en torno a ti está cerca. Yo la mantengo día a día desde que tengo a Phil. Eso no quiere decir que a Charlie no lo haya amado, sin embargo, con el tiempo los enamoramientos maduran en torno a la persona y los sentimientos se vuelven más profundos._

_- Gracias Renée.- musité con verdadero sentimiento_

_- Sin embargo Edward, como te he dicho desde un principio, y así como no he venido aquí enviada por Bella, tampoco seré vocera a tu favor con ella.- asentí sintiendo un vacío en torno a ilusiones recreadas por el momento.- Bella está dolida. No creo que te odie como lo ha pronunciado en un par de ocasiones, pero tampoco quiero aumentar su pesar. Hablar de ti con ella, es como hundir el dedo en la herida aun sangrante, y lo que menos deseo es ello para una de mis razones de existir._

_- Lo entiendo Renée, y aunque no puedo mentirte diciendo que no pensé en ello, comprendo que actúes así_

_- No quisiera que me malinterpretaras Edward, no he venido a reírme de ti o darte falsas esperanzas, tan sólo he venido para comprender lo que ha pasado y decirte que creo en tus palabras.- la seguí observando desde mi lugar.- Pero también vengo a pedirte algo_

_- Te escucho.- susurré intuyendo sus palabras venideras_

_- No la busques.- solicitó con fervor.- No se hagan más daño del ya traspasado.- escuché en forma atenta.- Ambos deben sanar de todo esto, y la mejor forma de ello es dejar todo en manos del tiempo._

_- Nunca va a perdonarme.- aseguré con dolor_

_- No sabría responder a ello Edward. Conozco a mi hija y se que no es una persona orgullosa, sin embargo, ella se enamoró de ti antes que tú lo notaras y se siente traicionada a distintos niveles de confianza. No te odia, pero tampoco cree en ti y una relación sin confianza, no lleva a ningún punto_

_- ¿Crees…crees que debo dejarla ir?.- inquirí con temor a su respuesta_

_- Por el momento sí.- sonrió con tristeza.- Nadie dice que en un mañana tan sólo queden cicatrices imperceptibles y puedan volver a estar juntos… Como también, puede que el dolor sea tan grande, que jamás se olvide. Hay perdón por olvido y perdón por amor, esperemos que el de ustedes sea perdón por amor Edward. Tan sólo deja el tiempo ir, no lo aferres a ti._

**…**

- ¡Edward!.- el grito de Jacob me sacó de mis recuerdos.

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de entrar con esos gritos a lo que se supone es mi despacho?.- gruñí causando su estridente carcajada

- Cuando dejes de estar colgado al techo cada vez que entro.- encogió sus hombros aun con la sonrisa pegada al rostro

Me levanté de mi escritorio y caminé nuevamente por los alrededores, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento me había dejado llevar por el recuerdo y el día definitivamente había desaparecido ante mis narices. Jacob comenzó un golpeteo insistente con mi bolígrafo sobre la mesa, rodé mis ojos al tener alguna idea vaga de cual era la razón nuevamente.

- ¿Aun no se lo planteas?.- pregunté de espaldas a él

- Se lo diré esta noche.- suspiró profundo

- Ya.- comenté.- ¿Supongo que para algo soy bueno?.- fui directo

- Lo supones bien.- lo sentí levantarse.- Necesito que esta noche me acompañes

- Ni hablar.- solté sin pensármelo.- No necesitas a nadie más que a tú persona, la de ella y ese anillo que ya se está añejando en tu bolsillo

- ¡Por favor Edward!.- rogó.- Juro no pedirte nada más

- Jacob.- masaje mi frente.- Te comportas como un crío y no como el adulto que eres. Alexia te dirá que sí, tan sólo debes decirlo de una maldita vez

- Se lo diré hoy, por eso necesito tu ayuda.- sonó desesperado

- ¿Quién más estará allí?.- tantee el terreno

- Pues…puede que Bárbara esté, pero…

- Ni hablar.- repetí nuevamente.- Sabes que volvernos a ver sólo traerá más conflictos

- Vamos Edward, quizás podrías…- dejó la frase a medias y lo observé arqueando una ceja

- ¿Podría qué?.- lo desafié a responder y completar lo que suponía había querido decir

- Nada, olvídalo.- respondió derrotado

Suspiré con fuerza mientras intentaba que su actual estado no terminara por derrocar mi férrea convicción de no ir a ese encuentro. Bárbara no era simplemente alguien más que podía volver a ver en cualquier momento, ella había sido alguien importante unos tantos meses atrás, cuando intentaba por todos los medios dejar mi estado catatónico y olvidar que la felicidad existía. Melodramático sí, pero real.

Jacob volvió a sentarse con desánimo esta vez y bajó su mirada hasta sus manos donde hacía rodar esa pequeña caja que estaba siendo en este momento mi peor enemiga. Alexia era su novia desde hacía un tiempo, tiempo que ella había estimado suficiente para pasar a una siguiente etapa, y que desde hace unos días mi amigos igualmente había terminado por convencerse, sin embargo, parecía más fácil para él pensarlo que ejecutarlo.

Gracias a esa unión, es que yo había tenido la dicha de conocer a Bárbara, chica con la cual había mantenido una relación de unos varios meses luego de pasar un par de años y más tratando de recuperar con la mente a quien fuera la única mujer capaz de trastocarme del modo en que había hecho Bella.

Bárbara era sin duda alguna una mujer excepcional. Conocía el mundo empresarial al igual que yo, punto que nos había unido bastante y por el que creía ciertamente había pensado que sería una forma más que eficiente de olvidar el pasado. Pero había un enorme abismo entre nosotros, y era que a sus 30 años, ella ya buscaba consolidarse en una relación duradera. Yo no, y ello nos jugó malas pasadas que hicieron finalizar nuestro tiempo juntos 8 meses después de intentar algo.

- Está bien, te acompañaré.- acepté por fin.- Pero sólo por un par de horas

- ¿De verdad?.- se levantó de un salto

- Sólo espero que esto no me traiga consecuencias.- exclamé en voz alta poniéndome mi saco

- Edward, déjate llevar.- palmeó mi hombro con una sonrisa estrepitosa, mientras llegaba a la salida

- Tienes dos horas para terminar con esto.- advertí.- Y contando

Nos demoramos menos de media hora en llegar al restaurante en que él y Alexia habían quedado para cenar. Afortunadamente llegamos antes que ella y Jacob tuvo su tiempo para recrear la mejor escena romántica que pudo haber visto en alguna película. Bufé y me reí varias veces al ver su nerviosismo, sin embargo, sólo esperaba que hoy fuera el día en que por fin se decidiera…y también que esto no pasara a más allá.

Media hora más tarde su novia hizo ingreso al local, tras ella venía Bárbara, quien al verme pude observar su expresión un tanto asombrada por mi presencia. Me acomodé mejor en mi asiento, puesto que era un tanto incómodo volver a vernos luego de que nuestra ruptura fuese en cierto modo extraña. Hablamos una noche, tuvimos discrepancia de opiniones y decidí alejarme sin más, tan sólo con un escueto correo electrónico. Un par de mensajes por varios medios fueron sus réplicas, y nunca más un encuentro. De eso ya varios meses.

Nuestros intercambios de saludos tuvieron lugar a efusivos abrazos y un vago asentimiento de cabeza. Agradecí que Alexia mantuviera la conversación en cosas superfluas o contando anécdotas de su trabajo. Bárbara optaba por pensar que yo no estaba allí, y yo intentaba desviar mi mirada en otras direcciones que no fuera ella.

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar y definitivamente Jacob necesitaba su tiempo a solas con su novia, por lo que comencé a finalizar mi participación en aquel encuentro.

- Bien, creo que es hora de retirarme.- comenté realizando un movimiento disimulado de ojos a mi amigo

- ¿Por qué?.- cuestionó Alexia observándome con un fingido puchero.- Pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos esta noche

- Estoy seguro que disfrutarás más estando con mi amigo.- sonreí.- Aunque me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que encontraste en él.- agregué viendo a Jacob rodar sus ojos

- Lo que tú no tienes.- desafió abrazando a su novia

- Creo que también me marcharé.- interrumpió Bárbara. Su salida provocó cierto temor en mí _¿Sería el momento en que quisiera una explicación?_

- ¿Juntos?.- acotó burlesco mi amigo

- Por supuesto que no.- sentenció ella.- Pero tampoco me gusta hacer mal tercio.- ofreció disimulando su respuesta agria de un comienzo

Me despedí de ambos y me encaminé hacia la salida. Sabía que mi lado caballero estaba quedando por el suelo al dejar a Bárbara tras de mí, pero quería hacer una rápida salida del lugar y evitar un encuentro que a mi parecer no tendría nada de amistoso.

- ¿Huyendo?.- cerré mis ojos al escuchar su pregunta

Me voltee quedando ambos frente a frente en medio del estacionamiento. Estaba todo en relativo silencio, por lo que tampoco podía hacer creer que no había oído su cuestionamiento. Pasé mi mano con frustración sobre mi cabello y gemí casi inaudiblemente.

- No te preocupes Edward.- comentó al ver mi incomodidad.- No voy a pedirte explicaciones por algo que debió haber sido explicado en su momento. Ya ha pasado un tiempo ¿Sería ilógico, verdad?.- sonrió con ironía

- Bárbara.- comencé.- Lo siento.- dije lo primero que mi mente registró

- Lo sientes.- se burló.- Bien, yo lo sentí más. No me gusta sentirme usada

- No creo que 8 meses digan aquello.- rebatí.- Pero…está bien, me comporté como un idiota. Debí haberte dado al menos una justificación a mi actuar

- Podrías al menos decirme que había alguien más.- su ironía dio paso a molestia

- No me alejé de ti por alguien más.- _técnicamente_, añadí para mí

- ¿Entonces?.- objetó. Fue mi turno de sonreír

- Creí haberte escuchado que no esperabas una explicación después de todo este tiempo.- mi burla, ofuscó aun más su estado

- Definitivamente te describiste de la mejor forma, idiota.- gruñó y volteó para irse. La detuve

- Discúlpame.- pedí con solemnidad.- Tienes razón, estoy siendo un idita.- admití sus palabras.- La única explicación que puedo darte es que no estoy preparado para dar el paso que tú necesitas. No vamos al mismo ritmo Bárbara.- intenté explicar mi razonamiento para alejarme de manera superflua

- ¿No eres tú, soy yo?.- cuestionó sin una pizca de bromear.- Esa excusa está bastante usada por si no lo sabías.- reprendió intentando zafarse de mi agarre

- No, no, no. No es lo que intento decir.- la miré directamente.- Bárbara, comenzamos algo sin saber nuestros pasados. Quizás fue en parte culpa mía.- admití cuando ella intentó hablar.- Yo fui quien pidió cero detalles antiguos, pero lo cierto es que el pasado pesa, y a mi me pesó cuando comencé a ver nuestro futuro juntos

- ¿No era yo lo que buscabas?.- preguntó con voz dolorosa

- Eres lejos lo mejor que a un hombre le puede pasar.- intenté desviar mi respuesta para no afectarla

- ¿Pero?.- continuó intentando saber la verdadera razón detrás de mi pequeña excusa

- Pero yo no he dejado mi pasado atrás.- fui sincero.- Y aunque me hubiese enamorado de ti en una realidad lejana… Hoy no puedo.- expliqué con tristeza al ver sus ojos acuosos

- ¿Hay otra?.- negué.- Edward, dime la verdad.- pidió.- Si no me cuentas todo lo que pasa, no podré olvidarme de ti.- reveló.- He pasado los días esperando una llamada tuya, y no voy a mentirte, una llamada que me pidiera volver… Creo que merezco saber si hay alguien más, para de una vez por todas sacarte de aquí.- indicó su cabeza

- No estoy con ella, pero sí… Ha habido alguien en mi cabeza durante todo este tiempo.- fui franco.- Me gustas, me gustaste mucho desde que nos empezamos a conocer, pero no puedo darte más en cuanto a lo que tú deseas. Porque se que tú esperas más de mí, y aunque quiero con todas mis fuerzas dártelo, no puedo

- E-eso….- inspiró con fuerza.- Eso era lo que debiste haberme dicho desde un principio, y no arrancarte como un cobarde. Porque eso eres a mis ojos hoy, un cobarde de mierda que no es capaz de afrontar las cosas

- Bárbara.- intenté calmar su ira

- Ya no es tiempo de hablar Edward.- quitó su brazo con fuerza de mi mano donde aun la mantenía quieta.- Hay tiempo para todo, pero ya pasó el tuyo. No te deseo mal o bien, pero te diré algo, cuando necesites decir las cosas, ve con ellas de frente, porque finalmente por ocultar terminas dañando más.

Y con eso se giró alcanzando su auto y arrancando del lugar.

No había nada más que discutir, ella tenía razón con todas sus palabras, como siempre. Nuevamente volvía a hacer las cosas mal y por mis omisiones.

…

_- Me alegro de tenerte con nosotros amor.- mi madre acarició mi mejilla extendiendo su brazo a través de la mesa_

_- Yo también me alegro de estar con ustedes.- respondí englobando a mi padre en mis palabras_

_- ¿Cómo han ido las cosas?.- la sutil pregunta de mi madre llamó la atención de mi padre que disimuló fijando su vista en el plato_

_- Todo bien.- contesté llevándome un trozo de comida a la boca_

_- ¿Cómo están Jasper, Alice y Heidi?.- la voz de mi padre me hizo mirarlo detenidamente. Esa pregunta tenía un doble sentido_

_- Están todos bien. Idi crece cada día más.- respondí sonriendo al recordar a mi sobrina que llevaba el mismo nombre que mi ex mujer_

_- ¿Los has visto?.- cuestionó mi madre con voz emocionada. Ni ella ni mi padre estaban al tanto de los cambios que ahora llevaba mi vida_

_- Hemos cenado un par de veces.- sonreí al responder_

_- Me alegro mucho.- mi padre asintió en acuerdo con las palabras de Esme_

_- Supongo que eso quiere decir que por fin vas encausando tu rumbo.- acotó Carlisle_

_- Carlisle.- reprendió suavemente mi madre_

_- No hemos tocado los temas a fondo con Edward, porque siento que no me concierne meterme en ello a raíz de que fue mi decisión mantenerme alejado cuando tuve conciencia de todos los errores que creía pasados en mi hijo.- explicó mi padre con seriedad.- Pero como su padre, creo que tengo el derecho a aplaudir las buenas acciones o reprender las malas_

_- Sin embargo, no creo que sea el momento.- intervino nuevamente mi madre tratando de desviar el tema. Decidí que era tiempo de enfrentar todo_

_- Mi padre tiene razón.- apunté.- Es tiempo de decir las cosas de frente.- ambos me miraron expectantes.- Volví a cometer un error.- comencé.- Y no sé si podrán creerme, pero esta vez si que me duele darme cuenta de todo lo malo que he ido sembrando en mi camino, porque estoy enamorado de Bella, pero lo que hice, difícilmente puede ser perdonado_

_- Hijo.- mi madre tomó mi mano y la estrechó_

_- Se que no he sido lo que esperaban.- expresé con pesar.- Que he ido arrastrando mi vida de mal en peor, pero esta vez he aprendido.- carraspee con fuerza.- Porque aunque suene mal decirlo, es la primera vez que realmente comprendo que he perdido todo cuando no hay vuelta atrás_

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio sopesando mis palabras. Un dolor agudo se instaló en mi pecho como cada vez que recordaba los momentos vividos con Bella, fueran buenos o malos, pero al fin y al cabo podía tener la dicha de verme con ella. Hoy en cambio, sentía un vacío como pocas veces en mi vida había experimentado, ni siquiera con la partida y los errores cometidos con Heidi, podía decir que había sufrido de verdad el dolor de la pérdida._

_- Eres mi hijo a pesar de todo lo pasado.- mi padre fue el primero en romper el largo silencio.- Y como tal, cuentas con nosotros para todo_

_- Perdón.- pedí con hondo pesar.- Perdón por todo lo que les he hecho pasar.- solicité con fuerza interna_

_- Hijo, no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón.- mi madre sorbió su nariz con fuerza, lo que me hizo sonreír y al mismo tiempo me dolió al verla así_

_- Tu madre… tu madre tiene razón.- a mi padre igualmente le costó hablar de la emoción.- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Somos nosotros, en realidad soy yo, quien debe pedirlas por haberme alejado de ti cuando quizás más nos necesitabas_

_- No…- comencé, pero mi padre me cayó_

_Un hijo siempre será un hijo. No porque tengas 20 o 30 o más años dejarás de serlo, por lo mismo es que el que actuó mal en todo esto fui yo. Porque por muchos errores que puedas haber cometido, debí ser yo quien estuviera contigo, intentando encausar tu rumbo. Dejé mi papel de padre para tomar el camino más fácil, ver a mi hijo caer cada día más, sin yo estar allí para sostenerte._

…

Sonreí al recordar esa conversación con mis padres. Gracias a ella, hoy nuestra relación volvía a ser la tiempos anteriores o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía yo.

Me levanté con renovado entusiasmo, hoy era un día especial. Hoy Jasper cumplía años y tanto Alice como Idy le tenían organizado un gran festejo, en realidad Alice, pero parecía ser que ella aun no entendía bien que si Idy la observaba hablar y hablar durante toda una hora, era simplemente porque a su edad cualquier estímulo era bien recibido.

- ¿Señor Cullen?.- asentí, dejando que mi secretaria hablara.- El Señor Hale en la línea uno

Le hice un gesto de agradecimiento y caminé hacia mi escritorio. Tomé el auricular y respondí

- ¿Necesitas escapar?.- me reí de él

- Si.- aceptó de inmediato.- ¿Me necesitas en la oficina?.- su pregunta sonó a suplica y me lo imaginé intentando huir de Alice

- Pues hay unos informes que me gustaría si pudieses revisar para dar tu aprobación.- ofrecí como salvavidas

- En media hora estoy allí.- respondió como un tornado

- Está bien. Nos vemos.- me carcajee

Minutos más tarde lo tenía sentado en mi oficina refregando su cabeza con demasiada efusividad. Relató que la noche anterior no había dormido absolutamente nada terminando de organizar detalles que a última hora Alice había indicado aun no estaban resueltos. Le hice ver que tuviera un poco de comprensión con su mujer, pues los pasados dos años por cosas del destino no habían podido celebrar su cumpleaños juntos como familia, pues la niña había pasado enferma su primer año y el segundo Jasper había debido estar de viaje.

- Además no te quejes, esa niña y tu mujer te mueven con su dedo meñique.- indiqué burlándome de él

- ¿Y a ti no? Eso que sólo eres el tío.- contraatacó

- No lo niego.- encogí mis hombros ante la realidad de sus palabras

- Alice me encargó que te recordara puntualidad, por favor.- rogó

- Estaré allí en punto. Es más, hoy me iré un poco antes. Cosa que tú también harás, no quiero que Alice vuelva a odiarme como antes.- bromee un tanto con el pasado

- Sabes que ya no.- respondió serio.- Independiente de todo lo que pasó, Alice ha sabido valorar sobre todo la forma en que le entregas cariño a nuestra hija

- Es mi sobrina.- verbalicé una justificación escueta

- Podrías no haberlo hecho.- explicó

- El rencor ya es parte de mi pasado Jasper, y por lo demás, Idy no tiene mayor participación en todo lo malo que alguna vez ocurrió. Ella llegó para exculparnos de todo, es un ángel.- sonreí al recordarla

- Igualmente te lo agradezco Edward, eres un magnífico tío y serás un excelente…- se silenció cuando razonó sus palabras

- Bueno.- corté el momento lioso.- Es mejor que salgamos de una vez por todas de aquí, antes que Alice mande al FBI por nosotros. Pasaré por casa y luego iré allí

- ¿Jacob irá con Alexia?.- cuestionó mientras abandonábamos el edificio

- Exacto.- asentí.- Me indicó que llegaría puntual como Alice lo exigió.- me reí

- No les gustará ver el lado B de mi mujer.- advirtió bromeando con un estremecimiento.- ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?.- imploró temeroso

- ¿Qué llame a tu mujer y le diga en medio de una charla despreocupada que tú has abandonado la oficina hace un buen rato?.- me reí tratando de adivinar

- Te debo una.- guiñó un ojo mientras yo negaba con mi cabeza y extraía mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo

Marqué el número de la casa de Jasper, esperando escuchar una frenética voz exigiendo tener a Jasper ahora mismo en ese lugar, sin embargo, fue otra vocecilla cantarina la que respondió, lo que me sacó una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Aló?.- escuché la voz de mi sobrina desde el otro lado

- ¿Idy? Habla el tío Edward.- su risa se sintió clara

- Men.- pidió en su vocabulario, lo que indicaba que también me quería allí

- Voy para allá muñeca hermosa.- dije con cariño

Me voltee con la intención de ubicar mi automóvil, cuando una voz que creía prohibida para mí de volverla escuchar, se sintió fuerte y clara; hermosa y cálida como la recordaba desde siempre. Bella, se encontraba frente a mí. Despierto o soñando, no podía saber con certeza en el estado que me encontraba en ese momento, oyendo a lo lejos una vocecita que repetía _"men" _más rápido y con más entusiasmo.

- Luego te llamo preciosa.- respondí viendo como Bella fruncía un tanto su ceño.- ¿Bella?.- cuestioné aun aturdido

- Hola.- saludó con su rubor ascendiendo y en forma tímida

- ¿No estoy soñando, verdad?.- tuve que decir en voz alta provocando una pequeña sonrisa de su parte

- ¿A menos que creas que soy una pesadilla?.- bromeó

- Por supuesto que no.- objeté

No sabía si acercarme a ella y saludarle como correspondía, ni tampoco sabía que decir ¿Casualidad? Dios Santo, mi cabeza giraba como si en una ruleta estuviera, aun más percibiendo su aroma, uno que me ratificaba que no soñaba, que efectivamente a quien tanto había anhelado estaba frente a mí.

- Yo…- titubeó.- Pasaba por aquí y bueno, te ví…y pensé en saludarte.- ambiguos sentimientos se apoderaron de mi. Tristeza por corroborar que sólo era casualidad y alegría por saber que aunque fuese así, ella no había huido

- Me alegro mucho de verte y que bueno, me dieras un tiempo para saludarte

- Si, por supuesto.- asintió un tanto incómoda

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu estadía en la ciudad?.- quería saber todo, sin embargo, sabía que eso podía costarme una decepción mayor _¿Acompañada?_

- Pues sigo trabajando en el hospital y me han enviado a una convención, porque pretendo seguir estudiando.- su voz denotaba orgullo, el mismo que yo profesaba por ella

- Eso es perfecto.- alabé.- ¿Y Liz?.- mis ganas por saber de esa pequeña no pudieron reprimirse por más tiempo

- Esa niña ha tomado sus vacaciones lejos de mí.- comentó.- Se encuentra con mi madre y mi hermana en Florida

- ¿Cómo está ella?.- inquirí

Grande, demasiado observadora y muy hermosa.- enumeró con felicidad

- No pongo en duda nada de lo que dices.- esbocé una sonrisa de añoranza.- Desde pequeña fue hermosa

- Así es.- concordó observando alrededor

Necesitaba extender nuestro tiempo juntos. Me enfermaba saber que en cualquier momento me diría que debía irse ¿Alguna vez pensé que mi cabeza y corazón la habían olvidado? Era un irremediablemente imbécil si creí por un segundo aquello. En unos pocos segundos mi mundo volvía a estar de cabeza por ella, y ahora no veía alguna forma de volver a ponerlo en su lugar una vez que se fuera. Porque se iría, porque si bien todo parecía en calma, las cicatrices aun estaban ahí, bajo la ropa.

- Bueno, creo que…

- Déjame invitarte un café.- la interrumpí cuando mis miedos se intensificaron

- Lo cierto es que no puedo demorarme mucho.- se excusó

- Yo tampoco.- soné casi aterrado.- Debo llegar en un par de horas a un festejo.- rodé mis ojos al recordar las palabras de Jasper sobre mi puntualidad.- Por lo que sería sólo unos cuantos minutos

- No lo sé.- comenzó con nerviosismo, retorciendo sus manos.- Esto…ha sido una bonita casualidad…- apuntó

- Por favor.- rogué, no importando sonar patético.- Un café solamente

- Está bien.- aceptó luego de meditarlo un tiempo

- Mi auto está allí.- indiqué el otro lado de la calzada.- ¿Dónde te hospedas?.- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.- Sólo lo pregunto para ir a un lugar cercano allí

- Está bien.- volvió a repetir y luego me detalló donde se quedaba

Durante el viaje conversamos trivialidades sin mayor importancia, sin embargo, escuchando su voz, todo me parecía relevante.

Me estacioné muy cerca al hotel donde debía volver en corto tiempo, entrando a un local que lamentablemente no conocía bien, pero donde igualmente solicité una mesa donde pudiésemos estar a solas y sin ninguna interrupción.

Ambos nos sentíamos nerviosos, lo notaba en ella por la forma en que sus labios seguían moviéndose en forma presurosa relatando sus anécdotas dentro de su lugar de trabajo. Me dediqué a observar cada detalle de su rostro, y a cada tanto sentía esa maldita puntada de dolor al pensar en el momento de la despedida ¿Aun me odiaría? ¿Todavía no querría estar conmigo? ¿Habría encontrado a otra persona que me reemplazara?

- ¿Edward?.- su mano se movió frente a mis ojos. Parpadee insistente para enfocar mi visión

- Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando.- me excusé.- ¿Me decías?

- Nada, sólo te preguntaba por lo que ha sido tu vida.- consultó encogiendo sus hombros como si no le importara demasiado

- Pues sólo trabajo.- respondí sintiendo resonar en mi mente el nombre de Bárbara.- He tenido variados viajes, en los cuales he aprovechado de pasar tiempo con mis padres

- Me alegra escuchar eso.- sonrió

- Si, bueno creo que era tiempo de comenzar a hacer las cosas bien

- Estoy segura que sí.- asintió revolviendo su café y desviando la mirada de la mía

- ¿Pensaste alguna vez que podría hacer algo bien?.- no quise cambiar de tema, quizás sería mi última oportunidad

- Por supuesto que sí Edward.- musitó en voz muy baja.- Todos cometemos errores y tenemos el tiempo de enmendarlos

- ¿Tú haz cometido algún error?.- soñé con que su respuesta fuera, haberte dejado

- No soy perfecta.- explicó torciendo sus labios

- Para mí…- siempre lo haz sido quise decir.- Puede ser.- decidí finalmente decir

Los cafés se terminaron demasiado rápido y mi tiempo con ella se extinguía de la misma manera. Estaba casi resuelto a enfrentarme con la furia de Alice por llegar tarde o no presentarme, aunque igualmente me dolía no asistir a la fiesta de mi amigo.

Bella observó su reloj y comenzó a ordenar su bolsa en silencio, mientras mis manos comenzaban a sudar por el esfuerzo de encontrar algo más con qué retenerla. Habían muchas cosas inconclusas, y aunque esto hubiese sido una casualidad, alguien en alguna parte había oído mis oraciones y me daba una nueva oportunidad, quizás no para estar nuevamente con ella, pero si para aclarar cosas que aun dolían.

- ¿Debes irte?.- llamé al mesero y deposité el dinero sobre la mesa

- Si, Tanya debe haberse extrañado que aun no llegara

- ¿Tanya también está aquí?.- cuestioné sin importante esa respuesta, tan sólo buscaba más tema de conversación mientras la seguía hacia la salida

- Si, hemos venidos juntas y por lo que sabía los demás participantes tenían algo planeado para hoy

- ¿Tú no fuiste?.- inquirí aun más extrañado de nuestro encuentro casual

- No…- se detuvo y miró a todos lados.- Quería comprar algunas cosas

Definitivamente no había ido de compras, sus manos estaban vacías, lo cual me instaló una pequeña porción de entusiasmo al creer que quizás nuestro encuentro no había sido tan fortuito. Más aun, cuando sus mejillas aun con la luz casi nocturna comenzaron a colorearse.

- ¿Cuántos días estarás acá?.- insistí buscando otra salida

- Regresamos pasado mañana.- habló mirándome directamente

- Se que no somos grandes amigos que se reencuentran después de tanto tiempo, pero…- froté mis dedos contra mi cabellera.- ¿Podríamos juntarnos mañana?

- La verdad es que no lo sé Edward.- principió una justificación, pero de pronto su semblante adquirió nuevas facciones.- Vale, puede que podamos tomarnos otro café en realidad

- Dime la hora y paso a recogerte.- manifesté impulsivo

- Supongo que mañana tendremos actividades durante todo el día. Quizás a esta misma hora estaría bien.- aceptó

- ¿Cómo sabré?.- sondee enarcando una ceja divertido. Ya no tenía donde ubicarla más que en el hotel

- Te llamo.- anunció cerrando su boca de golpe. Aun guardaba mi número, y seguía siendo el mismo por la misma razón, esperar su llamado alguna vez

- Espero tu llamada, sigo teniendo misma ubicación.- sonreí

- Okey.- susurró

Junté todas mis fuerzas para recibir un rechazo cuando me acerqué a besar su mejilla, más no se alejó y permaneció en su mismo lugar ladeando un tanto su rostro para recibir mi despedida. Cerré los ojos en cuanto el calor de su cuerpo contactó con el mío. Tan sólo ese grado de cercanía provocó reacciones en mi cuerpo que definitivamente ninguna otra mujer podría provocar. Era sólo ella, y nada cambiaría eso, ni el tiempo…ni nada.

- Nos vemos.- agitó su mano en cuanto se alejó y comenzó a caminar lejos de mí.

Su partida se sentía como un frío congelador para mí, pero la expectación de que el mañana fuera un nuevo encuentro, entibió en cierto modo mi cuerpo.

…

- ¡¿Bella?.- casi gritó Jacob en cuanto le conté lo sucedido

- No necesito que todo el mundo se entere Jacob.- lo reprendí

- No puedes esperar que no reaccione así hermano. Estamos hablando de _ella_.- puntualizó como si yo no lo supiera

- Dímelo a mí.- resoplé.- Aun no me lo creo

- ¿Cómo resultó todo?.- cuestionó con fingida tranquilidad

- Tranquilo.- comenté mientras bebía un sorbo de licor.- Supongo que el tiempo ha borrado algunas cosas. Al menos no quiere sacarme un ojo.- sonreí

- ¿No hablaron nada de lo pasado?.- siguió olisqueando en mi experiencia vivida

- Espero hacerlo mañana.- expliqué sin darme cuenta que estaba dando más información de lo que primeramente quería hacer. Abrió sus ojos en forma alarmante

- ¿De verdad?.- agradecí que cerrara su boca pasados los minutos

- Necesito que de una vez por todas me de la oportunidad de explicarle lo sucedido.- indiqué suspirando

- No la has olvidado ¿Verdad?.- me examinó

- Eres mi mejor amigo, creo que no tengo que responderte eso.- sonreí

- Intenta hacer las cosas bien Edward esta vez. Has madurado con estos años, demuéstraselo con palabras y acciones. No la presiones, pero hazle entender las razones de tu actuar en su momento.- aconsejó

- Es lo que intento hacer.- acepté

Alexia se unió a nosotros y comenzó a ponerme al día con lo que siguió a esa noche donde mi amigo por fin tuvo el valor de pedir su mano. La felicité y bromee nuevamente con entender la razón de su elección por Jacob. Bárbara también se encontraba en el mismo lugar, pero optó por mantenerse alejada de mí durante la mayor parte que llevaba avanzada la noche. Jasper y Alice se paseaban por entre los invitados intentando compartir con todos los que estaban en la celebración.

- ¿Idy está dormida?.- consulté ganándome una mirada severa por parte de Alice

- Si hubieses llegado a tiempo, la hubieses alcanzado a ver dibujar para sus tíos.- respondió cruzándose de brazos. No sabía si hacerla partícipe de los nuevos acontecimientos

- Tuve cosas que hacer de último momento.- obsequié como disculpa

- ¿Más importantes que tu sobrina?.- me dejó en una encrucijada

- Estuve con Bella.- solté observándola voltearse hacia mí con demasiada lentitud y un rostro marcado por el asombro

- ¿Bella? ¿Acá?.- preguntó sin poder creérselo

- Me la encontré en la salida del edificio. Parece ser que mera casualidad, pero…- hice además de no saber

- ¿Hablaron?.- elevó sus cejas con preocupación

- No del todo. No sabía como empezar un diálogo con cosas que deben ser tratadas con tiempo

- ¿Ella…actuó en buena forma? Es decir, supongo que todo fluyó bien.- movió su cabeza afirmativamente

- Puedo decir que al menos parece no odiarme con la misma intensidad que la última vez que nos vimos.- expliqué lo que había transcurrido en nuestro encuentro

- Yo…- mordió su labio.- Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, cuando pudo haber sido muy distinto.- se disculpó añadiendo sutilmente su actuar hace cuatro años

- He aprendido que todo lo que pasa debe ser así. Quizás sin tu intervención aun estaría con ella, pero… ¿Con una mentira? No me parece en estos momentos que hubiese sido lo más sano para ambos

- Pero…- comenzó nuevamente, a lo que interrumpí

- No más peros ni nada Alice. Hemos aprendido a dejar cosas pasadas en tiempo pasado. Tuvo que pasar todo esto para que nosotros dos habláramos como personas civilizadas y no gruñirnos como animales. Debió pasar todo esto para que la mitad de mi vida tome un sentido parejo al fin. Mañana intentaré que mi otra mitad, también lo haga

- ¿Intentarás volver con ella?.- su voz sonó a expectación. Me reí

- No creo que eso sea posible, no al menos teniendo sólo 24 horas para reparar algo que ha perdurado todos estos años.- expliqué incluso escuchando el pesar en mi voz

- ¿Sabes si hay…alguien más?.- preguntó dudosa de soltarme ello

- No, pero al menos si es así, esperaré a que sea feliz. Yo por mi parte, necesito más que nada sacar todo de mí

- Te deseo suerte Edward.- acarició mi brazo con ternura, una que nunca antes podría haber visto si todo no se hubiera dado como lo hizo

- Tan sólo deséame tener mi tiempo. El que necesito para perdonarme yo mismo.- sonreí

- ¡Hey! Quiero comer torta.- gritó Jasper haciendo girar la atención sobre él.

…

- ¿Diga?.- contesté sin dejar terminar el primer timbrazo de mi móvil

- Edward, soy Bella.- alejé un tanto el teléfono de mi rostro para expulsar el aire retenido durante todo el día al escuchar por fin su voz

- Hola Bella, que bueno escucharte.- sonreí

- ¿Aun está en pié la idea del café?.- cuestionó en voz baja, como si hubiese posibilidad que rechazara este momento

- Por supuesto que sí ¿Paso por ti?.- comencé a ordenar mis pertenencias con rapidez

- Estoy libre ahora.- escuché el tráfico tras su voz

- Voy saliendo, te recojo en el hotel

- Te espero.- añadió, para luego cortar

Amaba la velocidad y odiaba el maldito tráfico de la ciudad. En estos momentos hubiese dado hasta mi cabeza por haber estado en Forks y haber demorado 3 minutos en llegar donde ella que los 30 que aun me tenían atascado en medio de un taco interminable. Toqué el claxon, grité improperios y golpee mi mano contra en volante por lo menos con una sincronización de 10 veces cada 5 minutos, hasta que por fin vi el hotel y a ella en la entrada.

- Hola.- saludó en cuanto entró al auto

- Lo siento, intenté llegar antes.- me disculpé

- No te preocupes, entiendo que esto no es Forks.- sonrió comprensiva

- ¿Alguna idea donde ir?.- dejé en sus manos la decisión

- Creo que quien está en sus tierras eres tú, así que lo dejo a tu elección.- respondió observando las calles abarrotadas de gente que comenzaba la vida nocturna

- Un lugar tranquilo es mi elección.- comenté.- Necesitamos conversar.- culminé viendo su mirada de soslayo hacia mí

Mi comentario parecía haberle entregado variadas pistas de lo que se trataría esta noche y por lo visto también mucho que pensar, siendo testigo de su silencio mientras conducía a mi destino, pues adelantándome a los hechos había realizado reservas para un restaurante en las inmediaciones de donde nos encontrábamos, poniéndome igualmente en el lugar de que todo no resultara como estaba presupuestado y ella decidiera correr nuevamente de mí.

Me felicité por el lugar escogido, viendo que era exactamente lo que había estado soñando para una noche fructífera en cuanto a conversaciones.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca me imaginé volver a estar contigo sentados conversando.- plantee

- Ha pasado un buen tiempo Edward, y creo que somos adultos que pueden tener una charla tranquila

- No pensabas lo mismo aquella vez.- comencé con mi retroceso en el tiempo

- Estaba dolida.- bajó su cabeza

- ¿Ya no?.- indagué

- Hay cosas que en su momento no parecen tener ningún tipo de razonamiento, sin embargo, con el tiempo vas encontrando algún punto

- ¿Cuál fue el punto conmigo?.- pregunté, seguido por un largo silencio.- ¿Bella?

- No lo sé, tan sólo puedo decirte…que nunca llegué a odiarte. Sólo tuve que lidiar con un dolor intenso por mucho tiempo

- Supongo que te entiendo perfectamente. Yo también debí aprender a vivir con ello

- No es lo mismo.- rebatió observándome

- Sentíamos lo mismo Bella, no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre lo pasado a raíz de la separación

Pasaron un par de minutos antes que ella tomara una profunda respiración.

- ¿Por qué pasó todo aquello Edward? ¿Por qué tuviste que matar todo de esa manera?.- sus preguntas parecían estar sacadas desde un pozo infernal, por el tono en el que las planteaba

- Decir que por idiota no creo que sea una respuesta esperada, por lo que te diré que en mi desesperación y mi manera de haber aprendido a lidiar con todo, pensé que hacía lo correcto.- expulsé un buen poco de aire

- Me podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero menos eso.- acentuó

- ¿Me darías la oportunidad de explicarte todo?.- pedí rogando interiormente por una respuesta positiva

- No sé si sirva o cambie algo a estas alturas.- indicó frotando sus manos sobre el mantel

- Para mí significa mucho. En su momento intenté hacerlo y no tuve oportunidad

- ¿Sobre Ángela o nuestro idílico matrimonio?.- intentó bromear, pero su rostro no reflejó alegría alguna

- Ángela no es tema aquí y nunca lo ha sido. Jamás te engañé con ella y tuve siquiera la intención de hacerlo. Ella pasó a ser parte de un mal paso y un recuerdo vergonzoso mucho antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos a recrear un matrimonio.- esclarecí en cuanto pude

- No fue lo vi y tuve que escuchar.- resoplé

- Creo que tuviste el tiempo necesario para conocer la clase de arpía que Ángela era. Las fotos que te enseñó tenían su origen en el traspaso de mi departamento a ella ¿La razón? Con eso dejaba todo lo vivido con ella atrás. Pensé que era una forma de demostrarte a ti en un futuro no lejano en ese momento, que mi vida ya no era la que habías conocido cuando recién nos vimos.- sus ojos no perdían detalle de mi rostro, buscando quizás alguna duda

- De haber estado en mi lugar puede que pensases lo mismo de mi si me veías allí con alguien más.- mi interior se agitó ante ese fugaz pensamiento

- Puede que sí, pero quizás yo sí te hubiese dado la oportunidad de aclarar el asunto

- No cuando te enteras que todo lo que crees haber construido no es más que un pequeño castillo hecho de barro, que con sólo unas gotas se viene abajo.- murmuró pestañeando rápidamente

- No sabes hasta qué punto me he llegado a arrepentir de todo ello.- agaché mi cabeza y la apoyé sobre mis manos

- Edward, creo que debemos dejar todo enterrado e intentar que esta velada sea algo nuevo

- Iba a decirte todo en cuanto viera que tus sentimientos hacia mi corrían al mismo ritmo que los míos por ti.- inicié lo que tanto había ensayado.- No cabía en mi cabeza una forma de retenerte a mi lado cuando comprendí que eras lo que había buscado todos estos años, por lo que mi diminuta cabeza sólo registró aquello que sabía hacer muy bien, y era mentir.- suspiré viendo sus ojos seguir los míos.- Planee todo para terminarlo el día en que te viera tan ligada a mí que no pudieras decir un no ante lo que deseaba pedirte, que era simplemente que ahora me aceptaras de verdad

- No es lógico.- negó respirando con dificultad ante la emoción

- Para mí lo era Bella.- estiré mi brazo y tomé su mano sobre la mesa.- Yo, un hombre que paseaba por los caminos de las equivocaciones, lo veía de manera lógica y correcta. Según yo, esa era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas y poder congraciarme contigo una vez que la tormenta se desatara

- Así que…igualmente sabías que no sería fácil cuando me dieras la gran noticia que nuestro sí, ante el juez era falso.- esbozó una triste sonrisa

- Por supuesto que sí.- acepté.- Eras y eres una mujer con la que no se puede tomar todo a la ligera.- bromee en cierto sentido

- Y aun así te arriesgaste.- corroboró

Su mano que descansaba sobre la superficie, se giró en forma lenta y casi imperceptible dejando su palma rozar con la mía. Mirar nuestras manos unidas de esa forma, definitivamente me transportaba.

- En el momento en que supe todo, y más aun, que esa mujer me hizo entrega de esas fotos.- suspiró con fuerza mirado la unión de nuestras manos.- Ví todo de un color obscuro Edward. Parecía que todo lo que tenía armado me había caído sobre la cabeza.- torció sus labios.

- Supongo que es lógico. Ahora después de tanto tiempo, intento ponerme en tu lugar, y creo que la reacción hubiese sido la misma

- Sin embargo, me encerré en mi miseria y no di pies a nada más.- levantó brevemente los ojos hacia mí.- Cuando Alice me visitó…

- ¿Cómo?.- corté su relato.- ¿Alice? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?.- mi piel se erizó al pensar en la posibilidad de Alice hablando con Bella

- Ella intentó interceder a tu favor.- indicó como explicación, y ciertamente mi cara debía ser un poema.- Lo sé.- acotó al ver mis facciones.- Yo también me sorprendí, pero lo cierto era que ella fue a explicarme lo ocurrido, aunque igualmente me negué a escucharla del todo

- No puedo creerlo.- susurré con un agradecimiento sin límites por ella

- Debí haber aprendido de ella ¿Sabes? Después de todo el tiempo pasado, ella tuvo la grandeza suficiente para perdonar y olvidar. Su orgullo no pudo con su razón

- No hay comparación entre ustedes dos Bella.- rebatí

- Por supuesto que no.- asintió.- Ella tenía muchas más razones para seguir con su odio hacia ti que yo. No es que la justifique, pero estando en su lugar, sinceramente muy poca gente puede perdonar en forma completa el dolor de un ser querido. Yo en cambio…actué más que nada cegada por mi inseguridad

- ¿Inseguridad?.- mis cejas casi se unieron al escucharla. Hasta lo que yo sabía, ella se sentía dolida por saberse engañada

- Edward, ha pasado mucho tiempo en el que he podido ver con mejor claridad las cosas.- explicó.- Con el tiempo comprendí que nunca fue por dolor al engaño el que me llevó a votarte de mi vida, sino que fue impulsada por el creer que nunca podría ser lo suficientemente buena para ti

Mis dedos que seguían acariciando la palma de su mano se detuvieron en forma abrupta, aun cuando ella instó con un leve apretón a que lo siguiera haciendo, como si fuese una conexión necesaria para el valor de seguir hablando. Reanudé mi ritmo, con mayor lentitud intentando sopesar sus palabras

- No niego que tu engaño sobre nuestro matrimonio puso en jaque todo lo que sentía por ti igualmente, pero fue más que eso.- cerró sus ojos.- Fue la inseguridad de comprender que no era diferente para ti que todas las mujeres que habían pasado por tu vida. Fue entender que habías cometido el mismo error conmigo que con Heidi, y que al final, yo no era mejor que ellas…que yo era incluso menos.

- Bella.- comencé con lo que sería mi mayor muestra de sinceridad en mi vida.- Se que con lo que diré traicionaré una parte muy importante de mi vida, pero no la más importante.- apreté su mano y la miré directamente.- He amado o querido quizás, de diferentes formas en mi vida, como dicen que cualquier humano hace.- inspiré.- A Heidi la quise con el amor de juventud, ese que es inmaduro y que uno parece creer insuperable, pero no. Con ella viví experiencias que marcaron mi vida y la suya, que me hicieron madurar a lo que ahora soy y a cuando me arriesgué a volver a sentir sin proponérmelo quizás cuando estuve contigo

Parecía como si el mundo que nos rodeaba se hubiese detenido en ese mismo instante. Puede que haya sido sólo mi percepción, pero parecía como si nada de lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor estuviese ahí en ese mismo instante. Era el momento que había esperado por tanto tiempo y hoy por fin podía saborearlo, hablarle con la verdad. Decirle sin caretas de por medio lo que ella había sido, y sería para mí desde el momento que había entrado en mi vida.

- Mis errores también fueron producto de inmadurez. De no saber amar de otra manera más que con mentiras en el pasado antes que tú, pero contigo aprendí… Se que en el momento no se reflejó, pero tú para mi no eras una más y no eras como las demás. Para mí fuiste, eres y serás única… No supe hacer las cosas, por miedo ¿Y sabes a qué?

Negó suavemente con su cabeza, moviendo su cabello levemente sobre sus hombros. Cada detalle que podía captar de ella, lo estaba atesorando en forma

- A lo mismo que tú, gracias a mi inseguridad.- me observó con asombro.- Yo sí que debía convivir con ese sentimiento Bella, yo que no merecía el que me amaras o que alguien más me amara

- No…- negué

- Es así Bella.- sonreí.- Pero aprendí, sólo espero…tener la oportunidad alguna vez de demostrarlo

No hubo en sí o tampoco un no, solamente un silencio que se extendió por largo tiempo. Quizás debía haber sido más específico en el momento de haber dicho mi última frase y hacerle entender que de la única persona de la cual esperaba una oportunidad, era de ella, pero también pensé en mi forma de llevar siempre las cosas. Era tiempo de brindar opción al resto de darme respuestas a su manera o en su momento dado. Ya no más presiones, sólo pruebas y paciencia.

La noche se hizo más y más oscura, por lo que sin decir palabras entendí que ya era momento de retirarse. La acompañé hasta su hotel y me preparé mentalmente para una despedida sin respuestas. Ella parecía no querer volver a escribir un nuevo y renovado capítulo junto a mí, y era su derecho. Aunque me costara caro saber que ni las verdades dichas hoy por fin, habían dado efecto positivo.

- ¿A qué hora viajas mañana?.- pregunté mirándola de soslayo

- Se supone que debemos dejar el hotel antes de medio día, por lo que saldremos temprano

- Bien.- asentí.- Supongo que es hora de despedirnos.- me observó con un destello que casi podría asegurar tenía relación con el desasosiego que yo mismo sentía, pero preferí creer que era producto de mi imaginación

- Supongo que sí.- aceptó.- Fue bueno verte Edward.- comentó.- Y aunque supongo que debimos haber tenido hace mucho esta conversación… Igualmente valió la pena

- Para mí.- comencé tragando saliva en forma compulsiva.- Pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque no sea así

- Puede que algún día volvamos a vernos.- sonrió de manera triste

- Quiero pensar que será así y no en un tal vez.- expresé firme

- Cuando quieras puedes visitarnos.- ofreció

- Me encantaría poder volver a ver a Liz.- sonreí al pensar en ella.- Aunque supongo que ya ni siquiera recuerda una letra de mi nombre

- Era pequeña cuando…- silenció sus palabras.- Serás bienvenido.- mi lengua picaba por preguntar si había alguien más

- ¿No molestaré?.- fui sutil para cuestionar su situación amorosa en estos momentos

- Por supuesto que no.- respondió sin dudas.- Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo nosotras solas, por lo que nos vendría bien una visita de vez en cuando…sólo o acompañado.- carraspeó y desvió su mirada

- Te tomaré la palabra.- acepté y añadí.- Sólo.- me observó buscando más respuestas.- No voy a mentirte y sí tuve algo en todo este tiempo. No más mentiras ¿Recuerdas?.- cuestioné viéndola asentir.- Pero…sólo fue eso, algo que pasó.- terminé

- Yo sólo puedo comentarte que he estado acompañada de mi hija.- me brindó una sonrisa simple

La noche comenzaba a ponerse fría, y podía decir a ciencia cierta que también parte de mí ser al sentir su inminente despedida. No había posibles encuentros de amor en nuestras promesas de volver a vernos, pero me conformaba con lo que ella pudiese darme, aunque mi razón pudo más que cualquier cosa en estos momentos.

- No voy a presionar nada, si es que hay aun algo que presionar, pero…- me observó sin entender.- Lo siento Bella, he esperado mucho por esto

Sin esperar reacción de ella, tomé sus brazos y la uní a mí como si quisiera adherirla en segunda piel, acercando mi rostro al suyo y dejando que mi boca se deleitara nuevamente con su sabor. Fue un beso cargado de palabras no dichas, de sentimientos expresados a través de él y que seguirían guardados en mí. No hubo rechazo, más su aceptación se fue dando poco a poco, hasta que sus labios encontraron en los míos esa sincronía que algún día nos envolvió

Nos separamos con las respiraciones igualadas a una maratón. Parecía como si todo el aire contenido lo hubiésemos guardado en algún lugar para hacer durar mucho tiempo más ese encuentro demasiado irreal, sorpresivo y muy pronto finalizado. Mis labios siguieron trazando patrones sin sentido por sobre los suyos, mi lengua continuó delineando aquellos labios que me parecían perfectos en textura y calor. Mis manos querían arrancar la ropa y explorar nuevamente esa piel…por lo que reticente me separé.

- ¿Algún día…podré volver a besarte como hoy?.- cuestioné queriendo desmoronarme de una vez o tener la esperanza en el futuro

- El tiempo lo dirá.- fue su respuesta sin determinantes claros.- Sólo…quiero que sepas que nuestro encuentro no fue casual. Yo necesitaba verte…otra vez, y no sé si quiero que sea la última… Extraño o no, ha sido más malo no tenerte, que…tu estar contigo en una mentira.- sonrió besándome suavemente y por última antes de verla partir.

- No será la última.- prometí, viendo su sonrisa desaparecer tras cerrar las puertas tras de sí.

Mañana aun me quedaba tiempo… Y tiempo era el que tenía por delante… Sonreí como estúpido. La oportunidad estaba ante mis ojos, sólo debía aprovecharla…como nunca antes, sin mentiras.

**...**

**FIN**

**...**

* * *

**Y así llegó por fin al fin :D **

**Bien, obviamente se que con este final no dejaré contenta a todas o tampoco triste en forma general, pero como dije antes, la idea de darle un nuevo énfasis a la historia con el Epílogo tenía que ver más que nada porque yo misma no me sentía conforme con el final, no por que fuese triste o feliz; sino por su poco contenido y desenlace de historias paralelas. **

**...**

**Un beso enorme a todas quienes se han dado el tiempo de leerme, darme su opinión y sobre todo su apoyo. No soy escritora, pero su palabra de aliento o crítica "constructiva" me dan ganas para poder terminar lo que he comenzado, como esta historia. No diré más, pues creo que no vale la pena hacer alusión a cosas pasadas que ya en la primera parte lo dejé claro. **

**Gracias Totales a todas :) Y en especial diré sólo WAR PADU xD Las adoro**

**...**

**Cariños**

**...**

**Pam3**


End file.
